My Love My Valentine
by AngelMileah
Summary: A modern day Jack and Elizabeth Valentine's day tale. Read what happens when Elizabeth and Jack meet on Valentines day while Elizabeth is on a date with someone else. Will they find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Hearties. I hope you like my crack at a modern day Jack and Elizabeth tale. Please let me know what you think. I originally planned to make this a one shot and was hoping to have it ready by Valentine's day. I got a little carried away it became too long to be a one shot so it's gonna be a multiple chapter story. I don't know how many chapters as of yet I will have to play it by ear I guess. Also, even though I didn't have it ready by Valentine's day I still decided to keep the original Valentine's day theme. Without further ado, here's chapter one of My Love My Valentine..._**

* * *

"Which dress should I wear?" Elizabeth Thatcher held up a knee length sleeveless red dress with roses embroidered across the top, and a black dress that was shimmering with tiny sequins and slightly shorter than the red. She was getting ready for her Valentine's day date with Charles Kensington, whom she'd been dating for two months.

"I really like the red one," Elizabeth's best friend Abigail Stanton admitted. She was sitting on Elizabeth's bed in her apartment, trying to help her get ready. Elizabeth's roommate Rosie was on her own Valentine's day date with her boyfriend, Lee, so Abigail had offered to keep Elizabeth company while she got ready for her date, "but you would look gorgeous in either. Where is, Charles taking you?"

"I told him I wanted to go to Olive Garden," Elizabeth replied, "I'm crazy over the shrimp scampi."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time." Abigail offered, "I'll let you get dressed." She stood up and started for the door.

"Abigail wait." Elizabeth called stopping her. "Which one?"

"I told you I like the red, Elizabeth." Abigail reminded her, "but wear whatever you want. It's your date not mine. You'll look beautiful either way."

"I'm sorry, Abigail," Elizabeth wiped her sweaty palms on the satin bathrobe she was wearing. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been out with Charles quite a few times in these two months."

"Oh, it's alright." Abigail remarked. She made her way toward the bedroom door. "Valentine's day dates tend to make even couples who have been together forever nervous."

"Thanks for helping me get ready." Elizabeth walked over and hugged her friend before allowing her to exit.

"You're welcome." Abigail walked into the living room, closing the door behind her.

Deciding on the red dress as Abigail had suggested, Elizabeth removed her robe, unzipped the dress and pulled it over her head. She accessorized with a long silver chain necklace with a diamond heart-shaped pendant and diamond stud earrings. She examined herself in the full-length mirror. She smoothed out her dress. She then headed to her vanity to apply her make-up. She pulled her hair in a partial fashionable up do and let soft curls fall and cradle her face.

She then headed to her closet, located her favorite pair of silver high heeled sandals and slipped them on. She selected a black cover up and put it on over her dress. She grabbed her purse from the nightstand, spritzed herself with a touch a perfume and headed out the door. "How do I look?" She asked Abigail as she slowly spun around in place.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful." Abigail replied. "Charles is going to be speechless."

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth sat on the edge of the sofa, so not to wrinkle her dress and waited for Charles to arrive to pick her up. "So, do you and Frank have plans for Valentine's day?"

"A romantic evening at home." Abigail answered. "I closed the café early. Frank said he wanted to cook dinner for me, then romantic movies and champagne in our pjs. Running the café, we eat out practically every night; would be nice to eat in for a change."

"Sounds nice." Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth and Abigail had been the best of friends for three years. Elizabeth had been new to town, when she got hired to teach second grade at Hope Valley Elementary. When she had nowhere to stay, Abigail opened to her home to her free of charge. It worked out great for both. At the time. Abigail's adopted son Cody was in Elizabeth's class and Cody would just ride to school with Elizabeth in the mornings. That all changed when the new unattached pastor of the local church arrived in town. His name was Frank Hogan and Abigail was totally smitten. Frank was just as enamored. Within six months of meeting, Abigail agreed to marry Frank on the condition that she didn't have to change her name to Hogan. She wanted to keep Stanton to always remember her late husband Noah and son Peter who were tragically killed in a car accident four years prior. When Abigail and Frank married, Elizabeth needed to find somewhere to move and fast. She moved in with Rosie Leveaux two weeks later, when she answered an ad in the newspaper.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth started to stand.

"Wait," Abigail stopped her, "I'll get it."

Elizabeth stood in front of the doorway while Abigail slowly opened the door. Charles was standing on the other side with a smile on his face and he was holding a long stemmed red rose.

"Happy Valentine's day." He walked toward her and gently kissed her cheek. "Wow, you look amazing. This is for you." He presented her with the flower.

"Thank you, Charles." Elizabeth accepted the rose, and immediately handed it off to Abigail who offered to put the rose in a vase of water before heading home for her own Valentine's day plans with Frank.

Elizabeth accepted Charles' outstretched arm and the two of them headed downstairs of Elizabeth's apartment complex.

"Have fun you two." Abigail called as the elevator doors closed around them.

* * *

Charles pulled his Mercedes into the parking lot at Olive Garden. "Are you sure you want to eat here?" He questioned.

"Yes, this is my favorite restaurant." Elizabeth objected.

"But it's so crowded." Charles countered.

"Charles, it's Valentine's day!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Every restaurant will be crowded tonight."

"Let's go somewhere a little more intimate." Charles suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to think.

"I know just the place," Charles started the ignition and left the parking lot.

Elizabeth sat in silence. She was disappointed. She really had her heart set on the shrimp scampi. She and Charles hadn't been seeing each other very long, but he'd always seemed nice enough. He had even asked her where she wanted to go for Valentine's day. When she mentioned Olive Garden, he'd told her he liked the idea. She was certain that was where they were going. _Maybe he's nervous since it's Valentine's day._ She decided. "Charles, where are we going?" She finally asked, when he turned the car down a road that was unfamiliar to her.

"You're going to love it Elizabeth," Charles remarked. "Trust me."

Elizabeth was a little less certain. She began to have an uneasy feeling, when Charles turned down yet another unfamiliar road.

Five minutes later, Charles pulled in the parking lot and parked the car. The neon sign said _Love's Bar & Grille. _"See," Charles remarked, with a smile, "it has ' _love_ ' right in the name. It's the perfect place for Valentine's day."

Elizabeth noticed several cars in the parking lot. "Maybe it's not so bad." She said, trying to convince herself.

Charles stepped out of the car. Elizabeth waited in the vehicle, thinking he would walk around and open the door for her. He was halfway to the building when he turned and noticed she was still in the passenger seat. "You coming?" He asked.

Deciding he wasn't going to be chivalrous, she slowly opened the door herself and stepped outside, into the chilly night air and rushed to catch up to him.

* * *

Upon on entering the building, the music was so loud Elizabeth could barely hear herself think. She saw several empty tables so she was shocked that Charles suggested they sit at the bar instead.

"Hey can I take your order?" The bartender asked as he approached them. "Charlie, is that you? It's been awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Hey Nick." Charles reached up and shook the bartender's hand. "I've been around." He turned to Elizabeth. "Nick, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Nick Love. Nick's an old friend of mine. He runs the place."

"Nick Love," Elizabeth noticed his name immediately. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Nick said kindly, "What can I get you to drink?"

After Nick took the orders, Elizabeth faced Charles. "Nick Love?" She asked, "as in _Love's Bar and Grille?"_

"Give the place a chance, Elizabeth." Charles replied. "You might surprise yourself."

A few minutes later, Nick returned with the drinks. "Scotch on the rocks for you," He placed the drink in front of Charles, "and a margarita for the lady," He handed Elizabeth the beverage. "Charlie, we really need to catch up. Carol has been asking about you."

"Carol?" Charles questioned, "Didn't she go to California?"

"She did," Nick confirmed. "But she came back. He nodded in the direction of a blonde waitress wearing a short denim skirt and a black crop top.

"Well," Charles arose from the bar stool, "I must say go say hi." Without saying another word, he headed to the direction of the pretty blonde Nick had pointed out.

Within seconds Elizabeth watched the woman she assumed was Carol throw her arms around Charles' neck. "Who's Carol?" She wondered aloud.

"Charlie's old girlfriend," Nick answered casually, as if Elizabeth should have already known that. "They broke up, when she moved to California and he didn't want to go with her."

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth took a sip of her margarita

* * *

A half hour later, Charles still had not returned to the bar. He was sitting at a table with Carol and two young men. They were busy drinking and laughing loudly and engrossed in a friendly game of darts. Elizabeth didn't know what to think. All she wanted to do was go home, but her ride home wasn't paying her any attention. "I'm having a great Valentine's day." She muttered sarcastically.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Startled, Elizabeth spun around and noticed a very handsome man standing next to her. "Uh… no…" She stammered. "Y… you can sit here."

Within a moment, Nick approached to take the man's order.

He pointed at Elizabeth's margarita. "I'll have what she's having."

"One margarita, coming up." Nick replied as he headed to make the mixed drink.

"Margarita, huh?" Elizabeth asked the handsome stranger.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" The man asked.

"N… no, not at all." Elizabeth stuttered nervously.

"I was joking." The man interjected. He stuck out his hand. "My name's Jack… Jack Thornton." He offered, "and you are?"

"Elizabeth Thatcher." She provided as she shook his hand.

"Elizabeth," Jack replied, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Elizabeth blushed. Jack smiled and she immediately noticed his dimples. They made a brief eye contact.

At that moment, Nick decided to show up with Jack's margarita, breaking the instant connection between them. "Ahem." Jack cleared his throat as if nothing had happened.

"So, Elizabeth, tell me what are you doing at a place like this," Jack asked after Nick left to tend to a customer on the other side of the bar, "on Valentine's day of all days?"

"I _was_ on a date." Elizabeth glanced in Charles' direction. He was still drinking with Carol, seeming to have forgotten Elizabeth even existed.

"That your boyfriend?" Jack asked of Charles.

"We've been dating for a couple months," Elizabeth admitted, "but I wouldn't _really_ call him my boyfriend."

"Why is he over there and you over here?" Jack asked.

As if on cue, Charles approached and returned to the barstool he'd abandoned earlier. "Did you miss me?"

Elizabeth forced a smile. "Charles…" She started to say.

"Who is this?" Charles interrupted, acknowledging Jack. "Do you know him?"

"This is Jack," Elizabeth replied, "and no I don't know him; we just met."

"And I better be going." Jack stood from his stool and put some money on the counter. "Elizabeth, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Elizabeth watched Jack exit through the door.

"Why were you talking to him?" Charles took a sip of scotch.

"We were just making small talk," Elizabeth responded, "while you were catching up with your old girlfriend. So, you have no right to act jealous."

Charles took another sip of scotch. "I know, Elizabeth. I'm sorry," He said, slurring his words. He leaned toward her to kiss her, but she could distinguish the strong odor of alcohol on his breath. She quickly turned her head allowing him to only graze her cheek. He didn't seem to notice. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He stood to his feet and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He practically dragged her out the door.

* * *

Jack was standing on the porch of the restaurant gazing up at the stars when he heard the door loudly crash against the wall. He noticed Charles and Elizabeth brush past him. He seemed to have a tighter grip on Elizabeth than she seemed comfortable with, but neither said anything. _What's going on with those two._ He wondered. He knew he should stay out of it, he didn't even know her, but being a police officer, his instincts told him that Charles was bad news. He just wanted to make sure his new acquaintance wasn't in any danger. He decided to follow them.

* * *

"Charles, slow down!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You're driving too fast. You're going to cause us to wreck!"

Ignoring Elizabeth's remarks, Charles continued to speed along. Finally, he slowed down. He pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex and parked the car, yet remained behind the wheel.

He leaned closer to Elizabeth, trying to kiss her. Elizabeth put her hand on his chest stopping him. "Charles, what are we doing here? I just want to go home."

"Home? It's Valentine's day and you want to go home? I think it's time we take this relationship to the next level." He confidently expected Elizabeth to give him exactly what he wanted.

"Charles," She backed as far away from him as she could in the cramped car, "I'm not ready for a physical relationship. I told you that when we started dating."

He leaned even closer to her and grabbed her left wrist. She gasped.

"I've waited long enough." He demanded. He unbuckled his seatbelt and attempted to crawl on top of her.

She reached across her body with her right hand and slapped him across the face, which caught him off guard and caused him to release his grasp on her wrist. She fumbled to unbuckle her seatbelt and unlock the passenger door at the same time. Once the door was open, she practically fell backward out of the car, since she had been leaning against the door.

"You're going to regret that!" Charles exclaimed, as he climbed out of the car from the driver's side.

Elizabeth quickly stood to her feet and tried to make a run for it. He caught her by the arm and pinned her against the car.

"Please help, me!" She called to anyone who would listen. "Please hel…"

She was silenced when Charles placed a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Jack followed Charles' black Mercedes into the parking garage of the South Haven apartment complex. He couldn't believe how fast Charles was driving. He checked the speedometer, _100 mph._ He didn't know how he managed to keep up with him without being seen, but he did. He parked his car several spaces away. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see anything. He opened his door and slowly climbed out of his car. As soon as he did he heard a woman scream for help, with an excruciating echo. He rushed toward the direction of the sound. He heard her scream again before it became muffled. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the precinct. "This is Detective Thornton." He said to the dispatcher. "I am going to need backup at 2401 South Haven, the parking garage, a possible case of domestic violence." He ran faster. He finally found Charles. His weight had Elizabeth trapped against his car and she was squirming to get free.

"Let her go!" Jack called.

Charles whirled around. "You." He said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter," Jack said calmly, "let her go."

"You got a thing for my girlfriend?" Charles asked. He leaned toward Elizabeth and tried to steal a kiss but she turned her head in the nick of time, while still fighting to get free.

"I said let her go!" Jack rushed toward Charles and struggled to force Charles away from Elizabeth. Soon, he was standing between the two of them.

Charles threw a punch at Jack, which he blocked, then Charles took a fist to the jaw from Jack, causing him to hit the ground. He tried to get up but Jack punched him again. "Who do you think you are?"

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet flashing his badge. "Detective Jack Thornton, and I'm placing you under arrest."

Elizabeth gasped, and placed her hands over her face, trying to hide her eyes from the fight that was unfolding before her.

Jack jerked Charles up and placed his hands behind his back. At that moment, a squad car arrived, the siren blaring. Two officers stepped out. One tossed Jack his handcuffs. Jack cuffed Charles and shoved him in the back of the squad car. "Get him out of here." He demanded. He turned around and spotted Elizabeth sitting on the ground against the car with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was slowly rocking back and forth. He rushed to her and knelt by her side. "Are you alright?" He asked. He noticed she was shivering. He removed his jacket from his body and gently placed it around her shoulders.

Elizabeth was never so relieved to see someone in her entire life. She leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"Shh," Jack consoled, "it's alright." He rubbed her back. "You're safe now."

"I'm sorry." She said, as she pulled away.

"What for?" Jack sat down on the ground next to her.

"I don't even know you." Elizabeth remarked. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright." Jack remarked. "You were scared. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"And besides, I can think of several situations that would be far less pleasant than a beautiful woman jumping in my arms." Jack chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth giggled, despite the situation.

"You know, you have a really nice smile." Jack acknowledged.

"Thank you," She looked up at him. Their eyes met; they stared at each other for a moment.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat and looked toward the ground, breaking their connection for the second time that night. "Can you stand?" He stood to his feet and reached for her hand to help her.

She appreciatively took his hand and stood. She immediately felt lightheaded and her knees buckled beneath her. Jack quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa. Are you alright?" He gently returned her to an upright position. He noticed she was very pale and looked as if she were about to pass out again. He scooped her in his arms and carried her toward his car. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth protested. "I just haven't eaten all day. Will you put me down, please?"

By that time, he had reached his Ford Fusion. "I'll feel better if you get checked out," He placed her in the passenger seat, and knelt down beside her, "and besides it's part of my job as a police officer, to serve and protect. Just doing my duty ma'am."

"Alright," Elizabeth conceded. "But I'm fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He closed the door and stood and walked around to the other side.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth rode for a few moments in silence. "Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"I was off duty." Jack answered. "We just met. I didn't think we'd ever see each other again. It just didn't come up."

"How did…" Elizabeth started to ask.

"I'm a detective, it's a gift." Jack interjected, "I just knew."

They arrived at the hospital and Jack helped Elizabeth inside.

After thirty minutes, Elizabeth was called to the exam room. She was still a little shaken up so she wanted Jack with her. Dr. Lindsay examined her. She noticed red marks on Elizabeth's wrist and forearm where Charles had grabbed her. She otherwise confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions. "You're going to be fine Ms. Thatcher. Stress from what happened mixed with the fact that you haven't eaten all day brought on your dizzy spells. A hot meal and a good night's sleep and you'll be as good a new. She grabbed Elizbeth's hand. "You're going to have some nasty bruising on your arm and wrist but don't worry they'll heal in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor." Elizabeth slid off the exam table.

They left the hospital and Jack escorted Elizabeth back to his car. He started the car and drove off. They rode in silence. Before long, Jack pulled into the parking lot of a Denny's "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You heard the doctor," Jack advised, "you have to eat. This is the only place open this time of night. He stepped out the car. He walked around the car to open her door for her. "Now come on."

They walked inside and were seated at table in the corner. Jack ordered pancakes and Elizabeth only ordered a plate of smothered cheese fries much to his consternation. "Really?" He asked. "You don't eat all day and all you get is cheese fries? You call that a meal?'

"I can't help it." She responded. "It's my favorite thing here. I get them every time."

"It doesn't have to be all you get." He stabbed a pancake with his fork. "Here try this." He pushed the fork with the pancake toward her mouth.

"I'm fine with my fries, thank you." She answered.

"Come on," he urged. He moved the fork closer to her mouth. "Please."

"Okay, okay. Fine." She took the bite. "There are you happy now?"

"Yes." He stabbed the pancakes once more and took the next bite himself.

The waitress brought the bill and Jack thanked her. "My treat." He told Elizabeth. He reached for his wallet.

"That won't be necessary," Elizabeth objected. "I can pay for mine." She reached for her purse, only to realize she didn't have it with her. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I think I left my purse in Charles' car." Elizabeth replied. "I don't have any money."

"I told you it's my treat anyway." Jack remarked. "Don't worry about it. I'll take you back to South Haven to see if you left your purse."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth replied. "I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to." Jack countered.

"I promise," Elizabeth insisted. "I'll pay you back." She gave him a stern look.

After Jack paid the bill, he took Elizabeth to the South Haven apartments to see if she could find her purse. She found it on the floor board of Charles' Mercedes with all the contents scattered. She'd obviously kicked it over without realizing it while trying to get away from Charles. She quickly scooped everything up and put it back in her purse. She returned to Jack's car and gave him directions to her apartment complex.

On the drive toward Elizabeth's apartment, Jack reached over and flipped on the radio. _Valentine_ by Martina McBride was playing through the speaker. "Perfect song for today." Jack observed.

"Yes." Elizabeth concurred. "I normally love this song." She chuckled.

Jack started to change the channel knowing what she'd been through, but stopped short when he heard her softly singing along to the chorus.

 _And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love my Valentine._

She swiftly stopped singing when she caught Jack glancing her direction. "Sorry."

"No, no," Jack countered, "You don't have to apologize. You have a nice voice."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Jack parked his car in front of the Crescent apartment complex. He walked around and opened Elizabeth's door for her. "Thank you, for everything, Jack," Elizabeth remarked, "but I think I can make it to my apartment from here."

"Now what kind of escort would I be, if I didn't see you all the way to your door." Jack remarked. He offered his hand. "I insist."

Like she had done all evening, Elizabeth gave into Jack's kindness. "Very well, detective, thank you."

They climbed in the elevator Elizabeth pressed the button for the fourth floor. While waiting for the elevator doors to open, Elizabeth rummaged in her purse for her wallet. She pulled a crisp twenty-dollar bill out of her wallet and slipped it in Jack's hand, much to his surprise. "I told you I'd pay you back."

"No, Elizabeth," Jack tried to give her the money back but she wouldn't take it, "it's too much. The entire bill wasn't even that much."

"Consider it interest," Elizabeth replied, "or gas for driving me around all evening. The point is I owe you my life. This is the least I could do."

"It was absolutely my pleasure." Jack took a step toward Elizabeth and rubbed her arm. Just then, the elevator doors decided to open. He cleared his throat and took a step back.

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and walked the two yards to her door, followed closely by Jack. She reached in her purse and pulled out her key. She unlocked the door. "Thanks again for everything." She patted his arm. "I had a lousy Valentine's Day, but you made it not so lousy and you don't even know me."

"Happy to do it." He stuck out his hand. "Let me see your phone."

She reached for her cell and handed it to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my number in your phone, so if you ever need anything you can call me day or night." He handed her phone back to her. "Now you remember what the doctor said. You need to get some rest."

"Well I guess, I'll see you around." Elizabeth stepped inside her apartment and turned to face him.

"Yes, see you around," he confirmed." He spun on his heels and headed back in the direction of the elevators. He glanced back toward her door and noticed she had closed it. He continued to the elevator and shoved the twenty-dollar bill that he still held in his hand into his pocket.

Elizabeth closed her the door. She leaned back against it, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been?" Her roommate Rosie exclaimed.

"Oh, my goodness," Elizabeth screamed. "Rosie, you scared me to death." She placed her hand over her chest to try to calm her pounding heart. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"Sorry, Elizabeth." Rosie remarked. "I was just worried sick. It's almost 2:00 a.m. I was expecting you back hours ago, and how could I possibly sleep, when I had no idea where you were? Where were you anyway?"

"It's a long story." Elizbeth replied. "How was your Valentine's day?" She asked, trying to change the subject, "did you and Lee have a nice time?"

Rosie held up her left hand, revealing a shiny new diamond. "He proposed! We're getting married!"

"Congratulations." Elizabeth wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Well how was your Valentine's day?" Rosie inquired. "You must have had quite the time with Charles, since you're getting in so late.

"Well the truth is," Elizabeth brushed past Rosie, "Charles wanted to take things to the next level, something you know I'm not ready to do. He tried to force me to and he attacked me and was arrested. Elizabeth headed to her room, acting as if the bombshell she had just dropped on Rosie was no big deal.

Rosie burst into her room. "What?" She asked. "Elizabeth, are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital to get checked out?"

"Thank you," Elizabeth sat on her vanity and began removing her jewelry, "but Jack took me. Dr. Lindsay said a good night's sleep and I'll be fine."

"Wait," Rosie asked. "Who is Jack?"

"The arresting officer," Elizabeth answered casually. "He got Charles away from me and fought him. He then arrested him. When I nearly passed out, he insisted that I go get checked out."

"Wow! You move fast!" Rosie exclaimed. "So, this Jack, is he cute?"

"I… uh… I didn't notice." Elizabeth blushed and tried to conceal a smile.

Rosie crossed her arms over her chest and patted her foot. "Didn't notice huh? Judging by the crimson color of your cheeks and that smile on your face, I'd say you did notice and that he must be extremely cute. Did you kiss him?"

"Rosie," Elizabeth chuckled. "We just met tonight. He took me to the hospital and to Denny's after, since I never ate dinner.

"Two dates in one night? Elizabeth how do you do it?"

"It wasn't a date, Rosie." Elizabeth interjected. "Dr. Lindsay told me that I needed to eat. That's the only reason we went to Denny's; then he dropped me off back here. That's the end of the story I'll probably never see him again." Elizabeth didn't dare tell Rosie that the handsome detective had plugged his number into her phone. She'd never hear the end of it.

"But Elizabeth if you like him…" Rosie began.

"Rosie, I never said anything of the kind!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Please, can we not talk about this anymore? I've had a long night. I'm tired I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright," Rosie conceded, though it was clear she didn't want to let this go. She pivoted on her heels and headed toward the door, "Goodnight, Elizabeth." She called

"Goodnight Rosie," Elizabeth finished dressing for bed and climbed under the covers. She let out a loud sigh. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two #Hearties. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I was a little nervous to post this, since it was my first crack and a modern day story with our favorite WCTH couple. All the positive reinforcements. They are always welcome and keep me motivated. :)_**

* * *

The alarm clock on Elizabeth's side table woke her up at 6:00 the next morning, _much too early,_ she decided, since she'd had less than four hours' sleep. After she fell asleep, she was quickly awoken by images of Charles, which caused her to sit up in her bed. It wasn't until after she remembered Jack showing up in the nick of time, when she had finally fallen asleep. But not soon enough. "I need a five-gallon bucket of coffee." She muttered, "though I don't think even that much will help me today." She slowly rolled out of bed, realizing she was stiff after her ordeal the previous night. She noticed a bruise forming on her wrist, where Charles had grabbed her, just as Dr. Lindsay had said. _How could I not know Charles was like that?_ She wondered to herself. _I'm usually a decent judge of character._ She reached on her side table for her phone. She called Hope Valley Elementary. She loved her job and each one of her students but decided it would be a good day for a sick day. She knew Principal Hudgins would understand after such a trial. After making the call, she crawled back under her blanket and went back to sleep.

Three hours later, Elizabeth woke up feeling a little better, she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the steaming water would help relax her stiff muscles. After her shower, she dressed in her favorite pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She headed to the kitchen. She sat at the table and began drumming her fingers on the wooden surface. She noticed the vase with the rose which Charles had presented her the previous night sitting in the middle of the table. She aggressively removed the flower from the vase and rushed to toss it in the trash can. She wanted nothing to remind her of Charles Kensington. She then fixed herself a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. She took her breakfast to the sofa and flipped on the TV to a _Full House_ rerun.

Rosie came out of her bedroom a minute later. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I took a sick day." Elizabeth explained, as she faced Rosie. "Principal Hudgins was very understanding when I told her my dilemma." She returned her gaze to the TV. "That's funny," She chuckled. "I never noticed that before."

"What? What?" Rosie wondered.

Elizabeth pointed to the TV. "Aunt Becky from _Full House,_ she looks just like Abigail." She tilted her head. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Wow!" Rosie exclaimed. "You're right they do bear a striking resemblance. She sat on the sofa next to Elizabeth and began watching with her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth continued to stare at the TV.

"Yes." Rosie agreed. "I wonder if Frank or Cody have noticed."

"We'll have to mention to them some time." Elizabeth chuckled.

By the time the show had ended, Elizabeth had finished her breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen to return her dirty coffee cup and rinse it out in the sink. She then headed back to her bedroom, remembering she had an armload of math tests that she had yet to grade. She returned to the kitchen table and took a seat.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rosie flipped her the TV off and jumped off the sofa to answer it. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "I thought this was Elizabeth's apartment. I must be on the wrong floor. Sorry to bother you." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Rosie said.

The man turned back to face her.

"Are you Jack?" Rosie asked.

"Yes," Jack said, "Detective Jack Thornton. How did you know?"

"You've got the right apartment." Rosie clarified. "I'm Rosemary, Elizabeth's roomie, but everyone calls me Rosie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rosie." Jack said with a smile. "I know she had a rough night last night I just wanted to check on her and see if she was alright."

"She says she fine." Rosie confirmed. "But she didn't go to school today."

"Uh Elizabeth is in school?" Jack questioned.

"Well of sorts." Rosie replied. "She's a second-grade teacher. She's here. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"If she's up for it." Jack replied, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't have come. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition." Rosie opened the door for him. "Come in." She directed him toward the couch. "Have a seat; I'll go get her." She casually exited the living room. Once she was out of Jack's sight, she made a run for it toward the kitchen. "OMG, Elizabeth!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Elizabeth whirled around to face Rosie.

"He's gorgeous!" Rosie squealed.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack," Rosie answered.

"Jack?" Elizabeth queried. "How do you know that?"

"He's in the living room." Rosie explained.

"He what?" Elizabeth was flabbergasted.

"He's in the living room," Rosie repeated, "and he's gorgeous. If I weren't already madly in love with Lee, I'd go after him myself."

"Why is Jack in the living room?" Elizabeth wandered.

"He came to see you." Rosie responded. "You must've left quite an impression."

"I probably just left something in his car." Elizabeth replied, humbly. "I'll go see what he wants." She stood from the sofa and headed for the living room.

"Elizabeth wait!" Rosie called, but Elizabeth was already in the living room. "Oh, dear," she cried. "She will not want Jack seeing her in her sweats."

"Hey, Jack what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked into the living room.

"I came to see how you're doing." Jack stood to face her. "But I shouldn't be here." He stood to leave. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Elizabeth noticed he was wearing tight jeans and a light blue button down shirt. She couldn't stop staring at him. She then glanced down at her current attire. "I wasn't uncomfortable," She interjected, "until I looked at what I was wearing in front of you. And now I am completely humiliated."

"You look beautiful," Jack remarked.

Elizabeth blushed and stared at the floor. "You're just saying that."

"Just so you know, you'd look beautiful in burlap," Jack countered, "and besides, I didn't come to see your outfit. I came to see you and how you're doing after last night,"

"I'm really tired this morning," Elizabeth admitted, "and a little sore and stiff. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning." She wiped a stray curl from her face. "but I did get out of bed, and I might not have gotten another chance to do that, if it weren't for you. I can't thank you enough." She felt tears filling her eyes.

Jack held his arms open, allowing her to fall into them. "You're quite welcome." He gently stroked her hair. "I was just doing my job."

"You were off duty." She reminded him. "You weren't obligated to do anything."

"Actually, I was." Jack opposed. "A real police officer is never really off duty. I took the oath to serve and protect, and that means even when I'm off duty."

She released herself from his embrace and cleared her throat.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired.

"Why do you ask?" She queried.

"I want to invite you to lunch." He answered.

"We don't even know each other." She objected.

"I'm not proposing marriage." He replied, jokingly, "maybe on our second date." He smiled, showing off his dimples.

"So, this is a date." She remarked.

"It's just lunch," He stated, "no strings attached. I noticed a café on my way over here. I think it was called Annabelle's or Abigail's or something like that. I'm gonna grab a quick bite. I thought I'd be friendly and ask if you want to go."

"It's Abigail's," She confirmed.

"Do you know it?"

"Quite well, actually." She explained. "Abigail is my best friend."

"So, you'll go?" He asked again.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's only 10:15. It's too early for lunch."

"It's alright, I can wait. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"I would, but I forgot I have math papers to grade." Elizabeth replied regretfully. "I was just getting ready to do just that when you arrived."

"I understand," Jack replied, feeling defeated, "maybe some other time." He headed toward the door.

"Jack," Elizabeth called.

He whirled around.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll go. Just let me change." She pivoted on her heels and left the room.

"Take your time." Jack returned to the sofa. He couldn't contain the smile that began to creep to his lips. As soon as Elizabeth was out of sight, he noticed Rosie enter the living room and sit down next to him on the sofa. she was staring at her phone. She seemed to be texting someone. She was grinning from ear to ear and barely noticed Jack's existence. "Judging by that look on your face, I'd say that whoever you're texting is someone who makes you very happy, the person who gave you that rock perhaps?

Rosie appeared surprised.

"I'm a detective," Jack said, with a smile, "my job requires me to be observant."

"His name is Lee, and he makes me very happy." Rosie replied. "We got engaged last night."

"Congratulations." Jack responded.

"Thank you." Rosie smiled, but her smile quickly turned to a frown. "I feel kind of guilty about it actually, knowing I had such a great Valentine's day when Elizabeth had such a lousy one."

"I'm sure Elizabeth would feel differently."

"You think so?" Rosie asked.

"Of course," Jack patted Rosie on the back. "I just met Elizabeth, but she doesn't seem like the one to hold a grudge. What happened to her isn't your fault; she wouldn't resent you."

"Thank you for that." Rosie replied. "Elizabeth is the kindest person I know."

"Speaking of Elizabeth," Jack asked, "could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Jack grabbed his wallet. He pulled a sealed envelope out with Elizabeth's name written across the front of it and handed it to Rosie. "I got Elizabeth to agree to go to lunch with me." He said. "When we leave, will you take this and put it in her room or something where she'll see it?"

"I'm happy to help, Jack." Rosie replied, clearly confused, "but why don't you just give it to her?"

"Because she wouldn't accept it from me." Jack answered. "but I really think she should have it. I'm actually glad you're here, because I was trying to figure out a way to sneak this to her without her knowledge. Please do this for me."

"Okay," Rosie replied reluctantly, "you're a police officer. I can trust you, right? Elizabeth is a dear friend, and I don't want anyone hurting her."

"You can trust me. I promise."

"Good." Rosie secured the envelope.

Several seconds later, Elizabeth came out of her room, causing Jack's jaw to drop. She was wearing a pair of dusty rose skinny jeans and a cream tunic with a matching heart on the front with and a pair of tan ankle boots.

"You look nice," He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure," She replied.

He escorted her toward the door and opened it. He allowed her to step out first. He turned back to face Rosie and gave her wink, reminding her of what he'd asked her to do.

As soon as the door closed, Rosie rushed to Elizabeth's room and placed the envelope on Elizabeth's vanity where she would be sure to see it. She turned to leave the room. Five seconds later, she returned to the vanity. She grabbed the envelope and held it up to the light, wondering what it was that Jack had for Elizabeth that he didn't want to give her himself. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling her. She tossed the envelope back on the vanity and reached for her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Yes, hello who is it?" She snapped into the line.

"Whoa," Lee said on the other end. "I just wanted to see if you would like to have lunch. If you don't want to, it's fine but no need to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry, Lee." Rosie replied. "I'm a little on edge. Of course, I'd love to have lunch. I can be ready in half an hour. See you then, love you." She hung up the phone, and hurried out of Elizabeth's room, and headed to her own room to get ready for her lunch with Lee, the envelope forgotten.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at Abigail's café. Elizabeth led him to her favorite table, by a window, that overlooked the nearby gazebo with a rock walkway that led to a duck pond. "Beautiful view." Jack remarked.

"You should see it at night." Elizabeth replied. "The gazebo and walk way are lit up with purple lights."

"I'll look forward to it." Jack grinned.

Abigail saw Elizabeth sitting at her favorite table with a young man who had his back to her. She took care of her customer's refill and then headed toward Elizabeth's table. "Elizabeth, it's so good to see you." She wrapped her friend in a hug. "And you too, Charl…" She caught her first glimpse of the young man, who clearly was not Charles Kensington. "Oh, you're not Charles."

"No, he's not," Elizabeth confirmed. "Abigail Stanton, I would like you to meet Detective Jack Thornton."

"Detective huh?" Business was slow so Abigail joined them. "Elizabeth, you have a lot of explaining to do. What happened to Charles?"

"Long story," Elizabeth explained. "Jack and I are going to have some lunch and then I'll tell you all about it."

"Looking forward to it." Abigail took their order and headed to the kitchen. She returned ten minutes later with their meals cooked to perfection.

While they ate, Elizabeth acknowledged Jack. "You never told me why a handsome man such as yourself, was in a bar all alone on Valentine's day."

"I was looking for a damsel in distress to rescue," He replied, jokingly. "Lucky for me I found one." He flashed his dimples to her.

"I was not a damsel in distress." Elizabeth protested. "But seriously, "I'm really grateful that you were there."

"Glad I could help." Jack remarked.

"So why were you really there?" Elizabeth asked again.

"I'm not really a fan of Valentine's day." Jack admitted. "I was engaged once. Her name was Melissa and she dumped me three years ago, on Valentine's day, so it's not exactly my favorite holiday. I just want to forget about it. I figure a bar is the best place to do that."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry," Elizabeth was surprised, "well it's her loss."

"It was a long time ago," Jack took a bite of his burger, "but now you understand why I don't really care for the day of love."

"You mean to tell me there isn't a line of ladies knocking down your door to take her place?" Elizabeth asked, halfway joking.

Jack chuckled. "Far from it." Jack stared at the table. "My job doesn't allow me a lot of time for relationships." He took a sip of his soda.

For some reason, Elizabeth felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders to learn that Jack was unattached. She brushed it off however. "What made you want to be a police officer?"

"My father," His voice began to crack, "He was killed in the line of duty. I was twelve. This is my way of having him with me; bring criminals like the ones responsible for my father's death to justice. Jack stared at the table. He was trying hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall. Even twenty-two years later, talk of Thomas Thornton didn't make him miss his father any less.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth placed her hand on top of his. "I feel terrible for even asking."

"It isn't your fault." Jack assured. "You didn't know."

After their delicious meal, Abigail approached to collect their dirty dishes. "Are you ready to spill the beans yet?" She asked Elizabeth.

"Can you take a break?" Elizabeth asked

Abigail glanced around at the many empty tables except for two by the door. "I'm sure I can get Clara to cover for me for a few minutes. Just let me take these dishes to the kitchen and tell Clara and I'll meet you in the gazebo."

Elizabeth stood with Abigail and headed toward the back door that lead to the gazebo, while Jack remained in his seat. "Jack, are you coming?" She asked.

"I thought you'd want some privacy with your friend." Jack wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Jack come on." Elizabeth demanded. "You already know the story. You were there for most of it."

Jack tossed his napkin on the table and followed the Elizabeth to the gazebo.

* * *

"And that's when Jack came to the rescue." Elizabeth said, after telling Abigail all the horrific events of the worst Valentine's day of her entire life.

"You're lucky he was there." Abigail remarked. She faced Jack. "You're a hero, detective."

Jack held up his hand. "Jack, please," He acknowledged. "And it was nothing. I would have done the same thing for anyone."

"Even when you were off duty? Elizabeth asked. She still couldn't quite fathom that anyone, even a cop who had taken an oath to serve and protect would run on instinct alone to rescue a woman he'd just met from possible danger.

"Elizabeth, you know as well as I do that an officer of the law is never really off duty." Abigail remarked. "Jack, I for one am glad that you were in the right place at the right time."

"Thank you." Jack remarked. "I've told her that at least three times."

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth, and Abigail headed back inside. "Lunch was delicious, Abigail, thank you." Jack said as he paid the bill, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. He had insisted, lunch would be his treat, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

They headed out the door and ran into Lee and Rosie who were on their way in. "Lee, Rosie," Elizabeth greeted the two of them, "it's good to see you." She acknowledged Jack. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Jack Thornton, is that you?" Lee recognized. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Leland Coulter," Jack extended his hand, "long time no see."

Elizabeth and Rosie immediately exchanged glances. "Wait!" Rosie exclaimed. You two know each other?"

"We were roommates in college." Jack confirmed. "Wait." He realized. "You're the Lee that Rosie is engaged to?"

"Yep!" Lee said proudly. "My beautiful Rose." He kissed Rosie's cheek.

"Congratulations." Jack slapped Lee on the back.

"How do you know these two?" Lee questioned.

"Jack saved Elizabeth's life last night." Rosie explained.

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Uh why don't you tell Lee all about it over lunch," Jack told Rosie, "so we can get out of the doorway. "Lee it's good to see you." He offered his arm to Elizabeth. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Elizabeth allowed Jack to escort her out the door.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth traveled the ten minutes back to her apartment complex. He stepped out of the car and rushed around to open Elizabeth's door for her. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor in silence.

"Thank you for lunch." Elizabeth leaned against the door of her apartment. "I had a nice time."

"Me too." Jack said shyly. He wanted to ask her out again. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. "Did you want to say something?"

"Uh… uh," he stuttered. "I'll see you around." He quickly turned on his heels and headed back toward the elevator.

Elizabeth stared in confusion until the elevator doors closed around him. She headed inside her apartment.

In the elevator, Jack banged his head against the wall. "Why couldn't I get the nerve to ask her out?" He just met her yesterday, but there was something about her that stirred feelings in him that he hadn't even felt for Melissa.

 _Soon the elevator door opened on the ground floor. Jack stepped out of the elevator and made a beeline for door that led to the stairs, He rushed up the many steps to the fourth floor. He pounded on Elizabeth's door._

 _"Jack, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, when she jerked the door open._

 _Without saying a word, Jack took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately, taking her completely by surprise._

 _"Excuse me." Elizabeth pulled away. "Are you coming?"_

"Huh?" Jack asked. He looked around and saw he was still standing in the elevator the door was standing wide open on the ground floor he was staring in the face of a young woman with a small girl who appeared to be around two years old in her arms. He shook his head.

"I asked if you're coming out of the elevator." The woman said.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled, nervously. "I'm sorry. I guess I was in my own little world." He walked out of the elevator past the lady, completely stunned by his thoughts.

When Jack arrived at his car he noticed it had a flat tire. "Just great," He grumbled, "just what I needed." He clicked his key fob to unlock his trunk and gazed inside. He pulled out the car jack and suddenly remembered he had forgotten to replace the spare. He'd used his spare when he helped the widow Carruthers change her tire, two weeks prior. He'd been on his way home from a tiring day at work, when he noticed Mrs. Carruthers sitting in her car on the side of the road with a flat. When she told him she didn't have a spare, he'd given her his spare tire so she could make it home. "I can't believe I forgot to replace the spare." He grumbled. He whipped out his cell phone to dial the auto club and noticed his phone battery was dead. He had no choice. He headed back into the building. He climbed the elevator back to the fourth floor and lightly tapped on Elizabeth's door.

Elizabeth was engrossed in her favorite movie on the TV when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened the door to see Jack on the other side. "Jack you're back." She was pleasantly surprised. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you," Jack stepped in the room, "but you're the only one I know in this building."

Elizabeth noticed the frantic look in Jack's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My car has a flat," He remarked, embarrassedly, "and I don't have a spare." He held up his cell, "and my phone is dead so I can't call the auto club."

She noticed his phone was the same kind she had. She took his phone from his hand, headed to the side table, removed her fully charged phone from the charger, and put his in its place. "You're welcome to use mine."

"Thank you." Jack accepted the phone and dialed the auto club. He stepped out in the hall.

While Jack was outside, Elizabeth sat on the sofa and watched Jack's cell power up. She picked up the phone and located the contacts list. She selected the add contact option and added her number to the list. At that moment, Jack walked in. She quickly returned his phone to the table without him noticing.

"Well today must be the day for car trouble." Jack said, as he placed her phone back in her hand. "They said it would be forty-five minutes to an hour before they get here."

"Well I guess you're sticking around for a while." Elizabeth patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

"I hope you don't mind." He sat on the sofa next to her. "I hate imposing like this."

"You aren't imposing." She countered. "I owe you my life remember? And I would feel terrible if you had to walk home, because I wouldn't do something as simple as let you use my phone."

"And I'd never let you live that down." He joked.

"Jack, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd haunt you with it night and day." He playfully punched her arm.

"Good thing I was nice to you." Elizabeth giggled. "You want something to drink while you wait for the auto club?" she offered, "tea, coffee, soda, water?"

"Water would be great." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth stood to her feet and headed to the kitchen and returned seconds later with two bottles of water.

"Thank you," Jack accepted the water.

"What do you want to do to occupy the time?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jack could think of several things he wanted to do… to Elizabeth particularly, but he wasn't sure she would go along with the idea especially after what she went through the night before and he would never take advantage of her. "You have anything in mind?" He asked instead.

"A board game?" Elizabeth suggested. "I have scrabble, monopoly, and checkers."

"We may not have time to play monopoly," Jack replied, "and if I consider the competitive way I used to play scrabble with my brother, it might take a long time too."

"Why how did you play with your brother?" Elizabeth was curious.

"Tom would make up words," Jack explained, "that weren't allowed, and then he would spend the next ten minutes arguing with me that it was a real word. Being the oldest and the one he always looked up to, I always caved. Finally, we kinda made it our own tradition to see who could come up with the silliest words with the letters we had." He laughed at the memory. "I'm not even sure if I can even remember how to play the traditional way."

"How about checkers, then." Elizabeth asked.

"I can play checkers." Jack remarked. "But I must warn you, Tom and I also used to play checkers. Poor kid never once beat me, unless I let him win, of course. I'm a pro at checkers." He met her eyes and smiled, "so prepare to be defeated."

"Checkers it is." Elizabeth jumped up and rushed to get the game, "but I think you should be the one to prepare to be defeated, not me."

"I see how it is." Jack stuck out his hand. "May the best man win."

"Or in this case, may the best woman win." Elizabeth shook his outstretched hand. "You're on Thornton."

"You're on Thatcher."

* * *

They played two games of checkers, Jack winning the first game, Elizabeth winning the second. They were in the middle of a third game, which Jack was winning, when his phone rang. "Hello," He answered. He was silent for a few seconds, "okay, be right down. He hung up the phone. "The auto club is here. I have to go." He removed his fully charged phone from Elizabeth's charger. "Thanks again. I'll see you around."

"Jack wait." Elizabeth touched his arm. "I had a really nice time today."

"Well maybe we could do it again sometime." Jack suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"Maybe I am," Jack replied, suddenly nervous.

Elizabeth's smile faded. "Jack, you're a great guy," She placed her hand on his shoulder, "but as you can recall, I was literally just in a relationship that did not end well. I don't know if I'm ready to date anyone just yet." She watched his face fall. "I hope you understand."

"Of course, Elizabeth." Jack stated. "I'm sorry, that was too forward of me anyway. We just met."

"Can I think about it?" She asked

"Sure, take all the time you need." Jack responded.

"We can hang out as friends though if you want." Elizabeth suggested.

"Friends it is." Jack said with a smile. "Well I better go." He offered his hand to her.

"See you later," Elizabeth gently placed her hand into his and shook it.

Jack desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He fought the urge to do so with all his being. "I'll see you later." He released her hand headed out the door.

"Bye, Jack," Elizabeth watched him board the elevator, before closing the door. "He's so handsome." She sighed to herself, as she leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

Several seconds later, Elizabeth headed to her room to slip into something more comfortable since she was still feeling a little stiff and sore. She sat at her vanity to remove her jewelry when an envelope with her name on it caught her eye. "What's this?" She wondered aloud. She assumed it was from Rosie. She ripped open the envelope to reveal a folded-up piece of paper. She opened the paper and a twenty-dollar bill fell in her lap. She unfolded the paper further.

 _Dear Elizabeth,  
_ _Thank you for one of the best evenings I have had in a very long time. I know that sounds a little strange since the only reason we spent the evening together was because you collapsed in my arms after your ordeal, but I want you know despite that ordeal I thoroughly enjoyed myself. With that being said, I cannot bring myself to accept the money you slipped into my hand last night. I just wouldn't feel right keeping it. So, I am returning it to you.  
_ _Once again thank you for a lovely evening  
_ _Yours,  
_ _Jack._

Elizabeth read and reread the note through her tears. She had never in her life met a man like Jack Thornton. No other man she had ever known would rush a woman he just met to the hospital during a time of crisis and then treat her to a late dinner afterwards because the doctor told her she needed to eat. She pulled out her phone to send him a text. "I'll surprise him." She giggled to herself, "he doesn't even know he has my number. " _I just got your note you didn't have to do that you know."_

* * *

After getting his tire fixed, Jack headed to the nearby tire shop to have the rest of his tires checked and to make sure he had a spare for the next time. He rode home in silence. His mind drifted to Elizabeth. No matter what he was doing, he couldn't seem to get his mind off her. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings for someone he just met, but he just couldn't help himself. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her, and the more time he wanted to spend with her. Even though he understood her apprehension, he was a more than a little disappointed that she'd turned him down for a real date. "Snap out of it Thornton," he chided himself, "she isn't ready and besides you just met her." He had to keep reminding himself that he just met her, because the first time he saw her sitting on a bar stool all alone and Love's Bar and Grille, he felt as if he'd known her forever. He pulled in the driveway of his home when his phone chimed, signaling a text. He put the car in park before seeing who the text was from, assuming it was one of his work buddies. Once he saw who the text was from instead, he was glad he had put the car in park beforehand, because he probably would have wrecked otherwise. The text was from Elizabeth. He had to do a double take to make sure he saw the name correctly. " _Elizabeth is that u?"_ He texted back. He remembered giving her his number, but didn't recall receiving her number in return. "I must be really losing it." He grumbled as his phone chimed once again.

" _Yes, it's me."_ Elizabeth responded. " _SURPRISE I plugged my number in your phone while you were using mine to call the auto club. Hope you don't mind."_

" _Of course not."_ Jack felt a smile creep to his lips. _"Thank you."_

" _No thank you. You shouldn't have given the money back._

" _I couldn't accept that money. I hope you understand."_

" _I wish you'd let me repay you."_

" _Not necessary."_

" _It is to me. Next time lunch will be on me."_

" _So there will be a next time?"_ Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He happily pounded his fist on the steering wheel of his car. He caused the horn to sound and startled himself.

" _Text me tomorrow and we'll plan something."_

" _Awesome can't wait."_

" _Tomorrow afternoon will be better. Going back to work tomorrow."_

" _Works out great I go back to work tomorrow too."_

" _Talk to you later."_

" _Later."_ Jack pocketed his phone and climbed out of his car. He happily whistled as he climbed the steps of his condo.

* * *

Elizabeth took the letter Jack had written and gently folded it. She placed it in the hidden pocket of her wallet. She just couldn't bring herself to throw it away, knowing it had come from Jack. She returned to her sweats and headed to the kitchen to continue grading her math tests.

An hour later, Rosie and Lee walked into the apartment. "I can't believe, my old college roommate saved the life of your current roommate." Lee was saying as they headed to the kitchen.

"I know," Rosie agreed, "quite a coincidence." Rosie stopped short when she entered the kitchen.

"Rosie, what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Look." She pointed toward the kitchen table.

Lee looked where Rosie was pointing and observed Elizabeth seated at the table. Her head was resting on her arms and she was fast asleep, with a stack of ungraded math papers surrounding her.

"Poor thing." Rosie remarked, "she had a rough night."

"I'm so sorry, that happened to her." Lee replied. "The thought of a man taking advantage of a beautiful woman like that… I just can't believe anything like that happening to her… or to you."

Rosie squeezed Lee's hand. "I better help her get into bed, where she'll be more comfortable."

"I'll leave you two alone." Lee gently kissed Rosie's cheek. "Love you. See you tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"Love you too." Rosie replied. She went to Elizabeth and shook her gently. "Elizabeth wake up."

Elizabeth didn't budge.

"Elizabeth," Rosie said louder, and shook her a little harder, "wake up."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth woke up a little disoriented.

"Let's get you to bed." Rosie gently pulled her from her chair. "You'll be more comfortable."

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Almost 8:00." Rosie answered as she pulled the covers back on Elizabeth's bed and guided her underneath them.

"I have math tests to grade." Elizabeth mumbled, in her semi-conscious state

"It can wait one more day." Rosie countered. "You need to rest." She headed toward the door, "good night." She pulled the door closed behind her.

"Good night, Jack." Elizabeth murmured.

"What did you say?" Rosie stuck her head back in the door. She was answered by silence. "I think she just called me Jack." Rosie chuckled to herself as she once again closed Elizabeth's bedroom door.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter three coming soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3: We're Just Friends

_**Hi #Hearties, sorry for the delay. I know many have been waiting for this chapter. I have been really busy with work. Not much time or energy to do much of anything in between. Shoutout to heartie91 who sent me an occasional P.M. to make sure I was alright. Thank you for the encouragement. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter three of ... My Love My Valentine**_

* * *

When the alarm buzzed the next morning, Elizabeth sat up in her bed. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember how she had gotten there, but she did feel much better. She headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush her teeth. After her shower, she returned to her bedroom and headed to her closet to choose her outfit for the day. She decided on a knee length black dress with white floral print and a denim jacket. She put on a pair of black knee high boots. After she was dressed she headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen and observed the pile of math tests on the table. She then recalled that she that she was grading math tests the night before after Jack had left but she couldn't remember anything else. "Why don't I remember going to bed?" Elizabeth asked herself. She closed her eyes tightly trying to recall.

"Because, you were sound asleep at the table." Rosie responded as she walked in the room. "I'm the one who put you to bed when Lee brought me home."

Elizabeth screamed and jumped, clearly startled by Rosie's entrance.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Rosie apologized.

"It's alright." Elizabeth replied. "My mind was somewhere else."

"On that handsome detective, perhaps?" Rosie offered.

"Of course, not." Elizabeth stated, though the color that rushed to her cheeks said otherwise.

"What's going on between you too?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We're just friends."

"Sure, you are," Rosie stated, clearly not buying a word Elizabeth was saying.

"I promise we're just friends," Elizabeth specified.

"But you like him." Rosie nudged Elizabeth with her elbow. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Nothing is going on, Rosie." Elizabeth advised. "Please can we just drop it?" She started gathering up the papers on the table.

"If nothing is going on, then why did you call me Jack last night?" Rosie inquired.

Elizabeth stopped midstream and lifted her head to glance at Rosie. "I did not!" She denied.

"You most certainly did, when I put you to bed." Rosie confirmed. "I woke you up and you were talking but I don't think you were fully awake. I said goodnight to you and you said goodnight and called me Jack."

"Why don't I remember?" Elizabeth grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"You were pretty out of it." Rosie explained. "I concluded given the ordeal with Charles you probably didn't get much sleep and were so tired. I knew you would be worse this morning if you slept crouched over the table all night. Just looking out for you."

"Thanks Rosie." Elizabeth replied, "But I'm so embarrassed I can't believe I called you Jack."

"Water under the bridge." Rosie wrapped her friend in a hug. "Now get of here, or you'll be late for school."

"See you this afternoon." Elizabeth called as she headed out the door.

"Have a good day." Rosie shouted after her.

Elizabeth rode the elevator to the ground floor. She rushed to the parking lot, climbed into her Kia Soul, and drove the seven miles to Hope Valley Elementary.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Thatcher." Principal Hudgins called, when Elizabeth walked into office of the school. "Hope you're feeling better."

"Much better," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you, Principal Hudgins."

"Ms. Ferguson was your substitute." Principal Hudgins advised. "She mentioned your students missed you and were wondering where you were."

"I missed them too." Elizabeth cried. "Well I best get to my classroom. School is about to begin." Elizabeth walked down the long hallway to her second-grade classroom.

"Good morning, Ms. Henrich." Elizabeth announced to her teaching assistant upon entering the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." Ms. Henrich replied. "I heard what happened to you. What an awful thing to have happen. Are you okay?"

"I was a little shaken up," Elizabeth replied, "but I'm much better now. Jack took good care of me."

"Who is Jack?" Ms. Henrich asked. "I've never heard you talk about him."

"My knight in shining armor." Elizabeth answered. "He was the officer who was at the right place at the right time. He saved me and had Charles arrested then took me to the hospital and out for a late dinner afterward."

"Is Jack a friend of yours or something?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"He is now," Elizabeth admitted, "we didn't meet until that night."

"So, he did all that for a woman he just met?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"I know. It's still hard for me to believe." Elizabeth proclaimed. "Yesterday, he even came by to check on me and took me to lunch. We spent most of the afternoon together, actually."

"What is he your bodyguard now?" Ms. Henrich asked jokingly.

"No," Elizabeth chuckled.

"He must be quite the guy." Ms. Henrich replied.

"He was very nice," Elizabeth remarked, "he had a flat and didn't have a spare. He waited in my apartment for the auto club."

"Do you like him?" Ms. Henrich questioned.

"We're just friends." Elizabeth countered. "I'm grateful he was there."

"That's not what I asked." Ms. Henrich stated. "Do you like him?"

"We just met." Elizabeth opposed. She leaned across Ms. Henrich's desk and whispered. "The children don't know what happened do they?" She was hoping to change the subject. This was not the place or time to talk about her love life or the lack thereof with Jack Thornton.

"We just told them you were out sick." Ms. Henrich assured.

"Good." Elizabeth said, with relief in her voice. "I wouldn't want to scare them."

"Don't worry." Ms. Henrich replied. "Do you really think we would tell a classroom full of seven-year old's that you were attacked?"

"No, of course not." Elizabeth stated, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "I'm still a little on edge that's all."

"That's understandable." Ms. Henrich placed her hand on a stack of folded construction paper of assorted colors. "When I told the children, you were sick, they wanted to make get well cards for you."

"They did?" Elizabeth felt her heart swell and tears fill her eyes.

"They did." Ms. Henrich confirmed. "You've have an entire classroom full of students who love their teacher very much." She offered the cards.

"I love them too." Elizabeth accepted the cards with one hand wiped her eyes with the tears that threatened to fall with the other. "I can't wait to read these."

The morning school bell rang, and the combined sound of undistinguishable chatter and footsteps filled the previously silent halls. "Sounds like you're going to have to wait to read those cards." Ms. Henrich acknowledged.

Moments later, children began to file into the room. "Good morning, children." Elizabeth called.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The children said in unison.

"Are you feeling better Ms. Thatcher?" Opal asked as she approached her teacher and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Elizabeth patted Opal on the back. "Yes, much better," She confirmed. "Thank you, Opal."

"I'm glad!" Opal exclaimed. "It makes me sad when you're sick." She skipped off to take her assigned seat.

"Alright children settle down and please take your seats." Elizabeth announced to her students we have a lot to get done today."

She couldn't help smiling as she watched the children quickly scramble to their seats.

"First," Elizabeth picked up the handmade cards from her desk. "I want to thank you for these lovely cards you made for me. I can't wait to go home this afternoon so I can read them.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ms. Thatcher." Timmy said.

The children nodded in agreement.

"I am feeling much better." Elizabeth smiled at her students. "I also want to thank you for being good for Ms. Henrich and Ms. Ferguson yesterday."

"You're welcome." The children said in unison.

Elizabeth smiled. She headed to the window and picked up the mason jar that sat in the windowsill. "That means you get a marble for behavior." She reached in the plastic bin that also rested in the windowsill, pulled out a marble and dropped it in the jar." She then dumped the marbles in her hand and tossed them back in the jar one by one. "That was our tenth marble, so we get to vote on the next class fun activity."

"Yay!" The children shouted.

"So, after recess," Elizabeth continued. "We'll come up with ideas and take a vote."

* * *

Jack whistled as he walked into the station, with a bounce in his step. "Good morning." He called to his colleagues.

"What are you so chipper about this morning, Thornton?" Sergeant Peterson asked.

"I'm no more chipper than usual." Jack denied.

"Really?" Sergeant Peterson countered. "You don't usually walk in here whistling." He nudged Jack in the ribs. "Come on what's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy." Jack objected.

"You sure about that?" Randy asked. "Lawson and Stafford told us about that damsel in distress you rescued the other evening. They mentioned she was quite a catch."

"She needed help." Jack stated. "Either one of you would have done the same." Jack didn't like talking about his personal life on the job. He was just hoping to change the subject, even though he couldn't deny it to himself that thoughts of Elizabeth Thatcher had occupied his mind, since the moment he'd met her.

"What are we talking about?" Jack's partner Detective Pimental walked into the precinct.

"Thornton's girlfriend," Sergeant Peterson teased.

"When'd you get a girlfriend, Thornton?" Detective Pimental asked, joining on the fun at Jack's expense.

"The boys are just giving me a hard time." Jack explained. "I saved a woman's life."

"I saw her when Thornton called us for backup." Lawson recalled.

"She was a looker." Stafford chimed in.

"And Thornton showed up to work a little happier than usual." Peterson added. He, Lawson and Stafford started making kissy noises towards Jack.

Detective Pimental observed the color increasing in Jack's cheeks, "Come on leave him alone." Being a woman and a minority in the precinct, she was often the brunt of teasing from the colleagues. She gave as good as she got but also knew when enough is enough. "Have some compassion, will you?"

The boys immediately stopped their teasing and laughing. "I'm sorry, Thornton." Peterson slapped Jack on the back. "We shouldn't be giving you such a hard time for having a crush on a pretty girl."

"We're all guilty of that." Lawson agreed. "I had huge crush," he gestured with his hands, "on Samantha before we got together, and now we're married with a baby on the way."

"What?" Jack exclaimed with a wide-eyed stare. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"We just found out yesterday." Lawson explained, but we're pretty excited.

Everyone offered Lawson their congratulations with pats on the back. Jack breathed a sigh of relief that the attention had been diverted off him, if only temporarily.

The door of the chief's office abruptly swung open, startling everyone. "Thornton, in my office, now!" Chief Snyder called.

"Yes sir." Jack headed to Snyder's office.

"What's this about?" Jack inquired as he sat down.

"The man you had arrested two days ago," Snyder answered.

"Charles Kensington," Jack confirmed, "what about him?"

"D.A. Samuels said they have to release him." Chief Snyder answered.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked.

"Without a statement from the victim we have no case." Snyder explained.

"But, I saw him. He had Eliz- uh- Ms. Thatcher pinned to the car. I heard her scream for help!" Jack exclaimed. "I'll be glad to testify. I witnessed the whole thing." Jack knew it would be better to keep Charles behind bars if Elizabeth would give a statement herself, but he didn't want to see her relive that night again. He'd seen firsthand what Charles' assault had done to her. I didn't want to see her upset.

"Thornton, you know, it would be your word against his." Snyder countered. "We'd have to let him go. We need a statement from the victim."

"I know." Jack responded. "Can I talk to her? I know it will be hard for to relive that night."

"Do what you need to do Thornton." Snyder commanded. "She works at Hope Valley Elementary. Take Pimental with you."

Jack left Snyder's office. He walked up to Detective Pimental's desk. "You ready to go?" He asked. "We have a job to do."

"Where are we going?" Pimental stood from her seat and followed Jack out the door of the precinct to their police cruiser.

"Hope Valley Elementary," Jack advised. The two of them headed for the door.

Before pulling out of the parking a lot, Jack pulled out his cell and sent a text to Elizabeth. _**Elizabeth need a testimony from you. Just giving you a heads up that my partner and I are on our way to Hope Valley Elementary.**_ He pressed the send button, then pulled the cruiser into traffic. He listened for a response for Elizabeth, but one never came during the fifteen-minute drive to the school. He pulled into the parking lot and He and Pimental headed for the front office.

* * *

Elizabeth was reading _"Junie B. Jones"_ to her students when Principal Hudgins' voice came of the intercom. "Ms. Thatcher."

"Yes," Elizabeth called.

"You have a couple of visitors." Principal Hudgins responded. "They say it's urgent."

"I'll be right there." Elizabeth responded, she handed the book to Ms. Henrich so she could continue reading. "I guess I'll be right back." She started down the hall toward the office wondering who could have possibly be visiting her at school. Her brain was running a million miles a minute with the possibilities.

Elizabeth, opened the door to the office. She almost stumbled when she realized her visitor was Jack. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She hadn't seen him in his police uniform yet. _So, handsome,_ she thought to herself.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Jack smiled his million-dollar smile.

Her breath caught in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth went dry. She couldn't get a sound to escape her lips.

"This is my partner, Detective Pimental." Jack continued.

Elizabeth smiled, secretly embarrassed that it was the first time she'd noticed the woman wearing a police uniform, by Jack's side. "Nice to meet you." She replied, finally finding her voice. She turned to face Jack. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Jack offered, "well it will be. I take you didn't get my text."

"I usually turn my phone off when I get to school." Elizabeth explained.

"I didn't even think of that," Jack admitted, "sorry."

"No, it's alright." Elizabeth gave Jack a smile. "What's going on?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Jack whispered.

"There's usually no one in the teacher's lounge this time of day." Elizabeth suggested. She led Jack and Detective Pimental down the long hall to the teacher's lounge. "Sorry it isn't more fashionable." Elizabeth waved her arm over the yellow sofa and matching arm chair which were fading in color. "The school budget isn't what it used to be."

"This will work fine." Jack and Pimental sat on the sofa.

"What's this about?" Elizabeth asked as she sat in the arm chair across from them. "Am I in trouble with the law?"

Jack chuckled, "No, nothing like that." He took a deep breath. "It's Charles."

Hearing Charles' name made Elizabeth's skin crawl. "What… about… Charles?" She asked slowly, afraid of what Jack's response was going to be.

"The D.A. needs a statement from you or he's going to be released." Jack answered quickly. He glanced at Elizabeth, worried she might burst into tears at any moment. "I know this will be hard for you to have to relive that night, but…"

"No, I understand." Elizabeth interjected. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you come to the station to give a statement to Chief Snyder?" Jack asked.

"Will you go with me?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Jack reached across and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Of course, I will." He smiled. "When will be a good time?"

"After school?" She suggested. "Let's get this over with."

The three of them stood up. "That creep will never hurt you or anyone else ever again." Jack assured. He wrapped her in a hug. "The whiff of her perfume cause an unfamiliar stir in him, he pulled away from the embrace more abruptly than he wanted to and cleared his throat. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey, do you have to be back at the station now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not until after lunch," Jack informed.

"How would you like to meet my students?" Elizabeth inquired. "I know they'd love to meet a couple of real live detectives."

"Would it be okay?" Jack asked Pimental, "or are you in a big hurry to get back to paperwork at the station?"

"I guess crossing my 'T's and dotting my 'I's will have to wait a few minutes, Pimental replied with mock annoyance. "Let's go meet some kiddos."

Elizabeth led the way to her classroom. Ms. Henrich had finished the story and the children were quietly doing an art project at their seats, when she walked in. "Sorry about that." She told Ms. Henrich.

"It's alright," Ms. Henrich replied. "We had fun, didn't we boys and girls?"

"Yes," The children shouted.

"Children, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Elizabeth gestured toward the door. Their eyes were glued to the two police officers that had just walked into their classroom. "This is my friend Detective Thornton and his partner, Detective Pimental." She announced.

"Hey, kids." Jack smiled and waved.

"Hello, children," Pimental called.

"Hi," the youngsters bellowed in unison.

"This is my assistant, Ms. Henrich." Elizabeth introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Jack Thornton." Jack offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, detective." Ms. Henrich responded. "Jack huh?" She faced Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows.

The children were so excited to see someone new in the classroom they couldn't stay in their seats.

"Do you mind staying a few minutes?" Elizabeth asked, "maybe answer a few questions. I know they'll have some."

Jack and Pimental nodded.

"Children, if you'll settle down and be seated, "Ja… ahem… Detectives Thornton and Pimental have agreed to answer a few questions."

Everyone started chattering at once.

Elizabeth rushed to her desk and grabbed the whistle she uses at recess. She blew it loudly. The entire classroom went silent. "Now who can tell me the rule," she asked when she got their attention, "when we have visitors?"

Several hands shot up.

"Philip," She called.

"To raise your hand and wait to be called on." Philip responded with a smile.

"Very good Philip." Elizabeth returned the whistle to its resting place and leaned against her desk.

"Okay, who has a question?" Jack asked.

Robert was the first to raise his hand. "Have you ever had to arrest anybody?"

Jack faced Elizabeth, she shook her head slightly, sending a silent message to Jack that the children did not know what happened and that she wanted to keep it that way for the time being. Jack understood her silent plea. "Yes, it's part of the job." Jack answered confidently. "It's not always the easiest part but if people break the law, they have to face the consequences." He looked around the room and noticed the list of rules hanging by the white board. "Like that list of rules," He acknowledged. "Ms. Thatcher expects you follow those rules… and if you don't…"

"We'll get arrested?" Robert asked, with a shaky voice.

"Not quite," Jack chuckled, "but those rules have consequences, just like our laws do and everyone has to follow them."

"Do you carry a gun?" Harper asked.

"Yes," He gently removed the gun from its holster."

"Wow," the class chanted.

"Now you have to be really careful when handling a gun. Jack continued. "I had to practice a very long time before I felt safe carrying a gun. I have to make sure the safety is on when it's in my holster because it would be very bad if it went off accidentally." He showed the children were the safety latch was and how to make sure it was on. He then returned it to his holster.

"I didn't know ladies could be cops." Emily acknowledged Detective Pimental.

"Oh yes, sweetheart." Pimental replied. "Girls can be anything they want to be, just like boys can."

"Do you like being a cop?" Emily asked.

"It's fun most days." Pimental remarked.

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "I think we have time for one more question. We better get going."

"Alright children this is the last question."

"Noooo." The pupils moaned.

"What if we asked them to come back sometime?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yay!" They cried.

"Who wants to ask the last question?" Elizabeth asked

Maggie raised her hand.

"Yes Maggie."

Maggie stood from her seat and walked up to Jack. "What is that?" She pointed to his handcuffs?

Jack removed the shackles from his belt. "These are handcuffs." He answered.

Maggie nodded shyly and returned to her seat.

"What are they used for?" Anna asked.

Jack walked toward the class and whispered loudly "Would you like me to demonstrate on your teacher?"

The kids nodded excitedly.

Jack walked toward Elizabeth and opened the handcuffs. "Ms. Thatcher, your hand please."

"Jack," Elizabeth asked, forgetting the formality, "what are you doing?"

"Showing your students how to use my handcuffs," Jack couldn't wipe the grin forming on his lips, "your hand please."

"Fine," Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes. She lifted her arm and allowing Jack to put the handcuff on her.

He playfully put the other cuff on his own wrist. "Now she couldn't get away from me even if she tried." He started walking indicating, that if he moved Elizabeth would move too. "She's mine forever. Ha-ha" He wrapped his arm around her and winked at her.

The children giggled, hysterically.

Elizabeth's face turned a deep crimson.

"Actually," Jack explained, as he grabbed the key and removed the cuffs from their wrists. "They go like this." He put the cuffs on Pimental's wrists and placed her hands behind her back, "so the bad guys don't try anything while we're hauling them off to jail." He removed the cuffs and returned them to his belt.

"Well that's all the time we have." Jack said, as he and Pimental headed toward the door.

"What do you say to Detective Thornton and Detective Pimental for coming?" Elizabeth addressed her students.

"Thank you." They cried.

"You're welcome." Pimental said.

"Bye." Jack waved.

Elizabeth followed them to the door. "Thank you. They really enjoyed that."

"And how about you, Ms. Thatcher?" Jack teased. "Did you enjoy it?"

He gently caressed her arm.

"Thank you for coming." She said again, ignoring his question.

She walked back in the classroom and closed the door.

"Ms. Thatcher." Ava raised her hand.

"Yes, Ava?" Elizabeth responded.

"Is Detective Thornton your boyfriend?" Ava asked.

"Oooh," the class called. "Ms. Thatcher and Detective Thornton sitting in a tree…"

"Alright children settle down." Elizabeth called. "Detective Thornton is a friend. That's all you need to know and it's not an appropriate thing to be talking about at school. It's time for lunch; would you line up please?"

* * *

"So that's Jack." Ms. Henrich said when they sat down to lunch. "He's cute. And I think he likes you."

"He does not." Elizabeth protested. "We're just friends."

"He was flirting quite a bit to be just friends," Ms. Henrich acknowledged. She made air quotes with her hands, "with the handcuffs and the arm caress we weren't supposed to see."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning.

"He's cute." Ms. Henrich said again. "I think you should go for it."

"I need to go to the police station, afterschool," Elizabeth said, hoping to change the subject, "they need a statement from me or Charles is going to be released."

"Oh no." Ms. Henrich replied. "We can't let that happen. Will your new boyfriend be there?"

I told you we're just friends." Elizabeth protested. "But yes, he'll be there. It's where he works."

"If you say so." Ms. Henrich giggled.

Elizabeth stared down at her lunch tray.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Henrich apologized. "I just want to see you happy. You deserve that."

"It's okay." Elizabeth assured. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be happy with someone. I thought Charles was a good man and I was most definitely wrong about that. It'll be awhile before I can trust my heart again."

The ladies finished their lunch in silence and then took the children to recess.

As promised, after recess Elizabeth allowed the children to vote on their fun activity for good behavior. They voted on a movie and pizza party. "I want to invite, Detective Thornton and Detective Pimental to come have pizza with us." Andrew said.

"I'll ask them when if they want to come when I see them," Elizabeth offered, "but I can't promise."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by in a blur, and before she knew it, Elizabeth was in her car heading toward the police station. She was determined to not let herself or anyone else fall victim to Charles Kensington ever again. She was nervous about having to relive that evening by giving her statement but she knew it needed to be done. "Well at least Jack will be there." She said aloud. The closer she got to the station the less she thought about Charles and the more she thought about Jack and how much she couldn't wait to see him, even though she'd just seen him a few hours before.

to be continued...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Hope you like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: So Much More

**_Hi #Hearties Here's chapter four It's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to get another chapter posted before too much time had passed. Hope you like it.. Thanks for your continued support. It's greatly appreciated. :)_**

* * *

"You like her, don't you?" Pimental asked Jack as soon as they were in their cruiser headed back to the station.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack denied, "we're just friends."

"You were quite flirtatious for someone who is "just your friend."" Pimental gestured with air quotes.

"I was caught up in the moment," Jack defended, "besides, the children loved when I put the handcuffs on their teacher."

"They're not the only ones." Pimental mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"Uh… Yeah children love when their teacher gets embarrassed." Pimental stated.

"Yes, they do." Jack chuckled in agreement. His mind went back to a few hours prior when he had handcuffed himself to Elizabeth. He didn't know what it was about Elizabeth Thatcher. He just met her, but he found she often crept into his thoughts. He liked being around her. He began to smile.

Jack's grin didn't go unnoticed by his partner. "What's that smile about?" Pimental asked.

"Uh… nothing." Jack quickly wiped the smile off his face and cleared his throat.

"Mmhmm." Pimental countered. "You're thinking about her, aren't you? Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Jack asked.

"I knew it!" Pimental exclaimed. "You do like her! Talk to her she may surprise you."

"She just got out of a bad relationship." Jack replied defensively, "Even if I did like her, and I'm not saying I do, I doubt she'd be ready."

Jack pulled the cruiser into the parking lot at the precinct and parked the car. He reached for the door handle.

"Well that's understandable," Pimental agreed, "and you don't have to say you like her. It's written all over your face." She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze. "I care about you, Jack. I just want you to be happy. We've been partners forever and I've never seen a woman make you light up like that since Melissa broke off your engagement."

"C'mon, let's just go." Jack climbed out of the car and headed toward the building. He was hoping to change the subject before they made it to the door. If he was being honest with himself, he did like her, but she'd told him herself she wasn't ready. He imagined it would be a while before she'd be ready. He thought it would be best if he didn't get in over his head, to protect his own heart.

"Thornton," Pimental placed a hand on his arm before he could open the door. "For what it's worth, I think she makes you light up more than Melissa ever did." She walked past Jack and opened the door.

* * *

"Thornton, we're have you been?" Chief Snyder asked as soon as he and Pimental entered the station.

"We were at Hope Valley Elementary talking to Ms. Thatcher," Jack replied, "per your request."

"Oh right," Snyder recalled, "did you get a statement?"

"She's coming to the station after school." Jack responded.

"Great." Snyder remarked. "We need that statement ASAP. Kensington is claiming that you attacked him and that he was wrongly arrested."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "He had Ms. Thatcher pinned against the car. She was screaming and struggling to get free."

"Listen, I believe you," Snyder replied, "but without witnesses, there's nothing we can do."

"I'm going to go have a chat with Charles Kensington." Jack made his way to the cell where Charles was being held.

"Thornton, wait." Snyder called after him, but it was too late, Jack was on a mission and didn't even hear Snyder calling him.

* * *

"Officer Thornton," Charles called when Jack approached his cell, "Here to attack me for no good reason again?"

"That's not true and you know it, Kensington." Jack remarked.

"How do you know?" Charles questioned, tauntingly. "Elizabeth likes it rough."

"I know what I saw," Jack knew that Charles was trying to get to him. He was also aware that that was exactly what Charles wanted; he needed to keep his cool, "she was afraid of you. But I will make sure you never hurt her or anyone else ever again."

"You just have a crush on my girlfriend," Charles countered, "You think I didn't see the way you were looking at her?" He paced back and forth in his cell, "and when I get out of here, and I will, I going to take her in my arms and kiss every inch of her beautiful body," He stopped pacing and stared at Jack, "every night."

"Shut your mouth, Kensington!" Jack clenched his fists to fight the temptation to grab Charles by the collar and slam his face into the bars of his jail cell.

"What's going on in here?" Snyder quickly approached Jack and Charles.

"This officer is attacking me." Charles replied quite proud of himself. "I wish for him to be removed from my sight please."

"That's not true." Jack countered. He gestured toward the black dome in the ceiling. "I never laid a hand on him. Check the cameras."

Snyder put an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Try to calm down Thornton." He leaned closer to Jack's ear. "You have a visitor." He whispered.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Snyder gestured his head toward Charles.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. Elizabeth had arrived. He felt a smile creep to his lips. "Thank you, Chief." He nodded and headed toward the door.

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath and brushed imaginary dust from her dress before heading into the station. "Excuse me."

"Yes, may I help you?" Chief Snyder asked.

"Is Jack Thornton available?" Elizabeth asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" Chief Snyder asked.

"Elizabeth Thatcher," She replied, "I understand I need to make a statement regarding Charles Kensington."

"Yes, of course," Snyder replied. "Let me go get Thornton. He's in with..." he cleared his throat, "...he stepped out for a moment."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Won't you have a seat?" Snyder gestured toward a row of chairs near the door.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smoothed out her dress and sat down.

"You're her, aren't you?" Stafford asked as he approached Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" She asked, slightly startled.

"I'm sorry," Stafford extended his hand, "I'm Sergeant Stafford. Aren't you the one who Thornton… uh…"

"Jack saved my life." Elizabeth interjected. "Yes, it was me."

"I was one of the officers Thornton called for backup." Stafford explained. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alive," Elizabeth answered with a smile, "and that's all thanks to Jack."

He patted her shoulder. "Well glad to see you're doing well."

"Thank you."

Stafford pivoted on his heels and headed toward a group of officers. "She's the one." He whispered. "I think she likes him as much as Thornton likes her."

Peterson snickered. "Now even more to give Thornton a hard time about… his girlfriend came to visit him at work." He, Stafford, and Lawson burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, as he approached them.

The laughter quickly subsided. "Nothing," the three of them replied in unison.

"Mmhmm." Jack replied, shaking his head. He glanced toward the door, and saw Elizabeth. He suddenly lost all train of thought. "Excuse me," he said to his buddies. He headed to where Elizabeth was sitting. She was staring at her phone and didn't notice anyone approach her. "Elizabeth, good to see you."

"Jack," Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked. "I know this won't be easy, but it is important."

"I know." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I need to do this. I can do this."

"Yes, you can!" Jack agreed. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Jack answered, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I would love you with me, to help keep me calm," Elizabeth stated. "But I would be okay doing this alone if you being with me were to get you in trouble for whatever reason."

Jack gripped her shoulders and turned to face her. "Listen to me. I know you're nervous, I would never leave you and trust me, I won't get in trouble." He offered his hand and led her to Chief Snyder's office.

* * *

"Chief, this is Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack introduced.

"We've met." Chief Snyder stood from his desk and extended his hand to Elizabeth, "but it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, you too." Elizabeth replied.

"Won't you have a seat?" Snyder asked.

"If it's alright sir," Jack acknowledged. "Elizabeth asked if I'd stay with her."

"Of course, Thornton." Snyder gestured for Jack to sit in the chair next to Elizabeth.

"Now Ms. Thatcher," Snyder began, "I need you to tell me everything that happened on the evening of February fourteenth."

"Charles Kensington picked me up at my apartment for what I thought was a normal Valentine's day date." Elizabeth recalled.

"How long had you been dating?" Snyder questioned. He began vigorously writing on a yellow legal pad as Elizabeth began to speak.

"About two months." Elizabeth answered. "He seemed nice when we met," but as time went on he became more…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "…aggressive. I thought nothing of it at the time. I guess I just assumed he was just becoming more comfortable with me."

Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it. She gave him a sideways glance and smiled slightly.

"I knew something was going on with him, the night of our Valentine's Day date," Elizabeth continued, "when we pulled into Olive Garden and he decided at the last minute that he didn't want to go there."

"Where did you go instead." Snyder inquired.

"We ended up in this bar on the side of the road," Elizabeth explained, "Love's Bar and Grille. I'd never heard of it before. After a few minutes, he got up and started flirting with his old girlfriend and left me sitting at the bar alone."

Even though Jack knew what had happened, hearing Elizabeth telling the story angered him. All he wanted to do was jerk Charles out of his jail cell and beat within an inch of his life, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"You're doing great, please go on." Snyder urged.

"That's when I met Detective Thornton." Elizabeth added. "We started chatting and Charles returned and acted jealous. We left soon after. He was driving very fast until we ended up in the parking garage of his apartment complex. He told me it was time for us to take our relationship to the next level and tried climbing on me. I slapped him and gained the upper hand long enough to get out of the car. He got out on the other side, grabbed me, and pinned me against the car. That's when I screamed for help and Detective Thornton came in and saved the day." She and Jack then made eye contact and smiled. Time suddenly stood still.

"How did you know she was in trouble, Thornton?" Snyder queried.

Startled, Jack faced him and cleared his throat. "When I saw them leave the bar, she looked uncomfortable. He had a very tight grip on her arm. I had seen the way he had treated her. I used my instincts as a detective. I followed them just to make sure she was going to be alright."

"Good thinking, Thornton," Snyder acknowledged. "Thank you very much, Ms. Thatcher." He addressed Elizabeth. "We'll get this info to the D.A."

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"I'll have Thornton call you." Snyder replied with a chuckle.

Elizabeth and Jack stood and left the office.

"You did wonderful." Jack offered.

"Thanks," Elizabeth stated, "there's just one more thing I need to do."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I need to see Charles. Elizabeth remarked. "Where is he?"

"No, Elizabeth," Jack countered, "that isn't a good idea."

"Please, Jack," She begged, "I know it won't be easy for me to see him, but it's important. I have something I need to say to him."

"Fine," Jack conceded, "but I'm going with you."

"If you insist," She commented.

He escorted her down a long hall to Charles' jail cell.

"Elizabeth, baby," Charles called when he saw her, "did you miss me? I knew you couldn't stay away."

"I'm just here to let you know that I just gave a statement," Elizabeth said, unfazed, as she approached him, "and that if I have anything to do about it, you'll stay in here a good long while."

Charles tried to reach out and touch her but she recoiled toward Jack. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," He stated in a fictitiously sweet voice, "you know I didn't mean it. I just couldn't think straight. I could tell he…" he gestured toward Jack, "… had a crush on you. It made me crazy. Please, don't push us apart, baby," He begged, "it'll never happen again. I promise."

"Don't blame Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He has been nothing but kind to me. I noticed a difference in you before I even met Jack. You did this to yourself, and I'm not going to fall victim to you ever again." She grabbed Jack's hand and walked back down the long hall.

"Elizabeth," Charles called, "Please don't give up on what we have. Please."

Elizabeth continued walking down the hall with Jack on her heels. She didn't even look back.

As soon as they were back in the office, Elizabeth burst into tears. Jack quickly took her into his embrace. "Shh, it's alright," he consoled. "He can never hurt you again."

"I'm just so overwhelmed. Everything hit me all at once," she cried into his shoulder, "thank you for being there for me through all this. You really have been amazing."

"It has absolutely been my pleasure." Jack replied with a smile. He released her from his embrace and reached up to brush a stray curl from her face.

The touch of his hand on her skin caused her heart to race. She took a deep breath, and hoped he didn't notice. Their eyes suddenly met and time stood still. He tilted his head slightly. She stepped back and cleared her throat. "Would you like to go on a walk? Jack asked.

"I would love to but aren't you working?" She asked.

"My shift ends in about…" Jack glanced down at his watch, "… ten minutes. You mind waiting?"

"Sure." She replied, with a smile.

* * *

Ten minutes later, escorted Elizabeth out the door, of the precinct. "I know the perfect place for a walk." Jack led Elizabeth to a paved trail nestled between rows of pine trees, located behind the station.

"Jack, this is beautiful." Elizabeth cried, looking around at the trees. "How come I never knew this was here?"

"We like to keep it a secret." Jack replied, jokingly. "We don't tell anyone, only people who are very special." He nudged her playfully.

"I'm flattered." She commented, "I must be special."

"Of course, you are." He stared at her, from the corner of his eye. _If you only knew,_ He thought to himself.

They came upon a clearing in the trees with a row of several picnic tables. "I didn't plan ahead," Jack gestured for Elizabeth to sit down, "so there's no picnic basket full of goodies." He sat across from her.

"It's alright," she stated, "besides, it's February, too cold for a picnic anyway." She suddenly felt a chill and wrapped her arms around herself, "speaking of."

Jack hastily stood to his feet and rushed to her side of the picnic table. "I'm so sorry," he removed his jacket from his body and began to wrap it around her shoulders, "maybe a walk in this weather wasn't such a good idea."

"No," She rejected, "you don't have to." How will you keep warm?"

"Don't you worry about me," He attempted to wrap the coat around her again, this time with success, "I'm used to it." He offered his hand. "Now let's head back so you can get warm."

They walked in companionable silence, back in the direction of the station. "Which car is yours?" Jack asked as they reached the parking lot.

"The red Kia Soul," she pointed out her car with a nod of her head.

"May I?" He offered his arm.

"Certainly," she placed her arm in the bend of his elbow and allowed him to escort her to her vehicle. She pressed the key fob to unlock her car. He opened the door for her and waited until she was securely inside. "Thanks for staying with me today. I really appreciate it."

"Hey," he stroked her cheek, "that couldn't have been easy for you. Where else would I be?"

"Anywhere," she remarked.

"I saw how scared you were that night." He stated. "I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through that again. I mean we're friends, right?"

"Right," She replied, with a forced smile, "friends."

Jack reached around her and gave her sideways hug. "I'll see you around… friend."

"Yeah see you around." She replied. "You have my number, gimme be a call or a text or something."

"I will, you do the same." He closed the door and waited until she started the engine.

She put her car in drive and waved as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Jack waved back and watched her until she was out of sight. He headed to his car. As he walked he felt a cool gush of wind and wrapped his arms around his body to shield himself from the breeze, and realized that he didn't have his jacket, he'd lent it to Elizabeth and she was still wearing it when she climbed in her car. He chuckled. He quickly unlocked the door, climbed in the car, and slammed the door shut. He started his car and began to drive. _Friends,_ He snickered to himself, _why did I say we were friends?"_ He'd only known her a short while… only two days… but the more he got to know her the more he wanted to get to know her and he most definitely wanted more than… _just friends._

* * *

Elizabeth climbed out of her car at her apartment complex. The shelter of the parking garage, provided no protection for the cold wind blowing around her. She wrapped her arms around her body to find warmth, when she realized she was still wearing Jack's coat. She pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders and took in Jack's strong masculine scent. She loved the way he smelled. She couldn't help smiling. _He's just your friend,_ she silently reprimanded herself. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. "Why am I having these thoughts?" She mumbled to herself. "We can only be friends right now" The elevator opened on the fourth floor and she stepped out while fumbling to find her keys in her purse. She unlocked the door of her apartment and stepped inside. She tossed her purse on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa. She leaned her head against the back and sighed. "We can only be friends." She said again. She was trying to convince herself of that. Friends. That's all they could be. So why did she feel like she wanted more?... so much more?

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Cousinly Love

_**Sorry for the delay #Hearties ... it seems I'm always busy these days. but here it is... The long awaited chapter 5 Hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **Shoutout to my #HeartieBestie LisaNY for proofing and editing thanks so much xoxo**_

* * *

Elizabeth headed to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed to remove her boots when her cellphone chimed, signaling a text.

 _I believe u have something of mine,_ the text said.

She couldn't help smiling at the sight of Jack's name flashing across her screen.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I'm sorry I walked off with ur jacket. Thx 4 lending it 2 me btw._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Anytime_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _If u want u can come by and get it. I'd bring it 2 u but I have no earthly clue where u live lol._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Well we may have 2 change that detail_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _We will?_

She felt excited that Jack wanted to invite her to his place.

 _ **Jack:**_ _Of course. We're friends aren't we?_

There was that word again, 'Friend'. She let out a slightly disappointed sigh.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Yes friends._ She hesitated before pressing send.

 _ **Jack:**_ _So when do u want me 2 come by?_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Anytime I'll b here._

 _ **Jack:**_ _K c u soon._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _K I'll be waiting._

Elizabeth tossed her phone on the side table and collapsed backward onto the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Elizabeth are you here?"

Elizabeth sprang up at the sound of Rosie's voice. "Elizabeth?" She heard her bedroom door slowly creak open. "Elizabeth what are you doing in here?" Rosie asked. "Why are you in the bed so early, and still in your clothes?"

"I wasn't in bed Rosie," Elizabeth explained. "I just got home myself. It's been a long day." She let out another sigh.

"You're just getting home?" Rosie inquired.

"Yes," Elizabeth explained, "Jack came by the school today."

"Really!" Rosie exclaimed. "Oh, do tell!" She plopped herself onto the bed next to Elizabeth.

"There's nothing to tell, Rosie." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He and _his partner on the police force,"_ She emphasized, "...came because they needed a statement from me. I had to go to the station as soon as I left school."

"So, nothing happened between you two?" Rosie inquired.

"Nope, nothing," Elizabeth stated, though if she were honest with herself she wouldn't have minded if something had happened.

"Why don't I believe you?" Rosie quipped further.

"Rosie," Elizabeth chuckled. "I promise, nothing happened."

"Hmmm," Rosie gestured toward the jacket which Elizabeth was still sporting. "Is that a new jacket? I've never seen it before."

"It's Jack's," Elizabeth inadvertently confirmed Rosie's suspicions. "He lent it to me, when he took me on a walk earlier this afternoon." She removed the jacket and gently laid it on her bed.

"I knew it!" Rosie exclaimed. "So, something did happen between the two of you."

"He just took me on a walk to get my mind off things." Elizabeth countered. "He lent me his jacket when I got cold. There's nothing else to tell."

"Then why do you still have his jacket?" Rosie questioned, unconvinced. "Is he here?" She looked around the room, "Hiding in the closet, maybe? Hey Jack, you can come out of hiding now." She called toward the closet, "Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?"

"Rosie." Elizabeth blushed slightly, "He's not here. I just forgot to give the jacket back to him. He's coming by to pick it up later." She couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across her face.

This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Rosie. "Hmm, looks like someone is excited to see the handsome detective, even though she just saw him not even an hour ago."

"I told you Rosie," Elizabeth disputed, "we're just friends."

"You can deny it all you want Elizabeth Thatcher, but I know you like him," Rosie countered. "You should go for it; he's a nice guy."

"I just met him," Elizabeth remarked. "It's much too soon to pursue a relationship beyond friendship with him."

"But you want to," Rosie stated, "…and I'd be willing to bet he purposely didn't ask for his jacket back so he'd have an excuse to see you again."

The crimson color of Elizabeth's cheeks deepened.

"You're blushing, Elizabeth!" Rosie acknowledged.

"Please, Rosie," Elizabeth begged, "Can we just drop it?"

Rosie opened her mouth to protest, when Elizabeth's phone rang loudly and startled them.

"Saved by the bell," Elizabeth sighed. She lifted her phone from the side table and glanced at the caller ID. "Hello?" She answered with a grin.

"Howdy, ma'am," said the voice on the other line. "I've been knocking on the door for ten minutes. I know you're in there. I noticed your car outside. You gonna let me in or not?"

"Oh sorry," Elizabeth replied. "We're in my bedroom. I can never hear anyone knocking back here." She stood from her bed, "I'll be right there." She ended the call and made her way to let him in.

Elizabeth opened the door to find a handsome man sporting a cowboy hat, plaid shirt, Wrangler jeans, and cowboy boots standing on the other side. "Connor!" She cried and jumped into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Once her feet returned to the floor, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into her apartment. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm on break from the tour for a few days." Connor stated. "I had to come surprise my favorite cousin," He playfully punched her in the arm.

She giggled, "Well you're always welcome here." She punched him right back, "How's Aunt Agatha?"

"Momma's doing well," Connor replied. "I went home to see her last week. She asked about you. She knows how close you and I are." He placed an arm around her shoulder, "She misses you, you know."

"I know," Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been awhile since I've seen her. It's been awhile since I've seen anyone in the family. It's just hard to get away during the school year." She then removed herself from Connor's embrace and stood. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure, that would be great." Connor answered. "Do you have root beer?"

Elizabeth shook her head and grinned. "You know I always have root beer, just in case my favorite cousin shows up unannounced." She disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the root beer.

A few seconds later, Rosie entered the kitchen. "Elizabeth," She whispered. "Are you aware that Connor Stockton, the rodeo star and champion bull rider is in our living room?"

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckled. "Of course, I know. I'm the one who opened the door."

"Elizabeth!" Rosie exclaimed. "How can you be so calm? Do you not know who that is? That's Connor Stockton… the famous rodeo star and…"

"Champion bull rider." Elizabeth interjected. "You've already said that, and yes, I know exactly who it is. He's also my cousin."

"He's your cousin?" Rosie asked. "Elizabeth, we've been friends… heck we've been more than friends; we've been roomies for Heaven's sake! Roomies for what, two years is it? I can't believe you never told me that Connor Stockton, famous rodeo star and champion bull rider, is your cousin."

"Rosie," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep repeating that? I know who he is and honestly, I didn't think you'd even know who he was. You don't strike me as the rodeo type."

"You don't know everything about me," Rosie objected, "and quite obviously, I don't know everything about you either. So, are you going to introduce us or not?"

"Of course," Elizabeth turned toward the door, "but honestly, I'm surprised that you haven't already introduced yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Rosie asked. "He's the famous ro…"

"Don't say it again, Rosie." Elizabeth held up her hand. "I know. But I can't believe you're letting a celebrity intimidate you. You're an actress"

"But I'm not famous," Rosie countered.

"Just come on." Elizabeth heaved a big sigh and grabbed Rosie's hand, leading her into the living room. "Connor I'd like you to meet my roommate…"

"Rosemary Leveaux." Rosie interjected. She pushed past Elizabeth and extended her hand to Connor. "But you can call me Rosie."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Connor said with a smile.

Elizabeth gave Rosie a wide-eyed stare. _So much for her being intimidated._ She thought. She cleared her throat. "Here's your root beer," She offered Connor the beverage.

"Thank you," Connor took a sip and set the glass bottle on the coffee table.

"So, Connor," Rosie began, "can I call you Connor? What's it like to be a big rodeo star?

"It's fun but it can be really dangerous." Connor answered. "But I get a thrill out of the danger. Ain't that right Liz?"

Elizabeth grinned at her cousin's childhood pet name for her. "Yes! This one," she gestured toward Connor, "…used to climb trees as high as he could get and jump from them to the ground as if they were nothing, pretending he could fly."

Rosie laughed.

"You broke your leg doing that." Elizabeth recalled. "But that didn't even slow you down. You were such a little daredevil."

"Still am," Connor chuckled, "something so exhilarating about riding a bull despite the dangers."

"Same ole Connor," Elizabeth replied.

Connor glanced at his watch. "It's almost 7:00 have you eaten? Y'all want to grab dinner or something? I'm starving."

"Oh, dear wish I could." Rosie sighed. "But Lee, that's my fiancé, is taking me to dinner."

"Why don't you see if he wants to come along?" Connor suggested, "My treat."

"Connor, we couldn't ask you to do that." Elizabeth declined.

"Liz," Connor countered. "You didn't ask, I offered. I'm good for it. I don't get to see my favorite cousin very often. Let me spoil you and your friends."

"Alright," Elizabeth caved.

"Great," Connor kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "How about Outback?"

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth responded. "I'll freshen up while Rosie calls Lee." She stood from her place on the sofa and made her way to her bedroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She decided to quickly change out of the dress she'd worn all day. Elizabeth walked over to her closet and selected a pair of black leggings and purple sweater dress with sparkles. She returned the boots she was wearing to her feet and quickly ran a brush through her hair. Soon she was ready and made her way to the door when something on her bed caught her eye. She returned to the bed and noticed Jack's jacket still lying right where she'd left it. Elizabeth glanced at the time on her phone, sat on her bed and opened the phone to her text messages. She realized her conversation with Jack had happened nearly two hours ago and he still hadn't shown up. "Wouldn't he have been here by now?" She wondered aloud. "Maybe he wasn't planning on coming tonight." _Hey didn't know if u were planning on coming by 2nite or not but just wanted 2 let u know that my cousin is in town and is taking me Rosie and Lee out for dinner. So I won't b home txt u l8r._ She put her phone in her purse and headed out.

"There you are." Connor said, when she returned to the living room. "You look great."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled.

"So, are we all set?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Rosie replied. "Lee says thanks in advance for including him for dinner. He's really looking forward to meeting you. He said he'd just meet us at Outback."

They all headed out the door toward the elevators. Once on the ground floor, Connor offered his arms. "Shall we ladies?"

Elizabeth and Rosie each accepted his arm. The three of them walked arm in arm toward Connor's truck.

* * *

Jack sat on the sofa of his condo. He was watching a rerun of _Walker, Texas Ranger._ When the program was over he shut off the tv and got himself ready to head to Elizabeth's. This couldn't have worked out better if he'd planned it himself. He'd wanted to see Elizabeth again and the fact that she had his jacket gave him a good excuse to do just that. With a smile on his face, he headed out the door.

When Jack arrived at her building, he rode the elevator to the fourth floor and stepped out. He stopped short when he saw a handsome cowboy at her door. He couldn't believe his eyes when he observed Elizabeth jump into his arms as he lifted her in the air and spun her around before returning her to the ground. He slowly backed toward the elevator when he witnessed Elizabeth grab the cowboy by the hand, pull him into her apartment and close the door behind them.

Jack leaned his head against wall of the elevator; he was too late. When he returned to the car he banged his head against the steering wheel. He felt defeated. He started his car and took off. "I really shouldn't be surprised," He said to himself. "We did just meet after all. I don't have a claim on her. She said she wants to be friends. I agreed. I want to be her friend." Although if he were honest with himself, he didn't want to be 'just friends' with her. In fact, he'd only agreed to be her friend after she told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship following her ordeal with Charles. "I guess she's changed her mind," He sighed.

When Jack arrived at his condo, he noticed his mom's car was in the driveway. _What's she doing here?_ He wondered. He parked his car and headed into the house.

"Jack, where have you been?" Charlotte Thornton asked when he walked through the door.

"Out," Jack answered.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack walked passed her and sat at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother come visit her son?" Charlotte sat across from him.

"Yes, I'm sorry mom." Jack stood and walked around to kiss his mother on the cheek. "It's been a rough day."

"Does it have something to do with a girl?" Charlotte queried. "You know I would love nothing more to see you settle down…"

"Mom, can we just change the subject?" Jack interjected.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Charlotte replied, reluctantly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Mom, you know I hate surprises." Jack squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to shake the headache that he felt coming on.

"Jack just humor me this time." Charlotte countered. "You'll love this surprise; I promise." She stood and headed for the living room.

She returned two minutes later with a young woman. A little girl who appeared to be about seven years old was holding the woman's hand.

"Jack!" The young woman cried. She ran to give him a hug.

"Stacey," Jack hugged her back. "It's so good to see you."

"It's been awhile since I've seen my favorite cousin." Stacey squeezed Jack tighter.

"Too long," Jack acknowledged the young child at Stacey's side. "This can't be little Aly; she's so big." He knelt to Aly's level, "Hey munchkin do you remember me?"

Aly hid behind Stacey and nodded shyly.

"She remembers when you went trick-or-treating with her last Halloween," Stacey stated. "When she went as _Jessie_ from _Toy Story_ and you went as _Woody."_

"Yeah," Aly said, quickly overcoming her shyness. "Can we go trick-or-treating again Uncle Jack?"

"We have to wait a little while sweetie," Jack chuckled, "but I would love to go with you again. We had fun didn't we?" He tapped the tip of Aly's nose with his finger.

Aly giggled.

Stacey was Jack's Uncle Maxwell's daughter. Maxwell was Thomas Thornton's brother. When Thomas was killed, Charlotte, who had been a high school literature teacher, was finding it difficult to keep her two young boys fed. She had taken on a second job waitressing at a local diner on the weekends and during the summer. Jack and Tom had stayed with Uncle Maxwell and his wife, Aunt Marlene. Jack and Stacey were born six months apart and were always very close. They were more like brother and sister instead of cousins. To top it all off, Stacey fell in love and married Jack's best friend, Michael. When Aly was born, Jack had been named her godfather. Michael was a firefighter, and was tragically killed while running into a burning building to save a small boy. A beam had fallen, striking him in the head after he had gotten the boy to safety. Aly had just turned three when her father was killed. Stacey then moved away. Memories of Michael were just too hard for her to bare. Since then, Jack and Stacey had seen very little of each other. Stacey would still plan trips home to allow Jack to see Aly every few months, since he was her godfather, but she could never bring herself to stay very long.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "I'm really thrilled to see you and this little munchkin, but I've never known you to show up unannounced."

"We're…" Stacey ran her hand through Aly's hair, "…moving back." She said with a grin.

"You are?" Jack took Stacey in his arms and twirled her around. "That's great."

"Yay!" Aly cried. "We're moving in with Uncle Jack." She wrapped her arms around Jack's leg.

"No, no, sweetheart," Stacey corrected, "we're not moving in with Uncle Jack, but we'll get to see him more."

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate." Jack suggested. "My treat."

"You don't have to do that." Stacey countered.

"I want to." Jack replied.

"Please, mommy," Aly begged, "I'm hungry."

"Alright," Stacey conceded, "but next time it's my treat."

"Great," Jack grinned. "How does Outback sound?"

"You know that's my favorite." Stacey pried Aly from Jack's leg.

"I remember," Jack offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go." Stacey took Jack's arm, while Aly walked around and took Jack's free hand.

"You want to go, mom?" Jack asked Charlotte.

"I would love to sweetie," Charlotte replied, "but I already ate, you and Stacey go catch up with each other and have fun."

"Okay," The three of them headed for the door, "see you later, mom."

Charlotte closed the door behind them and went to the living room and turned the tv on. The cellphone on the coffee table chimed startling her. She picked the phone up. She recognized it as Jack's phone and noticed a text from someone named Elizabeth. "Oh dear." She jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, hopeful that Jack's car would still be in the driveway. She opened the door to see Jack's car slowly backing into the street. "I hope he doesn't need his phone." She sighed to herself as she closed the door. She glanced at his phone and still saw the text from Elizabeth still flashing across the screen. The phone was locked so she couldn't read the text even if she wanted to. "Who's Elizabeth?" She wondered.

* * *

"I can't believe the two of you are cousins." Lee told Elizabeth after the server took their drink orders.

"We grew up together so I don't think of him as being a famous rodeo star," Elizabeth replied. "He's just my favorite cousin to me."

"Yes," Connor agreed, "and I don't want any special treatment." He glanced around and noticed all the customers of the restaurant were enjoying their meal and weren't paying him any mind. "See, they don't even know who I am here."

"Oh, dear I'm so sorry." Rosie cried.

"No, it's a good thing." Conner countered. "Back home I get noticed everywhere. I love the fans, but it's nice to be able to go somewhere in peace for a change."

"So, Liz," Connor asked. "You still seeing that Charles guy?"

"Elizabeth," Rosie chimed in. "He doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Connor asked. "Please tell me you're not engage…."

"No!" Elizabeth interjected, much more harshly than she'd intended.

Connor was taken slightly aback.

"Sorry." Elizabeth apologized. "No, nothing like that. Actually, it was the exact opposite, we broke up."

"Sorry to hear that." Connor replied.

"Don't be." Elizabeth said. "Charles was nothing like I thought he was."

"He attacked her." Rosie blurted.

"He what?" Connor exclaimed defensively.

"Rosie," Elizabeth gave Rosie a stern look. "We shouldn't be talking about this here."

"Well now that it's been brought up tell me what happened," Connor urged.

"On Valentine's day, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level," Elizabeth explained. "I wasn't and still am not ready for that. So, he…"

"Oh Liz, he didn't," Connor interrupted.

"No, thank goodness!" Elizabeth replied.

"Lucky for her she befriended a handsome detective that night…" Rosie interjected, "…who swooped in and rescued her."

Elizabeth felt the heat rush to her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Rosie. "Come on Elizabeth, don't be embarrassed." She turned to Connor, "What she isn't saying is that she really likes Jack, the detective, and I think Jack really likes her. He was her knight in shining armor that night. He even showed up the next day to check on her and took her to lunch."

"Liz," Connor stared at his cousin. "I think you should go for it. You know I only want to see you happy."

Suddenly someone walked by their table, catching Elizabeth's eye. She glanced in the direction of the man who had his arm around a woman and was holding the hand of a girl who looked to be about six or seven. The man looked awfully familiar. He turned his head slightly and that's when she noticed him. It was Jack. Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief; _I can't believe it's him. And who is that woman and child with him?_ She was confused. She didn't know what to think. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She pushed herself back from the table, "Excuse me. I have to run to the ladies' room."

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Rosie asked.

"I…" Elizabeth began, her voice shaky. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine." She stood from her chair and rushed to the bathroom while trying to fight the tears from flowing. On her way to the restroom, she noticed the table Jack was sitting at with his apparent lady friend. She quickly rushed past them and hoped he didn't notice her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked her reflection in the mirror, as if the image would answer her back. "We're just friends. I even told him I wasn't ready for a relationship." She grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her eyes. "But why did he ask me out if he already has a wife… and a daughter?" She couldn't figure that out. He'd told her he wasn't seeing anyone… that his job didn't allow a lot of time for a relationship.

"Elizabeth," Rosie walked in the bathroom and noticed Elizabeth staring at her reflection with tear stained cheeks. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth quickly dried her eyes, "I'm fine." She forced a smile and made her way toward the bathroom door. "Let's go back to the table, shall we?"

"Alright," Rosie reluctantly agreed. "But I know something is bothering you. You can tell me when we get home if you don't want to tell me here."

Elizabeth ignored her as she headed back to the table where Lee and Connor were still seated. She decided to forget about Jack Thornton, he'd obviously already forgotten about her. She decided she would enjoy her time with her cousin before he had to leave again.

After Dinner, Rosie and Lee decided they wanted to spend the remainder of their evening together. Lee promised to get Rosie home safely. "I don't want to go home just yet," Elizabeth said as they got ready to leave.

"Then let's go to the bar and have a drink instead." Connor suggested, since they'd all consumed water during dinner.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed. They both perched on a bar stool, ordered their drinks and chatted.

"How's your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked, "Are you still seeing Chloe?"

"Yes," Connor smiled. "We're doing really great. In fact, I have an ulterior motive for coming to see you."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Connor explained.

"What?" Elizabeth was surprised, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Connor beamed. "I wanted to know if you would like to go with me this weekend to help me pick out a ring. You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"Oh, Connor I'd be honored," Elizabeth cried.

"Thanks, Liz."

"Well," Elizabeth nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, "you better invite me to the wedding."

"Like I'd get married without you there," Connor reached for the cowboy hat that was perched on his own head and placed it on her head. He then put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth giggled.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Jack." Stacey said as they walked out the door of Outback, "It's was delicious."

"Yes, Uncle Jack," Aly agreed, "It was yummy."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Jack said, "but it's not like I cooked it."

Stacey giggled. "Maybe not, but we would have been just as happy if you had. You didn't have to take us out, you know."

"I know," Jack replied, "but I wanted to. I had a great time. I'm so glad you decided to come back home. You really helped take my mind off things."

"Glad I can help, even though I didn't know I was doing anything. What's going on Jack?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Jack forced a smile. "Really, it's nothing at all," He reached for his phone. He patted the pocket where he usually kept it, but it wasn't there. He patted all his other pockets, but no sign of it.

"What is it Jack?" Stacey asked.

"I think left my phone at the restaurant," Jack stated.

"Are you sure?" Stacey asked. "I don't remember seeing you with it."

Jack thought back, he didn't remember himself. After seeing Elizabeth, anything could be possible. "I might've left it at home, but since we haven't left yet, I'm going to go in just to make sure."

"Okay." Stacey agreed. "Aly and I will wait out here."

Jack headed back into the busy restaurant. He went to the table where they had been seated. The busboy hadn't gotten over to clean it yet. He looked around the table, underneath, and checked the chairs. There was no sign of it. "I probably just left it at home then," he said to himself. He passed the bar on his way out and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Elizabeth with the cowboy he'd seen earlier at her apartment. He watched him place his hat on her head, put an arm around her and kiss her cheek. Jack was stunned. All he wanted to do was get out of there. He rushed past the bar and hoped that Elizabeth didn't see him.

"Did you find it?" Stacey asked.

"Huh?" Jack was distracted.

"I asked if you found your phone."

"No, I guess I left it at home," Jack replied.

"Jack," Stacey queried. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Jack answered unconvincingly. "Let's just go. I've had a long day."

* * *

Jack dropped Stacey off at her parent's place. Her new apartment wasn't quite ready to be moved into yet. He then rushed to his condo. He was glad his mother had decided to go home. He loved her, but he really didn't want to deal with her tonight. He found his phone lying on the coffee table. It wouldn't power up. "Just great the battery is dead," He groaned. He placed it on the charger and got ready for bed. His mind was racing. He couldn't get Elizabeth and that cowboy out of his head. He had no right to be jealous or angry. She'd made it clear that all she wanted from him was friendship, but was surprised that she'd moved on so quickly from Charles. He lied in bed awake staring at the ceiling most of the night. It was almost three a.m. before he was finally able to doze off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth's apartment was dark and empty when she arrived home. She'd had a nice time with Connor and was so excited about going shopping with him to pick out the perfect engagement ring for Chloe. She went straight to her bedroom to prepare for bed; she had a long day and was tired. The jacket on her bed caught her eye for the second time that night. She felt a sense of sadness wash over her. She remembered seeing Jack with that woman and little girl. Elizabeth checked her phone and noticed the message she sent Jack had still been left unanswered. "I can't believe he didn't even bother to come by to pick up his jacket." She sighed angrily, "I guess he's found another way to keep warm." She knew she had no right to be jealous or angry. She did tell him she just wanted to be friends. She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling for most of the night. It was almost three a.m. before she was finally able to doze off to sleep.

… to be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 coming soon...**_


	6. Chapter 6: What Does It Matter?

**_Here it is #Hearties Chapter Six_**

 ** _Thank you Lisa for proofing and editing. xo_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Henrich," Elizabeth greeted cheerfully when she arrived in her classroom the next morning.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher," Ms. Henrich replied. "How did it go at the station?"

Elizabeth forced a smile. "It went great at the station…the rest of the evening not so much," she mumbled.

"Why? What happened?"

"My cousin is in town," Elizabeth answered.

"Are you not happy about that?" Ms. Henrich interjected.

"Actually," Elizabeth countered, "It was great seeing Connor. We've always been very close. He treated, Rosie, Rosie's fiancé, and I to dinner last night."

"I'm not sure I understand," Ms. Henrich responded.

"I think Jack might be involved with someone," Elizabeth admitted.

"What does Connor taking you to dinner have to do with Jack?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"I saw him at the restaurant," Elizabeth sighed. "He was with a woman… and a young girl."

"A child too?" Ms. Henrich inquired.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "I honestly don't know what to think."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ms. Thatcher." Ms. Henrich suddenly looked up from the papers she was grading. "Wait a minute. I thought you said Jack is just a friend. What does it matter if he's involved with someone?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak when the school bell rang and footsteps and chatter could be heard in the previously silent halls. "Good morning, children." She called when the classroom began to fill.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The students shouted.

"Please put your things away and take your seats, we have a lot to do." Elizabeth told her pupils.

The students obediently scurried to the seats.

"What are we going to do, Ms. Thatcher?" Phillip raised his hand.

"We are going to make a family tree." Elizabeth answered, excitedly.

"What's that, Ms. Thatcher?" Opal asked.

Before Elizabeth could answer, there was a light tap on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Thatcher." Principal Hudgins stuck her head in the door.

"Not a problem, Principal Hudgins," Elizabeth smiled, "What can I do for you?" She headed toward the door.

Principal Hudgins opened the door wider. "You have a new student." She acknowledged the little girl, holding tightly to her mother's hand.

The little girl looked familiar to Elizabeth. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Despite that fact, she knelt to her level and smiled. "Hey sweetie, I'm Ms. Thatcher."

The girl smiled shyly.

"She's a little shy," The girl's mother offered, "until she gets to know you. She'll warm up to you in no time."

Elizabeth stood and smiled at the mother. The mother looked familiar to her as well. Her smile faded slightly, when it finally dawned on her where she recognized them from.

"I'm Stacey Thompson," She introduced, "and this is my daughter Alyson."

"Mo-om," Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry," Stacey playfully tugged on her daughter's ponytail. "Her name is Alyson but likes to be called Aly."

Elizabeth chuckled "Well it's nice to meet you, Aly." She offered her hand. Would you like to go meet your classmates?"

Aly nodded and took Elizabeth's outstretched hand.

"Boys and girls," Elizabeth acknowledged, "This is Aly; she's going to be joining our class. Now you remember how scary your first day of school was, so I want you to be nice to Aly and make her feel welcome. Can you all say hi?"

"Hi, Aly," The class said in unison.

"Hi." Aly waved to the class.

"I want you to sit in the empty seat next to Emily," Elizabeth gestured.

Aly took her seat.

Stacey walked into the class and crouched next to Aly's desk. "Are you going to be alright sweetheart?"

Aly nodded.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth advised. "I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, Ms. Thatcher." Stacey returned to her feet and headed toward the door.

Principal Hudgins dropped off Aly's paperwork with Ms. Henrich and made her way the door.

"Well, Aly," Elizabeth smiled, "You came on a really good day because we are going to work on our family trees. Do you know what that is?"

Aly shook her head no.

Elizabeth went to the board and proceeded to draw a tree with many branches. "A family tree is a tree that shows all the members of your family." She wrote her name at the top of the tree. "My name is Elizabeth so that's what I put at the top of my tree. My father's name is William, and my mother's name is Grace." She wrote their names next to each other, underneath her own name. She then drew two more branches under each of her parents' names. "Who knows what would go on this line?"

Laura raised her hand.

"Yes, Laura?" Elizabeth acknowledged.

"Your grandfather?" Laura guessed.

"That's right," Elizabeth praised. She walked toward the back of the classroom. "My two helpers today are Opal and Philip," She returned to the front with two stacks of construction paper, and handed one stack to Opal and one to Philip. "They are going to give you a piece of construction paper. You can draw pictures if you want, do whatever you like. It's alright if you don't know all the names of your family members; go as far as you can. If you would like, you can take your family tree home with you and ask your parents for help."

The pupils worked silently for a half hour, when Elizabeth noticed it was time for music class. "Okay if you will find a stopping place…" She advised, "…it's time to go to Ms. Vincent's class for music. Line up quietly please."

Elizabeth returned to the class after dropping the children off at music. "You're not going to believe this," she told Ms. Henrich."

"What?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"I couldn't say anything in front of the children, but Aly and her mother Stacey are the woman and little girl I saw out with Jack last night."

"Are you sure?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"I'm certain, Elizabeth confirmed. "I thought both she and her mother looked familiar."

"Well it shouldn't be too awkward for you, since you and Jack are just friends," Ms. Henrich offered.

"It just took me by surprise," Elizabeth replied. "He implied that he isn't seeing anyone, when he just might be married with a child, and that child is in my class."

"Well my suggestion is you ask him about it." Ms. Henrich advised, "and not just assume. Her last name isn't even Thornton."

"It isn't?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Ms. Henrich assured, "it's Thompson, same as her mother."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, it says it right here," Ms. Henrich held up the paper that contained Aly's information, "Alyson Thompson."

Elizabeth sighed with relief, "I guess I misunderstood, but there must be some reason why they were having dinner with Jack."

"Ms. Thatcher," Ms. Henrich advised. "I think you should talk to Jack, otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I can't do that," Elizabeth countered.

"Suit yourself, but you'll never know unless you do," Ms. Henrich replied.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock "Well it's almost time to go get the little ones." She headed toward out the door of the classroom

* * *

Jack walked into the precinct. He'd hardly slept a wink last night and the station was the last place he wanted to be. He was on his third cup of coffee and still that wasn't enough. He went straight to his desk collapsed in his chair and rubbed his temples trying to shake the headache that was forming

"Whoa Thornton," Lawson called as he approached, "You look terrible."

"Thanks a lot," Jack groaned sarcastically.

"Rough night?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack grumbled.

"Trouble in paradise then?" Lawson teased.

"Knock it off Lawson." Jack defended. "Elizabeth Thatcher and I are just friends. End of discussion.

"Hey," Lawson laughed, "I never said a word about the damsel in distress."

Jack gripped the arms of his chair, fighting the urge to jump up and punch Lawson in the nose. For the most part Jack and his colleagues were friendly, but Lawson was starting to get on his last nerve and it was starting to show.

"You better leave him alone, Lawson." Pimental called as she approached. "He doesn't look like he's in the mood."

"Sorry, Thornton." Lawson said before he walked off, leaving Jack and Pimental alone.

"Thanks," Jack half smiled at his partner.

"Thornton, what's going on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Jack countered.

"I know but it might help," Pimental urged as she patted his shoulder. "Just know I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," he smiled. He was always grateful to Pimental. She was probably his best friend among his colleagues at the precinct. He had confided in her many times in the four years they had been partners. "You want to grab lunch at the Asian Dragon today?"

"Sure," Pimental replied.

"Great." Jack forced a smile. "I have to get a new phone. I can't get it until my lunch break. The Asian Dragon is right next to the Verizon store."

"Why do you have to get a new phone? What happened to your old one? Is that why you're having such a lousy morning?" Pimental inquired.

"Part of it I guess," Jack explained. "I'd rather talk to you than the guys. I'll tell you at lunch."

"It's a date!" Pimental exclaimed jokingly.

* * *

Elizabeth met Connor at Abigail's immediately after school. They were going to have a late lunch and then go to Magnifique Jewelers to look at diamond rings for Connor's girlfriend Chloe.

"It's good to see you again, Connor." Abigail said when she approached to take his and Elizabeth's food order.

"You too, Mrs. Stanton," Connor replied.

"So, what brings you to town?" Abigail inquired, "And I told you to call me Abigail."

"Yes, ma'am," Connor chuckled, "I mean, yes Abigail. I wanted to see Liz, it's been awhile. I also wanted to enlist her help. I'm going to pop the question to Chloe."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"He wants me to help pick out a ring!" Elizabeth chimed in.

"I'm sure she'll love anything you pick out." Abigail said with a smile.

"I've never been good at romance." Connor chuckled. "I'm actually surprised Chloe didn't dump me years ago." He squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "I'd feel a lot better if my favorite cousin here would help me pick out a ring."

"She sticks around because she loves you," Abigail assured.

"And I can't propose to her for you." Elizabeth chimed in, "You have to do that yourself."

"I've got the proposal covered." Connor chuckled, "I just need help with the ring."

"And I'd be happy to help," Elizabeth patted Connor's hand.

Elizabeth and Connor enjoyed their meal and made their way to Magnifique Jewelers.

* * *

After leaving the Verizon store with a brand-new phone, Jack and Pimental walked the short distance to The Asian Dragon for a later lunch than they had anticipated. "Sorry about that," Jack apologized. "I'm sure you're starving. I wasn't expecting to be held up at Verizon this long."

"No worries," Pimental assured. "I called the chief and explained the dilemma. You know he doesn't like us to be unreachable, and if you didn't have a phone, he wouldn't have a way to call and yell at you for whatever reason. It would totally ruin his entire day."

Jack chuckled.

"Surprisingly enough," Pimental continued, "he said we could take the rest of the afternoon off. He must be in a good mood."

Jack held the door open of the restaurant and ushered Pimental inside. Once they were seated, ordered and received their food, Pimental fixed him with a knowing look, "Okay, Thornton, tell me what's going on."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well the good news is my cousin, Stacey, is moving back home. Remember you met her the last time she was in town?"

"Yeah, that's great." Pimental replied.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I love little Aly like she's my own. It'll be great to have them both in town."

"So, what's wrong then?" Pimental queried.

"I took the two of them out to dinner last night to celebrate," Jack stated.

"Still not seeing the problem..."

"I saw Elizabeth," Jack explained further.

"I would think you'd be happy about that," Pimental replied.

"Well she didn't see me," Jack added. "She was with someone… a cowboy."

"I'm starting to understand now." Pimental wiped her mouth with a napkin, "You should have said hi."

"Why?" Jack queried. "She looked pretty chummy with him. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Wait a minute! You said you and the pretty school teacher were just friends, so what does it matter to you that she was chummy with the cowboy?"

Jack conceded "Pimental, you know me better than anyone. You got me, I like her. Alright I admitted it. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am," Pimental boasted. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Jack pushed his food around with his fork. "I missed my chance; she's involved with that cowboy."

"Thornton, you didn't even talk to her." Pimental advised. "There could be a million reasons she was out with him."

"It just took me by surprise." Jack sighed. "She did mention that she wasn't ready for a relationship then I saw that cowboy put his arm around her and put his hat on her head."

"Well you should call her," Pimental recommended. "You'll drive yourself crazy jumping to conclusions if you don't."

"I don't know." Jack replied, nervously. "What if I don't like what she has to say?"

"Well then, you'll know," Pimental rolled her eyes. "You are stubborn sometimes, Thornton, you know that?"

Jack chuckled.

"What happened to your phone?" Pimental asked.

"I don't know what happened," Jack admitted. "I forgot it when I went out with Stacey and Aly last night and when I got home it wouldn't power up so I put it on the charger by my bed. I must've knocked it on the floor in my sleep without realizing it. When I rolled out of bed I heard something crack under my feet.

"Well at least you got a new one now."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "I just hope no one has tried to get a hold of me." Suddenly, it dawned on him, "Just great!" He rubbed his eyes.

"What now, Thornton?"

"Elizabeth still has my jacket."

"What do you mean she _still_ has your jacket?" Pimental emphasized.

"When she came to the station yesterday, she wanted to get her mind off things. I took her for a walk on the trail behind the station. When she got cold I lent her my jacket and… well she still has it."

"Well you better talk to her when you meet her so you can get it or I'll have to turn you over my knee." She grinned and shook a finger at him, "And you know I'll do it too!"

"I do," Jack couldn't help smiling at her.

"Ah, there's that smile I like to see!" Pimental said as she patted his hand.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Jack asked as he pushed himself from the table. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Thornton you know that," Pimental replied. "I just hope you were listening to me," She nudged him playfully.

"I will _try_ to talk to her, that's all I can promise."

"Thank you," Pimental fell into step beside him, "That's all I ask."

"You ready to go back to the station?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Pimental replied. "Chief gave us the rest of the day off, we might as well live it up. How about we go get a banana split at that ice cream shop across the street? It will be my treat since you paid for lunch."

"Alright," Jack agreed. They walked across the street to the Dairy Barn.

After enjoying their ice cream, Jack and Pimental made their way back to their police cruiser. They passed by the nearby jewelry store when Pimental stopped short and stared in the window.

"Pimental," Jack asked, noticing her abrupt pause, "What is it?"

"Isn't that your friend inside the Magnifique Jewelers?"

Jack glanced in the window and saw Elizabeth with the cowboy. They were hovering over a display of diamonds and pointing. Jack felt his heart sink. "I-I can't believe this," He stammered.

"You don't know what's going on." Pimental stated, in an attempt to console him.

"She's looking at diamond rings." Jack huffed. "What else could be going on?"

Pimental opened her mouth to speak, immediately changed her mind when she saw the defeated look on Jack's face.

"Let's just get out of here." Jack abruptly made his way to the cruiser.

* * *

Elizabeth headed home after a long day of school and helping Connor. She changed into her favorite pair of flannel pajamas and collapsed on her bed. She opened her side table drawer and pulled out her romance novel. She opened the book to the marked page and began reading. She was having a hard time concentrating. She couldn't read the love scenes without picturing herself as the female lead. She felt a smile creep to her lips when the male lead in her fantasy was... Jack. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her face. "No!" She grumbled to herself, "I can't be having these thoughts. He's moved on." She glanced in the direction of the desk in the corner of her room and noticed Jack's coat hanging on the back of the chair. She put her book back in the drawer, picked up her phone and saw that her text to Jack had still been left unanswered. She sighed sadly and slid lower into her bed, resting her head on the pillow. Since tomorrow is Saturday, she decided to stop by the station to see what she could do about getting the jacket back to him. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 _I guess you're not coming to get your jacket after all... your new girlfriend must be keeping you warm._ Elizabeth read the words across the screen, debating on whether she should send the message. "No," she decided. She deleted the entire message and started over. _I hope everything is alright. I haven't heard from you. I still have your jacket. I'm going shopping with Abigail today, so I'll drop your jacket by the station on my way to meet her._ She hesitated before finally pressing send. She waited a few moments for a response, but when one never came she rushed to take a quick shower. An hour later, Elizabeth pulled into the station. She headed in the door with Jack's jacket draped over her arm.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher," Chief Snyder called, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine," Elizabeth forced a smile. "Is Ja… ahem… is Detective Thornton available?"

Snyder smiled and directed her to his desk.

"Thank you," She walked toward Jack, who hadn't yet seen her. "Hello, Jack."

Jack looked up from his paperwork. "Elizabeth," he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth held the jacket up. "Look familiar?"

He stood from his chair, "Oh, you're returning my jacket." He reached out to take it, and inadvertently brushed his hand against hers, which momentarily caught them both off guard, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elizabeth then noticed Jack staring at her hands which were folded in front of her, "What are you looking at?"

"Where's your ring?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about? What ring?"

"Your engagement ring," Jack replied.

"My what?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Your engagement ring," Jack repeated.

"Jack, where did you an idea like that?"

"I-I…" Jack began, when one of his colleagues walked by and whistled. "Come with me," Jack urged. "Let's go somewhere we can talk in private." He escorted her to a lounge near the end of the hall. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked as he motioned for her to sit down on the sofa.

"Yes, please," She took a seat.

"I apologize in advance," Jack chuckled. "Lawson doesn't make the best coffee." He carried two cups of coffee to the sofa and offered her one before sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She took a sip. They were silent for a moment. "Do you care to explain to me why you thought I'd be wearing an engagement ring?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Pimental and I were leaving the Dairy Barn and I saw you inside Magnifique Jewelers. I saw you with that same man at your apartment," Jack continued. "And later, I saw you at the bar at Outback, and the two of you seemed pretty chummy."

"Jack, are you jealous?" Elizabeth asked.

"N-no," Jack stammered.

"Well we're not dating…"Elizabeth advised, "…and besides even if we were, you'd have no right to be jealous, since you seemed pretty chummy yourself with a woman, and a child. If you bothered to check your messages," Elizabeth continued, "you would know that the cowboy is…"

"Elizabeth," Jack began at the same time. "That woman you saw me with is…"

"My cousin," They both managed to say simultaneously.

Jack and Elizabeth both stopped talking and stared at each other.

"What did you say?" Jack asked. "The cowboy I saw you with is your cousin?"

"Yes," Elizabeth responded, "His name is Connor. He's a famous rodeo star in Tennessee. He wanted me to help him pick out an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Chloe. I sent you a text, and told you that he was in town and that he was taking me out."

"I forgot my phone that night," Jack explained. "When I got home it was dead. Sometime in the night my phone fell on the floor and when I got out of bed I stepped on it and it broke beyond repair. I had to get a new one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that happened to you." Elizabeth patted his knee. "Is Stacey really your cousin?"

"She's more like a sister to me," Jack replied. "We grew up together. Her daughter is my goddaughter." He then gave a sideways glance at Elizabeth. "Wait! I never mentioned her name, how do you know that."

"I have a new student," Elizabeth remarked. "Her name is Aly."

"Really," Jack couldn't help smiling, "Aly is in your class?"

"Yes."

"She's a sweet kid, you're going to love her," Jack assured her.

"She seemed a little shy."

"Trust me," Jack chuckled, "that won't last."

Elizabeth giggled.

They sat quietly for a few moments. "Some coincidence," Elizabeth broke the silence, "that we were both out with cousins at the same place and jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"You know what this means don't you?" Jack asked. He slowly put his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" She instinctively leaned closer into him.

"We must be soul mates." He said, jokingly.

"You really think so?" She teased.

"Well we could be," He turned to face her. "Elizabeth," he stated more seriously, "I know we haven't known each other very long. I know that you just got out of a bad relationship, but you have to know I like you."

"Jack, I…"

"Let me finish," Jack interjected. "I felt an instant connection to you from the very first moment we met. I'm sure you feel it too, otherwise you wouldn't have been jealous of my cousin."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't forget you were jealous of my cousin too."

"I would like to take you on a date, see where this goes." He suggested nervously, "Let me prove to you that I am nothing like Charles Kensington." He gripped her hand and gave her a hopeful look, "We can take things as slow as you like."

"Jack, I," She hesitated, "I like you too, but… I just don't know."

"Elizabeth, I would never rush you or make you feel uncomfortable." Jack released her hand, stood from the sofa and headed for the door, "Maybe another time."

"Jack wait," She called as she stood.

Jack stopped in his tracks, but didn't face her.

"Alright," she whispered.

Jack turned around, "Alright what?"

"Alright, one date," She agreed, "That's all I can promise for now."

"That's all I ask." Jack couldn't help smiling. "If you hate it I'll never bother you again."

"I don't think that's possible," Elizabeth countered, with a grin. "I'm sorry, I can't promise more, but I trusted Charles at one time too."

"I understand," Jack stroked her arm. "All I'm asking is for a chance to prove to you that you can trust me."

"What kind of date do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Just leave that to me, I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up. How is Friday night?"

"This Friday night?" She asked apprehensively.

"Elizabeth," Jack soothed, sensing her anxiety. "Don't be nervous. It's okay if you want to wait. I don't want to, but I will as long as it takes to make you feel comfortable."

"I'll be fine," She smiled at him, "I agreed to go. You've never given me a reason not to trust you." She stared at the floor in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly," He lifted her chin, "You trusted your heart, and it was broken." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "And I intend to mend it, if you'll give me the chance."

"I would like that," She smiled and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, "I really would… and Friday would be lovely."

"Looking forward to it," He said.

She stepped closer to him, "Me too, but first you have to get back to work, and I have a shopping date with Abigail." She leaned forward and placed gentle kiss on his cheek, surprising him and herself. Without saying another word, she spun around and exited the lounge.

Jack was elated. He wasn't sure this had really happened. He had a date with Elizabeth. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He soon realized that he was still standing alone in the lounge so he turned on his heels and walked out. He sped up to catch up to Elizabeth before she walked out the door.

"Elizabeth, wait!"

Elizabeth stopped and turned to face him, "What is it, Jack?"

"Let me walk you to your car," He suggested. He held the door open for her and allowed her to walk past him. He then fell into step beside her, "I'll call you." He said when they arrived at her car.

"You better," She commanded before climbing in her car.

He headed back inside and sat at his desk. He couldn't remove the smile from his face, even if he wanted to.

* * *

"Hey, Thornton, what's going on with you?" Pimental slapped his arm.

"Huh?" Jack glanced at his partner. "Oh hey, Pimental when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," Pimental answered, "I've been trying to get your attention but you've been in your own little world."

"Sorry," Jack replied, even though he wasn't that sorry.

"What's up, Thornton?" Pimental asked again.

"I saw Elizabeth," He answered casually.

"And?" Pimental prodded.

"And…" Jack paused, "…I have a date Friday night!"

"It's about time!" Pimental exclaimed. "I knew you should have talked to her. What was the deal with the cowboy?"

"He was her cousin," He shook his head, realizing now how silly he was by jumping to conclusions. "And what's funny is she saw me out with my cousin as well and jumped to the same conclusion as me."

"Told you everything would work out," Pimental boasted. "All you had to do was get over your stubbornness and talk to her. You are a detective after all. You should know not to jump to conclusions before talking to the person involved."

"Okay you were right," Jack stood and wrapped Pimental in a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She replied. "Anytime I can help you come to your senses." She said before she sat down at her desk.

"Could you help me with one more thing?" He asked.

"What?"

He chuckled and stared at his desk. "Can you help me plan the perfect date for Friday night?"

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. Chapter seven coming soon._**


	7. Chapter 7: Just the Way You Are

**_Here is Chapter 7 #Hearties ... Enjoy... Thank you LisaNY for proofing and editing xo!_**

* * *

"Candles," Pimental suggested, "lots and lots of candles. All women love candles."

"I don't want to scare her off," Jack countered. "If there are too many candles, she'll think I'm a pyromaniac. That's not a good impression to make for a first date."

Pimental laughed, "Thornton, you don't have to do anything fancy to please her. Just be yourself, you're a great guy. I know she'll love you."

"I hope so," Jack confessed. "I really like her. I don't want to screw this up before we even get started."

"You won't and like I said just be yourself. You know, it's about time you _finally_ admitted you like her without being coerced," Pimental playfully punched Jack's arm.

"Thanks to you," Jack chuckled. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen, noticing a text from Elizabeth that said...

' _I hope everything is alright, I haven't heard from you. I still have your jacket. I'm going shopping with Abigail today, so I'll drop your jacket by the station on my way to meet her.'_

He stared at his phone in confusion.

Pimental noticed Jack's expression, "Thornton, what's wrong with you?"

"This text from Elizabeth said she's coming by the station to bring me my jacket, but she's already been here. I just now received the text."

Pimental shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's technology for you, you never know what to expect."

Jack rubbed his face with his hands. "I feel so horrible. She was probably wondering why I didn't respond to her when she said she was coming."

"Well text her and explain," Pimental advised. "I'm sure she'll understand. She did agree to go on a date with you after all."

Jack grinned, "She did, but I still want to explain." He began to text…

' _I just received your txt. Apparently you're coming 2 the station 2 bring my jacket back to me. I'm sorry u must think I'm terrible for not responding, but the text literally just came through.'_

He waited a few moments for a response. When one never came, he tossed his phone on his desk and began rummaging through a pile of papers. Five minutes passed when he heard his phone vibrate.

' _It's alright.'_ The text said, followed by a wink emoji.

 _ **Jack:**_ _I don't know what's going on. This phone is brand new._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Don't worry about it. Everything worked out… and your phone seems 2 be working now._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Thank goodness for that. I'm really looking forward 2 our date on Friday._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Me 2._

Jack couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he began typing up the next message.

 **Jack:** _Well I better get back to work. Have fun with Abigail._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I will. Have fun with the rest of your shift. LOL_

 _ **Jack:**_ _I'll do my best. LOL Call u later._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Can't wait._

* * *

Elizabeth, who was at lunch with Abigail, tossed her phone back in her purse. She took a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

"What are you all smiles about?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth countered, though the smile that refused to escape her lips said otherwise.

"Mmhmm…" Abigail glared at her friend. "You can deny it all you want Elizabeth Thatcher, but I know something is going on with you. Come on, out with it."

"Alright," Elizabeth conceded, "you're my best friend so I'll tell you. I have a date Friday night."

"Really?" Abigail asked excitedly, "With whom? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, with Jack and because he only asked me out an hour ago."

"Jack, the detective you brought to the café a few days ago?" Abigail inquired.

"The one and the same," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Wow!" Abigail exclaimed. "He's cute! But aren't you moving a bit fast? Your relationship with Charles just ended."

"It's just one date," Elizabeth countered. "He's a nice guy and I really lik…" She stopped mid-sentence and cleared her throat.

"Elizabeth, you have a lot of explaining to do," Abigail demanded. "Were you about to say you like him?"

Elizabeth blushed and stared at her plate.

"You do like him," Abigail observed. "I didn't even know you spent any more time with him. I thought you were just having lunch with him that day to thank him for saving your life."

"Well lunch was his idea," Elizabeth said, "but I am grateful to him for saving my life. I had a nice time though, and he did have to stay an hour at my apartment waiting on the auto club to come fix his flat tire, he didn't have a spare. The next day, he came by the school to let me know I needed a statement to keep Charles from being released. Then I saw him at the station when I went to give my statement."

"So, you keep bumping into him," Abigail acknowledged.

"Pretty much," Elizabeth proclaimed. "Oh Abigail, I was so nervous about giving my statement and he knew that. He stayed right there with me every step of the way. He took me on a walk afterwards and lent me his jacket when I got cold. I forgot to give it back to him."

"You still have his jacket?"

"I took it by the station this morning," Elizabeth answered. "Then he said he wanted to take me on a date."

"Just like that?" Abigail questioned.

"N-not really," Elizabeth stuttered. "He texted me the night I took his jacket. We made the plan for him to come by and pick it up, but Connor showed up instead. Jack saw him and got the wrong impression, he thought we were involved.

"But Connor is your cousin." Abigail replied.

"Jack didn't know that!"

"You didn't tell him?" Abigail asked.

"I texted him," Elizabeth answered. "But he forgot his phone when he went out with his cousin too so he never saw the message."

"What a coincidence," Abigail remarked.

"You don't know the half of it." Elizabeth responded. "I actually saw Jack with his cousin and jumped to the same conclusion."

"You what?" Abigail exclaimed.

"You heard me," Elizabeth chuckled. "We discussed the entire situation just an hour ago."

"And then he asked you on a date and you accepted." Abigail was still trying to wrap her head around the circumstances.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled.

Abigail shook her head and chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just you just met him," Abigail asserted. "I've known you three years and I've never seen you move so quickly before." She placed her hand on top of Elizabeth's which was resting on top of the table.

"Jack's different," Elizabeth defended, "I can't explain it, but he is." She sighed, "Jack said we must be soul mates."

"Well he was really nice when I met him," Abigail assured. "I just want to see you happy. I don't want you to get your heart broken again."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled. "That's why we're best friends. You always take care of me."

"Always," Abigail said as she gave Elizabeth a genuine smile.

"I told Jack I could only promise one date," Elizabeth admitted. "He says he understands that I don't want to rush things."

"Well it sounds like the ideal guy," Abigail said as she wiped her face with a napkin. "Just be careful."

"I will," Elizabeth concurred, "thank you."

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Abigail stood and snatched the bill from the table. "My treat this time, you paid last time, remember?"

"Yes," Elizabeth rose from her seat and headed for the door of the restaurant.

* * *

"Where are you going on your date?" Abigail and Elizabeth were just arriving at the mall.

"I have no idea," Elizabeth confessed. "He said to leave everything to him."

"Well you definitely need a new outfit for the occasion." Abigail recommended.

"I need to know what he's planning before I decide on what to wear. He's supposed to call me."

"Well then," Abigail began rummaging through the racks of clothing, "you should get a few outfits so you'll have something suitable to wear for any occasion." She removed dresses, tee shirts, blouses, and jeans from the racks and hoisted them toward Elizabeth. "Go try these on." She said as she shoved Elizabeth into a vacant fitting room.

"But-but, Abigail," Elizabeth tried to protest.

"You want to look nice for your date, don't you?" Abigail urged.

"Oh alright," Elizabeth conceded.

"I'll hold your purse," Abigail offered.

Abigail sat outside the fitting room while waiting for Elizabeth to emerge. Suddenly, Elizabeth's phone which was in her purse rang. "Elizabeth, do you want me to answer your phone?"

"Sure, see who it is." Elizabeth shouted.

Abigail glanced at her phone and saw Jack's name flashing across the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey you." Jack said into the line.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Abigail interrupted. "This is Abigail, Elizabeth's friend. We met at my café."

"I know who you are," Jack chuckled. "Elizabeth told me she was going shopping with you today."

"Right," Abigail replied. "Elizabeth left me with her phone. She's in the fitting rooms trying on new outfits for Friday night."

"So, she told you…" Jack stated.

"Well she is my best friend and she's been through a lot. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I understand your concern and I know you don't know me, but I've had my heart broken too. I have no intention of breaking hers," Jack stated.

"Thank you for understanding," Abigail stated. "If I sound over protective, it's because I'm the closest thing she has to family here. She moved miles away from her parents and two sisters when she came to teach here three years ago."

"I'm glad she has someone to take care of her," Jack admitted. "I understand completely and I promise I would never want to hurt her."

Abigail smiled though she knew Jack couldn't see her through the phone. "Did you want to speak to Elizabeth? Or do you have some kind of psychic ability that made you aware that I was going to be the one to answer Elizabeth's phone?"

Jack chuckled, "Actually, I did need to talk to her. I realized that I'm taking her out Friday night and I told her to leave everything to me but I don't have the slightest clue as to what she likes to do, and I really don't want to blow it and plan something she doesn't like."

"Maybe I can help," Abigail suggested, "I know Elizabeth better than anyone."

"That would be great, that way I can still surprise her."

"Well Elizabeth is pretty simple," Abigail remarked. "You should know that you don't have to go all out to please her. Just be yourself and she'll be happy."

"Thanks, my partner said the same thing."

"You got dating advice from your partner on the police force?" Abigail questioned. "What else did he have to say?"

"Actually, he is a she, and she said all women love candles," Jack said.

Abigail nodded, "Candles are nice, and I happen to know Elizabeth loves the gazebo outside my café. She thinks it's a nice romantic setting."

"Oh yeah, Elizabeth told me about the purple lights."

"Yes," Abigail reminisced, "my late husband, Noah did that for me."

Just then, Elizabeth emerged from the fitting rooms, sporting a new dress, "How do I look?"

"I gotta go, Jack!" Abigail whispered into the line, before quickly ending the call. "You look lovely."

* * *

Jack stared at his phone after the call had been disconnected and chuckled. He was glad he only had to work a half day because he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his job. He leaned back, rubbed his face with his hands and grumbled. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why hadn't asked Elizabeth what she liked to do before offering to plan the perfect date himself. He was so excited she accepted his date request that he couldn't think straight for at least a half hour afterwards. Now he was left on his own if he wanted to surprise Elizabeth. Abigail was really nice, but no help since she had to hang up before their conversation was over.

* * *

The ladies arrived at Abigail's house with bags of clothing in their hands.

"Hey ladies," Frank greeted, as he and Cody entered the house from the back door. "Looks like you bought the store out with all those bags," He placed a kiss on Abigail's cheek.

"Elizabeth bought a couple of new outfits," Abigail explained. "She has a date on Friday."

"You have a date?" Frank acknowledged, "That's great!"

"But," Cody whined. "What about my baseball game on Friday? You promised you'd come."

"Oh Cody," Elizabeth replied, apologetically. She pulled out her phone, "I have a reminder on my phone, but I didn't realize it was this Friday."

"Cody," Abigail suggested, "Ms. Thatcher will come to the next game."

"But this is the last game and she promised," He cried.

"And I never break a promise." Elizabeth consoled. "I'll be there."

"You will?" Cody asked excitedly.

"But Elizabeth your date," Abigail countered.

"I'll just call Jack and reschedule." Elizabeth sighed, "He'll understand." She stepped out onto the back porch to make the call. She dialed Jack's number and waited for what seemed like an eternity. She nervously drummed her fingers on the banister.

"Hello, Elizabeth?" Jack said into the line.

"Jack, hey." Elizabeth replied. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, no." Jack interjected, "You're canceling our date?"

"Jack."

"I should have known it would be too soon for you."

"Jack."

"I'm sorry I bothered you. It won't ever happen again." Jack removed the phone from his ear and prepared to hang up.

"Jack," Elizabeth called again, "Will you give me a chance to speak please?"

"I'm sorry," Jack returned the phone to his ear. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm not canceling," Elizabeth explained. "It's just I can't go out Friday. I forgot I promised Abigail's son Cody I'd attend his baseball game on Friday, I promised him weeks ago. I just wanted to see if we could reschedule."

"So, you're not canceling?" Jack asked.

"No," Elizabeth assured.

"Okay, I understand," Jack replied. He really did understand, but he felt his heart sink anyway. "You can't let the kid down. We can go out another time."

"Unless you'd like to go with me," Elizabeth suggested hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Jack replied.

"It wouldn't be an imposition." Elizabeth countered. "I promise Cody would love it, especially when he learns you're a cop."

"If you're sure I won't be in the way I'd love to go." Jack smiled. "What time is the game?"

"Five o'clock," Elizabeth answered.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at four o'clock. Is that alright?"

"Perfect, see you then!" Elizabeth ended the call and headed back into the house. "I hope Cody doesn't mind that I invited Jack to the game."

"Are you kidding?" Abigail replied, "He'll love it."

* * *

Jack leaned his head against the back of the couch tightly closed his eyes. He was relieved that Elizabeth had not canceled their date, but a ten-year old's baseball game wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he asked her out. His dog Rip, emerged from his throw rug in Jack's bedroom and plopped himself on top of Jack's feet. Jack leaned down and scratched the dog between the ears. "At least I still get to see her, buddy," he acknowledged Rip, who barked in agreement.

* * *

Sunday after the church services, Jack decided to take Stacey and Aly to Abigail's for lunch. He had enjoyed the food when he'd gone with Elizabeth, but he had an ulterior motive. He was hoping to run into Elizabeth. "Hi, Abigail," Jack greeted when she stopped to take their drink orders.

Hi Jack," Abigail said with a smile, "and who have we here?"

"This is my cousin Stacey and her daughter Aly." Jack introduced. "I was telling them how delicious your food is here."

"That's very sweet of you." Abigail gushed, "It's nice to meet you." She noticed Jack glancing at the door when the bell above it jingled. "Sorry she isn't here, Jack."

"Who isn't here?" Stacey asked.

"My friend, Elizabeth," Abigail answered, "Jack has a date with her Friday night."

"Jack," Stacey slapped Jack's arm, "why didn't you tell me you have a date?"

"I haven't seen you since I asked her," Jack admitted.

"Well, when can I meet her?" Stacy asked.

"You've already met her." Jack chuckled. "She's a second-grade teacher at Hope Valley Elementary. She told me she had a new student in her class named… Aly." He tapped his goddaughter on the nose.

"You're going on a date with my teacher?" Aly asked excitedly. "She's so nice."

"I think so too," Jack said with a grin.

"Where are you taking her?" Stacey asked.

"Jack," Abigail interjected before Jack could respond, "Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure," Jack excused himself from the table and followed Abigail into the kitchen.

"What's up, Abigail?" Jack inquired.

"Jack," Abigail placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Do you really want to go to a ten-year old's baseball game on your first date with Elizabeth."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Jack admitted, "but she can't break a promise to the kid, and I don't want to miss my opportunity."

"Of course not," Abigail agreed. "That's why I'm going to help you."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Friday afternoon finally arrived. Jack had been busy all week and had barely spoken to Elizabeth as much as he would have liked to. It was a small price to pay however, because it allowed him to get off early and attend the game with Elizabeth. He was more eager for the surprise he had in store for her after the game. He was so eager in fact that he arrived at Elizabeth's at 3:45, fifteen minutes before he told her he would be there. He stood outside of Elizabeth's apartment and glanced at his watch, but only two minutes had passed. He didn't know if he should knock and see if she was ready since he was already there or wait until four. He took a deep breath and prepared to knock when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and noticed Elizabeth's name flashing across the screen. "Hey Elizabeth," He answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey Jack," She said.

He noted that she sounded out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just wanted to let you know I was stuck in traffic, so I'm running late. I just got home..."

Just then, the elevator dinged…

Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth emerging from the elevator, her phone still to her ear. She was juggling books and her purse to keep from dropping them. She was so focused that she didn't notice Jack.

"If you want to wait until four thirty…" Elizabeth continued.

"Too late," Jack interjected.

Elizabeth glanced up and noticed Jack walking toward her with a smile on his face. He quickly hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. She couldn't help but smile at the handsome man before her in blue jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up, and a jacket draped over his arm.

"Let me help you." Jack offered, aiming for the books in her grasp. Before he could reach her, the books slipped out of Elizabeth's hands. They began to bend down to gather the books when Elizabeth lost her footing. Jack made a move to catch her as Elizabeth let out a loud screech. They ended up on the floor with Elizabeth on top of him.

Jack gently touched her arm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth giggled as she looked down at him. "I should be asking you if you're alright, since you broke my fall."

"I'm good, but we should probably get up off the floor," He whispered.

"Probably," Elizabeth agreed, but didn't make an effort to move. She took in the scent of his cologne and momentarily lost all sense of time.

Jack rolled over as Elizabeth slid onto the ground next to him. He stood up and helped her to her feet. He began gathering up the books while Elizabeth unlocked her apartment door.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

When the two of them made it inside her apartment, Elizabeth gestured toward the kitchen. "You can go set those books on the kitchen table," she suggested. "Please make yourself at home while I change."

Jack obediently placed the books on the kitchen table and then sat on the sofa to wait.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth emerged from her room wearing blue jeans, a colorful striped sweater and brown Ugg Boots.

Jack couldn't stop staring, "You look lovely."

"Thank you, so do you." She replied with a smile, "I mean handsome, you look handsome."

He offered his hand, "Are you ready to go, Ms. Thatcher?"

"Yes!" She placed her hand into the comfort of his, "Thank you, Detective Thornton."

Jack never let go of Elizabeth's hand all the way to the car. Elizabeth enjoyed every moment of it. She couldn't help noticing how perfectly their hands fit together, like their hands were made to be held by the other. He escorted her to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." Jack stated in a phony British accent, complete with his dimpled smile.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Elizabeth smiled in return as she moved into the car.

"Alright, where to?" Jack asked when he in climbed in the car.

"The baseball field is half a mile from the school. I'll show you."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were walking down the bleachers of the elementary school baseball field. They located Abigail and Frank near the bottom of the bleachers.

"Hey, Abigail, Frank," Elizabeth greeted. She introduced Jack and Frank to each other before taking her seat next to Abigail.

Before long, the game began. The Hope Valley Braves were playing the Stoneville Giants for the championship.

Jack wasn't really watching the game; he was paying more attention to Elizabeth. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help smiling when Elizabeth cheered for Cody as he made the first homerun of the game. When she shivered, he placed his jacket around her shoulders. He then took a chance and gingerly placed his arm around her and rubbed her arm. His smile grew even bigger when she leaned closer to him and softly placed her hand on his thigh.

* * *

After the game, which the Hope Valley Braves won 3-2, everyone went to back to the Café for hot chocolate. When Elizabeth excused herself to freshen up in the ladies' room, Abigail took the opportunity to go speak to Jack without Elizabeth's knowledge.

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jack said nervously. "Are you sure she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Abigail saw Elizabeth emerge from the ladies room and swiftly moved away from Jack. She rushed to the kitchen before Elizabeth suspected anything.

"What were you and Abigail talking about?" Elizabeth asked when she approached Jack.

"Uh, nothing important," Jack feigned innocence.

Abigail came from the kitchen carrying a tray with five cups of hot chocolate and extra marshmallows. They all sat at their table enjoying the warm beverage.

"Thank you for coming to my game," Cody said to Jack.

"Thank you for letting me come," Jack acknowledged the kid with a smile.

"I want to be a policeman when I grow up," Cody said.

"Is that so?" Jack smiled.

Cody nodded.

Jack tousled Cody's hair, "Well I'll look forward to seeing you on the force one day."

"After everyone finished their cocoa, Abigail stood from her place at the table. "Well I'm going to take these cups to the kitchen."

"I'll help," Elizabeth offered.

"Great," Abigail smiled. _Diverting Elizabeth will be easier than I anticipated, s_ he thought to herself. "I want to talk to you about something anyway." She allowed Elizabeth to walk into the kitchen in front of her. She turned around and gave Jack a wink without Elizabeth noticing. That was Jack's cue, so he jumped up and began setting things into motion for Elizabeth's surprise.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Elizabeth dried the wet cup she held in her hands and placed it in the cupboard.

"Frank's birthday is coming up." Abigail explained. "I want to throw him a surprise party. Will you help me?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered enthusiastically.

"Well I'll let you know what I'm thinking tomorrow," Abigail replied. "But first our guys are going to be wondering what took us so long to wash five cups."

Elizabeth and Abigail returned to the dining room and found it empty. "Where did everyone go?" Elizabeth asked.

As if on cue, Abigail's phone chimed. "I just received a text from Frank; he took Cody home."

"Well that explains where Frank is, but where did Jack go?"

"Maybe he went with Frank?" Abigail suggested, but she knew exactly where Jack was.

Elizabeth checked her phone, but did not see a text or a missed call. "He would have told me!" She exclaimed almost to tears. "He's my ride home. Where is he?"

"Why don't you go see if his car is still outside?" Abigail suggested.

Elizabeth headed to open the door.

While Elizabeth had her back turned, Abigail rushed to the window and reached behind the curtain. She grabbed an envelope with Elizabeth's name on it and a long stemmed red rose from their hiding place on the windowsill.

"The car is still here." Elizabeth said as she headed back toward Abigail. She acknowledged the item in Abigail's hand, "What is that?"

"It has your name on it." Abigail offered her the envelope.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Abigail urged.

"Is it from Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maaaybe."

With a smile, Elizabeth tore open the envelope and began to read.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Meet me outside_

 _In the gazebo._

Elizabeth giggled at Jack's attempt at poetry. She continued to read the note.

 _Pretty lame I know but please meet me in the gazebo anyway and allow me to sweep you off your feet._

"I guess he's waiting for me in the gazebo," Elizabeth told Abigail.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Abigail rushed toward the back door and opened it, revealing the walkway lit with candles that led to the purple lights of the gazebo.

"Abigail, you knew about this?"

"Surprise," Abigail whispered. "Now get out there!"

Elizabeth walked slowly down the walkway to the gazebo.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Jack took Elizabeth's hand and helped her step up into the gazebo.

"Well aren't you full surprises, detective." Elizabeth stated with a smile.

"I am," Jack concurred. "I have to confess something."

"Oh?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes," Jack explained. "Cody is a great kid and I've had a great time with you today, but it wasn't what I had in mind for a first date. I didn't want to miss my chance so I agreed to go along."

"Your chance for what?"

"Well you said you could only promise one date," Jack replied. "I didn't want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to miss my chance to go out with you."

"I don't know what to say," Elizabeth whispered.

Suddenly music began playing from nowhere. Elizabeth looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Then don't say anything," Jack offered his hand. "Dance with me."

"I'm hardly dressed appropriately for anything like this," Elizabeth protested.

Suddenly, _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars began to play.

"You're amazing just the way you are," Jack quoted the song. "Dance with me?" He asked again.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and allowed him to pull her close.

 _When I see your face,_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

' _Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

Jack began to sing along to the chorus.

"You did all this?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I've been busy," Jack admitted. "I had the gazebo wired so music would play. Abigail and Frank helped too."

"You've outdone yourself," Elizabeth said. "This is beautiful."

Jack smiled; he so desperately wanted to kiss her. He leaned closer, but stopped himself and pulled back. He realized that she might think it was too soon for that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace while she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed slowly together to the music.

Suddenly they realized that it started to rain. It began to pick up as they continued to dance, but it started to drown out the music. Before they knew it, rain was seeping into the gazebo.

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth cried.

"Come on," Jack shouted over the sound of the rain. They started toward the café, but saw all the lights were off and assumed Abigail went home. The two of them made a run for it and by the time they made it to the car, they were both drenched.

Jack opened passenger door for Elizabeth, but she didn't climb in, "What's wrong?"

"Jack, I'm soaked," She explained, "I don't want to get your interior all wet."

"Elizabeth," Jack objected, "I'm just as wet as you are; you're not going to hurt anything."

Elizabeth crossed her hands over her chest and shivered.

"You're freezing," Jack acknowledged. "Please get in the car. The interior will dry, I promise."

"Alright," Elizabeth conceded.

As soon as they were on the road, Jack turned the heat on full blast. During the drive, Elizabeth sat quietly, deep in thought. _I thought he was going to kiss me._ H _e acted like he was going to. Wonder why he changed his mind. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me._ She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the fact that he didn't kiss her.

"I'm sorry the rain cut our evening short." Jack said, pulling her from her reverie.

"It's not your fault. I had a great time, but now I just want to go home and get out of these wet clothes."

"I can help you out with that," Jack offered.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Jack felt his face getting hot, "That did not come out right." He looked straight ahead and kept his eyes on the road. He was thankful that it was dark out so she wouldn't be able to see the crimson color that his face was turning. "What I meant was my condo is just around the corner and closer than your apartment. If you like, we can go there and I can lend you a pair of my sweats until your clothes dry."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine," She shivered again.

"It's not a problem; I don't want you getting sick." He pulled into his driveway, "And besides we're already here."

"Well aren't you sneaky, detective," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well I did say I'd have to show you where I live. Shall we go inside or should I just take you home?"

"Since we're already here," Elizabeth decided. "I guess it would be okay to stay here long enough to dry off and wait until the rain lets up."

"Alright," Jack turned off the ignition, "Let's go."

* * *

"You have a nice place," Elizabeth said admiring, Jack's condo.

"Thanks," Jack led her to the living room, "Make yourself at home and I'll be right back." He headed off in the direction of the bedroom.

Elizabeth looked around when a framed picture on the mantle caught her eye. In the photograph Jack was holding a baby. He was standing between a woman she recognized as his cousin Stacey and a man whom she didn't know. "Aw Jack, is this Aly in this picture?" She called.

"Which one?" Jack asked as he returned to the living room.

"This one," Elizabeth picked up the photo from its resting place and spun to face Jack. He came out of the room wearing a pair of sweats with a towel around his shoulders and no shirt. The picture slipped right out of her hand and landed with a thud on the carpet. "I'm so sorry!" She removed it from the floor and began examining it, "It doesn't appear to be broken." She gingerly returned the photo the mantle.

"Don't worry," Jack chuckled, "That's why this room is carpeted. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." Elizabeth stuttered. "You just took me by surprise, that's all." She didn't dare turn back to face him. She knew her face was bright red.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized. "I wasn't thinking." He wouldn't confess to her that she was the reason he tended to lose his train of thought at times. "Here's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for you." He placed the items he was holding on the sofa, "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth turned her head and watched him exit the room; she couldn't believe how handsome he was without that shirt. She collected the clothes from the sofa, "Well that warmed me right up." She whispered as she began fanning herself with the garments in her hand.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left." Jack once again returned to the living room, this time with a shirt on.

"Thank you," Elizabeth quickly stopped fanning herself and rushed past him hoping that he didn't notice.

* * *

"Feel better?" Jack asked when Elizabeth returned to the room. He was sitting on the sofa after having lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Much, thank you," She sat down on the sofa next to him. "I didn't know what to do with my wet clothes. I left them in the bathroom."

"It's fine." He stood up "I'll take care of them." He disappeared down the hall and returned five minutes later. "I put them in the dryer."

"Okay, thanks," She said with a smile. "Let's try this again. Is that Aly in that photo?"

"Yes," Jack chuckled. "That's when I was officially named as Aly's godfather. You've met Stacey. The man on the other side of me is Michael; Stacey's husband, Aly's father, and my best friend from high school."

"Where is he now?"

"He was a firefighter," Jack explained. "He was killed pulling a boy from a burning building when Aly was three."

Elizabeth gasped, "How awful."

"Yes, it was," Jack agreed. "Would you like a snack or something to drink?"

"I am a little hungry," Elizabeth admitted. "But I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble." He headed to the kitchen. He returned with the fixings for s'mores, two plates, a stack of napkins and two extra-long skewers. "Do you like s'mores?"

"I love them," She smiled, "But how are we going to fix them."

"Well," Jack explained, "When I was about ten, we had a horrible snow storm. We lost electricity for about two weeks. Since we were sleeping in our sleeping bags in front of the fireplace anyway, my father took a blanket and draped it over two chairs to make a makeshift tent. He said we were going to go on an indoor camping trip, complete with fireplace s'mores. It's been a tradition of our family ever since."

"What a sweet story," Elizabeth smiled and grabbed a skewer. "What are we waiting for?"

They sat on the floor in front of the fireplace roasting marshmallows. Jack removed his marshmallow from the fire when it was just starting to get brown and slapped it on top of the chocolate bar in his hand, while Elizabeth watched it attentively. "Seriously?" She asked. "Why do you even bother roasting the marshmallow?"

"I roasted it," Jack protested as he took a bite, "Delicious."

"Here's how you're supposed to do it." Elizabeth held up her marshmallow that was on fire and blew out the flame before slapping it on her graham cracker. "Now that's what you call delicious!" She took a big bite, inadvertently getting chocolatey marshmallow goo on her nose.

Jack couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked obliviously.

"Uh, you have a little…" Jack reached up and gently tapped the end of her nose.

"How embarrassing," she blushed. She quickly turned and reached for a napkin.

"Allow me," Jack offered as he took the napkin from her hand. He gently swept the napkin across her nose. At the same time, she reached up to brush away a stray curl from her face. Their hands brushed against each other and their eyes met. Time stood still.

"All better," He whispered.

"Thank you…for everything," She spoke softly.

After finishing their s'mores, they sat on the sofa and stared at the fire in companionable silence. Jack placed his arm around Elizabeth and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He was quite content right where he was. He didn't want this night to end. "Your clothes are probably dry by now." He reluctantly suggested when he noticed Elizabeth's stifled yawn. "I should probably get you home so you can rest." He headed to the laundry room to retrieve her clothes from the dryer. He returned and handed the folded garments to her.

"Thanks," She took the clothes and started for the bathroom.

"It's alright," Jack touched her arm, "You can give me my sweats back whenever you can."

"Are you sure?"

"I have three pairs just like that. I won't miss them."

"Alright," Elizabeth conceded, "As long as you're sure."

"I'm absolutely positive," Jack said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." He held the door open for her and they went outside into the chilly evening air. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Jack went back into the house and returned a few seconds later. "Here," He said as he held his jacket out to her.

She placed her arms in the sleeves and allowed him to pull the jacket around her shoulders. He took ahold of her hand and escorted her to the passenger side of his car.

* * *

"I had a really nice time." Jack said when they arrived back at Elizabeth's apartment.

"Me too," She leaned back against the door.

He reached up and touched her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "I want to see you again," He whispered.

"Jack, I…" She hesitated.

"Elizabeth," Jack interjected, "I know you only promised me one date. I made a promise to you that I wouldn't push you, but I just want you to know that I do want to see you again... whenever you're ready."

"I'd like that," She grabbed his hand.

He smiled, "Well I better let you get inside. I'll see you later."

She prepared to remove his jacket, "I don't want you forgetting this again."

"Keep it." He suggested. "I've let you borrow it so much; it might as well be yours."

"I couldn't take your jacket," She protested.

"I insist."

"Thank you." She wrapped it tighter around her body.

"Well I better go."

"Alright," She grabbed her key, "I better get inside."

Jack stepped closer toward her and slowly leaned in.

Elizabeth's heart began pounding, she was sure Jack could see it beating out of her chest.

Jack gently brushed her lips with his and then stepped back. "I'll see you later," he turned around and headed toward the elevator.

Elizabeth stood in shock. He kissed her; she couldn't believe he actually kissed her. She watched him board the elevator before she composed herself long enough to unlock her door and step inside. She felt like she was floating on air. The kiss he had given her may have been light as a feather, but she felt like he had given her the world. She waltzed into the living and fell onto the sofa. She leaned her head back and sighed. She ran a finger across her lips where Jack's lips had been just seconds before and smiled. Elizabeth found herself wishing the handsome detective would kiss her again… and very soon.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter 8 coming soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8: In Sickness

_**Thank you so much for 103 reviews… not to mention the private messages and texts… you know who you are. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.**_

* * *

Jack arrived back at his condo and walked inside. He took a seat on the sofa and propped his feet up. He looked around and remembered his evening with Elizabeth. She had only spent two hours in his house, but it already seemed empty without her there. His mind wandered back to her apartment when he had kissed her. He began to smile. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was amazing. He would have loved to kiss her longer, but he wasn't sure if she would be ready and he just had to kiss her. He couldn't help himself. Suddenly his phone rang. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw his mother's name flashing across the screen. "Hello mom."

"Jack," Charlotte said into the line. "Did you have a nice time on your date?"

"It was amazing." Jack sighed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," Jack replied. "I taught her to make s'mores in the fireplace like dad used to do with us. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Charlotte asked, her voice somber. "Thomas loved his boys very much."

"Yes, he did," Jack agreed. "We loved him too."

"You must really like this girl," Charlotte acknowledged, "If you're already sharing our family traditions with her. When do I get to meet her?"

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted. "She only promised me one date."

"So, you're never going to see her again?" Charlotte asked.

"I didn't say that." Jack answered. "I would love to see her again, but she had her heart broken recently. I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for."

"Of course not," Charlotte concurred, "you've always been so considerate of others."

"I learned that from you." Jack replied. "You always told me, to never let a day go by without serving someone. No better way I can think of.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Charlotte said, through a yawn. "I just called to see how your evening was. I've had a long day. I'm going to bed."

"Alright good night, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Jack glanced at his phone after disconnecting the call. He couldn't get Elizabeth and that kiss off his mind. He pulled up Elizabeth's name and began typing a text.

' _Just got home, I had a really nice time tonight. Hope 2 cu again soon.'_ He ended the text with a wink emoji before pressing send.

Three seconds later, he was startled by the sound of a cellphone chiming, he looked in the direction of the sound. He grabbed the phone from the coffee table and saw his name with the text he'd just sent flashing across the screen.

"Elizabeth forgot her phone." He said to himself with a chuckle. He glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight. "She's probably asleep. I can't drive across town to her apartment in the middle of the night." He concluded, as much as he would have liked to.

* * *

Elizabeth still felt like she was floating on air after her kiss from Jack. She couldn't erase the smile from her face. She didn't know how she would be able to unwind long enough to get any sleep. She rushed to Rosie's room and knocked on her closed bedroom door; she just had to tell someone… anyone about her evening. When there was no answer, she knocked again and was once again answered by silence. "Rosie, are you here?" She whispered. She opened the door a crack and noticed her bed hadn't been slept in. Then it dawned on her, "How could I have forgotten that?" She chided herself.

Rosie had gone with Lee to attend his brother's wedding in Emerald Falls. She wouldn't be home until Monday.

"I'll talk to her later." Elizabeth decided. She felt slight tickle in her throat and coughed. Brushing it off as nothing she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Afterwards, she headed to her bedroom to prepare for bed. She rushed to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She reached down to unbutton her jeans and was momentarily surprised by her attire. She had forgotten that she was still sporting the sweats Jack had lent her and the jacket he had given her. She couldn't help smiling. "I don't think Jack would mind if I slept in his clothes," She chuckled to herself. She returned the pajamas to the drawer, pulled back her comforter, and climbed into bed. She wrapped the jacket tighter around her body. She sighed happily when Jack's enticing scent from the garments filled her nose. The aroma made her remember resting on Jack's shoulder at his condo just hours before. It felt like she had Jack's arms wrapped around her. She fell asleep with the best slumber she'd had in long time.

* * *

In the morning, Jack headed to Elizabeth's apartment to return her phone. He anxiously rode the elevator to the fourth floor. He glanced at the time; it was almost 10 o'clock. He hoped she'd be awake, since he had her phone and had no other way to get in touch with her. He approached her door and rapped lightly. When there was no answer, he knocked again, a little louder.

Elizabeth woke up to a horrible headache. The tickle in her throat from the night before had turned into a full blown sore throat. Her eyes were watery, and she felt a sneeze coming on. She rushed to the bathroom to grab a Kleenex. She then headed to the living room and sat on the sofa, resting her pounding head in her hands. She suddenly heard a light tapping on her door. She glanced toward the sound, not sure if she'd really heard anything or if it was a figment of her imagination. She then heard a second knock which was louder than the first. "Elizabeth, are you here?" It was Jack's voice, "Elizabeth?"

As bad as she felt, she couldn't help the smile the spread across her lips at the sound of Jack's voice. She slowly stood from her place on the sofa and headed to open the door. He looked handsome as always. She suddenly became embarrassed knowing she must look affright.

"Hi," He said with a smile, "I'm sorry to bother you, I would have called but it's kinda hard to do that when I have your phone." He held the device out to her.

"Thank you," She accepted the phone. "I didn't realize I'd forgotten it." She tried closing the door, but he stopped her.

"Are you alright?" He acknowledged her puffy eyes. "Have you been crying."

"No," She admitted, before sneezing uncontrollably.

"Gesundheit," Jack announced then glanced at her sympathetically, "Oh no are you sick?"

"My head is killing me," She groaned, "And my throat is sore."

"I'm sorry," Jack said apologetically. "I'll let you get some rest. I just wanted to deliver you phone to you personally." He turned to leave, "I hope you feel better. Make sure Rosie takes care of you."

"Rosie isn't here." Elizabeth replied.

Jack whirled back around to face her. "Oh, she isn't?"

"No, she's in Emerald Falls with Lee," Elizabeth explained, "For Lee's brother's wedding. She won't be back until Monday."

"Well in that case," Jack lifted Elizabeth in his arms, taking her by surprise, and stepped into her apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stop asking questions." Jack replied as he carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her on her bed. He pulled the blankets up around her. "Where do you keep your aspirin?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," She answered, "but I can get it myself."

Jack ignored Elizabeth's opposition and headed to the bathroom to retrieve the aspirin. He returned the with pills and a glass of water from the kitchen. "Here take this." He commanded.

Elizabeth sat up long enough to swallow the pills then returned her head to the pillow.

"Now you rest." He urged. "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour."

"Jack, you don't have to do that," Elizabeth objected, "I'll be fine."

"Shh," Jack countered, "I want to."

Elizabeth wanted to protest further but was just too tired, and if she were honest with herself she felt flattered that Jack made the decision to change his plans in order to take care of her.

Jack left Elizabeth's apartment and headed straight to the café. "Abigail," he greeted when he walked inside.

"Jack," Abigail acknowledged, "How did it go last night."

"Wonderful." Jack smiled, "Thanks for your help; Elizabeth really seemed to enjoy the evening."

"And?" Abigail asked.

"And what?" Jack questioned.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"That's why I'm here, actually" Jack explained. "She forgot her phone at my place last night. I went to her apartment to return it to her and she's sick."

"Oh no!" Abigail exclaimed.

"I gave her aspirin for her headache and told her to rest and that I'd be back to check on her in an hour." Jack continued. I came by to see if you whip up some soup for her or something.

"I'll be glad to, Jack." Abigail enthused. "I'm glad she has someone to stay with her and take care of her. I know Rosie is at a wedding with Lee this weekend."

"That's what she said." Jack confirmed. "Don't worry, Abigail; I'll make sure she gets the rest she needs."

"Well give me a few minutes to fix the soup and you can take it to her." Abigail disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jack was in the elevator at the Crescent Apartment Complex with a thermos of Abigail's homemade chicken soup and a bag full of a variety of medicine and cold remedies, from the nearby supermarket, in his hand. He stepped out on the fourth floor and walked the two yards to Elizabeth's apartment. He opened the door and walked inside as if he lived there and set the soup on the kitchen table. He headed to Elizabeth's room to check on her. She was sound asleep. He couldn't help staring. She was so beautiful even in her sleep with her hair spread across her pillow.

Elizabeth suddenly stirred. She opened her eyes and observed Jack staring at her. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back to check on you." He remarked. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is feeling a little better," She answered weakly, "But my throat is still sore."

"I'll be right back." He left the room and headed to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom with a tray of containing a bowl of Abigail's chicken soup and a glass of water. "Can you sit up?"

"Jack, what did you do?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I went to Abigail's while you were asleep." Jack admitted. "You need to eat to keep your strength up."

Suddenly, Elizabeth's stomach grumbled, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. "Apparently my stomach agrees with you." She chuckled.

Jack placed the tray in front of her. And offered her some pills. "Take these too."

"Why detective, are you trying to drug me?" She asked.

"Absolutely not." He replied. "The aspirin I gave you earlier was for your headache. These pills are for you sore throat."

"Thank you." Elizabeth accepted the pills and popped them in her mouth.

"Now eat up," Jack urged, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Jack, you really don't have to stay." Elizabeth tried protesting once more. "I promise I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to impose on your kindness."

"I told you Elizabeth," Jack countered, "I'm not going anywhere. You're not imposing. I have nothing else planned for today." He clapped his hands together. "Now eat!" Without another word he spun on his heels and headed to the living room, sat on the sofa, and flipped on the tv.

A half hour later, Jack heard shuffling coming from Elizabeth's room. He then saw Elizabeth emerge from her bedroom carrying the tray he'd just taken to her. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"I'm finished with my soup," Elizabeth answered in a whisper, "And I couldn't call for you to come get the tray, with my sore throat."

Jack leapt from his seat on the sofa. "Let me take that from you." He reached for the tray and took it to the kitchen. When he returned, Elizabeth was seated on the sofa. "You should be in bed." Jack reprimanded.

"I'm feeling a little better." Elizabeth admitted. "Could I stay out here with you?" She begged, "For a little while?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Alright," Jack conceded with a chuckle. He joined her on the sofa.

Elizabeth glanced at the tv. An old "Tom and Jerry" cartoon was playing. "Were you watching this?"

"No," Jack chuckled. "I just turned it on for the background noise.

Elizabeth took the remote from the coffee and began surfing through the channels. She stopped when she saw "Sleepless in Seattle" was starting. "I love this movie." She sat back against the sofa.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth realized she had inadvertently leaned up against Jack, and he had placed his arm around her.

Before the end of the movie, Elizabeth felt her headache returning and a slight chill. She shivered and scooted lower on the sofa and was resting her head on Jack's lap.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"My headache is back," She admitted, "And I'm a little cold."

Jack reached behind them and grabbed the blanket draped on the back of the couch, and covered her with it. "Maybe you should go back to bed." He suggested.

"But they haven't met on top of the empire state building yet." Elizabeth complained referring to the movie. "I want to stay with you."

"Alright if you're sure." Jack replied. "I just want to make sure you get better, since I'm responsible for getting you sick."

"What?" Elizabeth lifted her head from Jack's lap and looked at him. "How are you responsible."

"Because I had you outside in the cold rain last night," Jack explained.

"Jack," Elizabeth protested. "You are not to blame. I'm the one who didn't want to get your car interior wet and refused to get in the car. You're the one who took me to your place, gave me dry clothes, and built a fire to keep me warm." She returned her head to his lap. "There is no way you're responsible for this. You even said you didn't want me to get sick."

"I still feel bad." Jack admitted.

"Well don't." Elizabeth commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack chuckled.

By the end of the movie, Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Jack felt his leg falling asleep as well, but he didn't want to move for fear of waking Elizabeth; he knew she needed her rest.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up, next to Jack, who was sound asleep on the sofa with his arm wrapped around her, as if he were protecting her. She didn't remember how they'd gotten that way. She slowly stood so she wouldn't wake him. "He has to be exhausted," she chuckled to herself, "He's taken care of me all day." She picked up the blanket that had fallen from the floor and covered him with it. She leaned over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. The soft kiss caused him to stir, but didn't wake him. She then slowly tiptoed to her room.

Ninety minutes later, Jack awoke to find Elizabeth no longer next to him. He glanced around to see if she was still in the room. He heard what sounded like a loud cough coming from the direction of Elizabeth's room. He rushed to the bedroom to find her sitting on the edge of her bed doubled over. She was coughing uncontrollably, sounding like a barking dog. He hurried to her bedside. "Elizabeth?"

"I don't feel so good, Jack." She complained.

Jack took her face in her hands. "You're burning up." He took her hands and helped her to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked. "I'm sick."

"I know," He acknowledged. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elizabeth protested. "It's just a cold. I just need to rest. That's all."

"Elizabeth, you have a fever," Jack countered. "Are you going to come on or do I have to carry you? You know I will!"

"I don't want you to go to any trouble." Elizabeth returned to her spot on the edge of the bed. "I'll be fine in a day or two." She suddenly closed her eyes and began massaging her temples, before another coughing fit ensued.

"That does it." Jack knelt and placed his arm beneath the bend of her knees and his other arm around her back. He lifted her into his arms with ease.

At that point, Elizabeth was too weak and tired from the headache and endless coughing to protest. She allowed him to carry him to the elevator, but insisted on walking to his car, with Jack's assistance.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Jack helped Elizabeth inside and get signed in. Fifteen minutes later, they were called into the exam room. "Well this is Déjà vu." Dr. Lindsay acknowledged. "Weren't you in here a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "but I shouldn't be here now. It's just a cold."

"She has a fever." Jack told Dr. Lindsay. "I just wanted to make sure it isn't something more serious."

Dr. Lindsay performed the necessary examinations and returned with the results. "Ms. Thatcher, your test came back positive for bronchitis."

"Bronchitis?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you sure."

"Yes." Dr. Lindsay confirmed. "Good thing your boyfriend here is a detective. He was right to bring you to see me."

"He's not my boyfriend." Elizabeth countered. _Yet._ She caught herself thinking. _Where did that come from?_ She wondered.

"My mistake," Dr. Lindsay stated. "I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics. You should feel better in a few days. Be sure to stay hydrated and get some rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Lindsay." Elizabeth took Jack's hand as they stood to leave.

Dr. Lindsay watched Jack and Elizabeth leave and shook her head. "He isn't her boyfriend." She chuckled. "I would have thought for sure. They seem good together."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: And in Health

_**Hi #Hearties, Here's my early Christmas present for you all. Here's chapter nine... Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Jack took Elizabeth to the pharmacy to get her prescription filled, before returning to her apartment. His mind was racing. He couldn't get the conversation between Elizabeth and Dr. Lindsay out of his head.

" _Good thing your boyfriend here is a detective. He was right to bring you to see me."_

" _He's not my boyfriend." Elizabeth countered._

" _My mistake," Dr. Lindsay stated._

He didn't know why Elizabeth saying he wasn't her boyfriend bothered him so much. He wasn't her boyfriend. Technically. They had only been on one date. She'd only promised him one date. And he'd promised her he wouldn't push her into something she wasn't ready for. But then he'd kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle, because he didn't want to scare her away. He would have loved for the kiss to be longer and more passionate, but he knew she wasn't ready. The kiss was to let her know in no uncertain terms, that he did indeed want to see her again. The softness of it was to tell her that he wouldn't give her more than she was ready for.

Elizabeth sat in silence and stared out the window. She was relieved that her coughing fits had decided to take a rest, for a little while anyway. She thought back to the hospital visit, when she'd told Dr. Lindsay that Jack wasn't her boyfriend. Jack had remained silent during her profession. She wasn't sure how he'd felt about that. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know how he felt. She stole a glance at Jack, who was keeping his eyes on the road. She quickly returned her eyes to the passenger window when Jack abruptly turned to face her. She felt her cheeks growing hot. _I hope he didn't catch me staring at him._ She thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, snapping Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Uh, y-yes, I-I'm fine." Elizabeth stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem quiet." Jack explained.

"Just thinking I guess," Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"About?" Jack questioned.

"Did I thank you for taking care of me today?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to change the subject.

"No thanks necessary," Jack remarked, "Happy to help."

"That's very kind of you." She once again began staring out her window, and sat in silence for the remainder of the ride to her apartment.

* * *

"Thank you, I can take it from here." Elizabeth said when Jack drove into the parking garage of her apartment complex. She grabbed her prescription and reached for the door handle.

"Not so fast, Ms. Thatcher." Jack interjected. He quickly opened his door and leapt to the passenger side. He had Elizabeth's door open before she even realized what was going on. He offered his hand to Elizabeth, who reluctantly placed her hand in his, and helped her out of the car and onto the elevator.

"Where's your key?" Jack asked once they arrived at Elizabeth's apartment. "I'll unlock the door for you."

"In there." Elizabeth pointed to the door. "We left so fast, that I didn't grab my purse. I don't have anything with me."

Jack tried the door, which was indeed locked. "Do you have a spare key anywhere?" Jack asked.

"Mrs. Blakely the landlady probably has one." Elizabeth replied. "She lives on the first floor of the building."

"What number?" Jack asked. "I'll go talk to her."

"Mrs. Blakely is pretty protective of her tenants." Elizabeth confessed. "She would never give a strange man the spare key to the apartment she knows two women are sharing. "I'll have to go with you."

"Elizabeth you're sick." Jack countered. "You need your rest."

"So, I guess I'm going to rest leaned up against my locked apartment door while I wait for you to talk Mrs. Blakely into giving you the spare key." Elizabeth chuckled. "Or there's always the floor."

"I see your point." Jack conceded. He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"I'd be delighted." She took his arm. They returned the elevator and headed to Mrs. Blakely's apartment.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Blakely," Elizabeth greeted, when she opened the door."

"Elizabeth good to see you." Mrs. Blakely gave Elizabeth a kind smile. "And who is this handsome fellow?" She acknowledged Jack.

"Mrs. Blakely, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Jack Thornton."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Jack gave a dimpled smile.

"A pleasure," Mrs. Blakely shook Jack's hand. She gave Elizabeth a delightful smile, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Elizabeth admitted. "I was wondering if you have a spare key to my apartment."

"Of course." Mrs. Blakely answered. "What happened to yours?"

Suddenly, another uncontrollable coughing fit began to affect Elizabeth.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Blakely asked.

"She has bronchitis." Jack explained. "We just returned from the hospital. I was in such a rush to get her there that she left her key in the apartment. Her roommate Rosie is away for the weekend."

"Oh, let me help you." Mrs. Blakely rushed to get the master key and the three of them returned to Elizabeth's apartment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blakely." Jack said when she opened the door.

"Now you take good care of her." Mrs. Blakely warned.

"I will," Jack chuckled, "Thanks again."

"Elizabeth, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Mrs. Blakely spun on her heels and headed back toward the elevators.

"Okay, you." Jack pointed a finger at Elizabeth. "Off to bed."

"What are you my father?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Jack countered, "But you need your rest. I'll bring your antibiotic to you."

"You don't have to stay you know." Elizabeth replied. "You've done too much already. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Elizabeth," Jack stepped toward her. "You don't have to repay me." He whispered.

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth countered.

"I'll tell you what," Jack suggested. "You take care of yourself and get to feeling better and that will be how you can repay me."

"Jack," Elizabeth objected.

"Elizabeth," Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh- uh nothing," Jack stammered, "But please don't worry about repaying me. I really am happy help. Just get some rest and we'll call it even."

"Jack," Elizabeth said again.

"Elizabeth," Jack interjected, "Do I have to carry you to bed? I did before, and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Fine, I'm going." Elizabeth conceded. She headed to her bedroom with Jack on her heels. When she climbed into bed, Jack pulled the comforter around her.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared and returned two minutes later with glass of water, and her antibiotic. "Are you hungry? It's been awhile since you ate your soup." He offered her the medicine and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Not right now." She mumbled. I'm am kinda tired."

"Well let me know if you need anything." Jack stood from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Elizabeth asked

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were dancing in the gazebo, I thought you were going to kiss me, but you didn't, why didn't you?"

Jack spun on his heels and walked back toward the bed, and once again sat on the edge next to her.

"I wasn't sure if you would want me to." Jack admitted. "I thought maybe you'd think it was too soon. But I wanted to kiss you…" He hesitated, "… so much."

"You did?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, I did." Jack confirmed. "In case you've forgotten, I did kiss you later when I dropped you off."

"It was nice." Elizabeth smiled.

"It was," Jack concurred, "but I'm thinking it still might've been too soon."

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't want to miss my chance to kiss you." Jack explained. "I might not get another chance. You only promised me one date after all." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But for that same reason I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn't entitled. I just couldn't help myself."

Elizabeth was speechless; she didn't quite know what to say. She wished she could kiss him right then, but she didn't want to make him sick.

Jack mistook Elizabeth's silence for her being upset. He slowly rose from the bed. "Well you rest." He rushed toward door before Elizabeth could say another word.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up feeling more like herself. She walked into the living room, expecting to see Jack, but was surprised to see Abigail instead.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Abigail asked when she saw her.

"A little better," Elizabeth admitted, "What are you doing here?" She sat on the sofa next to Abigail and looked around. "Where's Jack?"

"He said he had to get home to feed his dog," Abigail explained, "And he didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth replied, feeling more than a little disappointed.

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked.

"Uh," Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Elizabeth," Abigail countered. "I know you better than anyone. What's up?"

"I didn't see a dog when I was at Jack's place last night." Elizabeth replied, "And he left and didn't even say goodbye."

"You were asleep when he left." Abigail assured. "He didn't want to wake you. He did ask me to say goodbye to you for him."

"What about the dog?" Elizabeth asked, "Wouldn't have seen some sign of a dog while I was there?"

"I understand he only took you to his house because you were caught in the rain." Abigail advised. "Maybe you had more on your mind and weren't looking for a dog. Maybe you should ask Jack about that, not me."

"Alright." Elizabeth agreed. "I will talk to him when I'm feeling better."

"Good." Abigail yawned. "It's getting late. Do you need me to stay or will you be okay if I go home?"

"You're welcome to stay," Elizabeth replied, "But I will be fine, if you want to go. Cody and Frank need you too."

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me." Abigail headed for the door.

"Thanks Abigail." Elizabeth saw Abigail to the door and returned to her room. She climbed on the bed and flipped on the tv. She glanced at the night stand and noticed her phone. She hadn't even touched it since Jack returned it to her before he literally swept her off her feet when he learned she was sick. She lifted the device from the table and attempted to turn it on. When it wouldn't power up she located her charger and connected the phone and watched it come to life. The phone immediately chimed signaling a text. Then it chimed again. And again. She realized she'd missed at least six texts messages. Two messages were from Rosie, who had sent her pictures from the wedding she was attending. One was a picture from her cousin Connor with his new fiancée, Chloe, who was proudly wearing the engagement ring she'd helped Connor pick out. She couldn't help smiling at the happy couple. The last three messages were from Jack.

"I don't even want to look at those right now!" She exclaimed. She was more upset than she'd realized that Jack had left without saying goodbye.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, Elizabeth felt a lot better. She was still taking her antibiotics like clockwork and was no longer contagious, but she didn't feel strong enough to keep up with twenty-one second graders, so she decided to call and request a substitute for the day. Abigail had called and checked on her on Sunday she'd told her she was fine. Jack had even called a couple of times, but she sent it straight to voicemail.

Rosie, who arrived home from the wedding in Emerald Falls late that afternoon, was surprised to see Elizabeth in her pajamas watching TV. "What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Bronchitis," Elizabeth answered simply. "I've had it all weekend. How was the wedding?"

"It was absolutely beautiful!" Rosie exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better." Elizabeth replied. "But I still feel a little weak. I decided to stay home. Maybe I'll go back to work tomorrow."

"Hmmm," Rosie recalled, "Didn't you have a date with that handsome detective while I was away." She sat on the sofa next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed.

"So how was it?" Rosie asked.

"It was nice." Elizabeth admitted. "I had a good time."

"And?" Rosie prodded.

"And I never kiss and tell." Elizabeth smiled.

"OMG!" Rosie squealed. "You kissed him!"

"Actually, he kissed me." Elizabeth admitted. "But I didn't object to the idea. It was more like a peck though. We didn't make out or anything, but it was nice."

"Are you going to see him again?" Rosie inquired.

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes, they have. Are you going to see him again?" Rosie asked once more, without skipping a beat.

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied. "He told me that night he wanted to see me again, but I'm not sure he wants to now. I think he just wants to be friends."

"Why? Rosie asked. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words," Elizabeth admitted, "But he's the one who took care of me Saturday. He even took me to the hospital and then he left without even saying goodbye."

"Have you talked to him since?" Rosie asked.

"N-no" Elizabeth stammered. "He left me a few text messages that I haven't opened them, and he called me yesterday, but I didn't answer."

"Elizabeth Thatcher," Rosie demanded, "Do I have to knock some sense into you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth," Rosie explained. "He sent you several text messages, and he even called you. Does that sound like someone who doesn't want to see you again? He probably thinks you don't want to see him again. Do you want to see him again?"

Elizabeth leaned her head back against the sofa and sighed.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, where's your phone?"

"In my room," Elizabeth answered.

"Go get it!" Rosie insisted.

Elizabeth reluctantly but obediently obliged.

"Now the first thing you're going to do is read those messages from Jack that you're avoiding?"

Elizabeth located Jack's name and noticed, the three unopened text messages from him... ' _Just got home, I had a really nice time tonight. Hope 2 cu again soon. 😉_ _'_ She acknowledged the message had been sent late Friday night. "This must be how he realized I left my phone at his place." She told Rosie with a chuckle.

"Keep going." Rosie urged. "What does the next message say?"

' _Sorry 4 not saying goodbye._ Elizabeth read. _U were asleep when I left I didn't want to disturb u. I know you needed your rest. I had to go feed Rip, my dog.'_

"The next message is a picture of an adorable basset hound." Elizabeth showed Rosie the photograph. "I assume this is Rip."

"And you were worried over nothing." Rosie playfully punched Elizabeth in the arm.

"Wait there's a couple of voicemails." Elizabeth continued to stare at her phone. "And I'm willing to bet they're from Jack since I have two more missed calls from him.

"Well you might as well listen to them." Rosie advised.

" _Hi Elizabeth, it's Jack. Just wanted to check on you to see how you're feeling. Please let me know if you need anything."_

" _It's me again. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry if I upset you. The truth is I really wanted to kiss you in the gazebo. But out of respect to you I didn't. I didn't want to overstep my bounds. I have to go but please call me back, so I can apologize in person. I really do want to see you again. I hope you give me the chance._

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that flowed.

"See?" Rosie nudged Elizabeth. "Sounds to me like he really does want to see you again."

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed.

"Now the question is what do you want?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted.

"Might I suggest you figure it out?" Rosie offered.

"I haven't known him that long." Elizabeth admitted. "I don't want to get my heart broken again."

"Elizabeth," Rosie advised. "I understand your concern. But Jack seems like the real deal; and if you don't give him the chance you'll never going to find out. He's not going to wait around forever." She placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I think you should call him."

"You're right Rosie." Elizabeth agreed. "I'll will call him when I'm feeling better."

"Elizabeth, you're stalling." Rosie countered. "You need to call him now. He is the one who took care of you after all."

"Alright," Elizabeth conceded, "You win." She stood from the sofa and made her way to her room.

"You're going to call him, right?" Rosie called.

"Yes, Rosie." Elizabeth continued toward her room. "I promise, I'll call him. I just want to be alone when I do." She walked into her room and closed the door. She scrolled through her contacts until she located Jack's number. She hesitated before connecting the call. The phone rang and rang. The longer it rang, the harder and louder her heart pounded.

 _You've reached Jack Thornton. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you'll leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day." 'BEEP.'_

She decided she did want to talk to him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say but she did know she didn't want to say it in a voicemail. She abruptly disconnected the call. She stared at her phone in silence before returning to the living room.

Rosie was entering the living room carrying two ceramic coffee mugs. "I took the liberty of fixing us some hot chocolate." She offered Elizabeth one of the cups. '

"Thank you." Elizabeth accepted the drink.

"How did it go?" Rosie asked. "Did you talk to him?"

"It went to voicemail." Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know what I want to say to him, but I do know I don't want to say it in a voicemail." She sat on the sofa.

"Well maybe he'll see your missed call and call you back." Rosie suggested hopefully.

"Unless he checked his caller ID and decided not to answer." She sighed.

"Elizabeth it's three o'clock in the afternoon he's probably at work or something." Rosie replied with a yawn.

"You're probably right." Elizabeth agreed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rosie asked as she finished her last drop of cocoa. "I'm been traveling all morning. I'm going to take a little nap."

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth waved her hand toward Rosie. "Go rest."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then." Rosie headed toward her bedroom.

Elizabeth finished her cocoa and took her cup to the kitchen. She then headed to the bathroom. _A hot shower is just what I need to help me feel better._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Jack sat back in his chair at the precinct. The day so far had been uneventful. He and Pimental were stuck doing boring paperwork. He almost wished someone would commit a crime just, so he could get some kind of action. It would also help to get his mind off Elizabeth, which he couldn't seem to do, no matter how hard he tried. He stood from his desk. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Do you want one?" He asked Pimental.

"Sure." Pimental replied.

Jack headed toward the lounge and returned ten minutes later.

"Your phone rang while you were gone." Pimental told Jack when he handed her the coffee.

He sat back down at his desk and noticed the missed call from Elizabeth, but she hadn't left a voicemail. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her name. _Maybe she isn't upset with me after all._ He thought to himself, _But I wonder why she didn't leave a voicemail._ "I'll be right back." He told Pimental. "I need to make a phone call."

"Take your time, Thornton." Pimental began tapping her pen on her desk. "This exciting paperwork isn't going anywhere."

Jack stepped outside to return Elizabeth's call. He was disappointed when once again the phone went to voicemail. "Hi Elizabeth. I saw where I missed your call. Sorry. I was on a coffee run. Just calling to make sure you didn't need anything. I'm at work until five. I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and walked back into the precinct, willing the clock to strike five. He still had an hour. "Is this day ever going to end?" He grumbled.

* * *

Elizabeth felt much better after her shower. She headed back to the living room and checked her phone and saw the new missed call and voicemail from Jack. "He probably thinks I'm terrible." She whispered to herself. She was pleasantly surprised when she listened to the voicemail. _"Hi Elizabeth. I saw where I missed your call. Sorry. I was on a coffee run. Just calling to make sure you didn't need anything. I'm at work until five. I'll talk to you later._ She glanced at the clock. It was 4:15. She rushed to her bedroom to change. It suddenly dawned on her what she needed to do.

After nearly half an hour of trying to decide on an outfit, Elizabeth rushed out the door. By 5:15 she pulled into the driveway of Jack's condo, happy to see his car in the drive, meaning he was likely there. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. She made her way down the walkway. She climbed the steps and knocked softly. She heard the faint sound of a dog barking behind the closed door. "I guess he really does have a dog." She chuckled to herself. A few seconds later, the door began to slowly open. She couldn't help smiling at Jack still in his uniform standing just across the threshold, looking handsome as ever.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked clearly surprised by his visitor. _My goodness, she's beautiful._ He thought to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." She stepped closer to him.

"It's good to see you." He opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She walked past him through the door.

"Would you like to sit down?" He offered his hand.

She smiled as she accepted his hand and allowed him to escort her to the sofa.

"What brings you by?" Jack asked as Elizabeth took a seat.

Before she could answer, a basset hound bounded down the hall and rested at Elizabeth's feet.

"This must be Rip." Elizabeth began to scratch the dog behind the ears.

"Oh, right you haven't met yet." Jack gestured. "Yes, this is Rip."

"He's so cute." Elizabeth giggled.

"He's lazy." Jack chuckled. "Come on, Rip. Are you hungry?"

Rip lazily stood and waddled toward Jack and followed him to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Jack said when he returned. He sat on the sofa next to Elizabeth.

"Oh, that's alright." Elizabeth replied.

"What brings you by?" Jack asked again, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I thought of a way I can repay you for taking care of me." She placed a hand on top of his hand, which was resting on his thigh."

"Elizabeth," Jack protested. "I told you, you didn't have to…"

"Jack," Elizabeth interjected, "Just humor me."

"Alright," Jack conceded, "What did you have in mind."

She leaned closer to him and gently pressed her lips to his. She then abruptly pulled back. "I wanted to ask you out on a date." She stated nervously.

Jack was speechless. "Are you sure about this?" Jack asked when he finally found his voice, "Because I would never..."

"Absolutely sure," Elizabeth interrupted.

He smiled. "What did you have in mind?" He turned his hand over and began caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She was finding it rather difficult to form words. "I uh I thought… we could… plan something… together." She whispered.

"I'd like that." He flashed his dimples. "I have to work the next two weekends though."

Elizabeth stood up. "I'll call you. We can go out the first weekend your off.

She headed for the door.

"Elizabeth, wait." Jack called after her.

Elizabeth spun on her heels to face Jack.

"Does this date mean there will be more dates in the future, or did you just ask me out to repay me?"

"We'll see," She gave him a playful wink. She turned back toward the door.

"Uh one more thing." Jack grabbed her and once again turning her to face him.

"What is it, Jack."

He leaned closer to her. "I'm really looking forward to our second date." He brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled away slightly.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer, once again connecting her lips to his, with a more passionate kiss, "And our third date." She whispered, before walking down the steps to her car.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Hope you have a very Merry Christmas.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fancy Meeting You Here

_**Hi #Hearties, Here's chapter ten. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **A special shout out... Wishing my #HeartieBestie Lisa Lindsay aka "LisaNy" a very happy birthday. Have a DANtastic day! XOXO**_

* * *

"Ms. Thatcher, Ms. Thatcher," Aly called excitedly as she ran into the classroom before the morning bell two weeks later.

"Hi Aly," Elizabeth greeted the young girl, with a smile, "Why are you here so early?"

"Guess who brought me to school today!" Aly exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked toward the classroom door as soon as the handsome detective came into view in the open doorway. She couldn't contain the smile that crossed her lips at the mere sight of him in his uniform, wearing a dimpled smirk.

"It's uncle Jack." Aly exclaimed.

"Hey, Ms. Thatcher." Jack greeted as he walked toward her.

"Good morning, Uncle Jack." Elizabeth replied with a grin.

"Stacey is a nurse," Jack explained, "She has a job interview at the hospital first thing this morning. She asked if I would mind bringing Aly to school on my way to work." He leaned closer and gently stroked her arm. "Of course, I had an ulterior motive." He whispered.

Elizabeth blushed.

Elizabeth and Jack had barely spoken to each other since she had fully recovered from her bronchitis. Elizabeth returned the work the following day and Jack became busy when he was assigned to a case in search of a masked bank robber, who had held seven banks in the area at gunpoint. The unidentified thief would then flee without a trace before the police would arrive at the scene. After a week of police reports and tracking the criminal's pattern, Jack predicted the next bank that would possibly be hit. He showed up in plain clothes in an attempt to catch the robber in the act. He was successful in apprehending the unsuspecting gunman. The next three days were spent on paperwork from the incident. During their time apart Jack had sent Elizabeth an occasional text to see how she was feeling. He was relieved to know she was feeling better, but truthfully, he missed seeing her.

"It's good to see you." He continued to caress her arm.

"You too."

"Ms. Thatcher," Aly interrupted their moment, "Do you like Uncle. Jack?"

Aly's question caused the crimson color that was already rising to Elizabeth's cheeks to intensify. She'd momentarily forgotten that Aly was even in the room. She opened her mouth to speak when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ She thought to herself. She gave an inward sigh of relief.

Students began gradually filing into the classroom. "Good morning, children," Elizabeth greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The children called.

"Officer Jack," Opal excitedly ran up to the detective.

"Hi," Jack replied with a grin.

"Are you going to come to our pizza party?" She asked.

Jack stared at Elizabeth blankly. "Pizza party?"

"I forgot to invite you." Elizabeth explained. She gestured toward the jar of marbles that rested on the windowsill of the classroom. "This is their behavior jar. If they are good for a substitute, or receive comments for good behavior, they receive a marble. When they get ten, they get to vote on a class fun activity."

"What a fun idea!" Jack exclaimed.

"They voted on a pizza party and movie day," Elizabeth continued, "And they asked if they could invite you and Detective Pimental. I meant to mention it to you."

"When is this pizza party?" Jack asked.

"This Friday," Elizabeth answered, "The pizza should be here by 12:00."

"I would love to come." Jack said with a smile. "I'll mention it to Pimental."

"Yay." The children called in unison.

Jack chuckled and glanced at his watch. "Well I'd better get going. I'll see you later." He leaned in slightly as if he were going to kiss her, but abruptly pulled back when he realized that there were twenty-one pairs of seven-year-old eyes staring at them."

"I'll see you later." Elizabeth called.

"Bye, Officer Jack." The class said in unison.

"Bye Uncle Jack." Aly ran up to him.

"I'll see you later, Munchkin." Jack knelt to her level and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. He continued toward the door. He nearly ran into Ms. Henrich who was running late and rushed to get into the door. "Ma'am," He greeted with a smile as he brushed passed her into the hallway.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ms. Henrich announced as she headed to her desk. She observed Elizabeth staring at the door which Jack had just walked out of. She discreetly cleared her throat, which immediately snapped Elizabeth out of her reverie. She gave Elizabeth a knowing glance, which caused her to blush once again, which didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Henrich.

Elizabeth quickly cleared her throat. "Alright children settle down." She called. We're all running a little late today. I need to take attendance and then it will time to go to gym." Elizabeth called the roll and had them line up. She rushed them to the gym for their physical education class.

"The one time I'm running late," Ms. Henrich stated when Elizabeth returned to the classroom, "And I miss all the exciting stuff."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth countered.

"I saw the way you were looking at that handsome detective." Ms. Henrich replied. "Last I heard, you were just friends."

"Well," Elizabeth felt the color rush to her cheeks once again. "I haven't said anything, but Jack and I have gotten a little…" She hesitated, trying to find the right word, "…closer over the past couple of weeks."

"Closer, how?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"We kinda went on a date." Elizabeth explained quickly.

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" Ms. Henrich asked with a confused tone. "Either you went on a date or you didn't."

"Alright we did." Elizabeth confessed.

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" Ms. Henrich chastised. "I thought we were friends. Where did you go? What did you do?"

"We went to Cody's baseball game." Elizabeth recalled.

"That's not a very romantic first date." Ms. Henrich retorted.

"That's not all." Elizabeth continued. "He surprised me after the game by having the gazebo behind Abigail's café wired to play music. We danced in the moonlight with the glow of the purple lights surrounding us, until it started to rain. We became soaked. He took me to his place, gave me dry clothes to put on, and fed me fireplace s'mores."

"Now that's more like it." Ms. Henrich smiled. "Are you going to see him again?"

"That's the plan." Elizabeth sat on one of the student's desktops and began dangling her legs back and forth. "I had only promised him one date. I'm just still having a hard time with the ordeal with Charles.

"That's understandable." Ms. Henrich agreed. "But Jack seems like he can be trustworthy. I know little Aly loves her uncle Jack. You should give him a chance."

"I'm working on it." Elizabeth replied. "When he dropped me off at my place he gave me a gentle kiss.

Ms. Henrich let out a gasp.

"I felt like he had given me the world with that one little peck." Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "The following day he showed up at my apartment because I had forgotten my phone at his place. He stayed at my apartment all day and took care of me when I came down with bronchitis."

"I remember that." Ms. Henrich remarked. "You were absent that Monday."

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed. "I was feeling better, but still was a little weak. I went to Jack's and invited him on a date to thank him for taking care of me. He knows I don't want to rush into anything, but I think I want to see where this goes."

"That's great, Ms. Thatcher!" Ms. Henrich exclaimed. "You deserve nothing but the best."

"Thanks, Ms. Henrich." Elizabeth gave Ms. Henrich a genuine smile. "That means a lot."

"And I have to say. It's about time!" Ms. Henrich continued. "I knew you liked him."

"Alright." Elizabeth sighed. "You win. I do like him. He's a great guy." She glanced at the clock and stood from the desk. "It's time to go get the kids." She headed toward the door. She stepped out into the hall and turned back to face Ms. Henrich. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Jack is coming to our class pizza party on Friday."

* * *

"Good morning, Pimental." Jack announced, cheerfully when he arrived at the precinct.

"Why are you in such a good mood, Thornton?" Pimental asked.

"No reason," Jack answered. He sat down at his desk. "By the way, we have a lunch date on Friday."

"I'm flattered Thornton," Pimental replied, "But what would Ms. Elizabeth think."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." He chuckled. "Elizabeth invited both of us…"

"Wow Thornton, you don't mess around," Pimental interjected, "You've got a date with two women at the same time. Where are the three of us going?"

"Hope Valley Elementary," Jack responded. "Elizabeth and her students invited both of us to attend their pizza party on Friday. Are you up for it?"

"It's free pizza." Pimental stated. "You don't' know me very well do you?"

Jack chuckled.

"We're off Friday, aren't we?"

"Finally," Jack sighed. "I've been looking forward to my weekend off."

"What time is the party?" "

"Elizabeth said noon."

"Great!"

* * *

Elizabeth made a stop at the Loca Mocha Coffee Shoppe on her way home from school on Thursday afternoon. She had a sudden craving for a decaf caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream. She ordered her coffee and a cheese Danish and went to sit at a table by the window that overlooked the lake. She was deep in thought and didn't notice the man approach her.

"Fancy meeting you here." The familiar, yet startling voice announced.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Rough day," He grumbled, "Comfort food," He held up his mocha latte iced coffee. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure,"

Jack sat in the booth across from her.

"How was your day?" He gently placed a hand on top of hers.

"Crazy," She admitted, "I couldn't get the children to settle down. They are so excited about the pizza party tomorrow, and that you're coming. She stared out the window.

"I can't wait myself." Jack chuckled. "I love pizza and seeing my favorite school teacher is a plus."

Jack's last statement caused Elizabeth to abruptly turn and face him. "So, I'm your favorite teacher?"

"Does that make me teacher's pet?" Jack asked with a flirtatious tone? He flashed that million-dollar smile.

"Why detective, are you trying to suck up to the teacher?"

"Is it working?"

"Maaaybe." Elizabeth glanced out the window toward the lake. The sun was starting to set over the lake turning everything a beautiful shade of orange. "Beautiful view isn't it?"

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Very beautiful."

Elizabeth felt Jack's eyes on her. She turned to face him. "Jack, I was talking about the sunset."

"I was talking about you." Jack took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

Elizabeth felt herself blush. _Why does he always have this effect on me?_ She wondered to herself. "Ah you're just saying that." She said jokingly.

"I don't say anything I don't mean." He said, more seriously. His gaze was fixated on her.

"Thank you." She grinned and abruptly stared at the table, clearly embarrassed.

He reached across the table and placed a finger under chin and lifted her head, so she was looking at him. "You're not used to receiving compliments, are you?" He observed.

"N-not really." She stuttered. "I haven't dated much."

"Well get used to it." He demanded. "You are quite beautiful."

She was speechless.

Jack took his last sip of coffee and stood up. "Would you like to take a walk along the lake?" He offered his hand.

"I would love to." She placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her out the door.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand along the boardwalk that overlooked the lake, the glow of the setting sun their only light.

"What made you want to be a teacher?" Jack asked.

"I've always loved working with children." Elizabeth responded. "I also love making a difference in people's lives. I thought with becoming a teacher I could do both."

"I know Aly loves you." Jack replied. "She says you're her favorite teacher, something we have in common."

"She's a sweet kid." Elizabeth chuckled.

"She is." Jack agreed.

"She must take after her Uncle Jack."

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far." It was Jack's turn to blush. "I'm not really her uncle you know."

"I'm pretty sure that little girl will see it differently." Elizabeth replied. "She thinks you're pretty special; and I can see why she would think that."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, causing Elizabeth to stop too. "You know you give out compliments better than you can take them." He acknowledged.

"Touché." Elizabeth remarked.

They faced the lake in companionable silence. Jack instinctively put an arm around Elizabeth as they watched the sun make its final descent, the moon becoming their only light.

"We better go," Jack suggested. "Where are you parked, "I'll walk you to your car."

Elizabeth pointed Jack in the direction of her car.

* * *

When they arrived at the car, Elizabeth reached in her purse and pulled out her keys. Jack took the keys from her hand and pressed the key fob to unlock the car. He opened the driver's door for her and allowed her to climb inside. "I'll see you tomorrow." He moved to close the door.

"Wait; where are you parked?" Elizabeth glanced around the nearly empty parking lot, not seeing his car.

"I jogged here." Jack explained. "I often go on a run when I get off work to blow off a little steam and clear my head."

"Jack, your place is like four miles from here." Elizabeth remarked.

"Four and a half, actually," Jack corrected.

"You mean to tell me you jogged all this way?"

"I don't usually jog this far, but I had a craving for an iced coffee and decided to keep going." Jack replied. "I had planned on taking it to go, but then I ran into you."

"Well get in the car. I'll take you home." Elizabeth offered.

"That won't be necessary." Jack declined. "I'm a police officer. I know how to defend myself."

"I insist." Elizabeth demanded. "Get in the car."

"Alright." Jack conceded. He jogged around the passenger side and climbed in.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Jack said when Elizabeth pulled into his driveway. "Would you like to come in?"

"Just for a few minutes," Elizabeth remarked, not wanting to leave yet. "It is a school night after all."

Jack chuckled as he climbed out of the car and walked around to her side to open her door for her.

"Would you like a drink?" Jack offered, when the walked into the house.

"Water, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Jack disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two bottles of water. He handed one bottle to Elizabeth who had taken a seat on the sofa.

"Thank you." She accepted the water.

"So," Jack took a seat next to her. "Are we still on for that date? I'm off this weekend."

"Well you don't beat around the bush." Elizabeth acknowledged.

"Hey, you asked me out." Jack playfully punched her arm. "You can't back out."

"I'm not planning on backing out." She responded. "We've just both been so busy."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "We can go to dinner tomorrow night or something. I'll be at the school tomorrow anyway."

"But I'll already see you tomorrow," Elizabeth protested, "And if we go out tomorrow night, we won't have an excuse to see each other Saturday."

"So, we'll have dinner Saturday night." Jack replied. "That's alright with me. Or we can have dinner Friday _and_ Saturday." He said jokingly as he gently placed a hand on her knee.

"With spring approaching, the weather is getting warmer." Elizabeth suggested. "I was thinking we could spend the day at the street fair this weekend. And maybe grab dinner that evening.

"So, you want to spend the whole day with me?" Jack asked.

"If you want to." Elizabeth replied softly, suddenly unsure what he thought of the idea.

"I would love to." Jack reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

* * *

A few minutes turned into a few hours without them realizing it. They sat on the sofa and talked, both learning more about each other, and with more they learned, the more they wanted to learn. Before they knew it, it was well after midnight.

"Oh, my goodness, look at the time." Elizabeth stated through a yawn. "I better get going." She stood from the sofa. "6:00 a.m. comes early."

Jack stood up and followed her to the door. "Do you have your phone this time?"

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the device. "Yes."

"Good." Jack step closer and stroked her arm. "Call me when you get home, so I know you made it safely."

"I will." She agreed.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth arrived home. She went straight to her bedroom and pulled her favorite pair of pajamas from the dresser. She quickly changed and climbed into bed. She grabbed her phone and sent Jack a quick text. _I made it home. Glad I ran into u at Loca Mocha._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Me 2 Glad u made it home._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Thank you. I'm going 2 bed now goodnight._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Goodnight see you tomorrow. Can I bring anything?_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _No just yourself. Goodnight Jack._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Goodnight Elizabeth._

Elizabeth placed her phone on the nightstand and pulled the comforter around her body. She closed her eyes. She found herself looking forward to spending even more time with Jack. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for the weekend.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Real Hero

_**Happy Valentine's Day #Hearties. Here's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She smiled at the sight of Jack's name flashing across the screen. "Hello? Jack?"

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He said into the line. "I hope you slept well."

"I did." She replied. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well, thank you." He said. _But I missed you._ He thought to himself.

"Why are you calling?" Elizabeth asked, "Not that I mind."

"Just checking on something." Jack answered. "You said that there would be a movie and a pizza party, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I know you said I didn't have to bring anything." Jack explained. "But I have a surprise for everyone if that's alright with you of course."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Jack answered. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Elizabeth replied. "You've never given me a reason not to."

"Great! See you in a little while."

"Looking forward to it." Elizabeth disconnected the call and rushed to get ready. After much debating, she decided on the perfect outfit. She put on a knee length black dress with tiny pink flowers and spent a little extra time on hair and makeup. She rushed out the door and nearly ran into Rosie, who was carrying two Styrofoam cups of and a small paper bag.

"Whoa!" Rosie exclaimed. "Why the rush?"

"Gotta get to school." Elizabeth answered. "See you later, Rosie."

"Hold it, Missy." Rosie called after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face Rosie.

"I thought you might like a coffee." Rosie offered Elizabeth one of the Styrofoam cups."

"Thank you, Rosie." Elizabeth accepted the beverage.

"Look at you." Rosie acknowledged. "You look nice. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special." Elizabeth answered. "I really have to go. I have a pizza party to get ready for."

"Ah-ha!" Realization finally hit Rosie. "Now I know why you're so dressed up. You invited Jack to the pizza party, didn't you?"

"What are you implying?" Elizabeth queried.

"That you're trying to impress the handsome detective." Rosie chuckled.

"No, I'm not." Elizabeth denied. "I've really got to get to school." She whirled around and rushed to the elevator before Rosie could say another word on the subject.

Once inside the elevator, Elizabeth looked at her attire. "I am not trying to impress Jack." She said to herself. "I'm a teacher. We're supposed to dress professional. That's all." She tried convincing herself. "But if Jack happens to like what I'm wearing then that's a bonus." The elevator doors opened. She stepped out and headed to the parking garage in the direction of her car. "I hope he doesn't think I'm trying too hard." Elizabeth took one more glance at her dress and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle. "Maybe I should go change." She said to herself. "Maybe I am a bit overdressed for a pizza party." She caught a glimpse at the time and realized she had to get to school so she wouldn't be late. "This will have to do." She sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Henrich." Elizabeth greeted when she walked into her classroom.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." Ms. Henrich replied. "You look nice today. Trying to impress someone? A very handsome detective who just happens to be coming to school today perhaps?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Elizabeth grumbled. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm dressed the way I would be dressed on any other school day."

"Mmhmm," Ms. Henrich countered, not believing a word Elizabeth was saying, "And that's why you have every single hair on your head in place and your make up just right as well. I know you never do your make up that way."

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Soon the children began filing into the class room. "Good morning, children." Elizabeth called, forcing a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The children called.

"Is Officer Jack here yet?" Philip asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Elizabeth replied. "Now go have a seat. I know our pizza party is today, but it's not until this afternoon. We have to do a little school work until then."

The children grumbled in unison.

"I know," Elizabeth chuckled, "But we'll have all afternoon free."

There was then an unexpected knock on the door. "Come in. The doors open." Elizabeth called.

The door slowly opened, and Jack popped his head in.

"Officer Jack!" The children shouted.

"Hey kids," Jack called as he stepped in with Aly. He walked toward Elizabeth. "Hey you." He whispered.

"Hi." She smiled. "You're early."

"Well I had to bring Aly again." He explained. "I thought I would just stay. If it's alright with you."

"You can stay if you'd like." Elizabeth replied. She couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked in his leather jacket, dark blue button down, and tight black jeans.

"I will have to leave for a little while." Jack stated. "Pimental's car is in the shop. She said it should be ready by this afternoon. She wanted to come. I told her I would come by and get her. But I had to get Aly to school and I have to pick up the surprise I was telling you about."

"You're still not going to tell me what it is?" She pleaded.

"Nope, you'll have to wait, along with the children." Jack noticed the look of disappointment on Elizabeth's face. "I promise, the children will love it." He whispered.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well I can't wait to see what it is." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh look at time! Children if you will please put your things away and line up. "We're late for Ms. Vincent's music class." She turned to face Jack. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Take your time." Jack watched Elizabeth lead her students out into hall.

"How are you detective?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"Please, call me Jack." Jack replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Ms. Henrich responded. "It's really nice of you to come to a kid's pizza party."

"I love children." Jack replied. "And I love pizza." He chuckled.

"And Ms. Thatcher?" Ms. Henrich asked.

"Uh," Jack was caught a little off guard. "We're just friends."

"Not you too." Ms. Henrich mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

Before Ms. Henrich could respond. Elizabeth returned to the classroom. She quickly stood from her seat. "I'll be back." She picked up the paper from her desk. "I'm going to copy today's math lesson." She headed toward the door and down the hall leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone in the room.

Jack took a step closer to Elizabeth. "You look beautiful by the way."

"This old thing?" She gestured her dress. "I just threw it on."

"Well it suits you." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth blushed and stared at the floor.

"Aly couldn't stop talking about the pizza party on the way here." Jack stated, changing the subject. "She has been excited all week. She says they never did anything like this at her old school."

"That's a shame." Elizabeth remarked. "I like to do a lot of different fun things with my students. They need a break from routine learning from time to time. Plus a little levity in the lesson helps me keep their interest.

"That's what makes such a terrific teacher." Jack acknowledged. "I've only been here a few times, but I can tell those children love you."

"Well in case you haven't noticed," Elizabeth stroked his arm, "They love you too. They get very excited every time you walk through that door."

"You have a great group of students." Jack gushed.

"I think so too," Elizabeth agreed, "For the most part." She chuckled.

"And you do a great job with them." Jack continued.

"Thank you." Elizabeth blushed. "I try."

The increasing crimson color of Elizabeth's face didn't go unnoticed by Jack. He reached up and brushed a hand across her cheeks. "You're beautiful, you know that? He whispered. He leaned closer.

She gazed into his eyes and leaned closer to him.

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened, and Ms. Henrich walked inside.

Jack and Elizabeth quickly jumped back. Jack cleared his throat.

"Well," Elizabeth's said in a raspy voice. She cleared her throat hoping no one noticed. "It's time to go get the children." She rushed toward the door.

* * *

After a quick math lesson, the children asked if they could play a game with Officer Jack. Jack took them to the play ground and started a rousing game of dodgeball. Elizabeth didn't know how it happened, but the game ended with the children all in a dogpile on top of Jack. Elizabeth was concerned at first but once Jack returned to his feet he was laughing and smiling, which caused her to smile as well. Jack really seemed to be enjoying himself.

At 10:30 Jack left but promised to be back with Detective Pimental and a surprise. The children could hardly contain their excitement. An hour later, Jack returned with Pimental, who helped him bring in a real popcorn machine and several jars of popcorn. "It's for the movie." He suggested.

He made his way over to Elizabeth and offered her a single long-stemmed pink rose. "For you."

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth gushed. "Thank you."

"Oooh," The children called in unison.

"Children settle down please." Elizabeth advised. "It will be a few more minutes before the pizza arrives. You may talk quietly at your seats until then."

"So, what do you think of the popcorn machine? Jack asked.

"It's wonderful." Elizabeth admitted. "Where did you ever find it."

"It belongs to my mother," Jack replied. "But she never uses it."

"You certainly, got the children all riled up." She chuckled.

"Thank goodness it's Friday then." He said with a grin the accentuated his dimples.

"Definitely," Elizabeth agreed. She headed to the sink in the back of the classroom. She located an old mason jar and filled it with water. She placed the rose Jack had given her into the water and carried it to the front of the room. She gently placed it on her desk.

* * *

Half an hour later, the pizza arrived much to the excitement of the children. Jack, helped Elizabeth pass out slices, while Pimental helped Ms. Henrich pour each of the children something to drink. The children talked amongst themselves while they enjoyed their pizza.

"The pizza is delicious!" Jack exclaimed. He and Elizabeth were sitting next to each other using her desk as table for their plates of pizza. "I don't think I've ever had pizza from Rocky's before."

"Rocky's Pizzeria is where we always get the pizza for the parties." Elizabeth explained. "It's a hit with the kids and they always give good deals to the school groups."

"That's great." Jack acknowledged. "I know where I'm getting my pizza from now on." He turned to face her.

Elizabeth turned to face him at the same time. They momentarily got lost in each other's eyes. Time stood still.

"Ms. Thatcher, can I have another slice of pizza?" Robert snapped the two of them out of their reverie.

"We'll have to see how much pizza is left." Elizabeth explained. "I can't give you another piece if there isn't enough to give everyone another piece."

Jack immediately stood from his seat. He began opening the remaining pizza boxes. He acknowledged that there was just enough for everyone to have one more slice. "Who wants another slice?" He called. He chuckled when twenty-one hands shot up. He worked his way around the room placing a slice of pizza on each kid's plate.

Elizabeth watched Jack tend to all the children. She couldn't help smiling at the way he cared for each and every one of them."

* * *

After everyone finished their pizza, Elizabeth had the children line up to take a restroom break. During that time, Jack began preparing the popcorn machine. Soon the children were seated on the magic carpet in front of the tv. Elizabeth selected _"Frozen"_ for them to watch. Jack passed out bowls of popcorn to everyone then returned to his seat at Elizabeth's desk.

Elizabeth shut off the lights and made her way back to her seat next to Jack. She began nibbling on the popcorn that Jack had placed on her desk for her. Jack wasn't paying at bit of attention to the movie. He was too busy watching Elizabeth eat popcorn. He gently placed his hand on her thigh. Her legs were hidden behind the desk so there was no chance of anyone seeing. She gave him a smile. He leaned closer to her ear. "I'm having really nice time." He whispered. "I'm glad you invited me."

"You could be anywhere but a second grade pizza party." Elizabeth whispered in return. "I'm sure there is somewhere else you'd rather be."

"No really, I'm having a great time." Jack countered. "Your students are wonderful. You are wonderful." He reached up and discreetly brushed a stray curl from her face.

Little did Jack and Elizabeth know, the little gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ms. Henrich or Detective Pimental. They exchanged knowing glances.

Jack and Elizabeth continued to steal glances at each other throughout the movie. They were in their own little world. Their reverie was broken when the entire class started singing along to _Elsa's_ song in the movie.

 _Let it go, Let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

* * *

When the movie ended, there were only ten minutes left of the school day. This only allowed enough time for the children to get their belongings together and get ready for dismissal. The afternoon bell rang, and Elizabeth led the children outside. Jack, Pimental, and Aly stayed behind and began to help Ms. Henrich clean up the paper plates, Styrofoam bowls, and plastic cups, left by the children. When Elizabeth returned the room looked mostly back in order. "Thank you all so much!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It wasn't necessary for you to stay and clean up after my students."

"We didn't mind." Jack replied.

"It was the least we could do." Pimental agreed. "Thanks for inviting us."

"My pleasure," Elizabeth replied.

"I really did have a nice time." Jack stepped toward Elizabeth and stroked her arm. "Well I better go. I have to run Pimental to get her car at the shop and I have to get Aly home." He gestured to the young girl. "You ready to go Munchkin?"

"Coming Uncle Jack." She called. She grabbed her backpack and rushed to her teacher. "Bye Ms. Thatcher." She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist.

"Bye, Sweetheart." Elizabeth reciprocated Aly's hug. "I'll see you Monday." She watched as Aly and Pimental walked out the door in front of Jack. She grabbed Jack's arm before he walked out the door himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." He said with a wink. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before walking out the door.

* * *

After dropping Aly off at her mother's place, Jack headed home. He plopped on the sofa, leaned his head against the back, and closed his eyes. He'd had a great day with Elizabeth and the children, but he was exhausted. Rip came bounding into the room and rested at Jack's feet. Jack looked down at the dog and chuckled. "Hey buddy," He reached down and began scratching Rip behind the ears. "You look as tired as I feel." Rip barked in agreement.

Jack's phone chimed signaling a text.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Thanks 4 coming today. The children loved having u._

 _ **Jack:**_ _I had a great time, but I am exhausted._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Lol, I love my job, but now know how I feel every day._

 _ **Jack:**_ _I may be a detective on the police force but they're underestimating the school teacher. You're the real hero._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I don't know about that. U were my hero a few weeks ago in case you've forgotten._

 _ **Jack:**_ _I haven't forgotten but I was just doing my job that night and if I had 2 do it all over again I would._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Thank u that means a lot 2 me_

 _ **Jack:**_ _Well you mean a lot 2 me. And I would love to come visit your kids again. And you don't even have to give me pizza lol._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _See u are a hero. If you're as exhausted as u say u r and r willing to come back to my classroom. And you're welcome anytime._

 _ **Jack:**_ _I may surprise u and show up sometime._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I'd like that._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Me 2_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Well I'll leave u alone and let u get some rest. Just wanted 2 let u know that everyone had a great time._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Me 2. I'll see u tomorrow. What time do u want me 2 pick u up?_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _The street fair opens at 11. How does 9 sound? Maybe we can grab breakfast first?_

 _ **Jack:**_ _It's a date. See u then._

Jack stood from the sofa and headed to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Thoughts of Elizabeth began taking over his mind. He'd been thinking about his conversation with Ms. Henrich throughout the day. _"I love children and I love pizza."_

" _And Ms. Thatcher?"_

" _We're just friends."_

They were just friends. They'd never agreed to anything more than friendship. He cared very deeply for her, however, it was much too soon to even think about love, but after his conversation with Ms. Henrich, he couldn't help thinking about it. He would love something more exclusive but didn't want to pursue a relationship with her one second before she was ready. He knew she'd been through a lot in her past relationships and he didn't want to rush her. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed.

Thirty seconds later, Jack headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then returned to his bedroom and climbed into bed. He had to get some sleep. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He had a date with Elizabeth tomorrow and he could not wait.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter twelve coming soon.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Ferris Wheels & Bumper Cars

_**Hi #Hearties. I am so excited about the upcoming wedding of our beloved couple... Just two more days! In the mean time here's chapter twelve. Maybe it will tide you over until the wedding. A lot of fluff in this chapter... Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The following morning, Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet hair. She slipped her wool bathrobe and headed to her room. She looked at the time it was 7:30. Jack would be arriving in an hour and a half. She picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Hello, Beth." The voice said into the other line. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Elizabeth replied. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything, you name it."

* * *

Jack stepped out of the shower and rushed to get ready. He selected a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark gray polo shirt. He finished off his outfit with a baseball hat that said _HVPD_ across the front. He checked the time. It was 8:00. He had an hour before he had to pick up Elizabeth. He removed his phone from the charger. ' _Wake up sleepy head.'_ He sent a text to Elizabeth.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I'll have u know I've been up for an hour. I'm just finishing getting dressed. I'm spending the day with a very handsome detective. 😉_

 _ **Jack:**_ _This detective is a very lucky guy ❤_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Yes he is LOL._

 _ **Jack:** LOL __Modest are we?_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Not at all._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Lol I'll let u finish getting dressed just wanted 2 c if u were awake c u in about an hour._

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Looking 4ward 2 it._

Elizabeth tossed her phone on the bed and finished getting ready. The weather was expected to be mild and sunny. She had decided on a pair of denim capris, a pink t-shirt that said _LOVE_ across the front, and a denim jacket with rolled up sleeves. She spritzed herself with a perfume and added her favorite watermelon flavored lip gloss to her lips. When she was ready she sat on the sofa and flipped on the tv and waited for Jack to arrive.

Ten minutes later, her phone rang, startling her. "Hello?" She said into the line, with a smile.

"Hey Beth." The man said. "The favor you asked me to take care of is all set. Have a great time, today."

"Thank you so much." Elizabeth replied. "I'll talk to you later. By the way spring break at school is coming up. I'll try to come see you for a few days."

"Looking forward to it, Beth."

"Me, too." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye, Beth."

Elizabeth hung up her phone and was immediately startled by a knock on the door. She excitedly stood from her seat on the sofa and rushed to open the door. She couldn't contain her smile when she saw Jack on the other side.

"Hey you." He greeted. "You look adorable." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"You ready to go?" He offered his arm.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse." She returned to the sofa to get her purse and once again joined him at the door. She placed her hand into the comfort of his and allowed him to escort her to the elevator.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack pulled into the parking lot of Denny's. "This brings back memories of the night we met." Elizabeth recalled.

"I'm sorry," Jack replied. "I didn't even think of that. Did you want to go somewhere else? I know it was a bad night for you."

"No," Elizabeth countered. "I'm fine. The evening started out badly, but you made it better. And besides I didn't come here with Charles. I came here with you. I had a nice time with you."

"If you're sure," Jack climbed out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the door for her, "But promise you'll get more than smothered cheese fries this time."

"I promise." Elizabeth chuckled. She climbed out of the car and accepted his outstretched hand.

They walked inside the building and the server led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Jack ordered his usual pancakes and Elizabeth ordered French toast and a side of scrambled eggs. "Are you happy now?" She asked when the waitress walked away.

"Yes." Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm already having a great time with you."

"Me too."

The two of them became lost in their little world, that they didn't even notice when the waitress approached the table with their tray of food.

The waitress returned to the kitchen. "Hey, Jenny," She whispered, trying to get the attention of the other waitress.

"What is it, Sadie?" Jenny asked.

"See that couple over there?" Sadie nodded in the direction of Jack and Elizabeth.

"Yeah what about them?" Jenny questioned.

"Those two are head over heels in love with each other." Sadie acknowledged. "I wish you could have seen the way the were looking at each other when I took their order to them. They didn't even know I was there. I've never in my life seen two people look at each other the way those two were just now."

"Oh, my goodness." Jenny recalled. "That's the couple that was here on Valentine's night."

"Wait, they were in here before?" Sadie asked.

"Yes," Jenny answered. "I had to work the late shift that night. I didn't hear a lot of their conversation, but from what I gathered. Her boyfriend attacked her, and he rushed in and saved her in the nick of time."

"How romantic." Sadie exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "A knight in shining armor rescues a damsel in distress and then they start dating. It's fate. I wish I could have something like that."

"Definitely." Jenny agreed.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth finished their meal and Elizabeth grabbed the bill before Jack could. "Elizabeth," Jack objected, "What are you doing?"

"I think it's only fair I treat you today." Elizabeth explained. "I'm the one who asked you out, remember?"

"Elizabeth…" Jack replied.

"I insist." She interjected.

"Fine," Jack conceded, "But dinner tonight is my treat."

"I guess that's fair." Elizabeth replied.

"More than fair," Jack replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Jack pulled into the fair ground parking lot. He was surprised see so few cars. He looked at the clock on the dash. It was 10:45. "I thought the fair opened at eleven." He acknowledged. "Where is everybody?"

"Let's park closer to the ticket booth." Elizabeth suggested.

Jack drove closer and parked the car. He prepared to open the door, when he noticed a sign on the front of the ticket booth that said, ' _Due to a private party the Hope Valley Street Fair will be closed until 12:00 pm. Sorry for any inconvenience.'_ "I guess we'll have to wait until noon." Jack acknowledged.

Without saying a word, Elizabeth opened her car door and stepped out of the car.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" He asked. "It isn't open."

Elizabeth walked around the car and opened Jack's door for him. "Just come on." She urged.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." Jack chuckled as he stepped out of the car.

Elizabeth led Jack to the ticket booth. "Hi, Leighann." She greeted the clerk.

"Ms. Thatcher," Leighann smiled brightly, "Your father mentioned you were coming today." She handed Elizabeth two tickets.

"Let's go." She handed one of the tickets to Jack and led him to the gate.

Soon they were both inside the fair grounds. "What just happened here?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth motioned around the empty park except for the two of them and the employees. "We're the private party." She explained.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "How did you pull this off?"

"I'll explain later." Elizabeth promised, "But right now let's live it up. We have the place to ourselves for an hour." She ran off in the direction of the rides.

Jack chuckled as he ran to catch up with her.

"What do you want to do first?" Jack asked.

"My favorite ride is the pirate ship." Elizabeth replied as she led the way.

"Let's sit in the back." Elizabeth suggested when they climbed aboard the pirate ship. "That's the best place to…"

"Make out?" Jack interjected. He sat next to her in the seat

"Jack." Elizabeth slapped his arm.

"It was worth a shot." Jack replied.

The ride started rocking back and forth. Elizabeth squealed and gripped Jack's arm tighter each time the ride went higher. Jack didn't mind being close to her. In fact, he wished he could get even closer. He managed to free his arm from her grasp and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you said the pirate ship was your favorite ride." Jack acknowledged when the ride came to a stop.

"It is." Elizabeth confirmed. "Did you not like when I held onto you?"

"I didn't say that." Jack chuckled.

"Look!" She nodded toward a stand that was selling cotton candy. "Can we get some?"

"I love cotton candy." Jack followed Elizabeth to the cotton candy stand.

"This looks delicious." Elizabeth commented as she took a big a bite of her pink cotton candy.

"Yes." Jack agreed as he did the same thing with his own blue cotton candy.

"What do you want to do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth and Jack made their way to the ride.

Jack and Elizabeth continued to eat their cotton candy as the Ferris Wheel lifted them several feet off the ground. "What a view!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You can see for miles."

"Yes." Jack agreed. "The view is amazing." Although the view he was interested in wasn't miles away. The only view he cared about was sitting right next to him, nibbling on her cotton candy. "Look over there." He pointed in the direction opposite from where she was looking.

"What?" She looked where he was pointing.

As soon as she had her head turned, he quickly leaned over and discreetly took a bite of her cotton candy.

"I didn't see anything." She responded.

"Ah you missed it." He mumbled, his mouth still full. He tried to keep a straight face, but the urge to grin got the better of him.

"This is mine." Elizabeth gestured her cotton candy, having realized what Jack had done. "You have your own." She attempted to sound stern but to no avail.

"Yours tastes better." Jack proclaimed.

"Maybe we should trade then." Elizabeth suggested.

"Then this one will taste better," Jack declared, "because it will be yours."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's just keep our own cotton candy." She said with a smile.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was noon. The fair quickly began filling up with patrons. Lines began to form in front of the rides.

"Darn!" Jack complained. "The place is filling up. I enjoyed having the place to ourselves."

"It was fun." Elizabeth agreed. "I'm getting hungry. Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Elizabeth took Jack's hand and led the way back in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

"We're eating on the Ferris Wheel?" Jack asked.

"No don't be silly." Elizabeth chuckled. She led him to a grassy area in perfect view of the Ferris Wheel. "Wait here I'll be right back."

Elizabeth returned a few minutes later with a picnic basket and a red and white checkered blanket draped over her arm.

"We're having a picnic?" Jack acknowledged. "You're just full of surprises."

"Is this alright with you?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly unsure of her decision.

"It's perfect." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He took the blanket from her and spread it on the ground. He then took the basket and helped her sit on the blanket before joining her. "What have we here?" Jack opened the basket and began emptying the contents. "Fried Chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy, coleslaw, and lemonade," He made a mental list of the food, "A woman after my own heart."

Elizabeth reached in the basket and pulled out one more item. "You forgot the apple pie."

"Are you trying to spoil me?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "I love apple pie."

"Well you haven't had apple pie," Elizabeth gestured, "Until you've had Abigail's homemade apple pie."

"How did you do this?" Jack asked.

"I might've made a phone call or two." Elizabeth answered in a singsong voice.

"Who did you call, the president?" Jack asked.

"No." Elizabeth chuckled. "I called my father."

"Your father?"

"I'm hungry," Elizabeth began dishing out food onto the Styrofoam plates that had been packed. "Let's eat and I'll explain everything."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"In case you haven't figured it out by my last name," Elizabeth began. "My father is William Thatcher."

"William Thatcher?" Jack asked, "Of Thatcher Shipping?"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed.

"He's a wealthy man, Elizabeth." Jack replied.

"I know," Elizabeth said, "He's my father. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"No," Jack assured. "I'm just surprised. That's all."

"The truth is, I don't have to work." Elizabeth continued. "I surprised my entire family when I told them I wanted to be a teacher. But I wanted to make my own living, not rely on my father. The day I graduated, my father told me he knew the second I was born that I was going to be special. He said he would support my decision."

"That's great." Jack stroked her arm.

"I do have a trust fund that I don't touch unless it's an emergency," Elizabeth brushed a stray curl from her face, "And I'll admit to using my father's influence to have the fair grounds to ourselves for an hour. He called Abigail and asked her to fix the picnic basket. She had it delivered here. He's also quite chummy with the people who run the street fair every year." She stole a glance at Jack who had a stunned expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. "I did enjoy the private party."

"I'm glad." Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "A lot of people shy away when they learn who my father is."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Jack squeezed her shoulder. "You're not your father. You are you."

"Thank you for that." She placed a hand on his thigh.

"Lunch was delicious." Jack changed the subject. "Now I'm ready for that apple pie."

"Me too." She chuckled.

* * *

After lunch, the fair started to get crowded. "Should we go?" Jack asked. "The place is starting to get packed."

"Do you want to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really," Jack replied, "The private party was fun, but I don't mind waiting in line."

"Good!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Because there's on more ride I want to go on." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bumper cars.

Once on the bumper cars, Elizabeth immediately set her car into motion. She aimed her car right at Jack's. Jack tried to move out of her way, but he was blindsided. She ran right into the side of his car. She giggled. Jack backed his car up and tried to bump into Elizabeth in return. She dodged him in the nick of time. She then moved forward and rammed him again.

"You're gonna pay for that, Thatcher." Jack called.

"Bring it on, Thornton." She called, as she bumped into him once more.

When the ride ended, Elizabeth jumped out of her car and rushed toward the exit before Jack even had the chance to get out of his own car. She laughed as she ran through the park, watching behind her as Jack tried to catch up to her. "Get back here." Jack called as he sprinted toward her, rapidly decreasing the gap between them. He caught up with her near the Ferris wheel. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She screamed and laughed as she tried to break free of his grasp. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground, inadvertently pulling him on top of her. They stared in each other's eyes and breathed heavily. He reached up and brushed a stray curl from her face. "Jack I…" She whispered.

"Shh." He interjected. He tilted his head closer to hers.

"Are you alright?" An employee asked.

"Uh," Jack cleared his throat. "Yes, we're fine." He quickly rolled from on top of her. He reached down to help Elizabeth.

"I lost my balance and pulled him down with me." Elizabeth explained. She reached for Jack's outstretched hand.

"Very well." The employee said as she continued on her way.

"That was close." Jack responded as soon as the employee was out of earshot.

"What would have happened had she not shown up when she did?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stepped closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What did you want to happen?" He pulled her closer.

Before Elizabeth could answer, he dipped his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She moved her hand to the back of his head and parted her lips to allow full access.

He dropped his hands to his waist and engulfed her in his arms. Their kiss deepened. She began to feel butterflies deep within the pit of her stomach. They parted, trying to catch their breath.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. He cupped her face.

She cleared her throat and stared at the ground. "What do you want to do now?"

"Wait right here." Jack suggested. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see." He answered, before heading toward the crowd.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him disappear into the horde of people. She couldn't help wondering what he was up to. She thought back to just seconds before to the kiss they shared. The smile on her face became wider. She absentmindedly began tracing the outline of her lips with her finger. "That was amazing." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack had still not returned to their spot by the Ferris wheel. "Where is Jack?" She wondered aloud. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. _'Where r u? R u alright?'_ She waited a few minutes and never received a response. She decided to call him instead. It went straight to voicemail. She started to become concerned. She looked around once more to see if he was on his way but saw no sign of him. She headed towards the direction in which Jack had headed. "Jack," she called through the crowd, "Jack." A few minutes later she spotted him. He was at the carnival games attempting to toss darts at balloons to get them to pop. He appeared to have a very anguished look on his face. She slowly approached him and put her hand on his back. "Are you alright? I was worried about you."

"Sorry." Jack replied, his face softening at the sight of her. "I saw this game earlier. I'm usually good at these kinds of games but my luck seems to have turned on me."

"How many times have you tried?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh about seven." He said sheepishly.

"Seven?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded.

"Well try one more time." Elizabeth suggested.

Jack paid the attendant once again. He tossed it the first dart and it one of the balloons popped.

"Great job!" The attendant called.

Jack tossed the final two darts and popped a new balloon with each toss.

"Woohoo." Elizabeth cheered.

"You must be my good luck charm." Jack said matter of factly.

"Congratulations sir." The attendant said. He pointed to the prizes hanging over his head. "What would you like?"

Jack pointed to a large plush red rose.

"Very good." The attendant handed the rose to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack accepted the flower and immediately handed it to Elizabeth. "This is for you."

"Jack, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Jack."

* * *

After riding several more rides, and playing a few more games, it was nearing 5:00. "I'm getting hungry." Jack suggested. "Are you ready to grab dinner?"

"Yes." Elizabeth concurred. "Let's go."

* * *

Once they left the fairgrounds, Jack and Elizabeth decided they were too exhausted to go anywhere to eat. They decided to order Chinese takeout from The Asian Dragon and take it back to Elizabeth's apartment. Elizabeth texted Rosie from the car on their way back to the apartment and begged her to make herself scarce while Jack was there. Rosie assured that she wouldn't be there because she had her own dinner plans with Lee.

* * *

Once inside the apartment, Jack carried the cartons of Chinese food to the kitchen table. "Would you mind getting plates and silverware?" Elizabeth pointed to the appropriate cupboard. "I'll pour us some wine."

"Sounds great." Jack reached in the cabinet for the plates, while Elizabeth grabbed to wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She began pouring the wine, while Jack placed the plates on the table and began dishing out the fried rice and sesame chicken.

Jack walked around to Elizabeth's side of the table and pulled her chair out for her, allowing her to sit down.

"Thank you." She said politely before sitting down.

"You're quite welcome." Jack returned to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"Thanks for dinner." Elizabeth stated a few minutes later "It's delicious."

"Have you never eaten from The Asian Dragon before?" Jack asked.

"Can't say I have." Elizabeth admitted. "I love Chinese food, but I usually get it at China Palace, near the school."

"Pimental and I eat lunch at The Asian Dragon at least once a week." Jack stated. "That's actually where we were having lunch when I saw you…" He stopped short.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth was confused.

"It's nothing." Jack countered. "Forget I said anything."

"Jack," Elizabeth asked, "What is going on? When did you see me?"

Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "We ate lunch there the day I saw you inside the jewelry store with your cousin."

"Oh that," Elizabeth sighed. "Well Connor is my favorite cousin. I'm sorry you thought the worst of me."

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired.

"I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship." Elizabeth explained. "But then you saw me in a jewelry store with a man who you had no way of knowing was my cousin. I can only imagine what was going through your head."

"Probably the same thoughts that were going through your head when you saw me with my cousin."

"Well you told me you didn't have time for a relationship then I saw you with a woman and a little girl."

"Well," Jack placed his hand on top of hers. "I have only wonderful thoughts about you now."

Elizabeth blushed. "Me too."

* * *

After dinner, Jack helped Elizabeth clean the kitchen. When the kitchen was clean, and the dishes put away in the cupboard, Jack headed toward the door. "I had a great time." He smiled.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock. "You're not leaving, now are you? "It's only 7:30. Let's watch a movie." She suggested. "I have lots of DVDs." She gave him a smile sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"How can I say no to that?" He sighed and sat on the sofa.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked after showing him all the DVDs.

"You pick."

"Okay, you asked for it." She removed the movie from its case and popped it into the player. She joined him on the sofa.

" _Love Actually?_ Really?" He chuckled.

"Well you told me to pick." Elizabeth defended with a grin.

"I've seen it." He remarked. "I watched it with Stacey."

"Do you want to watch something else then? She asked.

"No, this is fine." He replied. "I actually love, _Love Actually._ Get it?"

"Oh, Jack." She slapped his arm.

"Shh," He playfully shoved her, "It's starting." He kicked off his shoes and rested his feet on the coffee table.

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa next to him and rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her.

 _I can get used to this._ He thought to himself. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

* * *

"That was great." Jack said when the movie was over. "But I should get going." He moved to stand up, but Elizabeth didn't budge. "Elizabeth, did you hear me? Elizabeth?" He noticed the soft rising and falling of her chest. He looked at her and saw she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He didn't want to wake her up. "If I don't leave now," he whispered to himself, "I won't want to leave, and it wouldn't be a good idea to stay." He moved to wake her and realized that the arm that was under her had fallen asleep as well. He sighed. "Elizabeth," he shook her gently, "Wake up."

Elizabeth slowly began to stir.

"Wake up sleepy head." He said.

"Hey, you sent me a text that said that this morning." She stated groggily.

"Yes, I did." He chuckled. "You need to wake up, because you're lying on my arm and I have to go."

"You can stay if you want." She mumbled.

"As much as I would like to," He countered, "I really should go."

"Oh alright." She conceded. She stood to her feet and walked him to the door.

"I had a nice time." Jack turned to face her.

"Me too."

"I hope I can see you again soon." He took a step closer.

Her heart began pounding. She was sure Jack could hear it beating out of the chest.

Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He backed away and headed toward the elevator.

"Bye, Jack." Elizabeth called.

Jack spun back around and flashed her a dimpled smile, before continuing to the elevator.

Elizabeth waited until the elevator doors closed before returning inside her apartment. She closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door. "He's so wonderful." She sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly let out a gasp. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. She rushed to the kitchen sink and began to splash cold water on her face. She dabbed her face dry and headed to her bedroom. "I can't be having these feelings now." She cried. "It's much too soon." She plopped down on bed and buried her face in her hands. "I do not have feelings for Jack Thornton." She breathed, trying to convince herself. "I do not have feelings for Jack Thornton."

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	13. Chapter 13: It's Too Soon

**_My apologies for the delay my fellow #Hearties... I, like many others, was completely devastated at the loss of our beloved Jack, and I'm still grieving. Not sure I'll ever get over it. One top of that, it was announced that the store where I work was going to close. So dealing with the stress of foreclosure of one store and transferring to a new store, has left me with a lot on my plate. But I'm back now. Hope you enjoy chapter thirteen._**

* * *

Jack arrived back at his condo and walked inside. He plopped on his sofa leaned his head back and contentedly sighed. He'd had a great time with Elizabeth. The more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her. He could never seem to get the beautiful Elizabeth Thatcher out of his head. Rip came bounding down the hall and planted himself at Jack's feet and barked loudly, snapping Jack out of his reverie. "Hey buddy." Jack crouched over to scratch the dog behind the ears. "Are you hungry?" He stood from his spot on the sofa and headed to the kitchen to fill Rip's food and water bowl. He returned to the sofa and grabbed his phone. He sent a quick text to Elizabeth. _Just got home. I had a really nice time. Hope 2 see u again soon._ He returned the phone to the coffee table and waited for a response. When one never came, he concluded that Elizabeth had gone to bed, it had been a fun but tiresome today. She was probably worn out. He headed to his room to get himself ready for bed. "I'll text her tomorrow." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth headed to her bedroom to get herself ready to turn in. She changed into her pajamas and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On her way back to her bedroom, she heard her phone chime from the living room where she'd left it. She picked up her phone and saw Jack's name flashing across the screen. _Just got home. I had a really nice time. Hope 2 see u again soon._ She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, but it just as quickly faded. She headed to bed, leaving the message unanswered. She lied awake most of the night. She couldn't get her mind to turn off. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Jack Thornton out of her head. Every time she would doze off to sleep, she'd dream of Jack and the wonderful time they had together and would wake up smiling. She jerked her pillow from beneath her head, covered her face with it, and loudly grumbled into the cushion. "I haven't known him very long." She mumbled. "It's too soon to have these feelings." She rolled over on her stomach and hugged her pillow close to her body, before finally drifting off to sleep, willing herself not to dream of Jack Thornton.

* * *

Jack awoke early the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. He scrambled out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, wondering who was in his house.

"It's about time you got up." Charlotte Thornton called when Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Can't a mother come cook breakfast for her son?" Charlotte asked.

"Not unannounced," Jack acknowledged. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course, I do." Charlotte acknowledged. "It's uh," She took a quick glance at the digital clock on the stove, "6:15."

"Mom," Jack protested. "I don't have to work today and it's Sunday."

"You never were a morning person," Charlotte made her way toward Jack and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"And you were always up a 4 a.m." Jack recalled.

"I love the early morning." Charlotte admitted. "I could always get so much done before you boys got under foot." She kissed her son on her cheek. "Now come on." She led him to the table. "Let's eat breakfast."

Jack sat at the table and forced a smile when his mother placed a plate of biscuits, gravy, bacon, and scrambled eggs in front of him. He loved his mother dearly, but she didn't have the reputation of being the world's greatest cook.

"How did your date go?" Charlotte asked.

Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "We had a wonderful time at the street fair." He gushed.

"Will you see her again?" Charlotte asked.

"I want to." Jack answered.

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Don't start, mom." Jack warned. "I like her, but we still haven't known each other for very long."

"I just want to meet the woman who's stolen my son's heart." Charlotte countered.

Jack opened his mouth to protest.

"Jack don't try to deny it." Charlotte placed her hand on top of his. "I saw you light up when you were talking about her just now." She stood up and to refill her coffee. "Why don't you call her up, invite her to church this morning." She suggested.

"I'm sure, she's going to attend her own church service." Rip then came into the room and laid down next to his food bowl. When Charlotte wasn't looking, Jack took his fork and tried to feed the biscuits and gravy to Rip, causing the dog to grumble and turn his face away from Jack. Jack silently chuckled.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask." Charlotte returned to her place at the table. "Jack, you haven't even touched your breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry." He replied quickly. "I'm going to go get dressed." He rushed to his room before his mother had time to protest, leaving his breakfast untouched.

* * *

An hour later, Jack headed downstairs, dressed for church. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that the kitchen had been cleaned and all the dishes put away from his mother's surprise breakfast and his mother was nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh. "She's gone, buddy." He knelt and scratched the dog behind the ears. He fixed himself a quick cup of coffee before heading out the door.

* * *

After a less than pleasant sleep, Elizabeth woke up and got dressed for church before heading to the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast of fruit and granola, and a cup of coffee. She sat at the kitchen table and glanced at her phone. The unanswered message from Jack still very much present. She didn't know what to say to him. She liked him. He was a nice guy, but she didn't want to give him false hope. She finished her breakfast and headed out the door, leaving the message unanswered, yet again.

* * *

After the church service, Jack walked into Abigail's café. He smiled when he noticed Elizabeth seated in the corner, staring out the window. He made his way toward her. "Hey, you," He greeted,

"Jack," Elizabeth glanced up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" His smile intensified, showing off his dimples.

"Sure," She forced a smile, even though her heart was racing.

"Are you alright?" Jack acknowledged, he lowered himself into the chair across from Elizabeth.

"I'm fine." She answered unconvincingly. She returned her gaze to the window.

"Are you sure." Jack asked.

"Yes," She cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like yourself." Jack answered.

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "I promise."

"Did you get my text?" He asked.

"Y-yes," Elizabeth stammered. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't respond. I went to bed as soon as you left my apartment and had to get ready for church this morning."

"I understand." Jack gently placed his hand on top of hers. "I really had a great time with you yesterday."

"Me too." Elizabeth replied, while continuing to stare out the window.

"You look beautiful." Jack noticed the pink floral sundress Elizabeth was wearing.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly. She stole a glance at Jack. He looked so handsome in his dress slacks and plaid shirt. She fought the urge to fan herself. "You look nice too." She gave a half smile.

"Do you have anything planned for this afternoon?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting ready to head home actually." Elizabeth replied. "Lee is out of town and Rosie and I are going to being watching chick flicks in our jammies all afternoon.

"That sounds nice." Jack replied.

Elizabeth stood from her chair. "Well I better run." She rushed out the door without giving Jack another look.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth as he watched her walk out the door. He couldn't help but be a little concerned. She really didn't seem like herself. He hoped nothing was wrong. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

* * *

Elizabeth stood outside the café and watched Jack from the window. She didn't really have plans with Rosie. She felt bad telling Jack she did. She couldn't stay in there with him any longer. "He's a wonderful man." She whispered to herself. "But I need to distance myself from him. It's much too soon to be having these feelings." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek before pivoting away from the window and headed to her apartment.

* * *

 _ **A week and a half later…**_

It was the last day of school before spring break. The children were bouncing off the walls at the excitement of not having to go to school for the next ten days. Elizabeth was trying to get them to settle down, so they could begin their lessons. The more she tried to calm them down, the rowdier they became. Five minutes later, the door opened and in walked Aly, followed closely by Jack. "Hey kids," He called.

"Officer Jack!" The children shouted in unison.

"You're not giving Ms. Thatcher a hard time are you." Jack made a brief eye contact with Elizabeth. They hadn't spoken since they ran into each other at the café. Jack became busy working on a case during the day and had been taking care of Aly for the past three nights while her mother was recovering from the flu. Elizabeth was still working through her feelings and didn't know what to say to him. Jack had noticed Elizabeth's silence. He wanted to reach out to her several times in the past eleven days but thought she'd talk to him if and when she was ready.

"Thank you, Officer Jack." Elizabeth gestured. "You seem to know the trick to get them to settle down." She headed toward the door. "Children, please line up. It's time for gym."

Jack was still standing in her classroom when Elizabeth returned. "I'm sorry Aly was late." He acknowledged. I had to work late last night. Aly stayed with her grandparents until I got off. She forgot her lunch box. We had to pick it up on our way here."

"It's okay." Elizabeth remarked. "She wasn't that late. It's really nice of you to take care of her while her mother is sick."

"Well she is my goddaughter." Jack replied. "Stacey is starting to feel better. She said Aly should be able to return home today."

"That's good." Elizabeth replied. "By the way, thanks for helping to settle the children; they're a bit rambunctious today."

"All I did was walk in the door." Jack stated modestly.

"Well it seemed to work." Elizabeth answered. "So, thank you."

"It's a gift." Jack replied jokingly. He stepped closer to her and stroked her arm.

She tried to stop the smile from spreading across her face to no avail. She abruptly stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you alright?" Jack asked with concern. "We've barely spoken since our date at the street fair. I didn't do anything did I?"

"No." Elizabeth responded harshly, taking Jack by surprise. "No nothing like that," she continued with a much softer tone. "I just have a lot on my mind and I'm not sure how to deal with it. I just need a little time."

"If that's what you want, take all the time you need." He stepped closer. "I better run. I'm gonna be late for work." He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "See you around."

Elizabeth felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes, fighting with all her might to keep them from falling down her cheeks, as she watched Jack walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned the majority of the night. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. His mind kept drifting to the day at school. He wished he knew what Elizabeth was dealing with. He would have given anything to help her through it if he could. "I hope I didn't do anything." He grumbled to himself. "I'll never forgive myself." He forced his eyes closed. He decided to swing by Elizabeth's apartment the next morning. He had to talk to her, otherwise he'd probably never sleep again. It was 4 a.m. before he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Jack woke up later than he would have liked to. He wanted to get to Elizabeth's before any more time had passed. He knew it was the first day of spring break, so he assumed she would likely have plans. He rolled out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Once he was ready, he headed out the door, jumped in his car, and made his way to Elizabeth's apartment.

Once he arrived at the Crescent apartment complex, Jack noticed an empty parking space next to Elizabeth's car and pulled in to the spot. He rushed to the elevator and climbed inside. He pressed the button for the fourth floor. While the elevator arose to the fourth floor. Jack nervously paced back and forth. "Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." He whispered to himself. _Too formal,_ he decided."How's it going, Lizzie." _Too casual._ "Where did Lizzie come from anyway? I've never called her Lizzie." He shook his head and chuckled slightly. Suddenly the elevator chimed, and the door opened. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled as he made his way to Elizabeth's apartment.

Jack took a deep breath and positioned himself to knock, when the door swung open and Rosie walked outside nearly bumping into him.

"Jack," Rosie acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Elizabeth." Jack answered. "Is she inside?"

Rosie's face fell. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Jack felt his chest tighten fearing the worst. "Is Elizabeth alright?"

"She's fine." Rosie assured. "She's out of town…"

"What?" Jack interjected. "She left town? I saw her car outside. Where did she go?"

"Jack would you relax?" Rosie slapped his arm. "It's spring break. She went to Boston to visit her family for a few days."

"When will she be back?" Jack inquired.

"Next Saturday." Rosie replied.

"Thanks Rosie." Jack replied. "I guess I'll talk to her then." He made his way back toward the elevator.

"He has got it bad." Rosie acknowledged to herself as he was out of sight.

Jack leaned his head against the wall of the elevator. "I can't believe she'll be gone a week." He sighed. He wanted to talk to her now. He couldn't wait a week.

* * *

Abigail walked into the café, after having returned from taking Elizabeth to the airport. "Thanks for covering for me this morning, Clara." She acknowledged.

"Anytime," Clara replied. "Did Elizabeth get off alright?"

"Yes." Abigail answered. "Although she seemed a little…" She paused, trying to find the right words, "Down in the dumps. You'd think she'd be happy to be able to go visit her family for a few days."

"Did you ask her about it?" Clara queried.

"Of course, I did." Abigail confirmed. "She's my best friend and she's been through a lot lately. I worry about her. She claimed she was okay and acted like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about."

"Well maybe a little time with her family will do her some good." Clara responded.

"Yes." Abigail concurred. "It's been a long time since she's gotten to visit her family; it's definitely long overdue."

The bell above the door jingled. Abigail glanced up to see Jack walking through the door. "Jack," she acknowledged, "It's good to see you."

"You too, Abigail." Jack greeted with a forced smile.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Abigail offered.

"I'd love one. Thank you." Jack took a seat at a table by the window with the perfect view of the gazebo.

"Clara, would you please bring Detective Thornton a cup of coffee?" Abigail asked.

"Right away." Clara scurried toward the kitchen and returned shortly with a piping hot cup of coffee, setting it down in front of him.

"Thanks," Jack stated before taking a sip. He returned the cup to the table and stared out the window at the gazebo. He recalled dancing with Elizabeth in that very gazebo on their first date. He remembered holding her close and swaying back and forth until it started it to rain and they became drenched while running to his car. He chuckled at the memory.

"Something on your mind?" Abigail asked, snapping Jack out of his reverie.

"Can I talk you about something?" Jack queried.

"Certainly," Abigail answered. "Clara will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Of course." Clara replied.

Abigail joined Jack at the table. "What did you want to speak with me about?" She asked though she already had the feeling she knew exactly why Jack had come to see her.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth." Jack stated quickly.

"Jack she's fine." Abigail assured.

"I know. Jack replied. "I stopped by her apartment this morning. Rosie told me she went to visit her family for spring break."

"Yes, she did." Abigail confirmed.

"She just didn't seem like herself the last time we spoke. I was worried something might be bothering her." Jack continued.

"I was thinking the same thing when I dropped her off at the airport this morning." Abigail concurred.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth." Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have her cell number, don't you?" Abigail responded.

"I do," Jack confirmed, "But I need to talk to her in person. I didn't sleep a wink last night and I may never sleep again until I talk to her. I'm not sure I can wait until next Saturday when she returns."

"So, what are you going to do?" Abigail asked.

"I'm going to Boston." Jack admitted. "I just need the address of where she's staying."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Abigail queried.

"I don't know," Jack responded. "All I know is I need to talk to her and I don't want to… I can't wait until next Saturday."

"Oh, alright," Abigail conceded, "She gave me the address, but for emergencies only." She reached in the pocket of her apron pulled out her order pad and a pen. She jotted down the information and handed the paper to Jack.

"Thank you, Abigail." Jack jumped out of his seat and kissed Abigail on the cheek. "You are a God send." He headed toward the door.

"That boy has got it bad." Abigail chuckled as she watched Jack disappear from sight.

* * *

Jack went straight to his condo and pulled out his laptop and booked the earliest flight to Boston, which was scheduled to leave the following afternoon. Afterwards he made a call to Chief Snyder at the precinct to let him know that he was taking a few days off. He sent Stacey a text to see if she could take care of Rip while he was gone. After all the arrangements had been made, he rushed to his room to pack his suitcase. The following morning, after a decent night's sleep, he rolled out of bed and got dressed. After a quick breakfast, he grabbed his suitcase and made a beeline to the airport.

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived at her family home in Boston, she was enthusiastically greeted by her younger sister Julie.

"Ahh, Lizzie," Julie squealed. "I can't believe you're here." She wrapped her sister in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Jules." Elizabeth greeted.

Julie grabbed Elizabeth by the arms and pulled her into the house and up the stairs to Elizabeth's childhood bedroom. "It's just the way you left it."

"Wonderful." Elizabeth placed her suitcase on her bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted from my trip. I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

"As you wish, Lizzie." Julie wrapped Elizabeth in one more hug, before exiting the bedroom through their conjoining bathroom to her own room.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of her bed, on the verge of lying down for her nap when there was a light tapping on her door. "Come in." She called

"It's good to see you, Beth." William Thatcher walked in a kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Father." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his father's waist.

"How did you and your friend like the street fair?" William asked as he joined Elizabeth on the edge of the bed.

"We loved it." Elizabeth answered. "I explained to Jack…" She paused. The mere mention of his name made her miss him. "…about our wealthy background and it didn't even phase him. He was totally okay with it."

"That's wonderful, Beth." William stated.

"And he still insisted on paying for dinner." Elizabeth chuckled.

William smiled listening to his daughter gush about her new friend. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened with Charles."

"It's not your fault, dad." Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"We were just so devastated," William continued, "To learn that an old family friend was capable of such actions. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm okay because of Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

I hope I get to meet him," William acknowledged, "Especially he's the reason for that smile on your face."

Elizabeth blushed.

"Well I just got home thought I'd come say hi, I let you get some rest." William stood from his place on the edge of the bed and left the room.

Elizabeth lied back on her bed and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

An hour later, Elizabeth woke up to Julie sitting at the desk chair. "Jules, what are you doing in here?"

"Who's Jack?" Julie queried.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was in the bathroom," Julie explained. "I heard you talking so I came to check on you. You kept mumbling 'Jack' in your sleep. Who's Jack?"

Elizabeth felt the color rush to her cheeks. "He's just a friend back home." Elizabeth replied.

"Mmhmm." Julie rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "If he's 'just a friend'," she gestured with air quotes, "Then why are you blushing."

Elizabeth's hands went to both her cheeks and stared at the floor.

"Come on, Lizzie." Julie urged. "You can tell me. I won't utter a word of it I swear."

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling. "He's a really nice guy." She explained. "Who saved my life."

"What?" Julie exclaimed.

"That's how we met, actually." Elizabeth continued.

"And you like him." Julie acknowledged.

"No, I don't. Elizabeth denied, her cheeks getting hotter.

"Lizzie, you can deny all you want," Julie countered, "But I know you better than anyone. I can tell you like him."

"I haven't known him long enough." Elizabeth, the ever logical one stated. "It's too soon."

"Time doesn't matter to affairs of the heart." Julie replied. "If you like him I say go for it."

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered. "I've not had the best luck with my past relationships. What if I screw this up?"

"What if you don't?" Julie advised, "Lizzie, if you don't take a chance, you might miss out on something wonderful. Use your past relationships as a lesson, so you won't make the same mistake again."

"How did you get so wise?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been in more relationships than you." Julie explained.

"I'm going to freshen up before dinner." Elizabeth stood from her bed.

"Lizzie," Julie urged, "Think about what I said."

"I will, I will." Elizabeth headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Jack placed his suitcase in the trunk of his rental car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper Abigail had given him. He plugged the address into his GPS before climbing in the car and driving toward town. Once he arrived at his destination, he suddenly became nervous. Elizabeth had told him her family was wealthy, but he didn't realize how wealthy until he saw the size of Elizabeth's family home. Although he felt a bit intimidated, he didn't let that stop him. He climbed out of the car and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He headed down the walkway toward the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth took her dessert and a book she'd been reading to the living room and sat down on the sofa with her legs curled underneath her. She finished her fudge brownie topped with vanilla ice cream and set her empty bowl on the coffee table. She pulled out her book and silently began to read. She didn't get very far in her book when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She called as she stood up and made her way to the door. She gasped when she saw who was on the other side of the door. "Jack! She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Jack explained. "I hope you don't mind, I got the address from Abigail."

"You came all the way to, Boston just to talk to me?" Elizabeth asked. "You could have just called."

"Uh," Jack mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Would you like to come in?" Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks," Jack replied as he walked past her into the house. He looked around. "Nice place you have here."

"Would you like to sit down?" Elizabeth gestured toward the sofa.

"Thank you." Jack took a seat on the sofa and waited for Elizabeth to sit down next to him.

"What did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait until I returned home?" Elizabeth asked. '

"Well you didn't seem like yourself the last time we spoke." Jack explained. "I didn't sleep a wink worrying that I had done something to upset you. I went by your apartment to talk to you and Rosie told me you were here."

"Jack, I promise, you didn't do anything." Elizabeth assured. "You have been nothing but kind to me…"

"I was also surprised you left without saying goodbye." Jack continued.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset or worry you." Elizabeth placed a hand on his face. "I've just had a lot to think about."

"I understand." Jack replied. "You don't owe me an explanation and you certainly don't need my permission to visit your family. I was just afraid I had done something to upset you. I would never forgive myself."

"Well you don't need to worry about that." Elizabeth proclaimed. "You've never done anything to upset me. I…" She paused.

"You what?" Jack inquired.

"Oh," Julie walked in startling them. "I didn't realize we had company. She glanced at her sister. "Lizzie aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Jack this is my little sister, Julie." Elizabeth replied. "Jules, this is Jack Thornton."

"Nice to meet you." Jack greeted Julie with an outstretched hand.

"Jack," Julie accepted Jack's hand, "It's nice to meet you too." She released his hand and reached for Elizabeth. "Jack, will you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to my sister." She escorted Elizabeth to the dining area.

"What is it Jules?" Elizabeth asked.

"So that's Jack." Julie stated. "He's cute. You really should go for it."

"And you should really mind your own business." Elizabeth commanded.

"Lizzie, he came all this way unannounced to see you." Julie advised. "My guess would be he feels the same way about you as you feel about him. You should tell him."

"Jules," Elizabeth pleaded, "Will you please just leave us alone, so we can talk?"

"Alright," Julie conceded. She and Elizabeth walked back into the living room. "Jack it was nice meeting you." She smiled and then return her gaze back to Elizabeth. "Tell him." She urged, before disappearing up the stairs.

"Tell me what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go somewhere we can talk with no interruptions." She led him outside to a gazebo that over looked the lake on the property.

"Beautiful view," Jack said of the moon light dancing across the lake. "This puts me in mind of our first date." He squeezed her hand.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "I guess our special place is the gazebo."

"I guess so." Jack concurred. He glanced at Elizabeth and their eyes met. "So," Jack cleared his throat, "What do you have to tell me?"

Elizabeth sat on the bench in the gazebo and buried her face in her hands.

Jack sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything. What's been bothering you?"

"I'm scared." Elizabeth admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" Jack queried.

"Getting my heart broken," Elizabeth replied. "I don't know if I can trust my heart."

"Elizabeth," Jack asked, "Where is this coming from?"

"I…" Elizabeth hesitated. "…I haven't had the best success with relationships. You know what happened with Charles."

"How can I forget?" Jack replied. "That's how we met."

"The only good thing that came out of that relationship." Elizabeth continued. "But there's one thing you don't know." She took a deep breath.

"Take your time." Jack urged. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Charles and I only dated for two months, but we've known each other for years." Elizabeth explained. "His parents and my parents are old friends. It was a total shock to me that he would… do… what he did."

"Of course." Jack replied. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thanks." Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack. "I dated Billy Hamilton, my junior year of college. He was a senior and quite the charmer. He was new to town and I offered to show him around. We had a nice relationship, until I learned that he was only interested in me to get close to my father and the family fortune."

"I understand why you're a little cautious." Jack assured. "But can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Not all men are jerks." Jack continued.

"I know." Elizabeth remarked. "But it's too soon for me to feel this way."

"What way?" Jack queried.

"I haven't dated much, just Charles and Billy." Elizabeth explained. "I've known Charles ever since I can remember, and although I dated him. I never felt for him what I should feel for someone I'm involved with. I dated Billy for a year and never felt that connection with him either. I think I just fell for his charm."

"Elizabeth," Jack asked, "May I ask what your point is?"

"I knew both Charles and Billy a long time," Elizabeth admitted, "And I never felt for them the way I feel for…" She paused.

"For who, Elizabeth?" Jack knew what name he wanted her to say but he didn't want to sound too presumptuous.

"I've never felt for them the way I feel for you, Jack." Elizabeth repeated. "But it's too soon. I don't want to get my heart broken."

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?"

"I'm saying I think I'm falling in love with you." Elizabeth blurted.

Jack was speechless.

"I knew it was too soon." Elizabeth continued. "What was I thinking?" She stood from her seat tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving. "Jack what are you…"

Elizabeth was interrupted when Jack's lips met hers in a firm and hungry kiss. The kiss deepened, and Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist pulling her closer. Elizabeth's lips parted, allowing Jack full access. They pulled apart when they both were out of breath.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth don't you get it." Jack placed his hands on her shoulders "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "I love you. I've loved you ever since I walked into Love's Bar and Grille and saw a very beautiful woman in a red dress sitting at the bar." He pulled her in for one more kiss.

"Well now what?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack queried.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth replied. "Still not sure I can trust my heart."

"Elizabeth," Jack assured. "I know you're scared, and understandably so after all you've been through, but I think you should give us a chance. I promise I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Can we take things slow?"

"Of course," Jack brought her hand to his lips, "We can go as slow as you like." He intertwined their fingers together. "So, what do you say, Ms. Thatcher? Should we go back to the house?" I'm dying to meet my new girlfriend's family."

"Let's go!" She smiled as they walked hand in hand down the path from the gazebo to Elizabeth's family home.

To be continued...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome._**


	14. Chapter 14: Goodnight, Sweetheart

_**Hi #Hearties Hope you like Chapter Fourteen.**_

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand into the house to find Elizabeth's father seated in an arm chair reading the newspaper, her sister seated on the hearth in front of the fireplace texting on her phone, and her mother seated on the sofa, reading a book. All three appeared to be out of breath. "What have you three been up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Beth, you know I always read the newspaper after dinner." William Thatcher stated.

Elizabeth approached her father and gingerly took the paper from his hands and flipped right side up and handed it back to him. "Since when do you read the newspaper upside down?" She questioned.

"I guess we're busted." William placed the paper on the coffee table in front of him. "Julie told us you had company." He stood to his feet. His wife and youngest daughter followed suit.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and squeezed his hand. "Yes," she smiled, "This is Detective Jack Thornton. Jack this is my father, William Thatcher, and my mother, Grace Thatcher…"

Jack extended his hand to both of Elizabeth's parents. "Nice to meet you."

"… and you've already met my busybody of a sister." Elizabeth continued.

"I resent that remark, Lizzie." Julie retorted, playfully, she pulled out her phone. "And for the record I really was texting Jimmy."

Elizabeth chuckled. "So, you're dating Jimmy this week."

Julie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Everyone returned to their seats, with Jack sitting in an armchair near William, and Elizabeth sitting on the arm of Jack's chair.

"Detective, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you that you saved our Beth's life." William stated, hoping to change the subject.

It's Jack, please." Jack responded. "And it was a pleasure." He glanced at Elizabeth, causing her to blush.

William and Grace exchanged glances both quite aware of the undeniable chemistry between their daughter and her friend.

"Very well, Jack." William replied. "How long are you going to be in Boston?"

"Uh, not sure yet." Jack stared at the floor and smiled, accentuated his dimples.

"Well you definitely have to let us show you around town while you're here."

"I'm planning on doing that tomorrow dad." Elizabeth chimed in.

"You are?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth answered. "You're my guest. It would be incredibly rude of me not to show you around."

"I would love that." Jack replied with a yawn. He stood to his feet. "It was nice meeting you, but I'm exhausted and I haven't even booked a hotel so if you'll excuse me."

"Nonsense, Jack." William retorted. "There's plenty of room here. You can stay right here with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Jack declined.

"Don't be ridiculous." Grace chimed in.

"Any friend of Beth's is a friend of ours." William replied.

"And besides, you're a hero." Grace added. "You saved our Beth's life."

"I would have done the same for anyone." Jack modestly stated.

"I'm certain you would have." William stood and patted Jack on the back. "But the matter is it was Beth you saved, and we are eternally grateful. We insist you stay right here."

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, not sure what to do.

"You might as well take them up on the offer, Jack." Elizabeth responded. "When these two insist on something. There's rarely anyone who could convince them to change their mind."

"I guess I'm outnumbered." Jack remarked with a chuckle. "Just let me get my bags out of the car."

Elizabeth excitedly jumped out of her seat and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek, before allowing him to head outside.

"Beth I'll let you show Jack where the guest room is." William stated as soon as Jack was out of sight. He yawned and took ahold of Grace's hand. "Your mother and I are going to turn in early. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, girls." Grace called as she and her husband headed toward the stairs, leaving Elizabeth and Julie alone in the room.

"Well," Julie prodded, "Did you tell him?"

"As a matter of fact," Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I did."

"And?" Julie urged.

"He feels the same way."

Julie squealed. "I knew it." She boasted. "Why else would he come all this way just to talk to you?"

"He truly is amazing." Elizabeth gushed.

"Who's amazing?" Jack asked as he entered the house lugging his suitcase.

"You apparently," Julie answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to turn in." She headed to upstairs to her own bedroom.

Jack set his suitcase on the floor by the door. He approached Elizabeth and began stroking her arm. "Really?" He questioned. "You think I'm amazing?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"You know you're kinda cute when you do that." Jack remarked, which caused Elizabeth to blush even more. "You don't have to be embarrassed, because I think you're pretty amazing yourself." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth whispered. She felt herself relax against his body. She let out a tiny giggle.

"What was that giggle for?" Jack gently stroked her hair

"I just realized I feel so much better now." Elizabeth admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a yawn.

"You must be exhausted." Elizabeth acknowledged. "Why don't I show you to your room and you and I can talk while you relax and unwind."

"Sounds good." Jack grabbed his suitcase by the door and followed Elizabeth upstairs.

Elizabeth led Jack down the long hall at the top of the stairs. "This is Julie's room. This is my room. Our rooms are connected by the bathroom between them." She explained. "When we were kids, Julie would always sneak in my room when she was scared of the monsters under her bed." She chuckled at the memory. "She always swore I kept her safe."

"I'll bet you were a great big sister." Jack remarked.

"On most days we got along," Elizabeth recalled, "But we did get into our share of arguments over the years." She continued down the hall. "This is my sister Viola's room. She got married two years ago and has an adorable baby boy named Ethan. She and her husband Lionel live in Seattle."

"You must miss them."

"Yes," Elizabeth concurred. "Viola and I didn't always get along as children, but she is family and I miss her. I haven't even gotten to meet Ethan."

They two of them continued down the hall. Elizabeth opened the door across the hall from Viola's room and flipped on the light. "This will be your room." She led him inside. She walked across the room to a door near the window. "If you need to freshen up, you'll have your own bathroom.

"Thanks." Jack and placed his suitcase on the floor, near the king-sized bed.

"Let me know if there's anything else you need. I'll let you get some rest." Elizabeth started for the door, but Jack grabbed her hand, stopping her from going any further.

"You said we could talk." Jack recalled.

"I almost forgot." Elizabeth admitted. "But if you're tired, we can wait until tomorrow.

"I'm okay," Jack replied, "I'm not ready to say goodnight to you just yet." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her down beside him. He began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "What did you mean when you said you felt so much better?"

"That I told you what I was feeling… that I love you," Elizabeth stared at the floor. "I realized it after you left the night of the fair. I didn't want to feel that way about you. Not when we haven't known each other very long. But when I saw you outside my door here in Boston, I realized it was too late. I was in love with you, whether was ready to be or not. And quite frankly, it scared the heck out of me." She lifted her head to look at him.

Jack chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You never have to be afraid." He assured.

"I feel better telling you," She confessed, "And now that I've told you, I want to tell you again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Jack replied. "When I saw you sitting alone at the bar the night we met, I knew I just had to talk to you. I was a little disappointed when you told me you and Charles were dating." He ran his hand up her arm. "I couldn't stand the way he pulled you out of the bar." He paused. "Come to think of it, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" She inquired.

"When I saw you leave with him, I didn't trust him, so I followed you." Jack admitted.

"You what?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"How I kept up with him, I'll never know." Jack continued. "He was driving so fast. My adrenaline must've kicked in." He chuckled.

"He was driving awfully fast." Elizabeth concurred. "I was so nervous being in that car with him. I told him to slow down, that he was going to cause an accident."

"That's how I got to you so quickly." Jack recalled. "And I'm glad I did. When I saw he had you pinned against the car, it took all I could not to strangle him with my bare hands."

Suddenly, Elizabeth began to weep uncontrollably. She quickly turned her head away from Jack, so he wouldn't see her tear stained face.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart what's wrong?" Jack asked. Then in dawned on him. He stood from the bed and knelt in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He placed his hands on both her shoulders. "I didn't mean for you to relive that night." He paused. "It's just that the worst night of your life, was one of the best nights of my life… because that's the night I met you."

Elizabeth, returned her gaze to Jack, stunned by his confession.

Jack reached up and touched her face, wiping her eyes of the unshed tears with his thumbs. "When, I showed up at your door the next morning, I really did want to check on you to see if you were alright, but the real reason I came by was because I wanted to see you again." He admitted. "You left quite an impression, the night we met. You were worried that falling in love with me six weeks after we met, was too soon, but it was love at first sight for me."

"Well since you put it that way," Elizabeth smiled, "Six weeks doesn't seem too soon."

"Not at all," Jack concurred. "Love doesn't know time." He stood back up and returned to his spot next to her on the edge of the bed.

"That's what Julie told me last night." Elizabeth recalled.

"Listen to your sister." He commanded.

"Did you really call me your girlfriend in the gazebo, before we came back inside?" Elizabeth asked.

"Should I not have said that?" Jack was suddenly unsure. "We had just professed…"

"It's alright." Elizabeth interjected. I didn't mind. I want…." She stuttered. "… I want to be… your girlfriend."

Jack placed his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, pulling her closer. He leaned closer until his lips devoured hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips parted, to allow him full access, their tongues dancing together to a rhythm all their own. Jack's arms dropped to Elizabeth's waist, while his lips dropped to her neck. The kisses on her skin caused a stir in Elizabeth that she'd never felt in her life. Without realizing it, they had fallen backward onto the bed. Jack ran his hand underneath Elizabeth's T-shirt. The warmth of his touch on her stomach set her whole body ablaze.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth abruptly pulled away, realizing that what had started out as an innocent kiss, was turning into something more intimate. "Jack, we have to stop!" She commanded. She rolled off the bed and stood to her feet she smoothed out her crumpled hair and clothes.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Jack joined her on the floor. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Elizabeth assured. "It's just that there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Jack asked, suddenly nervous.

"Can we sit down?" She asked.

Jack motioned for Elizabeth to return to the edge of the bed before joining her. "What's the matter?"

"I know we've only been official an hour and a half, but…" Elizabeth began.

"You're not breaking up with me, already are you?" Jack fretfully interjected.

"No, nothing like that," Elizabeth responded, "but there is something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath.

"Just tell me, Elizabeth." Jack urged. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I've never been… intimate… with a man before." She hesitantly admitted. "I knew that was what we were escalating to, just now. I love you, Jack." She explained. "I just feel you should know that I'm not ready for a physical relationship."

Jack intently listened.

"That's actually what happened with Charles." Elizabeth continued. "He was ready. I wasn't, and he thought he was going to take what wasn't his to begin with whether I was ready or not.

Jack angrily pounded the bed with his fist. "I can't believe this." He uttered.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth fought back the tears that she felt stinging the backs of her eyes. I should have told you." She once again stood up from the bed. "I understand if you want to see someone else, who has more… experience." She tried to make her way toward the door.

"Oh no!" Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and stopped her from leaving. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Ms. Thatcher." He motioned for her to sit back down on the bed. "Listen to me." He explained. "I was angry at Charles for what he did to you. I can't stand when men take advantage of innocent women. I wasn't angry with you, not even for a second." He wrapped his arms around her. "If anything, I should be the one to apologize to you. I promised you we could take this relationship slow and here I am getting carried away. Your lack of intimacy isn't going to scare me away. I love you… no matter what."

"I love you too." She brushed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Jack stated jokingly.

Elizabeth pulled back and giggled. She stood from the bed yet again. "I know you're exhausted. I'll let you get some rest." She bent down and gave him on more kiss. "Goodnight." She headed toward the door.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He smiled as he watched her walked toward the door.

"I like that by the way." She whirled around to face him.

"You like what?" He inquired.

"When you call me sweetheart," She answered with a smile before heading out the door closing it behind her.

Jack pulled out the boxer shorts and t-shirt he'd packed to sleep in out of his suitcase. He changed quickly and climbed into bed. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." He whispered. He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes, with pleasant dreams of his new girlfriend, his sweetheart, going through his head.

Elizabeth went straight to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and quickly climbed into bed. "I'll see you in the morning my Jack." She whispered. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes, with pleasant dreams of her new boyfriend, her amazing Jack, going through her head.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Chapter Fifteen coming soon.**_


	15. Chapter 15: I Could Get Used To This

**_Here's chapter fifteen #Hearties hope you like it..._**

* * *

The following morning, Jack awoke and slowly sat up in his bed. He looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. He smiled when he realized he was in the guest bedroom at Elizabeth's family home in Boston. His smile grew when he recalled Elizabeth and himself professing their love towards each other the night before. He frowned when his stomach began to grumble. He was starving; he hadn't eaten dinner, he'd been too eager to track down Elizabeth. After telling Elizabeth he loved her, any thought of food had evaporated from his mind. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to see about getting something to eat.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and slipped on her bathrobe. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel. She walked into her room and selected her outfit for the day. Once she was dressed she made her way to Jack's room to see if he was ready. She knocked on his door. There was no answer. "Jack," She called as she knocked on the door a little louder. There was still no answer. "He must be still asleep." She concluded. "I know he was exhausted last night." She slowly opened his bedroom door and crept inside. She was slightly taken aback when she observed his empty unmade bed. Before she had time to react, the door to Jack's bathroom burst open, startling Elizabeth. Jack emerged from the bathroom, only wearing a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. She gasped.

Jack was surprised. He quickly jerked his head around to observe Elizabeth staring at him. "Elizabeth, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

Elizabeth stood speechless. She couldn't help but notice Jack's shapely body, still wet from his recent shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around him.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Uh," Elizabeth replied, finally finding her voice. "I… uh… came to check on you and… uh… see if you... uh... slept okay." She took a breath before continuing. "I knocked but you didn't answer so I assumed you were still sleeping." She spun around toward the door. "I'm sorry, I'll let you get dressed."

Jack grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "It's okay." He whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I slept great! Thanks for coming to check on me." He began slowly caressing her arm.

"I'm a little embarrassed." Elizabeth admitted.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Jack asked with a slight chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting… this." Elizabeth acknowledged his towel.

"You're fully dressed." Jack retorted. "I'm the one who's half naked here. It should be me who's embarrassed."

Elizabeth gazed at the floor grinning slightly.

Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head, so she was once again looking at him. "I love you." He placed his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. "And you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I love you too." She whispered, before pulling back. _And you definitely have nothing to be embarrassed about._ She thought to herself. "I'll let you get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Starving," Jack confirmed.

"You know how to get there don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure I can manage." Jack replied.

"I'll see you downstairs then." She turned to leave.

Jack once again grabbed her hand pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "I'm looking forward to it." He whispered before releasing her.

Elizabeth walked out into the hall and closed the door behind _her._ She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She knew she would never get the image of Jack wearing nothing but a towel out of her head. "Wow!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "He's so handsome." She began fanning herself with her hand. Suddenly, the door swung open and Elizabeth fell backwards into the room and screamed. Luckily Jack caught her in the nick of time.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked when he returned her to an upright position.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth breathed heavily.

Jack noticed the flushed look on Elizabeth's face. "Are you sure? I thought you said you were going to meet me downstairs."

"I was," Elizabeth confirmed, "But I got a little sidetracked."

"This is even better." Jack confessed. "Now we can go down together." He offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Elizabeth smiled as he placed her hand into the comfort of his. The two of them headed to the end of the hall and down the stairs.

* * *

Hand in hand Jack and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "What do want for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked. She headed to the pantry near the stove and pulled out an apron that said _Kiss the Cook_ across the front and slipped it on.

"Are you going to fix me breakfast?" Jack asked. "Don't most rich people have a cook or something to do that for them?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Not this family," She admitted. "My family may have money, but we're just like anyone else. We're nothing special."

Jack admired Elizabeth's modesty.

"And I do know how to make a mean pancake." Elizabeth continued.

"I love pancakes." Jack gushed. "But first," He walked toward her, took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth questioned, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Your apron," Jack acknowledged. "I'm just being obedient." He kissed her once again. "You should keep the apron on the rest of the day. I could get used to this."

Elizabeth slapped his arm. "Do you want pancakes or not, Mr. Thornton?"

"I'd love pancakes Ms. Thatcher," Jack remarked, "Especially if you're going to make them."

"Have a seat," She gestured toward the kitchen table.

Jack sat down and intently watched Elizabeth. She looked like a natural in front of the stove. He let his mind wander to him coming home from a hard day's work to see his wife standing at the stove preparing dinner for him. He began to smile. "I really could get used to this." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Elizabeth asked, as she placed four pancakes on a plate and handed it to Jack. She went to the refrigerator and selected the butter and syrup and returned to the table.

"These pancakes look delicious." Jack offered, trying to change the subject.

"Well dig in." Elizabeth remarked.

Jack took a big bite. "Mm, this is delicious." He took another big bite.

"I told you I make a mean pancake." She boasted as she sat down beside him.

"Well these are the best pancakes I've ever tasted." Jack confessed. "Aren't you going to have any?"

"I'm not really hungry." She replied.

"Oh, no you don't." Jack countered. "As delicious as these are, I can't eat all these myself." He took the fork and placed it to her lips.

Elizabeth kept he mouth closed trying to fight a smile.

"Come on." Jack urged. "You know you want to."

"Nope." Elizabeth turned her head.

"Please," He begged, "For me?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh alright." She conceded. "I hate to see a grown man beg." She opened her mouth and allowed Jack to feed her.

"That's more like it." He took another bite for himself and offered her another bite which she gladly accepted the second time.

"That really was delicious." He said once they had finished the pancakes.

"You really liked them or are you just saying that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I really enjoyed them." Jack assured.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Jack took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her into his lap. "I think you should cook for me more often. He learned forward and captured her lips with his own, the syrup from their recent pancake breakfast, still evident on her lips. "They taste even better now." He mumbled into her mouth.

"I love when you kiss me." She whispered.

"It is okay to kiss you right?" Jack questioned. "I know you want to take things slow and you aren't ready for an intimate relationship."

"It's fine." Elizabeth confirmed. "Wonderful actually, it's a little late now, considering how many times we've kissed even before we officially became a couple."

"I know we've shared several kisses. I was just double checking." Jack replied. "I respect your decision to hold off on intimacy. I didn't want to overstep my bounds, but quite frankly I'm glad I still get to kiss you."

"Thank you, Jack" Elizabeth smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me." Jack replied as he leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."

"I love you too, Jack Thornton and I'm glad I get to kiss you too." She remarked, before taking charge of the next passionate kiss.

"Ahem."

Jack and Elizabeth quickly pulled apart and she jumped off of Jack's lap.

"Good morning, Dad." Elizabeth cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, Beth." William kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Jack do you mind leaving us alone for a moment? I'd like to talk to my daughter."

"Certainly… William… sir." He replied, unsure if he should use formalities or not. He slowly stood from his chair and exited the room.

"So, I'm guessing by the display I just witnessed," William began, "That you and Jack are an item."

Elizabeth nodded shyly.

William gripped his daughter's shoulders. "Beth, you're a big girl. You've never needed my approval to do anything. You've always had a good head on those shoulders. You know how to make the right decision."

"Not always," Elizabeth countered with a chuckle.

"Beth, dear," William consoled, "Charles was a family friend. He was a good kid. He fooled all of us. Probably even those parents of his."

"What about Billy?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Hamilton manipulated you to get you to trust him." William replied. "But you realized that before it got too far." He sat down at the table and motioned for Elizabeth to join him. "Now about Jack."

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"That right, there," William acknowledged, "That smile makes all the difference."

"I've never felt this way before," Elizabeth admitted, "Especially so soon after meeting someone."

"I've never seen you so happy either." William confessed. "Now don't you have a tour of Boston to take that man of yours on?"

She smiled and nodded as she jumped out of her chair and started for the door.

"And Beth," William called after her.

Elizabeth whirled back around.

"I want you to know, you don't need my blessing," William continued. "But you have it. Jack is a good man."

"Thank you, Daddy." She knelt down and kissed her father's cheek. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Elizabeth asked. "When she and Jack climbed into the car."

"You're the tour guide." Jack remarked.

"Well we definitely have to go to the North End for pasta." Elizabeth suggested.

"Can we at least wait until lunch?" Jack joked. "We just had breakfast."

"I thought you men were always hungry." Elizabeth remarked.

"We are," Jack replied seductively, "But not always for food." He leaned across the seat and captured her lips with his own.

"I've noticed." Elizabeth replied with a chuckle. "But we better get going or we'll never leave."

"Is that a really a bad thing?" Jack asked, his lips mere inches from hers.

"Would you really want to spend the day making out in a car?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds good to me." He brushed her lips once more.

"In the driveway of my parents' house?" Elizabeth continued.

Jack backed away slightly, "Well since you put it that way, we better get going." He leaned in once again and gave her another quick kiss, before turning the ignition. "Where to?

* * *

"Fenway Park," Jack acknowledged. "I've always wanted to visit here. I love baseball."

"Baseball reminds me of our first date." Elizabeth recalled.

"I do love baseball," Jack stated, "But I'll admit, I wasn't paying much attention to the game that night."

Elizabeth blushed. "Cody will be so disappointed."

"Well let's not tell him." He whispered, before capturing her lips.

"Well we should take in a game while we're here." Elizabeth suggested. She pulled out the phone and pulled up the game schedule for Fenway Park. "We're in luck. The Red Sox are playing the Cubs tonight."

"Can we go?" Jack pleaded.

"Of course, we can." Elizabeth answered.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Jack remarked excitedly, before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well we better get going." Elizabeth suggested. "I still have places to show you before we come back tonight for the game."

"Okay," Jack reluctantly agreed, "I really wouldn't mind staying right here." He pulled her close. "I've got my girl and my favorite game in close proximity. What more could a man ask for?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There's no game going on until later tonight, so what you've got now is an empty baseball stadium."

"It's not just any baseball stadium, Elizabeth." Jack countered. "It's Fenway Park, the oldest ballpark in America." He glanced at her lips. They looked rather inviting. "And at the moment I'm kinda glad there's nobody here but us."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Because, otherwise, I wouldn't get to do this." He tilted his head and captured her lips with his own, a kiss that Elizabeth felt all the way down to her toes and up again. After several seconds they parted. He touched his forehead to hers. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile. "That was amazing."

"I aim to please." He whispered, before capturing her lips once more.

"As fun as this is," Elizabeth remarked, several distracting seconds later, "We should get going. There is more to Boston than Fenway Park you know."

"I'd go anywhere with you." He took her hand and escorted her back to the car.

* * *

Once in the car, Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the dash. "It's 12:30." She announced. "Are you hungry yet?"

"I could eat." Jack replied, rubbing his grumbling tummy.

"Great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How about a picnic at the pond in Boston Common?"

"Sounds wonderful." Jack replied. He looked around the inside of the car.

"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can't have a picnic without food." Jack remarked. "I don't recall either one of us walking out of your house with a picnic basket."

"Don't you worry about that." Elizabeth pulled out her cellphone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Jack asked.

"I'm a Thatcher in Boston." Elizabeth explained. "I have connections." She put the phone to her ear and listened for the ring. "Hello Marianne…"

A little while later, they arrived at Boston Common and made their way to the pond, passing Freedom Trail along the way. When they arrived at the pond, they approached a young woman holding a small picnic basket. "Hello, Elizabeth," the woman greeted.

"Hi, Emma." Elizabeth called. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jack Thornton." She acknowledged Jack. "Jack this is Emma Rice. Her mother Marianne runs a Deli in town. She packed this picnic lunch for us."

"Well that was very nice of her." Jack stated with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Emma."

"You too Jack." Emma replied. "Well enjoy your picnic." She handed the basket to Elizabeth. "I have to get back to the deli. Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye, Emma." Elizabeth called. She reached in the basket, relieved that Marianne had remembered to pack a checkered table cloth. She removed the red and white fabric from the basket and handed it to Jack, who spread it on the ground underneath a nearby tree, with a perfect view of the pond.

They sat down on the table cloth and Elizabeth pulled out an assortment of sandwiches from the basket. "These looked delicious." Jack remarked as they began to eat.

"Marianne makes the best sandwiches in town." Elizabeth concurred. "Now eat up."

"If you insist," Jack replied before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"After lunch," Elizabeth suggested, "We should take the swan boat tour."

"Sounds romantic." Jack replied.

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

Jack and Elizabeth climbed into the Swan Boat and sat in the very back. He placed his arm around her waist while waiting for other passengers to board the boat. He was hoping to steal a kiss or two during their journey.

"I can get used to this." Jack mumbled when Elizabeth leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder while they enjoyed the relaxing ride.

* * *

The time ticked away and soon, Jack and Elizabeth were on their way back to Fenway Park for the game. Neither seemed to mind that Jack was rooting for the Cubs, while Elizabeth was rooting for the Red Sox. They decided a little rivalry would be good in their relationship. When the game was over, Elizabeth was a little upset when the Cubs won the game, but not for long. She couldn't help but smile noticing how happy Jack was. She even removed the Cubs baseball hat, Jack purchased before the game, from his head and placed it on her own head.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Jack asked. "You're a Boston native wearing a Chicago Cubs hat when the Red Sox just lost to them not thirty minutes ago.

"I'll take my chances." Elizabeth remarked. "Just trying to be supportive of my man. And I know if anyone gangs up on me, you'll protect me."

"Absolutely," Jack concurred kissing her cheek. "Does this mean you're a Cubs fan now?" He asked, liking that Elizabeth had referred to him as 'her man'.

"Not on your life, Thornton."

"It was worth a shot." Jack replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Are you ready to go home?" Elizabeth asked, once they were back in the car.

"I thought you said we could go to the North End for pasta." Jack suggested.

Elizabeth glanced at the time on her phone. "I guess we can go for a late dinner." They climbed in the car and made their way to the North End.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, when he and Elizabeth climbed out of their car and traveled the streets of the North End on foot. "When you said we should go to the North End for pasta, you weren't kidding."

"The North End is known for the Italian eateries." Elizabeth chuckled. "Any pasta concoction you can think of, you're guaranteed to find it in at least one of these places."

"Which one do you recommend?" Jack asked. "Do you have a favorite?"

"I do actually." Elizabeth confirmed, taking his hand. "Let's go!"

Soon, Jack and Elizabeth walked into _Terramia Ristorante_ , and we're seated at a table near the back of the restaurant. Jack looked around, admiring the quaint, romantic atmosphere of the place. "This is nice." He commented.

"Wait until you try the food." Elizabeth replied.

"Looking forward to it." Jack remarked.

"Well what do you think?" Elizabeth asked when the waiter delivered their entrees.

Jack took a bite of his Spaghetti con Pomodoro before answering. " _Mu be-er dan cef-bo-ardee."_ Jack answered, his mouth still full.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle.

" _So-wy."_ Jack swallowed before continuing. "I said it's much better than _Chef Boyardee._ He repeated.

"You doubted?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not." Jack countered. He took another a bite. "It's delicious. I think this is the best pasta I've ever eaten."

"I'm glad you like it here." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's wonderful," Jack admitted, "But I like the company better." He squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips.

Elizabeth blushed and stared at her plate of Linguine alle Vongole.

"You really need to learn to take compliments." Jack remarked. "You are beautiful."

The crimson color in Elizabeth's cheeks intensified.

"But I love making you blush." He continued with a wink. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You wanna get out of here?" He whispered once they finished their meal.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth agreed.

After much deliberation, Jack allowed Elizabeth to pay the bill after she insisted he was her guest and it was her idea for the tour of Boston anyway. Jack reluctantly gave in when Elizabeth looked at him with a smile and began batting her eyelashes with her tongue between her teeth. He knew he'd never be able to refuse her anything. When the bill was paid, the two of them stepped out of the restaurant onto the street.

Jack and Elizabeth were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't even notice the older couple approaching them. They passed by the couple nearly bumping into them.

"Excuse me." The man said.

"My apologies." Jack stepped aside.

"Elizabeth?" The woman said, acknowledging her. "Elizabeth Thatcher? Is that you?"

"Eleanor?" Elizabeth replied looking up at the woman.

"It's so good to see you." Eleanor wrapped Elizabeth into an awkward hug. She glanced in Jack's direction. "And who have we here?"

Elizabeth quickly pulled back. "This is Jack Thornton," She introduced, "My boyfriend," She emphasized.

"Hello," Eleanor greeted Jack with a forced smile.

"Hi," Jack smiled cordially.

"Jack, this is Eleanor Kensington and her husband, "Charles Kensington Senior."

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Shoutout to CherylinBoston for her help in giving me a virtual tour of Boston in this chapter. I hope to visit one day but I've never been to Boston myself so I hope I did it justice. If not I hope any of my readers who have actually been to Boston or live in Boston forgive me. It is fiction after all. 😉**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Shall Set You Free

Jack stared at the couple before him and Elizabeth. "Kensington?" He questioned, "As in Charl…"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "These are Charles' parents."

"Elizabeth," Eleanor interjected. "Did you say Jake here was your boyfriend?"

"His name is Jack." Elizabeth corrected as she gripped his hand tighter. "And yes, he _is…"_ She emphasized, "My boyfriend."

"But what about my Charles?" Eleanor asked. "I don't think you're being fair to him."

"Have you forgotten what he did to me?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Elizabeth," Charles Sr. chimed in. "Our son is sorry for what he did to you. All we want is for you to give him a second chance."

Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her face as she squeezed Jack's hand a little tighter. "He attacked me, Charlie!" She exclaimed. "He tried to take something from me that never belonged to him. How can I forgive something like that?"

"Elizabeth," Eleanor interjected. "You've known Charles since you were children. You know as well as I do that he'd never harm a fly unless he were provoked." She placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "He told us he felt threatened by the officer you met that night, the one that arrested him."

Elizabeth brushed Eleanor's hand off her shoulder and glanced up at Jack. "He was a being jerk long before Jack showed up."

Eleanor and Charlie both jerked their heads toward Jack. "You were the officer that arrested my son?" Eleanor lashed out angrily.

"With all due respect ma'am," Jack defended. "He was rude to Elizabeth from the moment I walked into that place." He released Elizabeth's hand and put his arm around his shoulder, protectively pulling her closer. "I witnessed him attacking her myself. I wasn't about to stand by and let that happen to any woman."

"It's a conspiracy." Eleanor snapped. "You two conspired against my son. He probably didn't do anything wrong." She glared at Elizabeth irately. "You probably were sleeping with Jack behind my son's back."

"What?" Elizabeth cried. "That's not true! I didn't even meet Jack before that night."

"What a great way to continue your tawdry love affair." Eleanor continued, ignoring Elizabeth's comment. "And Charles was caught in the middle." She transferred her gaze to Jack. "Detective I will have your badge for this." She once again faced Elizabeth. "You're nothing but tramp. I will see that your father knows all about what you did to my boy." She spun on heels and continued down the sidewalk followed closely by her husband.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elizabeth burst into tears. Jack took her in his arms. "Shh, it's alright." He consoled.

"No, it's not, Jack." She wailed. "She thinks I'm a…" She paused, "… a tramp. She's going to try to take your badge. I know how much you love being a detective."

"Elizabeth," Jack assured. "She can try, but I promise you, she won't succeed."

"This is all my fault." Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's neck.

"Listen to me," She gripped her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "None of this is your fault. We know the truth of what really happened that night. I know how terrified you were then." He pulled her closer to him and brushed her lips with his. "And I know how wonderful you are now."

"I just want to go home." Elizabeth cried.

He gripped her hand. "Let's go."

Hand in hand they made their way to the car.

* * *

"Beth, Jack," William greeted when the two of them walked into the Thatcher home, "Glad you're back. How was your day?" He glanced up at them and noticed Elizabeth's tear stained cheeks. "What happened?"

Jack sat down on the couch and Elizabeth sat next to him, practically on top of him. "We had a great day." Jack stated.

"Until we ran into Eleanor and Charlie at the North End." Elizabeth sobbed.

"Oh dear." William replied. "What did they say?"

"They accused Jack and I of…." Elizabeth paused.

"They accused us of sleeping around while Elizabeth was dating Charles, and falsely arresting him, just to get him out of the way, so we could be together." Jack added.

"That's ridiculous." William commented.

"It's not true, daddy." Elizabeth sniffled. "Jack and I had never even met before that night."

"I know, dear." William reassured. "You told me you and Jack met on Valentine's day." He chuckled. "I remember how you gushed upon meeting him.

"Eleanor told Jack she was going to have his badge." Elizabeth continued. "And she called me a tramp." She buried her face in her hands. "I've never even…" She hesitated. "I'm not a tramp."

"I know, Beth." William consoled. "Your mother and I raised you girls to have morals. You're the one I always had to worry the least about."

"It won't matter, if this gets out." Elizabeth stated nervously. "The Kensingtons are pretty influential people."

"You've forgotten one thing, Beth." William retorted. "The Thatchers are more influential than the Kensingtons." He boasted. "And my daughter's reputation is at stake based on a lie. I promise. I won't take this lying down." He stood up and walked toward his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you're tired. Try to get some sleep. Don't worry; we'll figure this out." He headed toward the stairs.

As soon as William was out of sight, Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I can't help but worry, Jack." She cried.

"Shh," Jack rubbed her back. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we know the truth, that's all that matters." Jack assured. "And the truth always comes out in the end."

"The truth shall set you free." She whispered.

"Exactly." Jack agreed.

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth breathed.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jack replied, with a yawn. "I'm exhausted, what do you say we head upstairs and try to get some sleep."

* * *

Jack walked Elizabeth to her bedroom. "Good night, sweetheart; see you in the morning. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek before started toward the guest bedroom.

"Jack," Elizabeth gripped his arm, stopping from walking any further. "Will you sleep with me?"

Jack stared at Elizabeth dumbfounded. "Uh are you sure about this, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "I did not mean that the way it came out." She explained. "What I meant is will you stay with me? I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep."

Jack was cautious. Under any other circumstance, he wouldn't have hesitated, but he would never want to take advantage of her and he wasn't sure he could trust himself. "I don't know Elizabeth. I don't want to take advantage…"

"Jack," Elizabeth interjected. "You're not taking advantage of me I'm asking you to stay. Please?" She begged, "Just until I fall asleep?"

"Oh, alright," Jack conceded.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"But just until you fall asleep." Jack advised.

"That's all I ask." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them. She pulled her pajamas from her dresser drawer and started to unbutton her blouse, momentarily forgetting that Jack was in the room.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat.

Elizabeth quickly whirled around to face him, her hands still on the buttons.

"Oh, my goodness, Jack." Elizabeth blushed. "I didn't even think." She made her way to her bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"If you don't mind." Jack stated, "I'm going to go get my pjs on." Jack started for the door.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jack walked into his room and rummaged through his suitcase. He wasn't sure he had anything suitable to sleep in. He didn't think that the loose-fitting boxer shorts, which was his normal pajama of choice would be appropriate for staying with Elizabeth, even if it were just until she fell asleep. He continued to rummage through his luggage until he located a pair of sweatpants. "I guess these will do." He slipped the sweats on and a T-shirt and made his way back to Elizabeth's room. When he returned, he observed Elizabeth staring out her window. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I know everyone is saying not to worry about Eleanor and Charlie, but I just can't help it." Elizabeth admitted. "What if you can't be a detective anymore? It will be all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"I understand, sweetheart, but try not to worry." He kissed her cheek. "I promise you; I am not going to lose my badge." He gripped her shoulder and spun her around, so she was facing him. "I really admire you, you know that?" He pulled her closer and softly grazed the tip of her nose with his lips.

"Why is that?" She inquired.

"Because," He took her by the hand and led her to the bed and sat down on the edge, "What they said about you is far worse than them trying to take my badge and you're more concerned about that than being called a…" He paused, "… a tramp." He scrunched up his face. "I really hate that word." He remarked, especially when it's used to describe you."

"Because my job isn't at stake with being called a tramp." Elizabeth remarked. "Yours is, if they take your badge."

"Your reputation is at stake though." Jack proclaimed. "And if this gets out, your job could be at stake. You're a teacher. No parent would want you to teach their children." He began to stroke her arm.

Elizabeth felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I never even thought of that." She cried. "I can't imagine not being a teacher. What are we going to do Jack?"

Jack reached up and wiped her tears with his thumb. "We'll figure this out. We know the truth and I know how wonderful you are."

"You think I'm wonderful?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I don't think you're wonderful." Jack countered with a smile that matched hers. "I know you're wonderful." He grabbed her hand and gently brought it to his lips. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth touched her forehead to his, "And I think… I know you're wonderful too."

Jack leaned closer and captured her lips with his own. Jack pulled Elizabeth into his lap while he began kissing every inch of her face. His lips then travelled down her neck, across the thin straps of the spaghetti strap camisole she was wearing. He placed soft kisses along her bare shoulder and neck. Elizabeth tilted her head to allow Jack full access. The feel of Jack's fiery lips across her bare skin, elicited soft moans from Elizabeth.

Jack pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face, which was still damp from his recent kisses. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

Elizabeth's heart was pounding as she slowly removed herself from Jack's lap.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"That was amazing," Elizabeth admitted. "You are amazing. But we shouldn't…" She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Jack stood behind her. "I know you aren't ready." He softly touched her back. "But one look at you and I have a hard time keeping my feelings in check." He slowly backed away from her. "Maybe I should go back to my room." He suggested. He made his way toward the door.

"No!" Elizabeth rushed after him. "I want you stay with me until I fall asleep, remember?"

"I do remember." Jack recalled. "But do you still want me to?"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "I'm still upset about Eleanor and Charlie, don't think I'll be able to sleep. Please?" She begged. "I just want you to hold me."

"You know I can never say no to you." Jack kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth walked over to her closet and grabbed a blanket from the top shelf. She tossed it toward Jack. "I'll lay underneath the covers, you lay on top." She suggested. "The blanket is in case you get cold."

"Thanks." Jack smiled, though he didn't think there would be any danger of him getting cold with Elizabeth so close to him, but he didn't say that out loud. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, allowing Elizabeth to climb in, and pulled the blankets around her. He headed to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of the covers, pulling the blanket she had given him over his legs.

Elizabeth rolled over and turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Come here you." Jack took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Now try to get some sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jack." Elizabeth felt herself relax against Jack's chest. "Love you," She mumbled.

"Love you too." He squeezed her a little tighter.

Twenty-five minutes later, Jack acknowledged Elizabeth's steady breathing. The light of the moon shining right into Elizabeth's bedroom window confirmed that she was in fact asleep. He smiled at her beautiful form, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. She was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't want to leave her side, but he had only promised to stay with her until she fell asleep. To avoid waking her he slowly attempted to roll off her bed. Suddenly she shifted slightly and subconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around him. He couldn't move for fear of waking her up. Knowing they both needed to sleep he leaned his head back against the pillow, sighed, and closed his eyes. "I could get used to this." He mumbled seconds before he himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Chief Snyder." William said before hanging up the phone with Jack's boss the following morning. "I will gladly share that news with Jack." After ending the call with Chief Snyder, he immediately dialed another number.

"Kensington residence," Answered the voice on the other line.

"Good morning, Fiona." William cheerfully greeted Charlie and Eleanor's daughter, "William Thatcher, Are your parents available?"

"Mother, father," Fiona called. "William Thatcher is on the phone for you."

William nervously drummed his fingers on the desk while waiting for the Kensingtons to get on the line.

"William," Eleanor greeted sternly. "I was just going to call you. I think you should know exactly what your daughter has been up to."

"I heard about what happened." William replied. "I was wondering if the two of you could come by the house and join Grace and I for tea," He grimaced at his halfhearted invitation, "So we can discuss the situation face to face."

"Give us about half an hour." Charlie chimed in.

"See you then." William stated firmly.

* * *

Promptly thirty minutes later, Charlie and Eleanor arrived at the Thatcher home.

"Charlie, Eleanor, come in." William acknowledged cheerfully, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "How nice of you to come."

Without saying a word, Eleanor walked past them into the house, followed closely by Charlie. She sat down on the sofa and reached for a tea cup that was already resting on the coffee table "Let's get down to business, William!" She exclaimed firmly. "Your daughter had my son arrested so she could gallivant around with that new boyfriend of hers, who just happened to be the one who arrested him. He probably isn't even a real police officer."

"Eleanor," William countered. "I assure you, Jack is a real police officer."

"Well he won't be for much longer." Eleanor took a sip of her tea. "After I get in touch with the real authorities, he'll be lucky if he can get a job as a high school security guard."

"Eleanor," Grace chimed in. "I know Charles is your son and you love him no matter what, but please don't do this." She begged. "Please don't do something you'll regret."

"Eleanor," William added. "Beth didn't even meet Jack until that night."

"She was awfully chummy, with someone she's only known for six weeks." Eleanor argued.

"Well you were awfully chummy with…." William tightly closed his eyes. "… what was is name… Bert?"

Eleanor glared at William as if he had just slapped her across the face.

"You knew him two weeks," William continued, "And the two of you became inseparable, and even when you found out he had a wife and newborn baby back home, it didn't stop you from pursuing him."

Eleanor felt oxygen escaping her lungs; she couldn't breathe.

"Eleanor created quite a scandal," William explained to Charlie, "Considering who Bert's wife was, Jillian Cosgrove, the daughter of the tv news reporter, Frederick Cosgrove." William glanced at Eleanor. "Did I leave anything out?"

"His name was Bart." Eleanor choked out, her voice just above a whisper. "It was short for Bartholomew." She continued to angrily glare at William. "You know that isn't what happened. Jillian had called and asked both Grace and me to keep Bart company when he came to town on business. She couldn't accompany him because she had just given birth to baby Zachary the week before. It wasn't my fault Grace came down with the flu and couldn't join us."

"I know it wasn't your fault." William agreed, "But the rumors spread like wildfire anyway and your reputation remained tarnished, even after the truth came out."

"You promised you would never bring that up." Eleanor interjected. "How could you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." William countered. "You accused my daughter of being a tramp and threatened to compromise the job of an innocent man."

"They had my son arrested." Eleanor chided.

"Your son was arrested because he couldn't take no for an answer and attacked my daughter." William retorted. "You do anything to threaten my daughter's reputation or her friend's job and you will regret it, just like when the rumors were spread about you."

"But…" Eleanor began.

"Eleanor," Grace interjected calmly. "Charles needs help, and we really hope he gets it, but spreading rumors about Beth and Jack will not be beneficial to anyone."

"Alright," Eleanor reluctantly conceded. She placed her tea cup down and stood to her feet. "Your daughter's reputation will remain intact…" She started for the door and whirled around to face them, "… for now." She rushed out the door with Charlie close on her heels.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and stretched. She rolled over and acknowledged Jack sound asleep, on the bed next to her, wrapped up in the blanket she had offered him the night before. She gasped. "I thought he would be back in his room by now." She whispered to herself. "He was only supposed to stay until I fell asleep." The corners of her mouth suddenly turned upward into a smile. "He was probably as exhausted as I was." She whispered as she pushed a strand of hair from his eyes and gently kissed his cheek. She stared at him, and watched him sleep, for ten minutes before deciding to just let him rest a little while longer. She climbed out of bed and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving Jack right where he was.

After Elizabeth was dressed, Jack still had not budged. She crept toward him, so she wouldn't wake him. She pulled the blanket higher of his arms and kissed his cheek once more. "I love you Jack Thornton." She whispered. She then made her way downstairs, leaving the door to her room ajar.

"Good morning," She greeted her parents.

"Morning, Beth." William stood and approached his daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

"Beth dear," Grace grabbed Elizabeth's hands, "Your father told me what happened with Eleanor and Charlie."

"I'm so worried that Jack will lose his job over this," Elizabeth cried, "When he did nothing wrong."

"Beth don't worry." William reassured. "I had a little chat with Jack's boss, Chief Snyder this morning. He says there are several of Jack's colleagues who would be willing to be a character witness for him if need be, including Stafford and Lawson, the two that he called for backup that night."

"Really?" Elizabeth glanced up at her father.

"Did you know that Jack has received a great number of awards for acts of heroism?" William continued.

"He never said anything to me?" Elizabeth remarked.

"Snyder mentioned it to me," William stated, "He says Jack never takes credit for any of his good deeds. He always claims he's just doing his job and never understands why he receives an award for doing that job."

"That sounds like Jack." Elizabeth gushed. "But that isn't going to stop Eleanor and Charlie."

"Eleanor and Charlie won't be a problem, I assure you." William grazed his daughter's cheek.

"How can you be sure?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Let's just say, I reminded her of something that happened to her a long time ago," William explained, "Something that she wouldn't want to resurface."

"Thank you, daddy," Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek. "Jack and I are eternally grateful, that you're willing to help us."

"By the way, where is Jack?" William asked.

"Uh," Elizabeth answered nervously. "I guess he's still sleeping."

Suddenly, Julie bounded down the stairs. Seeing Elizabeth, but not yet spotting her parents. "Good morning, Lizzie." She greeted. "Do you care to tell me why Jack is sleeping upstairs in your bed?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." William commanded.

"Don't get mad daddy." Elizabeth begged. "After what happened with Eleanor and Charlie, I couldn't sleep, so I asked Jack to stay with me until I fell asleep. Nothing happened." She assured. "But he fell asleep while taking care of me. He slept on top of the covers while I slept underneath." She sighed. "I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up this morning."

William stood stone-faced for several seconds, while Elizabeth's heart began to beat uncontrollably out of her chest.

"I understand." He finally said. "I know how upset you were. Just don't make a habit out of it…" He took her hand, "… at least until there's a ring on that finger.

"I promise daddy," Elizabeth giggled. "I am nowhere near ready for that step, and Jack would never take advantage of me."

"Glad to hear it." He kissed daughter on the cheek. "I love you, Beth."

"I love you, daddy."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Elizabeth rushed to answer it. She squealed loudly when she saw who was on the other side. "Connor, she cried as she jumped into her cousin's arms.

"Momma told me my favorite cousin was in town." Connor stated as he followed her into the house. "I had to come see for myself."

"How is Aunt Agatha?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh," Conner faced the still open door. "Why don't you ask her yourself."

Elizabeth glanced down the front walk and observed Aunt Agatha and a younger woman walking toward the house. "Aunt Agatha," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello dear." Agatha wrapped her niece in a hug. "So good to see you."

Elizabeth observed Connor rush to the young woman and wrap his arms around her and kiss her. "Hello," Elizabeth smiled at the young woman.

"Oh, you haven't met yet have you?" Connor acknowledged. "This is my fiancée, Chloe. Chloe, this is Elizabeth, my favorite cousin."

"The one who helped pick out my ring." Chloe hugged Elizabeth tightly. "I've heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Elizabeth reciprocated Chloe's hug.

"I really love my ring by the way." Chloe whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth whispered in return. She took Chloe's hand and observed the shiny diamond glistening in the morning sunlight. "It looks great." She remarked.

The family all decided to sit around the living room and catch up while Chloe excused herself for a restroom break.

"So, have you and Chloe set a date yet?" Elizabeth asked as she and Conner sat down next to each other in one the sofa.

"We're were thinking sometime in the fall." Connor answered.

"That'd be nice." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Jack woke up with a yawn and remembered that he was Elizabeth's room. He rolled over and observed the empty space next to him. He suddenly felt lonely. He actually liked the idea of waking up next to Elizabeth every morning. A smile began to overtake his face. He climbed out of bed and rushed to his room to get ready for the day. Once he was dressed he made his way downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, he heard chatter coming from the living room below. He continued down the steps and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart sank in his chest when observed Elizabeth sitting next to a very handsome cowboy… the same cowboy he'd seen her with before. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief, when he remembered Elizabeth explaining to him who that cowboy was… her cousin. He continued down the stairs.

Elizabeth noticed Jack coming down the stairs and jumped up to greet him "Good morning, Jack." She kissed him. She didn't care who was in the room watching her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He returned her kiss.

"Jack," Elizabeth gestured toward Connor, who stood next to her. I would like to officially introduce you to my favorite cousin Connor."

"Ahem," Chloe entered the room from behind Elizabeth, and stood next to Connor.

"And this is Connor's fiancée Chloe." Elizabeth continued. She looped her arm around Jack's. "This is my boyfriend Jack."

Jack shook both of their hands and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Stories of Love

**_Hi #Hearties I have received many comments asking me if I can update this story more often. I appreciate all the reviews and love that you love the story enough to want to keep reading, however, I do post as often as I can. I am not purposely leaving you hanging, but I have a job and other things that must take precedence at times. I hope you can forgive my delays and enjoy the chapters as they are posted. Without further ado, h_** ** _ere's chapter seventeen..._**

* * *

Elizabeth noticed Jack coming down the stairs and jumped up to greet him "Good morning, Jack." She kissed him. She didn't care who was in the room watching her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He returned her kiss.

"Jack," Elizabeth gestured toward Connor, who stood next to her. I would like to officially introduce you to my favorite cousin Connor."

"Ahem," Chloe entered the room from behind Elizabeth, and stood next to Connor.

"And this is Connor's fiancée Chloe." Elizabeth continued. She looped her arm around Jack's. "This is my boyfriend Jack."

Jack shook both of their hands and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.

"And I've heard absolutely nothing about you." Connor replied with a smile.

"Of course, you have." Elizabeth corrected. "I'm certain I mentioned Jack to you when you came to visit."

"Oh yeah," Connor recalled, "The one who thought you and I were dating." He whispered loudly.

"You told him that?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth apologized before kissing his cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, I told him I thought the same thing about you and your cousin."

"A little," Jack answered with a dimpled grin.

"Jack buddy." Connor chuckled. "Don't sweat it. It just means you care about Liz. I only want the best for my favorite cousin," He slapped Jack on the back, "And the fact that Liz jumped to the same conclusion about you, says something about the two of you."

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

"But," Connor continued, giving Jack a stern look, "You do anything to hurt her, and you'll have to answer to me."

"You don't have to worry about Jack." Elizabeth interjected. "He's wonderful."

Jack blushed and pulled Elizabeth closer.

"Wait," Connor shouted as realization dawned on him. "Is this the same Jack that your friend Rosie said saved your life?"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "Why?"

"Because you said you were just friends."

"Well…" Elizabeth giggled. "Things changed a little."

"Obviously." Connor squeezed his cousin's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Liz."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled, "I'm happy for you and Chloe as well."

"Thanks, Liz." Connor reached over and took Chloe's hand.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Elizabeth asked Connor?"

"We head back next Wednesday," Connor answered.

"Great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "The four of us should go out to lunch or something."

"I love that idea." Connor stated. "What do you think hon?" He asked Chloe.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe smiled.

"Jack?" Elizabeth faced him.

"I'll go anywhere with Elizabeth." Jack wrapped arms around Elizabeth's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Connor glanced at his watch. "It's 10:30." He acknowledged. "We're free this afternoon, how about you guys?"

"Sounds good." Jack and Elizabeth said in unison.

* * *

Two hours later, Jack and Elizabeth drove to Castle Island to meet Connor and Chloe at Sullivan's Restaurant for lunch. When they arrived, Elizabeth reached for the handle to open the door, when Jack stopped her.

"Don't open the door yet." He gently gripped her arm.

"Is something wrong, Jack? Elizabeth asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." He countered. "I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "You look pretty handsome yourself." She reached for the door handle once again.

"And that I love you." Jack continued. He learned across the car and capture her lips with his own.

"I love you too, Jack." Elizabeth remarked, before returning his kiss. "Are you ready to go inside now?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack opened the door and rushed around to the other side, before Elizabeth even had the chance to open her own door. He offered his hand to help her out of the vehicle. He escorted her inside the restaurant and located Connor and Chloe who had already arrived. Soon they were seated and ordered their food.

"So, Liz," Connor asked, once the food arrived. "How long are you going two going to be in town?"

"I'm heading home next Saturday." Elizabeth glanced sideways at Jack. "Although I'm not exactly sure how long Jack is planning on staying."

"I was planning on leaving with you." Jack admitted.

"But that's only a week away." Connor countered. "You just got here.

"I'm only here for spring break." Elizabeth stated. "I have to go back to work next Monday."

"Why would Jack not head back with you?" Connor drew his eyebrows together in confusion."

"Because we didn't arrive together." Elizabeth explained. "I didn't even know that he was coming until he showed up on my doorstep."

"Well in my defense." Jack added. "I didn't know she was coming here until I went to talk to her and found out from Rosie that she came here for spring break."

"You mean you didn't tell your boyfriend you were leaving town?" Connor queried.

"Well," Elizabeth explained. "He wasn't my boyfriend when I left."

"But he's your boyfriend now." Connor prodded.

"Yes." Jack and Elizabeth answered in unison. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"Well there's definitely a story there." Connor chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Elizabeth replied.

* * *

"How romantic!" Chloe gushed after hearing all the details of how Jack travelled all the way to Boston because he wanted to talk to Elizabeth in person, and how they professed their love for each other in the gazebo, with the moonlight dancing across the lake.

Jack leaned over and gently brushed his lips across Elizabeth's.

"That reminds me of when you proposed, Connor." Chloe gripped Connor's arms.

"I would love to hear that story." Elizabeth replied.

"Well you picked out the ring." Connor placed his arm around Chloe. "I guess it's only fair you hear the story."

"One of my, favorite stories to tell." Chloe looked admiringly at Connor. "I go to all of Connor's shows." She began. "We usually ride to the arena together, but that particular day, he insisted we take separate cars because he had to get there early." She playfully slapped Connor's arm. "But he wouldn't tell me why."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Connor defended.

"Anyway," Chloe continued…

 _ **One Month Earlier…**_

" _Chloe arrived at the arena and went to her usual spot in the front row. Finally, Connor came out riding Samson, the most aggressive bull of the rodeo. Samson always made her nervous. Her heart was pounding the entire time. She was relieved when Connor stayed on the bull the full eight seconds, which at the time felt like eight minutes._

" _Ladies and Gentlemen," The rodeo announcer called as soon as Samson was once again secured in his pen, "Will Chloe Bennett please enter the ring?" Chloe looked around at first, having not registered that he had called her. "Is there a Chloe Bennett here?" He called once again._

" _I'm here," Chloe shouted. She reluctantly stood up and made her way to the ring. The first thing that crossed her mind was Connor had gotten hurt somehow and was asking for her. She nervously glanced around the arena, still not sure what was going on. Once she reached the middle of the ring, all the spotlights went off. The arena was pitch black. Everyone in the arena gasped. The lights gradually came back on from overhead. Chloe looked above her and noticed the entire arena was dimly lit with strings of white fairy lights. Soon, the introduction to_ _ **"I Cross My Heart,"**_ _by George Strait began playing. She whirled around to observe Connor walking toward her carrying a microphone._

" _ **My love is unconditional**_ _…" Connor sang the lyrics to the song as he slowly approached her. He was standing directly in front of her by the time the song reached the chorus._ _ **"I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world, you'll never find a love as true as mine."**_ _He sang, his eyes never leaving hers. When the song was over, Connor took Chloe's hand and dropped to one knee. Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she covered her mouth. "Chloe Bennet, I love you, will you do me the honor or becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"_

 _Chloe wanted to scream 'yes,' but the words wouldn't form, so instead she vigorously nodded her head. Connor stood, from his kneeling position, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around. He removed his cowboy hat, placing on her head and kissed her. The crowd cheered loudly for the newly engaged couple…_

Elizabeth dabbed her tear-filled eyes with a napkin. "That was a beautiful story." She acknowledged Connor. "As nervous as you were about picking out that ring, I didn't think you had it in you."

"He can be pretty romantic when he wants to be." Chloe gushed.

Connor placed his arm around Chloe and kissed her cheek.

"But it doesn't do it very often." Chloe nudged Connor in the ribs.

"If I do it too often, you'll get tired of being swept off your feet." Connor chuckled.

"Never." Chloe giggled.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Elizabeth and Chloe excused themselves to go to the ladies' room. "I know you're excited to marry my cousin." Elizabeth stated.

"I am," Chloe agreed. "Connor is great." She cast her eyes downward.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth could tell that something was on Chloe's mind.

"It's just…" She hesitated. "Never mind." She started for the door.

"Hey," Elizabeth grabbed her elbow. "You're about to marry, my favorite cousin. We're practically family. You can tell me anything."

Chloe gave Elizabeth a half smile.

"You do want still want to marry him, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, with concern for her new friend.

"Of course, I do." Chloe answered. "It's just…"

"It's okay," Elizabeth urged. "Anything you say will stay between us."

"You love Connor, right?" Chloe asked.

"Very much," Elizabeth admitted. "He's like a brother to me."

"Good," Chloe replied, "Because I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor."

Elizabeth was speechless.

"My twin sister Claire was killed in a car accident a few years ago." Chloe replied. "I have no other family. Just my father. He'll of course walk me down the aisle. I would be honored if you would be my family for a day."

Elizabeth wrapped Chloe in a hug. "I'm sorry about your sister." She cried. "I would be the one who's honored, but it won't be for just a day. You're about to marry my cousin. That makes us family for life."

"That means a lot to me." Chloe replied.

"Just let me know the date and I'll be there." Elizabeth assured.

"We were thinking sometime in the fall," Chloe answered. "But we haven't set a date yet."

"Looking forward to it." Elizabeth smiled. "Are you ready head back to the boys?"

"We better." Chloe chuckled. "We may not want to leave those two handsome men alone for too long."

* * *

"So, Jack," Connor and Jack were sitting at the table waiting for the girls to return. "What made you want to be a police officer."

"My father," Jack explained. "He was a cop. He was killed in the line of duty when I was twelve. It's my way of honoring his memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Connor remarked.

"Thanks." Jack forced a smile. "I miss him terribly."

"I'm willing to bet he's proud of you." Connor assured. "Liz tells me you're great at what you do. I know she's glad you were in her corner the night she was attacked."

"We had just met," Jack admitted, "But I had a hunch that guy was bad news and I knew I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"I love Liz like a sister, so thanks for saving her life." Connor advised.

"Anytime." Jack assured. "So why the rodeo circuit?"

"Ask Liz," Connor explained. "I was always a little daredevil as a kid. I figured I might as well get paid for it. I thought riding an angry bull is about as dangerous as it gets."

"How did you meet Chloe?" Jack inquired.

"Her twin sister," Connor answered. "Her husband Mason was a fellow Rodeo star and we became friends. Mason brought Claire and Chloe to the show and Chloe and I just hit it off. We've been together ever since. Mason and Claire and their unborn child were killed in a car accident a few years ago."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah," Connor agreed, "Chloe and Claire were really close. Her father and Claire are the only family she has."

"Well now she has you." Jack offered.

"We have each other." Connor confessed.

"That's how I feel about Elizabeth." Jack replied. "We have each other."

"Well," Connor asked. "Does hearing the story of how I popped the question to Chloe give you any ideas?"

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "No, we haven't been dating long. I promised we could take things slow."

"Don't wait too long." Connor suggested. "It is nice to take things slowly, but not too slowly. Liz even told me that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack replied. Meanwhile, his mind was racing. He liked the idea of settling down, getting married, starting a family. He was ready. When he proposed to Melissa four years ago. He thought this was it. When Melissa broke off their engagement a year later, on Valentine's day of all days, he was completely devastated. He'd sworn off love all together. He didn't think he could handle that kind of heartache again. But when he saw Elizabeth for the first time, that all changed. It was love at first sight. He knew he would never be the same again. He couldn't explain it. He thought he loved Melissa at the time, but he didn't recall ever feeling for Melissa, the way he felt about Elizabeth in the short time he'd known her.

"Hey, I need a favor." Connor interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Name it."

"Chloe and I are planning our wedding for some time in the fall." Connor began. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man."

"Me?" Jack asked, "We literally just met today."

"Well," Connor explained. "I'm surrounded by women in the family. I really have nobody to do it and you love my cousin so you're close enough to family. It would be an honor if you would be my best man."

"If you insist." Jack offered his hand to Connor to shake it. I would be happy to."

Elizabeth and Chloe chose that time to return to the table. "What was this little exchange all about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to be best man in Connor and Chloe's wedding." Jack explained.

"That's great." Elizabeth cried, "Because I'm maid of honor and I'm going to need a date for the wedding."

"Great idea killing two birds with one stone." Jack chuckled, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

* * *

After lunch, the four of them decided to go their separate ways and spend some alone time with their respected significant other. "Liz are you coming to Easter services tomorrow?" Connor asked.

"I'll do my best." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, if you don't make it I'm sure we'll see each other before you leave." Connor kissed her cheek before offering his arm to Chloe. "Shall we?"

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked as soon as Connor and Chloe were out of sight.

"How about a walk along the beach." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds nice." Jack took Elizabeth's hand and interlocked their fingers together as they gingerly walked toward the ocean.

They walked along the shore hand in hand in companionable silence, enjoying the mild spring breeze and the relaxing sound of the waves crashing on the sand. When Elizabeth suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No, everything is wonderful." Elizabeth bent down, using Jack's shoulder to keep her from losing her balance, and removed her shoes one at a time.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Take your shoes off and come with me. "Elizabeth urged.

As soon as Jack took off his shoes, the two of them made their way to the water's edge. Elizabeth squealed excitedly as the chilly, salt water touched her bare feet. Jack couldn't help but smile at her childlike exuberance. He enjoyed watching her dance around the ocean getting her feet wet. She seemed right at home on the beach.

After a while, Jack and Elizabeth decided to rest before heading back. They sat in the sand, while listening to the waves and watching the water for as far as the eye could see. "Amazing view isn't it?" Elizabeth remarked.

Jack glanced over her and smiled. He took ahold of her chin and turned her head to face him. "Yes, it is." He agreed before capturing her lips with his own."

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth scooted closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Jack put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"May I ask a question?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Sure."

"You seem so at home on the beach." Jack remarked. "I'm glad you did because we would have never met otherwise, but why did you leave Boston?"

"I do love the beach," Elizabeth admitted, "And I love my family, but I didn't want to be tied to my father's apron strings anymore. I wanted to do for myself, get out on my own. I had a teaching degree, but I couldn't find a job here. So, I applied at schools in other towns. When the position at Hope Valley Elementary opened up I jumped on it. The superintendent was impressed with my resume and I was hired on the spot. Best move I ever made."

"That's amazing," Jack gushed. "And you're an amazing teacher."

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied modestly. "It helps if you love your job."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "I can appreciate that. My job is dangerous at times, but I love it."

"Are you ready to head back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Jack stood up and offered his hand to help her.

"You asked me a question at the beach. Now I have a question for you." Elizabeth stated during their walk back.

"What's that?"

"How would you like to go to the Easter service with me tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked. "I told Connor, I'd try to go, but I don't want to force you to go if you don't want to and I don't won't to leave you alone to fend for yourself. The entire family will be going."

"Thanks for thinking of me." Jack remarked. "I would love to go but I can't. I would never keep you from attending church with your family though."

"Why can't you go?" Elizabeth wondered.

"When I packed a bag to come here," Jack explained, "I didn't think to pack a tie." He chuckled. "To be honest, the only thing I had on my mind was you."

"That's okay," Elizabeth assured. "I'm sure whatever you have will be fine. I know you'll look handsome no matter what."

"What are you wearing?" Jack asked, kicking the sand with his still bare toes.

"I bought I a new dress last week." Elizabeth answered.

"All I packed was, jeans and t-shirts." Jack responded. "I wouldn't want to feel underdressed."

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Let's go shopping." Elizabeth suggested. "I'll help you pick out something for you to wear tomorrow."

"That would be okay, I guess." Jack replied slowly, still unsure. "If you're sure."

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth laughed. "Shopping is my second favorite thing to do. We can go right now."

"Okay, if you insist," Jack agreed, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I pay for whatever we pick out." Jack advised. "I know your family has money, but I don't want to be indebted to them.

"Whatever you say." Elizabeth grabbed Jack's leading him to the car. "Let's go."

Once they reached the car. Jack reached placed his hand on Elizabeth's door handle. He turned to face her without opening the door. "One more thing." He smiled flashing the dimples that made Elizabeth go weak at the knees. "You said, that shopping was you second favorite thing to do."

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed.

"So, I gotta ask," Jack continued. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Let me show you." Elizabeth whispered, before standing on her tiptoes and capturing his lips with her own.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _Note: In no way is this story morphing into Connor and Chloe's story. I just thought it would be fun to include their engagement story since Elizabeth did help Connor pick out the engagement ring. This will ALWAYS be Jack and Elizabeth's story._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome :)_**


	18. Chapter 18: You're the One That I Want

_**Hi #Hearties, sorry for the longer delay than usual. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to have this chapter ready as soon as I wanted to. But here it is... Chapter Eighteen... Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Easter Sunday**_

Jack stepped out the shower and returned to his room. He noticed the suit that Elizabeth had helped him pick out hanging on the closet door. He acknowledged the blue suit, the sky-blue button-down shirt and _pink_ tie. He chuckled to himself. He had never worn pink in his life, but because a woman, not just any woman, Elizabeth, told him it brought out his eyes, he'd bought it. He smiled at the memory. No woman had ever had the effect on him that Elizabeth did. He didn't know what it was about her that captivated him, but here he was madly in love with a woman he'd only known for seven weeks. He proceeded to get dressed and then stepped out in the hall in search of Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Jack." Julie greeted as she passed him in the hall.

"Good morning, Julie; you look nice." Jack said of Julie's yellow floral dress.

"Thanks," Julie grinned, "You too, I love your tie."

"Thanks." Jack chuckled. "Elizabeth picked it out."

"My sister has good taste."

"Speaking of Elizabeth, have you seen her?" Jack asked.

"Last time I saw her she was downstairs with the baby." Julie answered casually, as she brushed passed.

"Thanks, Julie." Jack continued down the hall and suddenly stopped. "Wait! Did you just say baby?" He quickly whirled around but Julie was nowhere to be seen. "What baby?" He mumbled to himself. He proceeded down the stairs. When he reached the landing, he observed Elizabeth seated on the sofa, rocking a baby boy who appeared to be about four months old. She was singing a soft lullaby to him.

Watching Elizabeth with the baby made Jack's mind wander. He imagined coming home after a long day of work to hear an angelic voice coming from upstairs. He'd follow the voice to a nursery, to observe his wife sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby in his arms… his baby.

"Jack come meet Ethan." Elizabeth's voice brought Jack back to the present. _Get a grip, Thornton._ He silently rebuked himself as he strode to the sofa. _You just told her you loved her three days ago. Much too soon to be thinking about babies._ He sat next to Elizabeth. "Hey Ethan." He gently touched Ethan's hand. The boy squeezed Jack's finger tightly. "He's adorable." Jack acknowledged Ethan's blue eyes, that were the same hue as his aunt's, his sandy blond curls, and his chubby cheeks.

"This is my sister Viola's baby." Elizabeth explained. "She and her husband Lionel drove all the way here from Seattle. Nobody even knew they were coming until they showed up at the door."

"That's nice," Jack smiled at Ethan who still had a death grip on his finger.

"Do you want to hold him?" Elizabeth offered.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jack questioned. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Jack it's fine." Elizabeth assured. "Viola left me in charge, so she and Lionel can get some rest." She placed the boy on Jack's lap.

"Hey little guy." Jack began making silly faces and bouncing Ethan on his knee which caused him to giggle and coo excitedly.

"He likes you, Uncle Jack." _Uncle Jack?_ She thought inwardly. She didn't even realize she'd said it until it came out of her mouth. _Where did that come from? He's not his uncle, we're not married… yet._ Her mind couldn't help thinking. She glanced in Jack's direction. _Maybe he didn't notice._

 _Uncle Jack?_ Jack silently acknowledged. _I'm not his uncle, we're not married… yet._ His mind couldn't help thinking.

Elizabeth began to smile watching Jack with Ethan. Seeing them together made her mind wander to her sitting in the grass at the park watching her husband walking behind their baby, holding his hands helping him walk toward his mommy.

Ethan began to cry pulling Elizabeth from her reverie. _Snap out of it._ She reprimanded herself. _This is not the time to be thinking about children._

"I think he's hungry." Jack lifted the boy to his chest and began gently rubbing his back. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered. Ethan's loud cries soon turned into soft whimpers.

"You're really good with him." Elizabeth ran her hands through the boy's curls.

Jack and Elizabeth made brief eye contact and smiled.

"Elizabeth," Viola called from the top of the stairs, ruining their moment "I can take him now." She continued down the steps and stopped dead in her tracks when she observed Jack holding Ethan. "Oh hello."

"Jack, this is my sister, Viola." Elizabeth introduced. "Viola, this is my boyfriend Jack."

"Very nice to meet you." Jack greeted. He stood and lifted Ethan toward his mother. "I think this belongs to you."

"It does look a little like mine." Viola took the boy in her arms.

"I hope you don't mind that Elizabeth let me hold him." Jack stated.

"Why would I mind?" Viola inquired.

"He was a little nervous you'd disapprove." Elizabeth stood next to Jack.

"Don't be ridiculous." Viola assured.

"Well I wasn't sure how you'd feel about a man you've never met holding your son." Jack defended.

"Normally, I'd have to agree with you." Viola clarified. "But I left Elizabeth in charge. She's a school teacher. She loves children. She would never intentionally put Ethan in danger. If she trusts you then I trust you too."

"Thanks that means a lot." Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"And besides, Elizabeth already told me all about you." Viola continued.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth and Elizabeth blushed.

"And to tell the truth," Viola added. "I love my son to pieces, but I'll take all the help I can get."

"Well Jack and I will be glad to help while we're here." Elizabeth chimed in.

"Absolutely." Jack agreed.

Ethan started crying again. Viola hoisted him higher on her hip. "Well I better go feed him so we're not late for church." She headed toward the steps. She observed Jack turn to face Elizabeth. Once she was sure Jack couldn't see her, she waved a hand to get Elizabeth's attention. When she got her sister's attention, she offered her a thumbs up. "He's cute." She mouthed, before heading up the stairs.

Elizabeth smiled at Viola, which Jack undoubtedly noticed. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh," Elizabeth explained, "Viola just gave me her stamp of approval."

"That's good." Jack replied with a smile.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him closer, connecting his lips with hers. "Hi." She whispered before kissing him again.

"Hey yourself."

"I love your tie." She acknowledged.

"Thanks, my girlfriend picked it out for me," Jack remarked, "Even though I don't really like pink."

"Your girlfriend is one lucky woman." Elizabeth advised. "For you to wear a pink tie just for her."

"I'm the lucky one." Jack countered.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"And because I love you," Elizabeth added, "I have a little confession to make."

"What's that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well," Elizabeth explained, "It isn't exactly a coincidence that you're wearing a pink tie."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth twirled around, showing off her dress. "Because now we match."

For the first time, Jack noticed that Elizabeth was wearing a long pink and blue zigzag striped maxi sundress, with vintage cream colored lace straps with lace covering the bodice. Her dress matched his pink tie and blue shirt perfectly. "You mean you did this one purpose?"

"Guilty." Elizabeth held her wrists together out in front of her. "Are you going to arrest me detective?"

Jack chuckled and grabbed her wrists closing the distance between them. "Not this time." He whispered before his lips met hers.

"But the tie really does bring out your eyes." Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm glad you like it." Jack gushed. "And I must say you look stunning yourself."

"Thank you." Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"What do you say, Ms. Thatcher," Jack offered his arm, "Shall we head to church?"

"Let's go."

* * *

After church, the entire family returned home to have Easter dinner complete with a spiral ham, mashed potatoes, and all the fixings. Everyone laughed when Viola tried to feed Ethan mashed potatoes and got more on his face than he did in his mouth. This of course resulted in everyone pulling out their cell phones and snapping pictures of the little tyke.

When nobody could eat another bite, everyone went their separate ways. Elizabeth decided to take Jack on a walk in the flower garden.

"This garden is my mom's pride and joy." Elizabeth guided Jack through the rows of roses, tulips, and rhododendrons. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Jack remarked. He brushed a thumb across her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Elizabeth gushed.

"You didn't have to do anything." Jack proclaimed. "You're just genuine and sweet."

"But you can have any woman you want." Elizabeth opposed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth," He assured, I want you." He kissed the end of her nose. "How could you not know that?"

"I just don't think of myself as anybody special." Elizabeth explained.

"You are to me." Jack countered. "You're the one that I want and that is all that matters."

Elizabeth blushed and stared at the ground. "I want you too." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You're the one that I want." She reiterated, a little louder.

"Good." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They continued to walk hand in hand through the garden, when ahead in the distance, something caught Jack's eye. He knew what he wanted to do. "Wait right here."

"Jack, what's going on?" Elizabeth wondered.

"It's a surprise." Jack answered. He kissed her cheek before continuing down the path.

Elizabeth took a seat on the nearby bench. Grace Thatcher had placed the bench in the flower garden and had it engraved in loving memory of her mother, Elizabeth's grandmother, who had passed away from cancer ten years prior.

Ten minutes later, Jack returned. "Come with me." He offered her hand to help her stand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Jack placed an arm around her shoulder and covered her eyes with his hand, guiding her down the path.

"You can open your eyes now." Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the destination. He removed her hand from her face.

"Really, Jack?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "A fallen tree stump, not your best surprise."

"Get closer." Jack urged.

Elizabeth stepped closer. That's when she saw it. "Oh, Jack I love it!" She cried. On the tree stump, a large heart was carved into the wood, with the initials _J.T. + E.T._ carved inside the heart.

"Now we'll be together forever." Jack whispered in her ear.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered in return. She wiped a tear from her eye, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Do you want to head back inside?" Jack asked through a yawn.

"I guess we should." Elizabeth reluctantly agreed. "You're exhausted."

They returned to the house and sat down on the living room sofa.

Elizabeth flipped on the tv and began surfing through the channels. She stopped channel surfing and tossed the remote on the sofa when she recognized _Grease is the Word,_ the first song from _Grease_ with John Travolta and Olivia Newton John. " _Grease_!" She exclaimed. "I love this movie!"

"I don't think I've seen it." Jack remarked. "What's it about?"

"What?" Elizabeth shot Jack a surprised glare. "How can you say that? I can't believe you've never seen _Grease_!"

"Well, I'm about to watch it now it would appear." Jack settled back on the couch and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Julie and I used to watch this movie all the time when we were kids. We had all the songs memorized."

"That sounds fun." Jack said through a yawn.

About halfway through the movie, Jack laid down on the sofa, and rested his head on Elizabeth's lap. Elizabeth gently ran her fingers through Jack's hair, while they watched the movie in companionable silence, except during the songs. Jack enjoyed listening to Elizabeth sing along to the movie.

"This is my favorite part." Elizabeth said, when the Olivia Newton John song, _You're the One that I want_ started. She was answered by silence. She glanced down at Jack and acknowledged his steady breathing. He was sound asleep. She couldn't help smiling. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his face, while she softly sang… _You're the one that I want, you, ooh, ooh, honey, the one that I want, you, ooh, ooh, honey, the one that I want, you, ooh, ooh are what I need, oh yes indeed..._ "You're the one that I want, Jack Thornton." She whispered, before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Two hours later, Jack woke up on the sofa, with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering his body. He didn't remember how he'd gotten that way. The last thing he remembered was resting his head on Elizabeth's lap while listening to her sing along to every song on _Grease._ He sat up on the sofa and looked around. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, sunshine." Lionel greeted with a chuckle, as he entered the room, carrying a baby monitor in his hand.

"Very funny." Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's about time you woke up." Lionel stated. He sat down next to Jack. "We all wanted you wake you, but Elizabeth insisted you needed your rest and threatened anyone within an inch of their life, if they even thought about waking you."

Jack couldn't help laughing.

"You've got yourself quite a girl, Jack." Lionel declared. "Viola, Chloe, and Julie left to go shopping a little while ago. They wanted Elizabeth to go along but refused to go anywhere. She was worried you'd wake up and wonder where she was."

"We both have cell phones." Jack chuckled. "I would have been fine." He had to grin but if he were honest with himself, it made a bit giddy, that Elizabeth cared so much about him.

"You're one lucky man." Lionel proclaimed.

"Don't I know it." Jack agreed.

The sound of Ethan crying soon could be head through the speaker of the baby monitor in Lionel's hand. "That's my cue." Lionel stood to his feet. "Daddy duty calls."

"Wait!" Jack called, "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"She was at the pool last time I saw her." Lionel answered.

"I should have known this estate has a pool." Jack remarked.

"An indoor pool at that," Lionel commented. "They use it year-round. If you go through the kitchen and out the back door, it will be on your right." He continued up the stairs.

Jack followed Lionel's directions and made his way to the pool. He walked into the pool house. He could hear splashing before the pool came into view. He wasn't quite sure how he could handle seeing her in a swimsuit; he knew he'd be in trouble, but he continued toward the pool regardless. He was relieved to see she was wearing a one piece with a boyshort bottom as opposed to a bikini. He shook his head and smiled. Despite what kind of swimsuit she had on, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Jack," Elizabeth acknowledged. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did," Jack confirmed. "But I woke up and missed you. Lionel told me you were out here."

"Care to join me?"

Jack glanced at his attire. He was still wearing his shirt and tie. "I'm not exactly dressed for swimming.

"I can get out if you want me to." Elizabeth decided.

"No, no," Jack declined. "You don't have to get on my account. You look like you're having a lot of fun."

"Swimming has always been relaxing to me." Elizabeth remarked.

"That's nice." Jack gave her a smile. "I'm going to go inside and change. I've been in this suit all day. But you take your time." He pivoted on his feet to in the direction of the exit.

"Wait." Elizabeth called. She rushed toward the ladder in the pool.

Jack whirled back around. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Elizabeth made her way to the pool ladder and stepped on the bottom rung. "I just want a kiss." She tilted her head upward and puckered her lips.

"I think I can handle that." Jack responded with a grin. He crouched down to her level, so he could easily get to her. His lips gently met hers.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him into the pool before he even realized what happened.

"Elizabeth!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth giggled. "I just couldn't resist."

"You don't seem sorry." Jack tried to keep straight face, as he made his way to the ladder and climbed out of the pool.

"Are you angry?" Elizabeth asked nervously. She was answered by silence. Jack stood with his back to her. She climbed out of the pool and stood behind him. "Jack I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Jack turned around and burst into laughter and took her into his arms. "I can't do it." He remarked. "I can't even pretend to be angry."

"So, you're not angry?" She asked with relief.

"No," Jack confirmed, "You were just having a little fun," He softly kissed her lips, "No harm done."

"I love you, Jack," Elizabeth uttered, "And I really am sorry."

"I love you too," Jack assured, "And I promise, I'm not angry."

"I'm glad." Elizabeth reached behind her and grabbed the towel she had draped over one of the lounge chairs. She offered it to Jack. "Do you want to dry off?"

"Thanks," Jack accepted the towel. He ran the cloth through his wet hair, mussing it up in the process. Elizabeth couldn't stop staring at the way Jack's wet clothes clung to him. Once he was reasonably dry, Jack wrapped the towel around Elizabeth and took her in his arms, "Your turn," He whispered.

Jack and Elizabeth headed back to the house to change into some dry clothes. They walked into the kitchen and nearly ran smack dab into Julie.

"Lizzie, you scared me half to death." Julie remarked.

"I'm sorry, Jules." Elizabeth remarked. "I didn't know you were here. Didn't you go shopping with Viola and Chloe?"

"We did." Julie confirmed. "We just got back." She glanced at Jack and noticed his damp clothing. "Jack what happened to you?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth. "You want to tell her, or should I?"

"I might've _accidentally_ pulled Jack in the pool with me." Elizabeth replied.

"Accidentally?" Jack nudged Elizabeth in the ribs.

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth conceded, "I was just having a little fun, but I said I was sorry and you said you weren't angry." She reminded him.

"I'm not angry." Jack reassured. He kissed her cheek. "You just threw me a little off guard that's all."

"Shall we go get changed?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Let's go." Jack agreed.

* * *

The rest of the week in Boston flew by in a blur. Before they knew it, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting first class on a plane heading home.

"I had a great time this week." Jack gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Thanks for inviting me into your family home."

"Even though you showed up unannounced." Elizabeth interjected with a chuckle.

"I was getting to that," Jack remarked, "But I came with good reason."

"Yes, you did," Elizabeth agreed. "I would have never gotten to tell you that I love you if you hadn't have shown up at my door."

"We couldn't let that happen." Jack brought her hand to his lips. He suddenly let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Pimental is going to rub this in my face when I get back to work."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth inquired.

"She knew I liked you even before I knew... or would admit to it anyway." Jack explained. "She was always trying to get me to tell you."

"Ms. Henrich was the same way." Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's going to rub it in my face as well."

"Well let's tell them together." Jack suggested.

"Great idea," Elizabeth agreed, "Maybe if we _both_ tell them, they will go easier on us."

"Knowing Pimental," Jack snickered. "I doubt it, but I know I want you with me when I tell her."

"Don't tell me your scared of your partner." Elizabeth chuckled.

"No," Jack countered. "I just don't want to be away from you."

"Whatever you say, Thornton." Elizabeth yawned and settled herself further into his side, as best she could with the armrest of the airplane seat between them. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was asleep for the remainder of the plane ride.

When the pilot announced the plane's arrival and the airport, Jack reached over and gently grazed Elizabeth's cheek. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, wake up, we're here."

Elizabeth slowly began to stir. "Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"Look out the window." Jack informed her. "We're home."

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	19. Chapter 19: You Had me From Hello

_**Hi #Hearties, Sorry for the delay. Working and being sick have slowed me down. Hope you enjoy chapter nineteen.**_

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth rushed to baggage claim to locate their luggage. Jack lifted both their suitcases from the conveyor and handed Elizabeth's to her. "Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked, before kissing her cheek.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth confirmed.

Jack took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. They made their way toward the exit.

"Elizabeth," Someone called from behind them. "Elizabeth," The voice sounded closer.

Elizabeth and Jack whirled around and recognized Abigail pushing through the crowd, rushing toward them.

"Abigail, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth wrapped her friend in a hug.

"You're coming home today." Abigail explained. "I was supposed to pick you up, remember?"

Elizabeth slapped her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail. I completely forgot."

"What do you mean you completely forgot?" Abigail quipped. "You're here at the airport. How did you expect to get home?" She glanced up at Jack. "Oh hi, Jack," She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Abigail." Jack smiled.

Abigail returned her gaze to Elizabeth. "I'm the one who dropped you off last week, so how could you possibly forget that I…" She shifted her eyes downward and noticed Jack and Elizabeth's intertwined fingers. She returned her gaze upward and noted Elizabeth and Jack's smiling faces.

Elizabeth gestured her head toward Jack.

"Oh, my goodness!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly.

"Abigail," Elizabeth interjected, "Jack and I have something to tell you."

"We're dating," Jack chimed in."

"Exclusively." Elizabeth added.

"I'm so happy for you." Abigail pulled both Jack and Elizabeth into a group hug. "And to think, this wouldn't have happened had I not given Jack your address in Boston."

Elizabeth leaned toward Abigail. "I can't thank you enough." She whispered in her ear. "Turns out Jack coming after me was exactly what I needed."

"I knew you liked each other." Abigail boasted.

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged glances, and blushed.

"So, I'm assuming you're heading back with Jack?" Abigail addressed Elizabeth.

"That was the plan." Elizabeth confirmed.

"My car is in the long-term parking." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry, you made the trip all the way, here when you didn't have to." Elizabeth spoke to Abigail. "I feel terrible."

"Don't feel bad," Abigail assured. "You were a little preoccupied with your family," She gestured toward Jack, "And this handsome man, I'm sure."

"Maybe we can make it up to you anyway." Elizabeth offered.

"That won't be necessary." Abigail declined.

"We insist." Elizabeth nudged Jack.

"Of course." Jack agreed.

"The least we can do is treat you to lunch." Elizabeth added.

"Come to think of it, I am a little hungry." Abigail replied. "I skipped breakfast trying to get here on time."

"Now I feel even more guilty." Elizabeth cried, "Please?

"If you insist." Abigail relented.

"We do," Jack and Elizabeth said in unison.

The three of them made their way out of the crowded airport and to their respective vehicles. They drove the ten minutes to the Aviator Café, near the airport.

"How was Boston?" Abigail asked once their food arrived.

"Great," Jack said.

"Except for Eleanor and Charlie," Elizabeth remarked.

"Charles' parents?" Abigail inquired. "What happened.

"Let's just say, she accused, Jack and I of sleeping around while I was dating Charles and having him arrested to get him out of the way." Elizabeth explained.

"You're kidding." Abigail replied.

"Eleanor threatened to have Jack's job, for falsely arresting her precious son." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?" Abigail asked.

"Dad talked to her." Elizabeth answered. "He didn't go into detail but apparently something happened that tarnished her reputation when she was younger. She must not have wanted that to resurface."

"Well I'm glad everything worked out." Abigail told them. "The two of you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"We are happy." Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"I can see you are." Abigail smiled.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Abigail and Elizabeth said in unison as they all three stood from the table.

* * *

After lunch, Jack Elizabeth, and Abigail left the restaurant and walked the length of the parking lot to their cars. "Thanks for lunch." Abigail stated when they reached their cars. "It was delicious."

"It was the least we could do." Elizabeth stated. "I still feel horrible that you came all this way for nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was for nothing." Abigail countered. "I was the first one aside from your family to know about you and Jack… and I'm honored."

"You would have been the first to know regardless." Elizabeth clarified. She wrapped her friend in a hug.

"So, I guess, I'll see you at home?" Abigail opened her car door.

"Actually," Jack countered. "If it's alright with Elizabeth, I have somewhere I want to take her on our way home."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see." Jack gave her a wink, causing Elizabeth to scrunch up her face draw her eyebrows together. He chuckled. _She has no idea how adorable she is._ He thought inwardly. He looked toward Abigail. "You're welcome to come with us. The more the merrier.

"No, it's alright." Abigail declined. "I have to get back to the café, and of course Frank and Cody."

"We'll see you when we get home from this mysterious journey then." Elizabeth gave Abigail one more hug before allowing her to climb in her car. "Call me when you get home so I know you made it back safely."

"Will do." Abigail agreed. "Have fun you two." She started the car and made her way toward the highway.

"Well, Ms. Thatcher." Jack held her car door open for her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Jack, I don't even know where we're going." Elizabeth climbed in the vehicle.

"You'll love it," Jack kissed her cheek before closing the door and making his way to the other side.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack pulled into the driveway of a quaint farmhouse with stone veneer siding.

"Jack, where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trust me." Jack opened the door and walked around to the other side. He offered his hand.

"Always." Elizabeth whispered, as she placed her hand in the security of Jack's.

They made their way down the rock walkway toward the door. Jack rang the doorbell and squeezed Elizabeth's hand while they patiently waited. Soon the door opened, and Elizabeth was staring in the face of a dark-haired woman with eyes that matched Jack's.

"Jack." The woman wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, mom." Jack greeted. "I have someone I want you to meet." He released Elizabeth's hand and wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. This is Elizabeth."

Mrs. Thornton stepped toward Elizabeth and gave her a hug, much to her surprise. "I've heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"You too Mrs. Thornton." Elizabeth smiled cheerfully.

"Oh please," Mrs. Thornton opposed, "Call me, Charlotte."

"Alright, Charlotte it is." Elizabeth immediately liked Jack's mother."

Charlotte took Elizabeth by the hand pulled her into the house with Jack following closely behind. She gestured for them to have a seat on the sofa. "Can I offer you a drink."

"Do you have any of your famous strawberry lemonade?" Jack asked.

"You know I do, Jack." Charlotte disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mom wasn't the best cook." Jack explained to Elizabeth, "But we loved her strawberry lemonade."

"I like your mom." Elizabeth whispered.

"I think she likes you too." Jack whispered back. "She has been begging me bring you to meet her."

"Wait," Elizabeth interjected. "How many times have you talked to your mother about me?"

"Oh, Lizzie." Charlotte returned to the living room carrying a tray with three glasses of strawberry lemonade, "Ever since you agreed to go on that first date with him, Jack has never stopped talking about you." She passed out the lemonade.

"Really?" Elizabeth glanced at Jack.

"My son was quite smitten with you." Charlotte continued. "I believe you had him from hello."

"Mom, please." Jack blushed.

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his knee. "It's alright. I think it's cute actually."

"You do?"

"Yes." Elizabeth chuckled. "Everything about you is cute."

"Just cute?" Jack asked with a dimpled grin.

"Maybe a little more than cute." Elizabeth winked at him flirtatiously.

They both leaned toward each other.

"Ahem." Charlotte cleared her throat.

Jack and Elizabeth quickly pulled away, having forgotten that Charlotte was in the room.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." Charlotte headed to foyer to answer the door.

"By the way," Jack whispered as soon as his mother was out of earshot. "You did have me at hello, just so you know." He leaned toward her and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth stood to her feet. "Could you point me in the direction of the restroom?"

"Down the hall second door to your left," He told her.

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Be back in a minute."

"Okay sweetheart."

"Hey Aunt Char." Jack heard from the front door.

"Stacey what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"We thought we'd come for a visit." Stacey responded.

"Hey Auntie Charlotte." Aly called as she ran in the house, behind her mother. Letting the screen door swing behind her.

"Aly don't slam the…." Crash! The screen door banged against the frame. "Door," Stacey heaved a sigh.

"Sorry, mom." Aly said.

"It isn't me you should apologize to." Stacey replied.

"Oh," Aly looked up at Charlotte. "Sorry, Auntie Charlotte."

"It's alright, Aly Cat." Charlotte said. Aly giggled at Charlotte's nickname for her. "Your uncle Jack and Tom were always slamming that door."

"Speaking of Jack wasn't that his car I saw outside?" Stacey asked. "I thought he was out of town."

"I was." Jack appeared in the doorway of the foyer. "I just got back."

"Jack welcome back." Stacey hugged her cousin.

"Uncle Jack," Aly excitedly ran and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

"Hey munchkin." Jack picked Aly up and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, Uncle Jack."

"I missed you too, sweetie." Jack answered.

"She asked me every day when you were coming back." Stacey chimed in.

"I wanted to show my Easter dress." Aly cried.

"How about you show it to me when we get home." Jack offered.

"It won't be the same." Aly whined. "It's not Easter anymore."

"I know," Jack agreed. "But I bet you looked beautiful and I bet you'll look just as beautiful when you wear it again."

"And look," Stacey pulled out her cell phone. "I have a picture of you in your Easter dress right here and I can show Uncle Jack right now."

"I want to see those." Jack remarked. "Let's go inside."

Jack, carried Aly into living room, followed closely by Stacey and Charlotte. They sat next to each other on the sofa, while Jack held Aly on his lap.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom and heard voices coming from the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Jack sitting on the sofa, with a woman and a little girl looking at what she assumed to be pictures on a cellphone. It was the same woman and little girl she'd seen him with before. Her heart momentarily stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered who that woman and little girl were… his cousin Stacey and her daughter Aly. She'd seen Stacey few times on the days she decided to bring Aly to school, but never really spoke to her, and this was her first time seeing her with Jack since that night at Outback.

"How would you like me to take you horseback riding, to make up for missing Easter with you?" Jack asked Aly.

"Yay!" Aly exclaimed.

Elizabeth had to smile. She continued into the room. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. Everyone in the room whirled around to look at her.

"Ms. Thatcher!" Aly jumped off Jack's lap and ran into her teacher's arms. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth reciprocated Aly's hug. "Hey sweetie." She made eye contact with Jack. "Are you going to tell them, or should I? Unless you're ashamed of me."

"Never!" Jack leapt from the couch and rushed to her side. He placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. I just haven't gotten around to telling them. And besides I wanted to wait to tell them with you."

"Tell us what?" Stacey asked.

"Well," Jack began. "I know you've kinda already met, since she's Aly's teacher, he reached for Elizabeth's hand a gave it a squeeze, "But I'd like to officially introduce you two to my girlfriend Elizabeth."

"What?" Stacey jumped up and wrapped both Jack and Elizabeth in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I knew you liked each other!" Aly exclaimed. "Wait til the other kids hear about this."

"Aly, that is an inappropriate topic to talk about with the other children." Elizabeth chastised.

"It's okay, Ms. Thatcher." Aly countered. "The other kids think you like each other too."

"What?" Elizabeth blushed slightly. "You've talked about this before?"

"Yup." Aly confirmed. "Ever since Uncle Jack came to the pizza party."

"I guess the secret is out." Jack chuckled.

"Wait a minute." Stacey suddenly realized. "What is Ms. Thatcher doing here? Jack, I thought you just got back into town."

"I did." Jack confirmed. "Elizabeth just got back into town as well. I… uh…" He hesitated. "… I kinda followed her to Boston. We became official while in Boston."

"How romantic." Stacey gushed. "I really am happy for you Jack, you too Ms. Thatcher."

"Thanks." Elizabeth remarked. "You can call me Elizabeth if you like."

"Okay." Stacey agreed. "Elizabeth it is."

"Uncle Jack, when are we going horseback riding?" Aly asked, changing the subject.

"Wait, when did I say we were going horseback riding?" Jack swooped the young girl in his arms and playfully tossed her on the sofa, causing a loud array of giggles.

"Please?" Aly begged. "You promised."

"Alright, alright," Jack conceded. "I did promise. When do you want to go?"

"Can we go now?" Aly pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know." Jack countered.

"Pretty please," Aly sat up on the sofa, stuck out her bottom lip, and whimpered like a puppy.

Oh, who can say no to that that face?" Jack relented. "Alright let's go."

"Yay!" Aly leapt off the sofa and jumped into Jack's arms. "Can Ms. Thatcher come with us?"

"If she wants to," Jack glanced at Elizabeth.

"Oh, no you don't want me tagging along." Elizabeth declined.

"Yes, we do." Aly interjected. "Please Ms. Thatcher," She once again stuck her bottom lip out.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Please Ms. Thatcher." He made a face that matched his goddaughter's.

"Oh, no," Elizabeth giggled. "I'm being double teamed."

"That way you can't say no." Jack grabbed her hand. "Come with us." He gave her a wink.

"Oh alright," Elizabeth gave in.

"Yay," Jack and Aly said in unison.

"You two can come too." Jack told Charlotte and Stacey.

"Oh no," Charlotte declined. "I'm just going to sit here and finish my lemonade… and before you get any ideas, that puppy dog face isn't going to work on me."

"I'll stay and keep Aunt Char company." Stacey chimed in but you three have fun.

"We will." Jack, Elizabeth, and Aly replied at once.

"Alyson, you listen to Uncle Jack." Stacey stated firmly.

"I will mom."

The three of them headed out the door to the barn behind the farmhouse.

"I want to ride Starr." Aly said as she rushed to the barn.

Jack and Elizabeth slowly dawdled behind Aly, hand in hand. "Well aren't you full of surprises, Detective." Elizabeth remarked.

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired.

"You never said you lived on a farm." Elizabeth explained.

"It isn't exactly a farm." Jack remarked. "We just have a few horses." He escorted her into the barn. "This is Midnight." Jack pointed out a solid black horse.

"He's so beautiful." Elizabeth remarked.

"He's a she." Jack corrected. "That one over there is the boy. His name is Eclipse."

Elizabeth noticed a larger white horse with dark brown spots in the stall next to Midnight's "He's beautiful too."

"This is Starr." Aly chimed in. She was standing in front of the stall of the third horse. "She's my favorite."

"Starr is Midnight and Eclipse's baby." Jack walked over to the stall and opened the gate.

Elizabeth was looking at a beautiful solid brown horse, with the exception of a white spot shaped like a star on her forehead.

"I see why you call her Starr." Elizabeth replied.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "Starr is Aly's favorite because she's the smallest one."

"They're all beautiful." Elizabeth remarked.

"Do you want to ride Midnight or Eclipse?" Jack asked.

"Oh, how do I decide?" Elizabeth asked.

"I tell you what," Jack suggested. "How about you ride Midnight for a while and then we'll switch and then you can ride Eclipse."

"You always know what to say." Elizabeth leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oooh," Aly giggled.

Startled, Jack and Elizabeth jumped apart, like two children with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat. "Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yes!" Aly exclaimed.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied.

Once the horses were saddled and ready to go the three of them exited the barn.

Aly and Jack both mounted their horses with ease, while Elizabeth struggled a bit.

"Elizabeth," Jack asked, "You do know how to ride a horse don't you?"

"Of course, I do." Elizabeth remarked. She attempted to mount the horse once more and was unsuccessful yet again. Aly giggled when Elizabeth's foot slipped from the stirrup and she fell backward and landed on her bottom.

Jack jumped off of Eclipse and rushed to Elizabeth's side he offered his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth accepted Jack's outstretched hand. She dusted herself off when she was back to her feet. "Alright, that settles it. You two go ahead and I'll join Stacey and Charlotte back at the house."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Jack opposed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Because," Jack explained, "Have you ever heard the saying, 'If you fall off a horse you just have to get right back on again'? You just have to get back in the saddle."

"To get _back in the saddle,_ Elizabeth emphasized, "I actually have to make it to the saddle."

"Come on," Jack urged, "I'll help you." He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Now, put your left foot in the stirrup," He instructed, "And swing your right leg over the horse to the other side."

Elizabeth attempted to do as Jack had said, but before she could swing her leg over the horse, Jack's grip tightened over her hips and he lifted her onto the horse, startling her.

Jack gave Elizabeth a dimpled smile and a nod before returning to Eclipse and once again mounting him with ease.

"Do you think you can handle it from here?" Jack asked.

"Certainly." Elizabeth answered unconvincingly.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack inquired.

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth assured. "Let's just go."

Elizabeth, observed Jack and Aly gently kick the sides of their horses, prompting them into a steady trot. She followed suit. She kicked the sides once more to catch up to Aly and Jack when she noticed they were several strides ahead of her.

"I was wondering where you were." Jack snickered when Elizabeth reached them.

"Very funny." Elizabeth remarked.

Aly couldn't help giggling at the banter between Jack and Elizabeth.

Soon, the trio rode toward a meadow that overlooked a waterfall.

"What a beautiful view!" Elizabeth exclaimed, after successfully bringing Midnight to a halt, and dismounting, surprising herself.

"Yes, it is." Jack agreed, as he jumped off Eclipse and stood behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uncle Jack," Aly announced, as she climbed off of Starr. "I'm going to the waterfall."

"Oh, Aly be careful." Elizabeth called after her, her concerned teacher mode kicking in.

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Jack assured. He pointed in the direction Aly was going. "That trail leads right to the waterfall. Aly knows it like the back of her hand. It's perfectly safe."

"Okay," Elizabeth replied uncertainly.

"I promise," Jack reiterated. "She'll be fine." He took her hand and turned her to face him. "And besides. I wanted a moment alone with you to do this." He dipped his head toward hers capturing her lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth said before once again pressing her lips against his.

Jack stuck out his hand. "Let's go catch up with Aly." After securing the horses, Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the trail toward the waterfall.

"Uncle Jack, Ms. Thatcher," Aly called when she saw them approaching.

"Hey Munchkin." Jack greeted.

"Isn't it pretty here, Ms. Thatcher?" Aly asked.

"Very beautiful," Elizabeth agreed. As she watched the water fall into the river below.

Jack bent down and scooped Aly in his arms, causing her to scream. "Are you ready to go in."

"Jack you wouldn't dare." Elizabeth called.

With Aly in his arms, Jack began to swing her back and forth. "One… two…"

"Jack no!" Elizabeth covered her eyes. Though Elizabeth was terrified, she could hear giggles coming from Aly, who was clinging tightly to Jack.

"Three." Jack twirled Aly around only to have pretended to toss her into the river.

Aly squealed.

Elizabeth uncovered her eyes to see Aly still in Jack's arms.

"Elizabeth you didn't really think I would throw Aly in the river, did you?" Jack asked.

"I honestly didn't know what to think." Elizabeth replied.

"Well obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do." Jack returned Aly to the ground and closed the distance between himself and Elizabeth. He scooped her in his arms. "Now it's your turn to go in the river." He twirled her around like he had done with Aly earlier.

Elizabeth screamed.

Aly giggled.

"Munchkin are you ready to go?" Jack asked with Elizabeth still in his arms.

"I guess so." Aly turned and made her way toward the trail.

With Aly's back turned, Jack placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips before returning her to the ground.

They rushed to catch up with Aly. When they reached her Jack lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders and carried her to the meadow. Elizabeth placed her hand in the bend his elbow, the three of them very much looking like a family.

* * *

Soon Jack, Elizabeth, and Aly arrived back at Charlotte's farmhouse. Jack offered to return the horses to their stalls while Aly and Elizabeth returned the house.

Aly placed her small hand into the comfort of her teacher's. "I had fun with you today, Ms. Thatcher."

"Me too, sweetie." Elizabeth replied.

"Ms. Thatcher," Aly asked, "Do you love Uncle Jack."

Elizabeth blushed slightly before answering, "Yes, very much."

"Are you going to marry him?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow hotter. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. "Maybe someday," She finally answered, "But not anytime soon. Why do you ask?"

"Can I call you Aunt Elizabeth?" Aly asked innocently.

When they reached the porch. Elizabeth sat in the nearby swing and pulled Aly into her lap. "I'll tell you what. I have nephew, named Ethan. Your Uncle Jack met him when he went to Boston with me. He's only four months old so he doesn't call me anything yet, but his mommy, my sister Viola refers to me as Auntie Beth, you can call me that if you like."

"Yay," Aly wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"Hold on, sweetie." Elizabeth said. Aly pulled back and looked at her. "I need you to listen to me. It's important."

"Okay."

"You can call me Auntie Beth." Elizabeth explained. "But when you're in the classroom with all the other children you have to call me Ms. Thatcher. It's important to the other children in the classroom that I don't play favorites. Do you think you could do that?"

"I guess so." Aly replied.

"But you'll see a lot of me since I'll be with Uncle Jack a lot," Elizabeth assured, "And there's only seven weeks left of school before summer vacation then I'll no longer be your teacher. You can call me Auntie Beth all the time after that. How does that sound?"

"I love you, Auntie Beth." Aly hugged Elizabeth once more.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"What are my two favorite girls up to?" Jack asked as he approached the porch.

"Me and Auntie Beth we're having a 'portant conversation." Aly answered, trying to sound grown up.

"Auntie Beth huh." Jack questioned.

"Yeah," Aly confirmed. "She said she loves you and maybe someday she would marry you," She said innocently, "So she said I could call her Auntie Beth only not at school while she's my teacher."

"That's great." Jack smiled. His mind wandered to what Aly had just said. _Elizabeth told Aly she would marry me maybe someday?_ He thought inwardly.

"Well let's go inside so we can say goodbye." Jack offered. "I know Auntie Beth is exhausted."

"Okay," Aly reluctantly climbed off of Elizabeth's lap. The three of them walked inside.

"Did you three have fun?" Charlotte asked when they walked in the door.

"Yes." Aly replied. "Ms. Thatcher said I could call her Auntie Beth. Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome." Stacey and Charlotte said in unison.

"Well mom," Jack chimed in, "We're gonna go."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "Charlotte is was nice meeting you and Stacey it was nice officially meeting you." She placed her hand in Jack's as the two of them headed for the door.

"Bye Uncle Jack. Bye Auntie Beth." Aly called after them.

"Bye Aly."

"Bye Munchkin."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jack pulled into the parking garage of Elizabeth's apartment complex. He glanced at Elizabeth who was sound asleep. She was leaning against his shoulder. "Wake up, Elizabeth." He gently grazed her cheek. "We're home."

Elizabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey, beautiful." Jack greeted.

"Hardly," Elizabeth grumbled.

"I beg to differ" Jack argued. "You are beautiful," He placed a kiss on her temple, "And I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Elizabeth lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed his lips.

They climbed out of the car and Jack helped Elizabeth carry her luggage to her apartment.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth leaned against her apartment door.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Jack replied with a grin. "See you tomorrow?"

"You can come inside if you want." Elizabeth offered, not wanting to say goodbye to Jack just yet.

Jack hesitated.

Elizabeth glanced up at him and fluttered her eyelashes with her tongue between her teeth.

"How can I saw no to that?" Jack chuckled, "But just for a few minutes."

Elizabeth reached for her key from inside her purse. Jack took the key from her and unlocked the door and escorted her inside.

"Rosie," Elizabeth called. "Are you here?" She received no answer from her roommate. "Rosie," She called again. Still no answer. "She must be out with Lee."

"She must be," Jack agreed, "So what do you want to do?"

"Rest," Elizabeth replied.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, you can stay."

"Well you just said you wanted to rest." Jack remarked.

"I do," Elizabeth clarified, "But I don't want you to go. We can have a glass of wine and sit on the sofa and talk, maybe listen to a little music."

"Sounds great." Jack agreed.

They walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet while Jack fetched a bottle of white wine. He filled the glasses and the two of them returned to the sofa, sitting in companionable silence.

Jack pulled up his playlist on his phone and located the song he wanted. The intro to _"You Had Me from Hello."_ By Kenny Chesney began playing. He offered his hand. "Dance with me."

Though Elizabeth was exhausted, she couldn't resist Jack's dimpled smile. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. They swayed slowly to the music. Elizabeth didn't think she could enjoy this moment any more, until the chorus of the song started, and Jack began softly singing along.

 _Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment that I  
Looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now  
You won't let go.  
I never even had chance you know,  
You had me from, "Hello"_

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered.

When the song was over and the wine was finished, Jack made the decision to head home.

"See you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack leaned forward for a tender kiss before making his way toward the elevator.

Elizabeth waited until the elevator door closed before closing her apartment door. She went straight to her room to get ready for bed. As tired as she was, she climbed into to bed but couldn't fall asleep. She was tossing and turning. "I miss Jack." She sighed to herself. This was the furthest she had been from Jack for over a week and she'd grown accustomed to having him with her. She reached for her phone on her side table and dialed Jack's number.

Jack answered immediately. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

"I can't sleep." Elizabeth replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart."

"You can always come back to my place," Elizabeth offered, "And sleep on the sofa."

"I wish I could, but I go back to work tomorrow." Jack replied. "Just close your eyes and relax and it will be morning before you know it and I'll see you when I get off work."

"Okay," Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes as she was told.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth mumbled, before sleep finally overcame her.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	20. Chapter 20: You Make Me Happy

_**Hi #Hearties hope you like Chapter Twenty...**_

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a smile on her face the following morning. She was remembering the pleasant dream she had. She was dancing with Jack in a beautiful moonlit sky. She was wearing a long white dress; he was wearing a tuxedo. They were surrounded by a crowd of their family and friends… She sat upright in her bed. "No way am I ready to get married." She chastised herself, but ever since little Aly had asked her if she was going to marry Jack, it was difficult to think of anything else. The truth was she and Jack had only been official a week and a half, and Jack had promised they could take things slow, but if he were to ask her to marry him right then, she wouldn't even hesitate. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She rolled out of bed, wrapped a bathrobe around her, and made her way to the bathroom to splash water on her face, before heading to the kitchen to fix herself some French toast for breakfast.

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen enjoying her French toast, when Rosie walked into the room.

"Elizabeth, you're back." Rosie wrapped her roommate in a hug.

"Yeah got back last night." Elizabeth replied. "I called out to you when I got home but you never answered.

"Yes." Rosie confirmed. "I wasn't here. I was out with Lee."

"That's what we assumed." Elizabeth remarked. She quickly took a bite of French toast, realizing her words, expecting Rosie would ask her who _'we'_ was.

"How was your trip?" Rosie asked instead.

"It was wonderful." Elizabeth answered with a smile. However, she wasn't thinking about the time spent with her family. Instead her mind was on her time spent with Jack after he'd followed her to Boston, because he was worried he'd done something to upset her, and they'd professed their love toward each other.

Elizabeth's smile didn't go unnoticed by Rosie. "Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened while in Boston, that you can't stop smiling about?"

"Well," Elizabeth blushed.

"Wait a second!" Rosie recalled. "There was a very handsome gentleman that showed up looking for you about half an hour after you left for the airport. I haven't seen him since then. Do you know anything about that?"

The crimson color in Elizabeth's cheeks intensified. As if on cue Elizabeth's phone rang startling her. She glanced down and noticed Jack's name flashing across the screen. _Saved by the bell._ She thought to herself. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Jack greeted. "I'm on my way to work. I just wanted to call and see how you slept after we spoke last night."

"Much better." Elizabeth replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called." Jack remarked. "It was nice hearting your voice too."

Elizabeth smiled even though she knew that Jack couldn't see her.

"I just pulled into the parking lot in the station. I've got to go." Jack said into the line. "I'll see you when I get off. I love you."

"I love you, too." Elizabeth replied before ending the call.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, you've got some _'splainin'_ to do." Rosie remarked, in best _Ricky Ricardo_ impression.

Elizabeth jumped, clearly astonished. She had forgotten that Rosie was even there.

"Come on out with it." Rosie urged.

"Alright," Elizabeth relented. "I guess I'm busted."

"Yes, you are."

"That was Jack." Elizabeth explained. "He got my address in Boston from Abigail and followed me. I was sorting through some things and I hadn't spoken to him for a while, and then I went to Boston and didn't say anything to him. He was worried that he had done something to upset me, although I assured him he didn't."

"You were awfully quiet right before you left." Rosie recalled. "What were you dealing with?"

"My feelings," Elizabeth replied. "I thought it was too soon to have such feelings. But…" She paused.  
"But we _both_ professed our feelings for each other and I felt so much better after that. Now we're official." Elizabeth was beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh!" Rosie exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her roomie in a hug, "I knew you liked him."

"Seems everyone knew I liked him." Elizabeth remarked.

"It's about time you admitted it." Rosie playfully slapped Elizabeth's arm.

"You're right Rosie." Elizabeth confessed.

"Thank you." Rosie remarked. "I'm always right."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed. "Do you want some French toast?"

* * *

After an uneventful day at the station, Jack couldn't wait a minute longer to see Elizabeth. Pimental was out with the flu. He was glad that it was a slow day, but without his partner in crime there to keep him company, he was bored out of his mind. He left the station and headed straight home to change out of his uniform, before going to see Elizabeth.

Jack arrived at his condo and was surprised to see Elizabeth's car parked in his driveway. He pulled in next to her and observed her seated on the porch steps. "Hey, babe." He greeted, as he stepped out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were getting off soon," Elizabeth explained, "And I missed you."

"I missed you too," Jack admitted. "But you do know I was on my way to your place as soon as I changed."

"I couldn't wait." Elizabeth admitted. "I wanted to see you."

"Well I'm glad you're here." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss, never letting go of her hand. "You look beautiful by the way." He said of her distressed skinny jeans and soft pink sweater that fell of one shoulder. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her. He began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth felt the color rush to her cheeks.

"Do you want to come inside?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"After you," Jack unlocked the door and held it open, allowing to go in ahead of him.

They were greeted by a bark from Rip.

"Hey, Rip." Jack patted the dog on the head. "Are you hungry?"

Rip followed Jack into the kitchen.

"So," Jack asked, "When he returned to the living room. "Do you still want me to go to your place or do you want to just hang here?"

"It doesn't matter." Elizabeth remarked, "As long as I'm with you."

"Well, we since you're already here," Jack suggested. "We can just stay."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled.

"What do you want to do? Jack asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Elizabeth queried.

"This," Jack answered, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into passionate kiss.

The kiss deepened as Jack gently pushed Elizabeth back against the door of his condo. He placed his hands on either side of her head. Elizabeth was trapped. She couldn't escape, even if she wanted to. The kiss intensified further as Jack's tongue grazed her bottom lip. Instinctively, Elizabeth's lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. They pulled apart, breathless.

"You're so beautiful." Jack whispered, as his hands cradled her face. He reached for Elizabeth's hand and guided her to the sofa. He sat down and pulled on down on his lap. He brought his lips to meet hers once more, eliciting soft moans from her, which gave him more motivation. His lips traveled past her neck, to her exposed shoulder. His hand reached underneath her sweater as he ran his fingers across her bare stomach.

Elizabeth's heart began beating uncontrollably out of her chest, as Jack lips continued to graze her visible skin. She didn't want this moment to end, but she'd made promise to herself and she knew the two of them were coming incredibly close to crossing that line. "Jack," She pulled back, "Jack, we have to stop."

Jack heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He rested her forehead against hers and tightly closed his eyes. "I know I promised you we could wait and take things slowly, but…" He sighed once more. "… you have no idea how difficult this is."

Elizabeth removed herself from Jack's lap and walked to the other side of the room. She silently stared out the window.

Jack stood from his spot on the sofa. He walked up behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I sorry I'm making things difficult for you." Elizabeth remarked, her gaze staying on the window.

"Hey," Jack took ahold of her elbow and turned her to face him. He noticed her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Don't cry, sweetheart." He attempted to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

"Maybe you should be with someone who's ready to take that next step," Elizabeth cried.

"Is that what you want?" Jack asked nervously.

"No, it's not," Elizabeth admitted, "But I love you enough to let you go."

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?" Jack queried.

"Most guys I know would throw any girl to the curb if she won't sleep with him," Elizabeth explained, "But I made a promise to myself to save that for my husband and I want to try to keep that promise. I have accepted that I may spend my life alone because of my values."

"And I support and admire your values." Jack gripped her forearms. "I just hard sometimes. I love you so much I just can't…"

"That's what I'm talking about." Elizabeth interjected. "You should be with someone who's ready." She removed herself from his embrace. "I should go." She made her way toward the door.

"No, Elizabeth." Jack followed Elizabeth to the door. "Don't go. I don't want you to go."

"Jack, I have no choice." Elizabeth remarked. She reached up and touched his face. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. "Be happy, Jack." With tears in her eyes, she continued toward the door."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to be with someone else I want to…"

"Goodbye, Jack." Elizabeth said before closing the door behind her.

"…be with you." Jack continued as he stared at the closed door. Jack fought with all his might to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He rushed to the door, nearly jerking it off the hinges to observe Elizabeth backing down the driveway.

He sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what happened. He loved Elizabeth with all his heart. He would have made love to her right then if she had wanted, but it was important to her to wait. He would wait an eternity until she was ready if he had to. He just knew he didn't want any other woman. He had to talk to her. He had to make her understand. He stood from the sofa and headed to his bedroom to change clothes. As soon as he was changed. He rushed out of his house and made his way to Elizabeth's apartment.

Elizabeth walked into her dark apartment. She hated living alone, but tonight she was glad to be the only one home. She headed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked affright. Her face was streaked with mascara from the million tears she'd cried on the drive from Jack's condo to her apartment. She had to leave. She was only thinking of Jack. He wanted what she wasn't ready to give him, and he deserved to be happy. She did the best thing she could for him. She gave him freedom to be with someone who was ready for that next step. She filled the bathtub with water and rushed to her bedroom to get her pajamas. A hot bubble bath was just what she needed.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. When she was dry, she slipped on her pajamas. She sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels on the TV, settling on a documentary about polar bears, that she wasn't really paying attention to.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_ She wondered.

She headed to the door and opened it to Jack on the other side. She tried to close the door, but Jack stuck out his foot preventing her from doing so.

"Elizabeth please talk to me." He begged.

Elizabeth stepped away from the door and reluctantly allowed him to step inside. "There's really nothing to say."

"I think there's plenty to say." Jack countered.

"Let's face it, Jack" Elizabeth cried. "I can't give you what you want, not right now. I want you to be with someone who can. I want you to be with someone who will make you happy in every way." She turned her back toward him.

"Okay." Jack replied, "So you say you want me to be happy?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Well you're only the one who makes me happy… completely happy."

"But I'm not…" Elizabeth began.

"Shh," Jack interrupted. He pulled her into a kiss. "I don't care. You're not ready, so we'll wait."

"You would wait for me?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "You said that most guys you know wouldn't be willing to wait. They would expect you to sleep with them whenever they're ready." He stroked her cheek. "Well I'm not most guys." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you and I want to be _with_ you," He emphasized, "When the time is right for both of us," He kissed her once more, "And not a second before," He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "And besides, it will be worth the wait."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Elizabeth, please don't do this." Jack begged.

"Jack you didn't let me finish." Elizabeth explained. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I've never felt this way before and it just scared me a little."

"Well you never have to be scared around me." Jack assured. "But next time please can we talk before you walk out? It killed me to watch you walk out that door. I didn't know what to do with myself."

"I promise." Elizabeth smiled through her tears.

"I love you, sweetheart," He tapped her nose with the end of his finger, "And don't you forget it."

"I won't," Elizabeth blushed. "I love you too."

"Good." Jack kissed her once more.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the sofa and sat down. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs across Jack's lap.

"What do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Besides make out?" Jack chuckled.

"Oh, Jack" Elizabeth playfully slapped his arm.

He began so softly massage her feet.

"That feels nice." Elizabeth mumbled. "I could get used to this." She leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "How was work?"

"Boring," Jack admitted. "I should have waited to return to work tomorrow. Pimental was out sick so I had to fend for myself, and I missed you."

"I missed you too," Elizabeth remarked. "Hope Pimental feels better."

"She will." Jack replied. "She never lets sickness keep her down for long. She'll be back to her old crazy self in no time. How about you? It's Sunday, did you go to church today?"

"Not today." She answered. "I was still so exhausted after our trip, that I decided to sleep in."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yeah." Elizabeth yawned. "Speaking of Pimental, you said on the plane that we should tell Pimental and Ms. Henrich about us together."

"I remember." Jack recalled.

"I was thinking maybe we should invite them both to dinner one night this week, when Pimental feels better of course." Elizabeth suggested.

"I'm in," Jack agreed. "When and where?"

"As soon as possible," Elizabeth answered. "Starlight café?"

"Sounds great." Jack agreed. "Does tomorrow sound good, 7:00?"

"Alright with me," Elizabeth replied, "But let's see it they're both free and up to it before we finalize anything."

"Okay, sounds good." Jack gently removed Elizabeth's feet from his lap and stood to his feet. "Well I'm bushed." He yawned. "I'm going to go home and get some rest."

"You can stay if you want." Elizabeth batted her eyelashes.

"As much as I would like to, I better not," Jack declined.

"I know," Elizabeth agreed, "But it was worth a shot." She reluctantly stood up and followed Jack to the door."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Jack turned to face and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow." With a smile on her face, Elizabeth waited until Jack was out of sight before closing the door. She leaned back against the door and sighed. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd acted, just an hour before. "No way I could ever let Jack go." She admitted to herself. "I so glad he kissed so some sense into me."

To be continued.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... reviews are always welcome.**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Secret is Out

_**Hi #Hearties, I hope you enjoy chapter Twenty-one...**_

 _ **Special Heartie shoutout... Wishing fellow #Heartie Cindie Henrich a very Happy Birthday!**_

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her classroom an hour earlier than she needed to the next morning. Her recent trip to Boston and of course her unexpected, yet very welcome guest, named Jack Thornton, kept her distracted during most of her spring break. She realized she was returning to work after a week-long hiatus without a single lesson plan for the day.

An hour later, Elizabeth reread what she felt to be a reasonable lesson plan, which consisted of a fresh list of spelling words, multiplication tables by twos and threes, and one activity which she thought her students would really enjoy, writing a story and drawing a picture of their favorite spring break moment.

Elizabeth began to smile as she recalled her favorite spring break moment… when she and Jack professed their love for each other in the gazebo while in Boston… and every moment with Jack since then.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher," Ms. Henrich greeted when she stepped into the classroom. "Did you have a nice time visiting your family over spring break?"

"It was amazing." Elizabeth gushed. She quickly cleared her throat, hoping Ms. Henrich didn't notice. "How was your spring break?"

"Lovely." Ms. Henrich gave Elizabeth a knowing glance.

Soon the bell rang, and children slowly began dwindling into the classroom. "Good morning, children." Elizabeth greeted, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Thatcher." The children called in unison.

"If you'll go ahead and take your seats we'll get started. We have a busy day ahead of us.

A multitude of groans and grumbles could be heard from the children, who weren't quite ready for their holiday to be over.

Elizabeth generally loved her job but this morning she couldn't help but agree with her children's vocal distaste of returning to school after having ten days off. She would have loved nothing more than to sleep in. She inadvertently began to fantasize lying in bed, with Jack's arms wrapped around her refusing to let her go.

" _May I have your attention for the morning announcements?"_ Principal Hudgins' voice over the intercom snapped Elizabeth out of her reverie. _"I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe spring break…"_

After the morning announcements, Elizabeth lined her students up and led them to their weekly computer class with Ms. Kelley.

Elizabeth was cornered by Ms. Henrich as soon as she walked back into the classroom. "Okay, Ms. Thatcher, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you reacted when I asked you how your spring break was." Ms. Henrich explained. "Come on, out with it."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, when the door swung open and in walked Aly. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Aly are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. "It's not like you to be late."

"That's my fault," Jack explained as he walked in behind Aly.

Elizabeth tried her best to contain the smile that gradually began to spread across her face at the sight of Jack, handsome as ever in his police uniform. She slowly walked toward the door.

"I was a little…" Jack looked up, noticing Ms. Henrich, "… distracted last night." He admitted, as he stole a glance at Elizabeth, who was staring at the floor in embarrassment. "I received a text from Stacey late last night asking me to bring Aly to school this morning. I was exhausted when I got home and didn't check my phone and went right to bed. I was on my way to work when Stacey called asking me where I was, and I had to rush to get Aly."

"So, you're running late for work just to get Aly to school and now you're here talking to me?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Actually, I usually leave for work a half hour earlier than I need to, just to be on the safe side, "Jack explained," _You and Aly are more important anyway._ He thought inwardly, "But I'm sorry Aly's late."

"It's okay." Elizabeth replied. "It's good that you aren't running late."

"Well I better get going, or I will be running late." Jack remarked. He stepped toward Elizabeth, to kiss her, but abruptly stepped back when he remembered that Ms. Henrich and Aly were watching them. "See you later, Munchkin." He gestured toward Aly. "He faced Elizabeth and gave her a discreet wink before turning toward the door, which caused Elizabeth's cheeks to grow hot.

"Bye, Uncle Jack." Aly called after him.

Elizabeth acknowledged Aly. "The rest of the class in the computer lab if you want to head down there."

"Okay, Aun…" Aly paused, and covered her mouth. "I mean Ms. Thatcher." She quickly rushed out the door and down the hall to join her classmates in the computer lab.

"Alright, Ms. Thatcher." Ms. Henrich commanded. "There is definitely something going on with you and Detective Thornton. What is it?"

"We need to catch up." Elizabeth remarked hoping to change the subject. "How would you like to have dinner with me tonight afterschool?

"I would love to!" Ms. Henrich exclaimed. "We used to have dinner together and go over lesson plans and talk often. It's been a long time since we've did that. I miss it."

"Me too."

"Then you can fill me in on what's going on," Ms. Henrich continued, "Or you can just tell me now."

 _So much for changing the subject._ Elizabeth thought. "No can do." Elizabeth remarked, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's time to go get the kids." She rushed out the door, before she accidentally spilled the beans.

* * *

Jack walked into the station with five minutes to spare. He was relieved to see Pimental was already there and sitting at her desk.

"It's about time you showed up, Thornton." Pimental remarked. "I was getting ready to send a search party to look for you."

"I have five minutes." Jack countered.

"Well you're usually here for twenty minutes by now." Pimental recalled.

"Well I had to go pick Aly up at home and drop her off at school." Jack explained.

"Now it's all making sense." Pimental commented.

"What is?"

"Come on, Thornton." Pimental replied. "You know you can't get enough of Aly's teacher."

The smile that graced Jack's face didn't go unnoticed by Pimental.

"Ha, I told you so." Pimental boasted.

"You're obviously feeling better." Jack acknowledged, hoping to change the subject.

"Thank goodness." Pimental confirmed. "I thought this flu was going to kick my butt; I couldn't let that happen."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Jack replied. "It was bored out my mind yesterday without you here."

"Excuse me, Thornton!" Pimental chided. "Imagine how I felt when you decided to take a spur of the moment trip for a week, and you're going to whine about me missing one day?"

"Touché." Jack chuckled.

Are you going to tell me what's going on with Ms. Thatcher or not?"

 _So much for changing the subject._ Jack thought to himself.

"How about you and me going to dinner tonight after work, for old times' sake?" Jack said, instead.

"Sounds great, Thornton."

Jack pulled out his phone to send Elizabeth a text when one immediately came through…

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _Ms. Henrich is on 4 dinner_

 _ **Jack:**_ _Pimental too I was just getting ready 2 text u._

 _ **E:**_ _Great c u later._

 _ **J:**_ _c u later. Luv u_

 _ **E:**_ _luv u 2_

* * *

"Children please be seated." Elizabeth announced to her students after lunch and recess that afternoon. "I have a fun assignment for you."

"What are we going to do, Ms. Thatcher?" Opal asked.

Elizabeth walked around the room handing each student a sheet of paper. "I want all of you to write about you favorite spring break moment and draw a picture." Once each child had sheet of paper, she returned to the front of the classroom. "Once everyone is finished whoever wants to can share their story with the class. "She sat down at her desk."

"Yay!" The class exclaimed in unison. They immediately set to work.

Thirty minutes later, the students were finished and ready to share their stories with the class.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Elizabeth asked. She chuckled when twenty-one hands shot up.

"Okay, Lilly why don't you go first."

Lilly Anderson excitedly stood from her desk and made her way to the front of the class with her paper in her hand. "My favorite moment of spring break," She read, "Was when my mommy told me I was going to a big sister again. She said it's too early to know if it's a boy or a girl. I really hope it's a boy because I already have a little sister. Daisy is three and a meanie. A baby brother would be fun."

Eli Benson was the next one to go. "My favorite moment of spring break was when my dad came home. He's in the army. My mom told me dad was de… dep…" He looked towards Elizabeth.

"Deployed," Elizabeth caught on to what Eli was trying to say.

"Deployed., Eli repeated, "To a country…" He paused. "… I can never remember the name of the country, but it's far, far away. He surprised me and my mom. He came home earlier than he told us he could. I'm so glad my dad is home."

Finally, it was Aly's turn to read. "My favorite part of spring break," She read, "Was when I went horseback riding with Uncle Jack…"

Elizabeth knew where this was going, she opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't quick enough.

"… and Ms. Thatcher," Aly continued.

Elizabeth looked at the floor and shook her head.

"What?" The class shouted.

"You went horseback riding with Ms. Thatcher?" Emily asked.

"Uncle Jack was there too." Aly explained. "They're boyfriend and girlfriend." She whispered loudly.

"Oooh." The class said.

"We knew you liked each other." Opal chimed in.

"Alright children settle down." Elizabeth's face grew hot as she stood from her desk chair. "We shouldn't be discussing this at school."

Principal Hudgins' voice on the intercom for the afternoon announcements was music to Elizabeth's ears. It meant it was the end of the school day.

"Alright children gather your things, so we can get ready to go home."

The children obliged and lined up at the door to wait for the bell to ring.

"Ms. Henrich do you mind taking the children?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not at all, Ms. Thatcher." Ms. Henrich made her way toward the door.

When the bell rang Ms. Henrich stepped out in the hall followed by the line of children.

"Aly would you come here for a moment?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

Aly reluctantly made her way toward her teacher.

"Aly, why did you say that?" Elizabeth asked as soon as they were alone.

"You asked us to write about our favorite spring break moment." Aly explained. "I had so much fun going horseback riding with you and Uncle Jack."

"I had fun with you too sweetie." Elizabeth admitted. "But it wasn't appropriate for to announce to everyone that Uncle Jack and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well you are, aren't you?" Aly asked. She wasn't sure why Ms. Thatcher was so upset.

"Well yes." Elizabeth confirmed, "And I love Uncle Jack very much, but it wasn't up to you to tell everyone. Do you understand?"

"I didn't know it was a secret." Aly replied.

"It isn't really." Elizabeth explained. "But you telling everyone isn't the way I wanted them to find out."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thatcher." Aly said, "Am I in trouble?" She asked, nervously.

Elizabeth sighed. "No, sweetheart, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," Aly hugged her teacher. She turned her head and whispered in her ear. "Can I still call you Auntie Beth?"

"Of course," Elizabeth confirmed, "But remember only not in front of the other boys and girls."

"I remember."

"Okay go on before your mom wonders where you are."

"Bye Auntie Beth." Aly whispered.

"Bye, Aly."

As soon as Aly was out of sight, Ms. Henrich returned to the classroom. "Alright, Ms. Thatcher, I really know something is going on now."

"I guess since Aly's story, I'm busted." Elizabeth shook her head.

"You have to tell me now." Ms. Henrich urged.

"I was going to tell you." Elizabeth explained. "That's why I invited you to dinner. Jack and I agreed we wanted you tell you and Pimental together."

"Tell us what, together?" Ms. Henrich prodded.

"That Jack and I are dating exclusively."

"I knew it." Ms. Henrich boasted. "And I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"How did it happen?"

"Can we save something for the dinner conversation please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." Ms. Henrich agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Elizabeth assured, "Only if you promise to act to surprised when we tell the two of you."

"How's this?" Ms. Henrich gasped and placed her hands on her face, trying to act surprised.

"We'll work on it." Elizabeth chuckled.

"What time is dinner?"

"Seven at the Starlight Café." Elizabeth answered.

"Okay see you then."

As soon as Ms. Henrich was gone Elizabeth pulled out her phone to send Jack a text.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _The secret is out! your goddaughter spilled the beans at school today._

 _ **Jack:**_ _Lol what did she say_

 _ **E:**_ _Long story tell u tonight just wanted to let u know that Ms. Henrich knows but she is still coming._

 _ **J:**_ _ok c u tonight luv u_

 _ **E:**_ _cant wait luv u 2_

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Jack pulled into the parking lot of the Starlight Café, followed closely by Pimental. He immediately noticed Elizabeth's car. "Good she's already here." He said to himself. He stepped out of his car and waited for his partner to approach. The two of them made their way inside the restaurant.

"Good evening sir," The hostess greeted. "Two for dinner?"

"Actually," He leaned closer to the hostess. "We're meeting someone I believe they're already here."

"Oh yes," The hostess recalled. "I do remember someone came in about ten minutes ago and said she was meeting a couple people. Follow me." She led the way to a table in the far corner of the restaurant.

Pimental was surprised to see Elizabeth and Ms. Henrich seated at the table they were quickly approaching. "Thornton, what's going on?"

"There are you two are." Elizabeth acknowledged. She stood from her seat.

"Hey sweetheart." Jack greeted with a grin. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He gestured a friendly nod toward Ms. Henrich.

"Wait sweetheart?" Pimental asked, when she lowered herself into the chair next to Ms. Henrich. "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, the server approached to take their orders.

"What's going on?" Pimental reiterated as soon as the server walked away.

"Well," Jack gently placed his hand on top of Elizabeth's. "Elizabeth and I invited the two of you here this evening because we wanted to tell the two of you together that…"

"We're dating." Elizabeth completed Jack's sentence.

"What?" Pimental asked excitedly. She glanced toward Ms. Henrich. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Well, Ms. Henrich explained. "Little Aly spilled the beans at school today. Apparently these two, went horseback riding over spring break and took Aly with them."

"It all came out when I asked my class to write a story about their favorite spring break moment." Elizabeth confirmed.

The server returned to their table with their food and left again.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Pimental stated before taking a bite of her dinner.

"Thank you." Jack and Elizabeth said in unison. Jack picked Elizabeth's hand from the table, bringing it to his lips.

"And I told you so, Thornton." Pimental slapped his arm.

Jack and Elizabeth laughed. "I told you she would rub this in my face." Jack told Elizabeth.

"Well you deserve it." Pimental remarked. "You're one stubborn man. Just go for it!"

"I'll remember that."

"Well," Ms. Henrich chimed in. "You told me at school you would tell me how this all happened."

"As you know," Elizabeth began, "I went to Boston to see my family. I didn't tell Jack, and he was worried he had done something to upset me."

"So, I followed her." Jack chimed in. "She told me she loved me in the gazebo with the moon dancing across the lake."

"How wonderful." Ms. Henrich swooned.

"So that's where you were." Pimental chided. "You went after your girlfriend, leaving me to fend for myself."

"Yep," Jack remarked with a smirk. He took a sip of his drink.

"When's the wedding?" Pimental asked, jokingly.

Jack, spewed his drink all over the table. "Not anytime soon." He admitted. "We both agreed to take things slow."

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "After my ordeal with Charles, I just want to take my time this go around."

"That's understandable." Ms. Henrich commented.

"Of course," Pimental agreed, "But don't take too long."

"We'll know when the time is right." Jack replied. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

* * *

After dinner, Pimental and Ms. Henrich went their separate ways, leaving Jack and Elizabeth in the parking lot. Jack glanced at his watch. "It's only 8:15, you want to come to my place, or I can go to yours. It doesn't matter, I'm not ready to say goodnight to you."

"I think my place is closer." Elizabeth replied.

"Great," Jack leaned forward and kiss her lips. "I'll meet you there." He opened her car door for her and allowed her to climb inside. He watched her leave the parking lot and pull out onto the road before he headed to his own car.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack was sitting on the sofa in Elizabeth's apartment, with Elizabeth resting her head on his lap. He was softly stroking her hair. "I can't believe, Aly told the whole class about you and me." He chuckled.

"I know." Elizabeth replied.

"And all because of an assignment you had them do."

"Honestly I didn't think Aly would write about that." Elizabeth answered. "I'm sure there were many other fun activities she did with her mom during the break."

"I'm curious, Ms. Thatcher," Jack asked. "What was your favorite spring break moment?"

Elizabeth lifted her head from Jack's lap and looked in his eyes. "When you followed me to Boston." She whispered before connecting his lips with her own. "And I told you I loved you." She kissed him once more. "And you kissed me and told me you loved me too."

"Mine too." Jack replied. He kissed her once more. He cradled her face in both of his hands. "We are okay right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well if you recall you almost walked out on me last night." Jack explained. "Actually, you did walk out on me."

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth closed her eyes, "But you did come after me. I should have realized you would. You did follow me all the way to Boston."

"Well I love you, Elizabeth." Jack advised. "I will always go after you."

"I'm so glad." Elizabeth proclaimed. She returned her head to his lap, closed her eyes, and yawned.

"Do you want me to go so you can get some rest?" Jack asked.

"You don't have to." She sighed.

"Are you sure? You're exhausted."

"Yes, I'm…. zzzz."

Jack chuckled. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He gently removed her head from his lap and stood to his feet. He knelt down and placed one arm under the bend of her knees and the other behind her back, and gingerly lifted her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her on her bed. He removed her shoes from her feet. He pulled the bedding over her body… all without waking her up, much to his surprise. He opened Elizabeth's nightstand drawer looking for a pen and paper. He located a small spiral notebook with an ink pin clipped to it. He couldn't believe his luck. He ripped a clean sheet from the back of the notebook. He clicked the pen and wrote a little note.

 _Dearest Elizabeth._

 _You fell asleep on me. I didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave. I hope you don't mind. I carried you to bed, so you'd be more comfortable. I'll see you tomorrow… I promise. I love you so much sweetheart._

 _Yours forever, Jack._

 _P.S. I'm glad the secret is out, by the way._

Jack folded the letter and wrote Elizabeth's name on it. He returned the notebook and pen to the nightstand drawer. He leaned the note against the lamp and made sure it was secure and that Elizabeth would be sure to see it when she woke up. He gently kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He whispered, before turning off the lamp and heading out the door.

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth woke up in her bed not sure how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered was lying on the sofa with her head on Jack's lap. It was sill dark out, so she rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp, when a piece of paper against the lamp caught her eye. She picked up the paper and noticed her name on it, in Jack's handwriting. She unfolded the paper and began to read the letter from Jack.

With a smile on her face, Elizabeth finished the letter. "I love you too, Jack Thornton." She whispered. She kissed the note before returning it to the nightstand. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. She was surprised that it was only 4 a.m. "I don't want to call Jack and wake him." She said to herself. She decided to send him a text instead. _I found your note. I'm sorry I fell asleep. Thanks 4 taking care of me. I luv u 2._ She pressed send and placed her phone on the night stand. She was surprised when almost immediately she received a text in return.

 _ **Jack:**_ _Anything for u sweetheart, don't you know that by now? What r u doing up awake at this hour?_

 _ **Elizabeth:**_ _I should know by now and I can ask u the same question btw._

 _ **J:**_ _I was asleep but then my phone went off and woke me up._

 _ **E:**_ _Sorry I didn't mean to wake you._

 _ **J:**_ _it's ok. Now back to my question why r u awake?_

 _ **E:**_ _I woke up and thought it was later than it actually was then I saw your note and how could I sleep after that?_

 _ **J:**_ _Well try to go back 2 sleep 4 a couple hours you have 21 kids 2 look after soon you'll be miserable if u don't get some sleep._

 _ **E:**_ _I will if u will._

 _ **J:**_ _sounds good. I luv u sweetheart._

 _ **E:**_ _luv u 2._

To be continued.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	22. Chapter 22: You're Not My Father

_**Hi #Hearties, It's been a minute. I promise I didn't forget about you, just a lot on my plate right now. Hope to be able to update more often soon. But in the mean time I hope you enjoy chapter Twenty-Two...**_

* * *

 ** _Previously..._ **

Jack was sitting on the sofa in Elizabeth's apartment, with Elizabeth resting her head on his lap. He was softly stroking her hair. "I can't believe, Aly told the whole class about you and me." He chuckled.

"I know." Elizabeth replied.

"And all because of an assignment you had them do."

"Honestly I didn't think Aly would write about that." Elizabeth answered. "I'm sure there were many other fun activities she did with her mom during the break."

"I'm curious, Ms. Thatcher," Jack asked. "What was your favorite spring break moment?"

Elizabeth lifted her head from Jack's lap and looked in his eyes. "When you followed me to Boston." She whispered before connecting his lips with her own. "And I told you I loved you." She kissed him once more. "And you kissed me and told me you loved me too."

"Mine too." Jack replied. He kissed her once more. He cradled her face in both of his hands. "We are okay right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well if you recall you almost walked out on me last night." Jack explained. "Actually, you did walk out on me."

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth closed her eyes, "But you did come after me. I should have realized you would. You did follow me all the way to Boston."

"Well I love you, Elizabeth." Jack advised. "I will always go after you."

"I'm so glad." Elizabeth proclaimed. She returned her head to his lap, closed her eyes, and yawned.

"Do you want me to go so you can get some rest?" Jack asked.

"You don't have to." She sighed.

"Are you sure? You're exhausted."

"Yes, I'm…. zzzz."

Jack chuckled. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He gently removed her head from his lap and stood to his feet. He knelt down and placed one arm under the bend of her knees and the other behind her back, and gingerly lifted her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her on her bed. He removed her shoes from her feet. He pulled the bedding over her body… all without waking her up, much to his surprise. He opened Elizabeth's nightstand drawer looking for a pen and paper. He located a small spiral notebook with an ink pin clipped to it. He couldn't believe his luck. He ripped a clean sheet from the back of the notebook. He clicked the pen and wrote a little note.

 _Dearest Elizabeth._

 _You fell asleep on me. I didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave. I hope you don't mind. I carried you to bed, so you'd be more comfortable. I'll see you tomorrow… I promise. I love you so much sweetheart._

 _Yours forever, Jack._

 _P.S. I'm glad the secret is out, by the way._

Jack folded the letter and wrote Elizabeth's name on it. He returned the notebook and pen to the nightstand drawer. He leaned the note against the lamp and made sure it was secure and that Elizabeth would be sure to see it when she woke up. He gently kissed her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He whispered, before turning off the lamp and heading out the door.

 _ **Continued...**_

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her classroom on the last day of school, seven weeks later and was greeted by twenty-one rambunctious children, who had all conspired to arrive early. "What are you all doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

Opal jumped from her seat and ran to her teacher's side. "We wanted to get here early," She explained.

"So, we can tell you," Emily joined Opal at the front of the classroom.

"Thank you for being the best teacher ever." Philip stood from his seat and joined the girls.

Laura stood and slowly and made her way to the front of the classroom with her hands behind her back. "And to give you this." She pulled the giant handmade card out in front of her.

With tears in her eyes, and a giant smile on her face, Elizabeth accepted the card. She opened the card to reveal it had been signed by all of her students. She stifled a giggle at their very unique handwriting. "Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"We love you, Ms. Thatcher." The class shouted in unison.

"I love you all too, so much."

Opal wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, and Emily, Philip, and Laura followed suit. The remainder of the children rushed to the front of the classroom and engulfed their teacher into a gigantic group hug.

The children spent the rest of their half day at school playing the many board games, Legos, and the other fun indoor/rainy day activities that Elizabeth kept in her classroom, while Elizabeth and Ms. Henrich sorted through all the children's school work they had done during the school year and put it all in a personalized folder for each of them to take home along with their report cards.

About an hour before the end of the school day, Jack walked in, unbeknownst to Elizabeth. Ever since Aly had spilled the beans on their relationship status, Jack became a frequent visitor to the classroom. He was there every chance he got, helping Elizabeth with her lessons, and assisting with recess. The children loved having Officer Jack there, even though they all knew that he was really there to see Ms. Thatcher.

"Ms. Thatcher, your boyfriend's here." Anna announced.

Elizabeth felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she whirled around observing Jack's dimpled grin staring back at her. He made his way toward her giving several of the boys in his path, high fives and fist bumps as he went. Elizabeth grinned at the sentiment. _He's going to make an excellent father._ She thought to herself. She quickly blinked and shook her head. _Where did that come from?_ She wondered.

When Jack approached Elizabeth, he placed an arm around her shoulder, and a gentle kiss on her cheek. He released her just as quickly. It wasn't an inappropriate display of affection, but in a classroom full of second graders, many of who still believed in the existence of cooties, it might as well have been a full blown make out session.

"Gross," Some of the boys shouted. "Officer Jack kissed a girl."

The red in Elizabeth's cheeks intensified.

"You may think that now," Jack chuckled, "but wait a few years, you'll change your mind someday."

"Me? Never." Timmy shuttered.

The entire class burst into an array of giggles.

" _Ms. Thatcher."_ Principal Hudgins voice on the intercom sounded.

"Yes."

" _Can I see you in the office for a few minutes at your earliest convenience?"_

"Certainly." Elizabeth answered. She glanced from Ms. Henrich to Jack. "Will you two be okay for a little while?"

"Go ahead." Ms. Henrich replied.

"We'll be fine." Jack concurred.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Elizabeth nervously made her way toward the office wondering why Principal Hudgins needed to see her.

"Ms. Thatcher, have a seat." Principal Hudgins offered when Elizabeth arrived in her office.

Elizabeth hesitated before taking the seat offered to her across from Principal Hudgins.

"You're not in trouble." Principal Hudgins assured, when she noticed the distressed expression on Elizabeth's face.

"That's a relief." Elizabeth relaxed in her seat.

"You always do a tremendous job." Principal Hudgins continued. "You are favored among many of your former students in this school."

Elizabeth smiled. It made her heart truly happy to know that she had made some kind of impact on the lives of the students she had taught in her four years at Hope Valley Elementary. "So why did you need to see me?"

"As you know, Mrs. Jefferies is going to have a baby this summer." Principal Hudgins explained.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "I heard that."

"The baby is due at the very end of the summer," Principal Hudgins added, "And she has decided to take the entire school year off next year to be with her baby."

"That's nice." Elizabeth replied. "She deserves it, but does this have to do with me?"

"We need someone to take over her third-grade class next year." Principal Hudgins answered.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

"Who else?"

"Third grade is so much different than second grade." Elizabeth countered. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Ms. Thatcher," Principal Hudgins consoled. "You come highly recommended. As I mentioned earlier, you are a favorite teacher among our staff. You're the best teacher for that job. I think you'll do great; it's only one grade higher than you have now."

"If I take over for Mrs. Jefferies," Elizabeth asked. "Who's going to take over for me?"

"Ms. Stapleton," Principal Hudgins explained.

"You mean Mrs. Bradley, the kindergarten teacher's assistant?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Principal Hudgins answered. "Ms. Stapleton has been going to school at night to get her full teaching license. She just graduated two weeks ago. She will be taking over your second grade if you take Ms. Jeffries third grade."

"I must say, I'm completely surprised." Elizabeth proclaimed.

"It's only for one year for the time being." Principal Hudgins replied. "We'll play it by ear after that, but I'll leave it up to you."

"Can I think about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Principal Hudgins answered, "But I need to know ASAP. I'll give you the weekend to think it over. I know it's a big decision. Can you let me know on teacher workday on Monday?"

"That should give me enough time to think this over." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Look at the bright side," Principal Hudgins advised, "If you do decide to take it, you'll have the opportunity to teach all your current students for another year. I know you had a very special bond with your class this year…"

"I'll do it!" Elizabeth excitedly interjected.

"Wow," Principal Hudgins chuckled, "If that was all the incentive you needed, I would have started this conversation with that."

"I had a great group of students this year." Elizabeth gushed. "It would be an honor to teach them for another year."

Principal Hudgins presented her hand to Elizabeth for her to shake. "So, it's a deal?"

"Definitely," Elizabeth accepted Principal Hudgins' outstretched hand. "Thanks for the offer." She stood from her seat and stepped out of the office into the hall. She made her way back to her classroom. She couldn't wait to tell her students that she would get to be their teacher for one more year.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Ms. Henrich asked as soon as Elizabeth walked into the classroom.

"Couldn't be better." Elizabeth stood at the front of the classroom. "Boys and girls if you will listen for just a moment, I have an announcement to make."

The children all stopped their activities and glanced at their teacher.

"Principal Hudgins has asked me to take over teaching Mrs. Jefferies third grade class next school year while she takes the year off to be with her baby."

"Is that good news or bad news, Ms. Thatcher?" Opal asked.

"It depends," Elizabeth answered, "On if you want to be in my third-grade class next year."

"You mean you're going to be our teacher again next year?" Emily asked.

"If you want me to be, it's completely up to you."

"Yay," Twenty soon-to-be third-graders jumped up and rushed towards their teacher, all excited they would get Ms. Thatcher for one more year.

Alone in her seat, unnoticed by the rest of her classmates, Aly sat with her elbows on the desktop and her chin resting in her hands. She was trying to keep the unshed tears that had filled her eyes from falling.

* * *

Soon Principal Hudgins' voice came on the intercom, announcing the end of the school day and the school year. After wishing everyone a great summer, the children were dismissed. Elizabeth and Ms. Henrich led the children down the hall to the respective destinations to catch their ride home, while Jack and Aly stayed behind in the classroom.

"Hey, Munchkin," Jack acknowledged his goddaughter, "That was pretty good news about Ms. Thatcher huh? She gets to be you teacher one more year."

"I guess," Aly replied unconvincingly.

Jack noticed Aly's lack of excitement. "You okay, Munchkin?" He asked. "I thought you'd be excited. Don't you want Ms. Thatcher to be your teacher for one more year?"

"No!" Aly cried.

* * *

Elizabeth was on her way back to her classroom, when she heard voices coming from inside. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened at the door.

"I thought you loved Ms. Thatcher." Jack told Aly. "Why don't you want her to be your teacher anymore?"

Elizabeth's heart stopped momentarily. Of all her students, she thought for sure that Aly would be the first one to jump at the chance to be in her class again.

"I do love Ms. Thatcher," Aly explained, "But I love Auntie Beth more."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over, after hearing Aly's confession.

"Oh, I see." Jack replied.

"Ms. Thatcher said I could call her Auntie Beth, but not at school while she's my teacher." Aly sighed. "I don't want her to be my teacher; I want her to be my Auntie Beth instead."

Elizabeth stepped in the doorway. "I couldn't help but overhear." She said sadly.

Jack and Aly both spun around to face Elizabeth.

"Are you mad at me, Aun… Ms. Thatcher?" Aly asked nervously.

Elizabeth approached the little girl and knelt down to her level. "Of course, not sweetie. I would love to have you in my class next year, but I want you to do what you want to do."

"I've been waiting to call you Auntie Beth _forever."_ Aly remarked dramatically.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, "And I love being your Auntie Beth," she wrapped Aly in a hug. "I love you and Uncle Jack very much." Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jack smiling down at her. She returned the smile before continuing. "The reason I won't let you call me Auntie Beth at school while I'm your teacher is because I know how mean the other children can be. I don't want them giving you a hard time because they think I'm playing favorites. It's important for me as a teacher to treat all my students equally."

"Okay," Aly said softly.

"You don't have to be in my class next year if you don't want to, but I would really love for you to be." Elizabeth continued. "And the good news is you I will be your Auntie Beth all summer. You'll see a lot of me you know." She returned to a standing position and grabbed Jack's hand, "Because I'm not letting Uncle Jack go anytime soon." She gave Jack a sideways glanced and winked.

Aly burst into giggles.

"Now that's more like the Munchkin I know and love." Jack lifted Aly in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I agree." Elizabeth replied, "I like happy Aly much better… if only she would be in my class next year." She teased.

"Well," Aly replied. "I don't want to be away from all my friends."

"Well all your friends want to be in Ms. Thatcher's class next year." Jack chimed in. "Then you'll be all alone with a new teacher and you won't know anyone." He stroked Aly's cheek. "Of course, I know you'll make friends, because you're a great kid, you were the new kid this year, you don't want to be the new kid next year too, do you?"

"I guess not." Aly replied. She released herself from Jack's grasp. "Okay." She whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Okay, I'll be in Ms. Thatcher's class again next year." Aly replied with a smile. She turned toward Elizabeth, "As long as I get to call you Auntie Beth when I'm not in school."

"I'm counting on it." Elizabeth wrapped Aly in a hug.

"I love you, Auntie Beth." Aly cried.

"I love you too, sweetie." Elizabeth replied.

Jack wrapped his arms around both of them. "And I love both of you." He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"We love you too, Uncle Jack." Elizabeth and Aly said in unison.

They were suddenly startled by the ringing of Jack's phone. He glanced at the device to observe, Stacey's name flashing across the screen. "Excuse me, ladies." He announced. "I gotta take this." He tapped Aly on the nose. "It's you mom." He walked out into the hall, "Hey Stace, what's up?"

Jack returned to the classroom after ending his call, "Great news, Munchkin, you're going home with me today. Your mom's working an extra shift tonight."

"Yay!" Aly exclaimed.

"I thought we could go get a chili burger at Burger Palace." Jack suggested you love that place, right?"

Aly nodded.

"So, what do you say kiddo, you and me?" Jack asked.

"Can Auntie Beth come too?" Aly asked excitedly.

"If she wants to." Jack glanced towards Elizabeth.

"Please, Auntie Beth?" Aly begged.

"How can I say no to that?" Elizabeth replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aly grabbed Jack and Elizabeth's hands and tried pulling both of them toward the door. "I can't wait to play in the ball pit."

"Burger Palace is Aly's favorite." Jack explained to Elizabeth. "Have you ever been there"?"

"Can't say I have."

"They have ball pit that's shaped like a castle." Jack replied. "That's why they call it Burger Palace."

"Well in the words of Aly Thompson," Elizabeth replied. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack, Elizabeth, and Aly were seated in a booth near the ball pit at Burger Palace. The three of them enjoyed chili burgers. Aly took three bites of her burger before ducking under the table trying to escape from the booth.

"Hold on, Munchkin," Jack's voice stopped Aly in her tracks, when she managed to free herself from her confinement. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm finished Uncle Jack." Aly replied innocently. "I'm going to go play in the ball pit now."

"You've hardly touched your burger." Jack countered.

"But I want to go play in the ball pit." Aly whined. She stuck out her lower lip and drew her eyes together.

"I know you do." Jack made a face that matched Aly's.

Elizabeth tried to keep from laughing at Jack's face. _Even when he's making silly faces, he's still the most handsome man in the world._ She thought to herself. She gave a discreet smile.

"But you and I will both be in trouble with your mom when she hears I didn't feed you." Jack continued. "Come on finish your lunch and you can then you can play."

"But…" Aly began.

"Or you we can leave now, and you won't get to play at all." Jack firmly interjected.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Aly yelled. "You're not my father!" With tears in her eyes she angrily stormed toward the ball pit.

Jack irately leaped from his seat. Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Jack, before you go talk to her, you need to calm down. It won't be good for either one of you if you're both angry."

Jack reluctantly sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "She's never spoken to me like that before." He sighed. "She was happy a half hour ago. She's always been a well-behaved kid."

"Maybe, you should call her mother and asked her if she's been acting out at home." Elizabeth advised.

"But I need to talk to Aly." Jack countered. "I can't let her think that this behavior acceptable even for a second, or it'll only get worse."

"Okay," Elizabeth offered. "How about I call Stacey, while you go talk to Aly."

"I guess that could work." Jack stood from his seat and Elizabeth grabbed his arm stopping him once more.

"Do me a favor." She suggested. "Take a deep breath before you go talk to her."

"Okay." Jack took a deep breath, before leaning over and giving Elizabeth a quick kiss.

Jack walked toward the ball pit, and observed Aly sitting against the wall in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Jack cautiously approached and sat down next to her on the floor. "Alright, Munchkin, talk to me."

Aly turned her head away from Jack and sniffled.

After a few seconds of silence, Jack spoke up. "Well since you're not going to talk, I will, and you need to listen."

"Your behavior was unacceptable for. You know, that right?"

Aly silently nodded but wouldn't look Jack in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" Jack inquired. "This isn't like you. You've always been a good kid."

Aly shrugged.

Jack glanced around and made eye contact with Elizabeth who motioned for him to join her. Jack nodded. He stood up. "I'll be right back." He told Aly. "Don't go anywhere."

"What's up?" Jack asked Elizabeth when he approached her."

"Stacey said she was on the phone with her husband's sister this morning." Elizabeth began.

"Michelle called?" Jack asked. "Michael and his sister were very close." He explained. "When Stacey married Michael, she and Michelle hit it off. Michelle was just as devastated as Stacey when Michael was killed."

"Stacey said that Michelle had called because it was the anniversary of Michael's death." Elizabeth continued.

Jack pulled out his phone and checked the date. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "Michael passed five years ago today. I completely forgot."

"I'm sure Stacey will understand." Elizabeth consoled. "Stacey said she was on her way to drop Aly off at school, when Michelle called, so Aly heard the entire conversation. She said she didn't think anything of it at the time but when she dropped Aly at school, she became uncharacteristically quiet."

"So, I guess that's why Aly blew up about me not being her father." Jack realized.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jack assured. "I'm going to go back over and talk to Aly." He pulled Elizabeth close and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks for being amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Jack made his way back to the corner where Aly was seated. "So, you're upset about you dad huh."

"I guess so." Aly replied quietly. "I was so little when he went to Heaven. I don't really remember him."

"But he was still your father." Jack consoled. "And all you know is all your friends have daddies and you don't."

Aly nodded ferociously and began to cry. Jack put an arm around Aly and began soothingly rubbing her back. "Your daddy was my best friend did you know that?"

"Mommy says you and daddy and her were like the three musketeers." Aly replied. "I don't know what that means."

Jack chuckled. "It means that you daddy, your mommy and uncle Jack where very good friends and always looked out for each other." He pulled Aly onto his lap. "Listen Munchkin, I know I'm not your father and I could never take his place, but I love you very, very, very much and that won't ever change."

"I love you too, Uncle Jack." Aly cried. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"It's okay." Jack assured, "But just know that I always want what's best for you, especially when your mom leaves you in my care."

"Okay." Aly replied. "Can I go finish my burger now? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Of course, then you can play for a little while." Jack lifted Aly off his lap and stood taking her by the hand, leading her back to the table where Elizabeth was still seated.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Jack and Aly said in unison. They sat down at the table and finished their burgers.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting at the table hand in hand while they watched Aly play in the ball pit.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jack said.

"Jack," Elizabeth countered, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"It just it's family stuff," Jack replied. "You shouldn't have to be involved in any of this.

Elizabeth gently placed her hand on Jack's arm, silencing him. "I want to be." She whispered.

Jack smiled and squeezed the hand he was holding.

"By the way," Jack remarked, changing the subject, "Stacey working an extra shift isn't the only reason she called me earlier."

"Oh?"

"Well she's taking extra shifts so she can pay for Aly's birthday party. Her birthday is next month." Jack explained. "Aly wants to have her party at Happy Mountain. They have everything there, a water slide, a video arcade, a bowling alley, go karts, you name it."

"Aly will love it!"

"You're invited if you want to come." Jack offered. "I know Aly would love to have her Auntie Beth there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Elizabeth smiled.

"Great!" Jack returned the smile. He returned his attention to the ball pit and noticed Aly sliding down a slide into the ball pit. "Aly," Jack called, "One more slide down the slide and it's time to go."

"Okay, Uncle Jack," Aly called. After one more slide Aly rushed to Jack and Elizabeth. "Uncle Jack, Auntie Beth look who I found." She announced.

"Hey officer Jack, and Ms. Thatcher." Emily greeted.

"Hey Emily," Elizabeth greeted with a smile. "Is this a last day of school celebration."

* * *

"Yeah," Emily confirmed. "Mom brings me every year on the last day of school."

"I bet you love that." Elizabeth replied.

"Uncle Jack." Aly said. "I invited Emily to my birthday party. We talked to her mom and she said she could come isn't that awesome?"

"Very cool," Jack replied, "And guess what?"

"What?" Aly asked.

"I invited someone to your party too."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed. "I invited Auntie Beth. I hope that's okay."

Aly excitedly ran and jumped in Elizabeth's arms. "Auntie Beth you're really coming to my party?"

"Of course." Elizabeth answered.

"Yay!" While still in Elizabeth arms, Aly leaned closer to Elizabeth and whispered, "It is okay that I call you Auntie Beth in front of Emily, right? We're not in school right now."

"It's perfectly fine." Elizabeth assured. "It's summer vacation, and Emily is your friend."

"Okay." Aly replied. "Just checking."

"Thank you for that." Elizabeth returned Aly to the ground.

"Well ladies," Jack chimed in, "Are you ready to go?"

"Bye, Emily." Aly called

"Bye, Aly, bye Officer Jack, bye Ms. Thatcher." Emily rushed to give Elizabeth a hug.

"Bye sweetie," Elizabeth reciprocated the hug. "Have a great summer."

* * *

Soon, Jack pulled into the school parking lot where Elizabeth had left her car. "So," He asked, "What are you going to do?"

"No plans," Elizabeth replied.

"Well," Jack offered, "Aly is coming home with me. Her mom doesn't get off until 8:00, and you know those hospitals, it could be another hour or two before she'll get outta there. You can hang out with us if you want."

"Sounds tempting." Elizabeth responded with a smile.

"Please, Auntie Beth," Aly begged, "Come home with us."

"I would love to," Elizabeth replied, "Just for a little while."

"Yay!" Aly and Jack exclaimed in unison.

Elizabeth climbed out of Jack's car and unlocked the door to her own car. "I'll just follow you," she suggested, "So you won't have to drive me back to my car later."

"Okay," Jack agreed, "See you in a few."

* * *

Two hours later, Jack and Elizabeth were seated side by side on the sofa. Aly was lying next to Jack with her head resting on his lap, she had fallen while the three of them were watching a movie.

"She must've been tired." Jack whispered. _"The Parent Trap_ is one of her favorite movies. She always begs to watch it every time she comes home with me." He gently stroked his goddaughter's hair.

"She's a great kid." Elizabeth gushed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "You know who else is great?"

"Who?" Elizabeth wondered.

Jack leaned closer. "Her Auntie Beth," He whispered, before capturing her lips with his own."

"Well her Uncle Jack is pretty great himself." Elizabeth mumbled against his mouth.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Jack stated.

"I have pretty good idea," Elizabeth smiled, "Because I love you just as much."

"I'm glad." Jack's lips met Elizabeth's once more.

He wrapped his arm around her while she rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "So now that school is out for the summer, what are your plans?"

"Sleep." Elizabeth answered matter of factly. "Who knew twenty-one second-graders could be so tiresome?"

"I hope you take time out of your busy schedule for your loving boyfriend." Jack squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course."

* * *

The hours ticked away while Jack and Elizabeth sat on the sofa and talked about anything and everything. Jack glanced at his watch. "Where did the time go?" He chuckled. "It's 11:00."

"Oh my," Elizabeth yawned, finally realizing how tired she actually was.

Jack glanced at Aly who was still sound asleep next to him. "I wonder what's keeping Stacey. She should have been here by now."

As if on cue, Jack's phone rang, Stacey's number flashing across the screen. "Hello… your timing is impeccable."

"Jack I'm so sorry." Stacey said into the line. "We were short staffed tonight, more than usual. Is it alright if Aly just stays with you tonight? I'll be by to get her first thing in the morning."

"Sure," Jack answered. "She's already asleep anyway. She'll be fine. You go get some rest."

"Thanks Jack."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then." Jack hung up the phone. "Looks like Aly is sleeping over."

Elizabeth stood, "Well I should get going, so you can get her settled."

"You know," Jack stood next to her. "It's pretty late, you could stay here."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Elizabeth, you wouldn't be imposing." Jack countered. "I want you stay."

"I have nothing to sleep in and I need a shower." Elizabeth protested.

"You can shower here." Jack opposed. "And I have a pair of sweats or boxers and an old t-shirt you can sleep in."

"Suppose I said yes," Elizabeth questioned further, where would I sleep?

"This is a three-bedroom condo." Jack explained. "There's plenty of room. You're out of excuses now." He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Please?"

"Oh alright," Elizabeth conceded.

"Yay!" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and giving her tender kiss.

"Just let me send a text to Rosie so she doesn't send out a search party."

"I'll find you something to sleep in."

…

Half an hour later, Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom in the clothes Jack had let her borrow to find Jack seated on the sofa. "I carried Aly to her room while you were in the shower."

"Where's Rip?" Elizabeth wondered joining Jack on the sofa?"

"In his bed in my room." Jack answered. "All that lazy thing does is eat and sleep." He chuckled.

Elizabeth shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked

"A little."

Jack grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. "Better?"

"Much better," She nodded with a yawn. She rested her head against him.

"You know Elizabeth this is nice," He whispered. "I could get used to this."

He was answered by silence.

"Elizabeth?" He observed Elizabeth sound asleep in his arms. He sighed and smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Yes, I could definitely get used to this."

To be continued.

* * *

 _ **I borrowed a scene from the show way back in season one and rewrote to make it fit into this story... does anyone know which scene?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... reviews are always welcome.**_


End file.
